Ultra Dragon Ball GT Season 1: The Black Star saga
by Mad Swami
Summary: This is my own version of the events of Dragon Ball GT. I am a die hard Dragon Ball fan as it has been my most favorite franchise for the entirety of my life. I always loved GT conceptually however thought the execution was less than ideal. So I am making my own GT series and am writing the story I would have wanted. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Episode 1

For fifteen years, the Earth endured an elongated time of peace after the defeat and taming of Majin Buu. Goku, the world's greatest hero has spent the last five years training the reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. Loud sounds of battle and destruction emanate within the Lookout as bursts of light shine from the windows. "Ahhh!" Dende screams as he stands atop the Lookout along with his assistant Mr. Popo as they stand at the edge "They are going really hard down there aren't they?" Dende says as the Lookout shakes below them. Uub dashes away evading a ki blast only to reciprocate firing a barrage of ki blasts. Suddenly a portal at the back of the Lookout appears, as from it exits a small goblin like creature, Garlic Jr. A long heinous laugh escapes Garlic Jr's mouth as he hides behind the main structure as he stares at Mr. Popo and Dende. "Perfect, now as this false guardian sits distracted, I will enact my plan with no interference!" Garlic Jr says as he then starts to sneak out from his hiding spot, creeping into the main structure.

Uub flies forwards with his arm cocked as he engages in melee combat. Uub's shadow on the wall shows him battling a tall figure with spiky hair. The tall figure counters Uub's barrage as they then launch a kick which lands sending Uub flying back.

Garlic Jr creeps down the spiral stairs of the Lookout descending further within as he chuckles saying to himself, "Yes, this is perfect! Soon I will avenge my father and take my rightful claim as the guardian of Earth- what?" Garlic Jr stops as he sees a door shaking furiously as the sounds of battle echo behind it. Garlic Jr holds his hand out closing his eyes "Hmm, they're not behind here anyway," he says as he then turns to his right looking at a second door. "Ahhh yes, this, this is where they lay," Garlic Jr says as he slowly approaches the door. He stands in front of the door as he extends his hand slowly grasping the door handle. He pulls the door towards him opening it as he stands staring into a large empty room withered by age. A large disgusting grin grows on Garlic Jr's face as he chuckles, approaching an altar in the center of the room. He stands above the altar as a black sheet covers what lies beneath. Grinning, he rips the sheet from the altar revealing seven orange orbs with black stars. "They're real, they're really real! Yes! With the Black Star Dragon Balls, vengeance is within my grasp!" Garlic Jr says as a giant laugh roars out from him as he obtains the mystical orbs. Garlic Jr levitates the seven orbs with one hand as with the other he opens a portal saying "Time to head home" he then starts to chuckle as he floats through the portal leaving the Lookout.

Uub deflects several ki blasts as they fly towards him only for one large one to start and speed towards him. "Oh, what!?" Uub says as a look of worry covers his face. Uub puts both hands forth catching the ki blast. "Come on!" Uub says as he struggles pushing the blast back only for it to over take him. The blast explodes as from the dust Uub's body flies back hitting the ground with his gi tattered. The shadow of the tall spiky haired figure stands above Uub. Uub looks upwards at the man as his shadow shows his hair changes. "Well done, that was one hell of a fight!" The figure says with a cheery voice as he extends a hand down to Uub.

The noises and tremors fade as the Lookout sits peacefully. Dende and Mr Popo look at one another as Dende sighs saying "Few, good thing they stopped when they did." Mr Popo then shakes his head up and down rapidly as he nervously says "Agreed" the two then turn as the door to the main structure opens as out steps Uub held by his master, Goku. The two exit in torn rags injured and bruised as Dende and Mr Popo happily rush towards the two "Goku! Uub! You guys finally finished!" Dende says as he and Mr Popo approach the pair eagerly. Goku chuckles as he then says "You bet, Uub's gotten so strong I actually had to apply some pressure" Goku then lets go of Uub as he starts wobbling saying "Oh woah oh!" Goku slowly drops to the ground tired as Dende kneels down saying "You guys really did a number on each other, give me a sec let me patch you two up" Dende's hands start to glow as he begins to heal Goku.

A portal opens in the middle of nowhere as Garlic Jr floats out from it. Garlic Jr collapses to the ground yelling as the portal dissipates and he drops the seven orbs. "Owch! Damn that hurt!" Garlic Jr says as rubs his head standing only to look outwards seeing the Lookout. "What the? The portal spell failed!" Garlic Jr says as he stares back at the Lookout. Garlic Jr attempts to open another portal only to be unsuccessful "Hmm it seems that spell took more out of me than I realized, I'm completely drained!" He says as he then turns back to the scattered orbs saying "No matter, I will make my wish here and now if I have to!".

"There, the two of you are as good as new!" Dende says as he finishes healing Uub while Goku stretches enthusiastically saying "Great work as always Dende"

"Please, my pleasure" Dende says as he smiles nodding to Goku

Uub turns to Goku as he asks "So master, how did I do?" Goku smiles as he responds to Uub saying "Let's just say I haven't had a fight like that in a long time" Uub smiles joyfully with pride only to then ask "So, what's next?"

"Well Uub, I think you deserve a break. Go home to your village and see your family for a bit, i'll swing by and grab you for further training"

"Really!? You mean it?"

"Absolutely, catch you later" Goku waves as a large smile covers his face.

Uub nods as he then runs off looking back as he waves goodbye "Bye Dende, Bye Popo, see you all later!" Uub says as he then blasts off flying away as Dende and Mr. Popo stand atop the Lookout waving "Bye Uub!" Dende says with a smile.

Garlic Jr stands tall above the seven orbs as he holds his hands out saying "Eternal dragon! Rise, hear my howl, and grant my wish!". Light emits from the pile of orbs as they start flashing only for them to rise upwards in a large golden beam as it blasts upwards striking the now darkened skies.

"So Goku tell us, Where is he now?" Dende asks as Goku smiles rubbing his nose as he responds saying "Lets just say he is nearly as strong as myself in Super Saiyan two"

"Super Saiyan two!? That's remarkable!"

Mr. Popo then interjects as he says "Most remarkable indeed- huh what the?" Goku then curious asks "What is it?" Goku then stops as he looks up seeing a now cloudy dark sky as he continues saying "Hmm skies darkening, someone must have summoned Shenron" Dende then points outwards as he says "I think so, but that doesn't look like him" Goku turns as his expression turns from curiosity to surprise "Well that's different? I'll go check it out and see what's going on" Goku says as he then ascends upwards only to then blast off towards the source. Uub flies through the cloudy skies as he looks around saying "Odd, it was clear and sunny only a moment ago" Uub then stops flying as he looks out spotting in the distance what looks to be a large red dragon "Shenron!? I thought he was supposed to be green" Uub continues saying as he then decides to fly towards it curious.

Garlic Jr looks up in awe at the tall towering red dragon as it stares downwards at him saying with a deep booming voice "Speak your wish!" Garlic Jr screams to the sky in joy as he says to himself "I did it! I really did it! Soon father, soon! Dragon my wish is-" His wish is interrupted as Goku's cheery voice cuts him off saying "Yo whats going on" Goku descends landing in front of Garlic Jr as Garlic Jr yells saying to Goku "Listen fool, I am in the middle of something. Begone!" Garlic Jr then turns back to the dragon as Goku scratches his head saying "Are you trying to wish to be taller or something?"

"You feculent waste of man, once I use this dragon to exact my revenge you will suffer a most terrible fate due to the large size of mouth you carry"

"Ohhhh so, you want to fight?"

"Such a fool" Garlic Jr turns his head away as he scoffs at Goku. Garlic Jr looks up at the dragon as he shouts "Dragon, I wish-" his wish is once again cut off as Goku interjects saying "For a bowl of strawberries". Goku laughs as Garlic Jr starts to say "Wait, wait no hang on-" the dragon's eye's flash as a bowl of strawberries appear beneath him "Your wish has been granted" the dragon says as the Black Star Dragon Balls are then sent flying in different directions scattered. Garlic Jr stands feeling empty as he stares downwards at the bowl of strawberries as Goku laughs saying "Well now that that has been handled, still wanna fight?" Goku enters a fighting stance as Garlic Jr slowly walks towards the bowl of strawberries only to drop to his knees in front. He stares downwards at the bowl as he starts to say "You fool…" immense laughter spills from Garlic Jr's mouth as he cackles turning to Goku with a villainous grin. Goku exits his battle stance as a confused look arises on his face as he then asks "Uhh did I not just ruin your evil plan?" Garlic Jr laughs with a look of insanity as he says "Oh no, you've simply dug your own grave!" Garlic Jr's body starts to grow and expand as he smashes the bowl of strawberries and turns to Goku standing ready to fight.

Garlic Jr now large and monstrous stands above Goku as a smirk covers Goku's face "Alright! Let's do this!" Goku says as he enters his fighting pose as Garlic Jr starts charging towards him saying "You fool! Die!". Garlic Jr cocks his arm as he prepares to strike Goku only for a stray ki blast to hit Jr and send him sprawling to the floor. Goku stands as he looks back seeing Uub descending downwards "Hey master, sorry to interrupt just saw some dragon and thought it might be some sort of problem" Goku chuckles as he rubs the back of his head saying "your not too far off." Jr sits up and looks towards the two as he holds his chest saying to himself, "What the? What is he?" Jr then stands as Uub and Goku look back towards him. "Oh, he's still standing" Uub says as Goku looks at Uub with a grin as he then says "You know what? He's yours." Goku stands back as he crosses his arms watching to see Uub face Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr rushes towards Uub aggressively with his arms raised as he screams at the teen "I'll slaughter you too if I have to!" Jr stops as Uub quickly dashes forward landing a sharp elbow. Uub presses his elbow into Jr's stomach causing Jr to grab his stomach holding it in pain as he staggers back, wounded. Uub throws his arm back only to thrust it forward throwing a ki blast at Jr's head. The blast hits, distracting Jr as Uub advances quickly floating above Jr as he throws a powerful kick to the side of Jr's head sending him flying to the floor nearly unconscious. Jr's body reverts to its original form as Uub lands.

"Way to go Uub!" Goku cheers as he walks towards his pupil "Thank you master!" Uub says eagerly as he turns to Goku quickly bowing while carrying a large smile. Quiet snickers emerge from Jr's mouth as he lays barely conscious on the ground "You idiots, premature celebration is so foolish!" Jr says as Goku then asks "What do you mean? We won this battle. You should continue training and try again."

"Oh my, your naivety is quite charming"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fool, you have just used the Black Star Dragon Balls"

"Which means?"

"Which means this planet is doomed!" Jr starts to laugh only to pass out due to his injuries. Goku and Uub stand puzzled as Uub says "Black Star Dragon Balls? You never taught me about those" Goku chuckles as he then responds "Don't know about them myself? However that didn't sound good"

"Maybe Dende knows something about them?"

"Knows something about what?" Dende's voice says as he descends from the sky. "Ahh Dende, great, just in time." Uub says as Dende asks "In time for what? What happened?" Goku shrugs as he then explains "Well basically this guy had some grudge and attempted to use some new set of Dragon Balls to solve his issue, before he passed out he mentioned that the Earth is now in danger"

"New set of Dragon Balls?" Dende asks as he rubs his chin pondering the concept

"He called them Black Star Dragon Balls, ring any bells?"

"Black Star Dragon Balls? Never heard of those, maybe King Kai has?"

"Good idea"

King Kai stands on his small planet as suddenly Goku's voice calls to him saying "Hey King Kai! King Kai we need to talk it's important!" a look of surprise covers King Kai's face as he responds saying "G-Goku!? It's been awhile"

"Yeah, sorry no time to talk I have an urgent question"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of any Black Star Dragon Balls?"

"Black Star Dragon Balls…. Hmmm" King Kai sits in silence repeating the phrase as he then exclaims "Wait, Black Star Dragon Balls!?"

"Uhh yeah, you've heard about them-"

"Goku please tell me you did not use them!"

"Why what happens!"

"Uh oh, you used them"

"King Kai! What does that mean!?"

"It means in one years time if all seven of those Dragon Balls are not returned then the Earth itself will be enveloped by the negative energy that emanates from the balls and… and"

"And?"

"The Earth will be destroyed" King Kai hangs his head as Goku starts to chuckle

"That's not so bad?"

"What!?"

"Collect seven Dragon Balls in a year, that's a cake walk"

"Oh, I see, I forgot to mention"

"Mention what?"

"The Dragon Balls aren't scattered across the Earth, Goku, they have been scattered across the entire galaxy!"

"What!? Ok maybe that'll be a bit harder"

"You think!? You idiot, what were you doing messing with those things!"

"It's a long story King Kai, but I gotta go!"

"I understand. Good luck Goku." the conversation ends, as Goku now possess information on the elusive Black Star Dragon Balls.

"What did he say?" Dende asks as Goku rubs the back of his head saying "Well, we have one year to travel the galaxy and collect these Dragon Balls or else in one year, the Earth will be destroyed"

"What!?"

"Yeah, but I think I have a plan."

"Which is?"

Goku ascends upwards as he nervously chuckles saying "Ask Bulma for help!" Goku turns preparing to fly to West city as Uub then says "Wait, let me go with you." Uub floats upwards as Goku says "Sure, I bet everyone would love to see you."

"Great"

"Alrighty, see you soon Dende!" Goku says as he and Uub then blast off flying towards West City.

A bank is surrounded by the advanced police of West City "Drop the money, exit the mechs and we promise you will not be harmed" the captain says only for laughter to stem from the small blue leader of the Pilaf gang, Emperor Pilaf, "Please, if anyone should be worried about harm, it should be you cops!" Pilaf says as he then starts to laugh "Uhh, boss? You sure about that? There is a lot of them." Shu says within his mech as Mai then interjects saying "Not to mention we're surrounded."

"And not as young as we use to be."

Pilaf then turns to his allies as he yells "Would you two quiet down! We are going to get through this with the money!" Shu and Mai then start nodding from within their mechs as they both say "Yes Emperor Pilaf sir".

A young girl walks down the street with a young boy as the two talk "So what did you think about the movie Pan?" the boy asks as Pan happily says "Oh I loved it, thought it was really exciting. How about you?"

"It wasn't half bad"

The two continue walking only to stop outside a large crowd "Hey what? Aww man are you serious" the boy says as Pan then asks "What's going on?"

"Just some goons trying to rob the bank"

"What!?"

Pan rushes away as she enters the crowd pushing by other onlookers "Pan wait!" the boy says as he follows. "Let us go officers or it's a ticket to your funeral!" Pilaf says as the captain responds "Not gonna happen, so as I said-" Pan now on top of the police car interjects as she says "Stand down! And drop the money" Pan crosses her arms as her friend watches confused from the crowd. A tiny smirk grows on Pilaf's face as he starts to slowly chuckle. His chuckles turn to vicious laughs as he bursts out in immense joy as he mocks Pan saying "Oh that's rich, run along now little girl. This is grown up stuff!" Pan shakes her fist as she snaps yelling at him "What! How dare you? I am mature for my age! That does it!" Pan leaps from the police car as she soars through the air. Pilaf looks upwards seeing her fly towards him as his face of joy turns to worry. Pilaf stares at Pan mid air as in his mind she takes the image of a young Goku, "No, no, not again!" Pilaf says as he leans back scared as he then barks at his lackeys saying "Stop her!".

Shu within his mech throws a punch towards Pan. Pan drops below the robotic hand evading the strike as she then looks up leaping into the air, grabbing the arm as she pulls it from the mech tearing it off. Shu's mech collapses backwards into the wall of the bank as he then remains there in fear. Pan's friend watches with an expression of fear as he then says "I saw a movie with her, oh god!" Pan stands holding the ripped piece of the mech above her head as she turns to Mai. Mai within her mech aims her arm forward prepared to fire. Pan quickly throws the broken arm at Mai. The arm hits the glass of Mai's mech causing the machine to stagger back as Pan then rushes towards it. Pilaf hides behind one of the bank pillars as he watches saying to himself, "She's just another one of whatever that monkey boy was, she has to be!" Pan leaps upwards throwing a punch shattering the glass protecting Mai only for Pan to then grab Mai and throw her out of her mech. Mai hits the ground in front of Pilaf as Pan lands, turning to the three criminals as she walks towards them. Pan stands above Pilaf as Pilaf turns attempting to run off only for Pan to grab the back of his shirt and lift him. Pilaf struggles in the air attempting to run away from her only to then stop as he looks back, screaming. "Please oh please for the love of god don't turn into an ape and eat me!" Pilaf holds himself tightly as Pan drops him saying "What?"

"Uhh nothing" pilaf says as he then chuckles running off only to run into a police officer and fall on his back. "Uh oh" pilaf says as he stares up at the captain. Pan returns to her friend gleefully as she says "Hey sorry about that just-" she is then interrupted as her friend says "Yeah no worries bye see you at school!" her friend then runs off screaming as everyone leaves. Pan stands alone as she says "But, but why?" Pan's eyes become filled with tears as she then bursts out crying. "Why? This isn't fair!" Pan screams with tears in her eyes as she runs away.

Goku and Uub descend in front of the Capsule Corps building as Goku puts his hands on his hips saying "Wow, it's been a while" Goku grows a smile as Uub says "So this will be my first real time meeting Bulma?"

"Hopefully everyone"

"Huh, hope they like me"

"Oh trust me, that's probably the least of our concerns" Goku says as he sighs

A man with spiked hair and a mustache exits the Capsule Corps building "No way, it can't be, is that… Vegeta?" Goku says as the mustached man approaches the two "Well well well, Kakarot finally paying a visit" Vegeta says with a smile as Goku then says "It is you, wow it's been so long"

"Yes it truly has. So this is him, eh?"

"Yeah, you bet."

Uub bows to Vegeta as he says "I have heard so much about you" Vegeta chuckles as he replies "Likewise" Uub rises as Goku says "So where are you off to Vegeta?"

"Off to grab my daughter out of school"

"Bulla?"

"Yes. Now I'm no fool Kakarot, you obviously didn't just come to see us all, so what's the matter"

"Leave it to the prince, well basically we need Bulma's help to track down Dragon Balls"

"So back to business as usual for you eh?"

"Not exactly"

"Well I'd love to hear more about it when I return"

"Sounds great"

Vegeta walks off as Goku then turns calling out to him saying "Vegeta!" Vegeta stops as he turns "When this is all over Vegeta, you and me are training" Vegeta chuckles as he walks off saying "If my schedule's clear, sounds fun" Vegeta then leaves. Goku and Uub start walking further towards the entrance as they prepare to meet with Bulma about the new Black Star Dragon Balls. Meanwhile Pan with tears in her eyes knocks on a door "Uh who is it?" A famous and masculine voice says on the other end as Pan then responds saying "Grandpa, it's me"

"Pannie poo, one sec darlin."

Pan sits outside for a moment as the door opens showing an older Hercule Satan as Pan then rushes into his house slamming the door behind her while loudly crying.


	2. Episode 2

Goku and Uub approach the doors of the Capsule Corps building as Uub asks "So that was really Vegeta?" Goku nods with a grin as he says "Yeah, hard to believe with that mustache"

"I was more talking about how calm he was, you always described him as an angrier person."

"That was the case back when we first met, but he's changed a lot."

The two arrive at the door as Goku extends his hand attempting to press the open button of the door only for the door to slide upwards opening as Bulma stands angrily in front of him. "Oh, hey Bulma, I was actually just looking for-" Goku says only to be cut off as Bulma swings slapping Goku sending him spinning away. "Goku! How dare you!" Bulma yells as Goku crouches holding his face in pain as he moans saying "Ow Bulma, why did you slap me!?"

"Five years Goku, why is it whenever you leave I don't see you until five years pass!?"

"Well I just get busy" Goku says as he turns standing while rubbing his cheek.

"You don't think we all get busy!? We just make time for our friends!" Bulma says as she turns crossing her arms

"Look im sorry ok? I just was busy training Uub, helping him and his village" Goku says as Uub then nods saying "Yes Mrs. Briefs, I am terribly sorry this seems to be my fault." Bulma turns shaking her head as she says to Uub "No, this isn't your fault. You will not take the blame for his mistake" Uub nods as he looks down while Bulma aggressively turns to Goku saying "Anyway, what is it? Lord knows you never come to just visit"

"Here's the situation, Dragon Balls were used but this time they are sent across the galaxy" Goku says as he nervously explains

"You came to bother me about Dragon Balls!?" Bulma says as one of her eyes start to twitch

"Well I have to gather them."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't the Earth will be destroyed!"

"Of course" Bulma hangs her head as she then sighs saying "Alright follow me" Bulma turns as she enters the Capsule Corps building with Goku and Uub following close behind.

Loud cries radiate through Hurcule's house as Pan lies upon the couch balling. "Why little one scream a lot!?" Mr. Buu says as he and Hercule hide behind a corner "She is just, going through that oh so sweet nine year old phase." the cries continue as Buu covers his ears yelling "She is too loud, Buu now nap!" Mr. Buu walks away as Hercule hangs his head saying to himself, "Oh boy" Hercule creeps over to Pan hesitantly as he says "So…. Pannie poo, what happened?" Pan turns to him loudly saying "Why doesn't anyone care about me!?"

"What!? Pan if I didn't care about you I wouldn't let you in my house"

"Well aside from you, I mean"

"Honey your parents care about you, your friends too, so where are you getting the idea that nobody cares?"

"I was with a guy-" Pan says as she wipes her tears

"What!?" Hercule yells shocked only to then say "When? Who? Why is my little baby growing up!" Hercule covers his eyes, saddened, as Pan scoffs saying "Relax grandpa! We were just hanging out."

"Then what's the issue"

"Well I fought off some criminals and, he ran off all scared" tears reform in Pan's eyes as Hercule sits beside her wrapping his arms around her saying "Sweety don't worry, that guy is just a pansey intimidated by greatness"

"Thanks grandpa" Pan reciprocates the hug as Hercule smirks saying "Hey, how about we go grab some ice cream? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds nice" Pan looks up at Hercule with a joyful smile as he then stands saying "Let's go then".

"So we have a year?" Bulma says as she sits in her lab, Goku nods as he then says "Yep, so how long will it take for you to prepare a spaceship?"

"At most, three months"

"Three months!? Why so long?"

"Goku be glad it's three months, spaceships are not easy to make" Bulma turns as she begins typing on her computer only to then say "Luckily I was already tinkering with a spaceship prior, so it will likely be ready sooner."

"Oh good" Goku chuckles as Bulma then asks "So, does everyone know your back?"

"Uhh i've only seen you and Vegeta so far"

"You didn't even go visit Chi-Chi?"

"Well this was kind of important!"

"Goku, i'm calling Chi-Chi"

"Oh no, more slaps and yelling"

"Goku, she's your wife!"

"I know, and I want to see her, I just don't want to be yelled at."

"Maybe this should teach you about your five year departures!" Bulma pulls out her phone as she starts to dial as Goku looks to Uub saying "Uh oh." Uub scratches the back of his head, nervous.

Vegeta sits in a car outside a school as a young girl with blue hair exits as the bell rings. The young girl approaches Vegeta's car as she enters the side saying "Hey dad." Vegeta turns, looking to her with a smile as he says "Hey princess, how was school?" Vegeta then starts to drive off. "School was good." Bulla answers as Vegeta nods, saying "Great".

"So still growing your mustache huh?"

"Yes" Vegeta smirks as Bulla turns her head rolling her eyes. Vegeta chuckles as he then says "So you'll never guess what happened today"

"Hmm something happened?"

"Yes, Kakarot himself came to pay a visit"

"Uncle Goku!?" Bulla fully turns to Vegeta with excitement and curiosity.

"Indeed"

"Wow, Pan's gonna be so happy" Bulla says as they continue driving home.

A man with purple hair, Trunks sits at a desk typing on a computer as a beep then comes from his phone "Yes Sasha, what is it?" Trunks says as he presses the button "Sir, you have a call from your mother."

"Alright, I'll take it. Thanks Sasha"

"No problem sir." Trunks lifts his phone as he answers saying "Hey mom, what's going on?" Trunks puts his feet on his desk, only to jump from his seat saying "What!? Really? I'll be right over" Trunks hangs up as he stands. Trunks walks towards his door, only to stop, sighing, as he then turns around, staring at his window. "Hmm, who says I can't have a little fun?" Trunks says as he chuckles walking towards the window. A woman knocks on the door of Trunks' office. The knock is followed by no answer as the woman says "Sir, can I come in?" Again, silence follows the comment. "Sir, i'm just coming in." The woman enters as she sees an empty office with the window opened. "Huh?" The woman says as she scratches her head. Trunks flies through the skies laughing as he blasts away from the heart of the city.

A grown Goten sits at the wheel of a car, parked outside of a house. "Today was great." the woman next to Goten says as Goten nods saying "You know it."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know, I get busy, but I'll try and keep in touch."

"Sounds great," the woman says as she then leans in kissing Goten, only to exit his car as she heads to her house. "Bye Stacy!" Goten says as Stacy turns, waving goodbye while Goten drives off. Goten drives as suddenly, he receives a call "Hello? Oh hey Trunks, what!? Awesome i'll be right over" Goten says as he then hangs up as he turns his car around driving off.

Hercule nods handing a vendor money as he then takes two ice cream cones. Hercule carries the two ice creams over to Pan as she sits on a bench "Here you go darlin, one vanilla for you" Hercule says as he hands her one of the cones. "Thanks Grandpa", Pan says as she takes the cone. Pan starts to lick the cone as Hercule sits beside her saying "So you feeling better?"

"Well, a little yeah. I'm just happy you're here for me."

"Anytime darlin" Hercule starts to lick his cone as suddenly his phone starts ringing "Oh give me a sec Pan i'm getting a call" Hercule says as he pulls his phone out answering "Hello? Ahh hey sweetheart, yep Pan's with me" Pan looks at Hercule as Hercule's face turns to one of surprise as he starts stuttering saying "Wait really!? Your not joking. Oh Pan is gonna be so happy. We'll meet you there honey, bye, love ya." Pan's face turns to one of confusion as she asks "What is it?" Hercule releases a laugh as he then stands saying "Pan, I have an extremely special surprise for you."

"Which is?"

"Come on, we have to go to Capsule Corps"

"Can you just tell me the surprise, I'm not just a child"

"I know but, trust me you'll love this!" Hercule takes Pan's hand as he starts to walk off to his car. Hercule drives as Pan sits with her arms crossed as she angrily says "You know I don't like surprises" Hercule smiles as he says "Trust me baby girl, this one is different" the car parks outside the Capsule corps building as the two exit the car. Pan and Hercule start walking towards the door as Pan looks around saying "Hey what the? What's with all the cars?" Hercule chuckles as he presses the button opening the door saying "Oh you'll see sweety, you'll see" the door opens as the two start walking through the halls of the building. The two walk towards Bulma's lab as Hercule says "Behind this door sweety" Pan looks back rolling her eyes as she says "Yeah, yeah, I get it-" the door opens as Hercule and Pan stand looking forward seeing everyone sitting and talking with Goku. She sees Chi-Chi pull on his cheeks and her parents laughing with everyone.

Hercule walks towards the others as everyone stops, looking towards a stunned Pan. Goku stands from his chair only to crouch down to Pan's level saying "There she is! Come here!" Pan slowly walks towards Goku smiling as she then rushes into him giving him a hug as she says "Your finally back!" Goku stands hugging Pan as he lifts her into the air saying "I'm glad to see you too!" Goku lowers her as she excitedly asks "So ready to start my training!" Pan starts throwing punches demonstrating her skill as Goku nervously says "Uhh, not at the moment, sorry" Pan stops as she turns looking up at him saying "What!? Then why are you back, just to see everyone else?"

"What? No! Just, there are more important matters at hand that require my attention. Sorry"

"Like what?" Pan looks over seeing Uub as she gestures to him as she angrily says "Too busy with him!?" Uub shocked then says to her "No, there's a situation, and master is currently trying to handle it."

"A situation huh? Like what?"

Goku then happily says "I have to head to space to collect a new set of Dragon Balls!"

"Woah! Awesome!"

Chi-Chi then shakes her head as she says "No, not awesome, he finally shows his face after five years and then he's heading to the stars!" Goku turns to Chi-Chi, saying "Come on, Chi-Chi, relax."

Vegeta crosses his arms as he then says "So who's going on this voyage exactly?" Bulma works on her computer, as she then says "The ship i'm currently working on will only have room for three, Goku will be one since this is his fault, I should go because I know how the tech operates, that leaves us with room for one more" Goku turns to Vegeta eagerly as he says "How about you, Vegeta? Wanna go on an adventure?" Vegeta shakes his head as he says "Tempting, but I have responsibilities I have to focus on" Pan then chuckles as she says "No worries Vegeta, i'll go in your place!" a moment of silence hangs only to be broken as Goten chuckles saying "Aww, she wants to help!"

"What's so funny?" Pan says as she turns to Goten

"Well, your too young, silly." Goten says as he nervously laughs

"What!?"

Videl then kneels down as she says "He's right, sweetheart. This is too dangerous for you." Tears form in Pan's eyes as she says to her mother "But i'm strong, i'm not your average nine year old!" Vegeta then scoffs as he says "That may be but take it from me, space is no place for a child" Pan starts to tear up as she then turns storming off. Trunks hits Goten, as he says "Go talk to her", Goten nods as he then walks off. Hercule then turns back to the others as he says "I assume im not going on this trip, so im just gonna go and help Pan." Hercule runs off, following Goten as he says "Hey, wait up!".

Goku puts his hands on his hips as he looks off saying Aww man I feel bad, maybe she should come?" Gohan shakes his head as he says "Dad, I really don't want my daughter to go into space."

"Why? You did it."

"I know, and because of that I don't want her to."

"You know I'd protect her."

"I know, just please."

"Oh ok, but that still means we need a third." Goku puts his hands behind his head as he looks up thinking. Vegeta chuckles as he then says "Why not take the boy? If you trained him properly he would be a fine addition to the quest"

"Hey, yeah, Uub should come with!" Goku then turns to Uub as he says "What do you say, want to come along? We could get some good training in." Uub nods as he says "Hmm, you think I'd be a good choice? I wouldn't want to disappoint."

"Trust me, you wouldn't disappoint us, Uub, your great!"

"Alright, then count me in!" A large smile covers Uub's face as Bulma then stands saying "Then it's settled, in a couple of months time, the three of us are heading out! Trunks, let's get to work on that ship!" Trunks nods as he walks off saying "Sure thing" Bulla happily follows Trunks as she says "And I'll watch".

Goku crouches down with Uub as he then says "Listen, you should head home to your village and see your family. I'll come get you when it's time" Uub then nods as he then asks "And what will you do until then?" Chi-Chi grabs Goku's cheek as she then says "Oh he'll be spending quality time with his family. Isn't that right Goku?" Chi-Chi plls his cheeks more as Goku in pain answers "Ow ow yeah yeah quality time sure thing honey!" Uub nervously chuckles as he backs away saying "got it, thanks master" Uub bows as he then turns rushing home.

Pan sits against the wall sniffing as Goten steps out saying "Hey, you ok?" Pan then shakes her head as she says "No, I am not ok!"

"What's the matter?"

"You know what the matter is!"

"Pan you couldn't honestly think you'd get chosen for the mission, Pan, you are too young."

"Everyone keeps saying that, and yet everyone started going on adventures at my age and even younger!"

"Uhh..."

"You fought Mr. Buu when you were seven for crying out loud! How can you of all people say i'm too young"

"Well, that was-"

"What? Different, how?"

"Because-"

"Because nobody respects or cares about me!"

"No, Pan that's not it, it's because we care about you that we don't want you heading into the dangerous void of space. Pan, when you're older you'll come to learn that-" Goten's phone starts to ring as he pulls it out "Uhh give me one sec" Goten says while chuckling as he spins around answering the phone, saying "Stacy! Miss me already?" Hercule rushes out as he says "Oh, there you are" Pan shakes her head as she says "Ugh why are you here? I can't even be alone without two adults bothering me!" Goten covers his phone as annoyed he says to Pan "Hey! I'm on the phone!"

"See! This is what I mean!" Pan says while walking off only for her to then blast off into the air "Pannie poo! Wait!" Hercule says as he runs forward attempting to stop her. Hercule turns to Goten as he angrily says "Why are you on the phone?" Goten covers his phone as he says to Hercule "Hey, quiet down! I'm trying to talk with someone" Goten turns back as he re enters the Capsule Corps building while continuing his conversation.

Goten walks past Uub as Hercule rushes over to him saying "Hey, You. Little buddy." Uub stops as he says "Who, me?"

"Yeah you, listen, you've been training right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"So you can fly and all that?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please fly off and find Pan, she just flew off angry."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing" Uub nods as he then walks forward only to ascend flying off.

Uub flies through the sky as he flies further into the city saying to himself, "I sense her. She's in the city." Uub blasts towards the city as he speeds to Pan's energy signature. Pan sits atop a tall building sitting on the edge as she wipes tears from her eyes. Uub arrives floating above her as she looks up with a face of annoyance "Oh, great, I found you." Uub says as Pan shakes her head saying "Wish you didn't."

"What's the matter?" Uub descends, landing on the ledge as Pan stands.

"Everything. Nobody treats me like an equal or shows me respect. I'm either some monster, or a little kid, but I'm never a hero." Pan turns, holding herself.

"What? Thats-"

"However if you want my main issue, it's that I've wanted nothing more than to simply train with my grandpa. He's the greatest warrior to ever live and I just want to learn from him."

"Oh Pan-"

"But no, I don't get to. He just leaves to train you, a nobody who everyone acts like is some great gift to the world."

"Oh….. Sorry"

"I don't want your apology."

"Ok, but you should head home. Your parents are worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Pan you shouldn't worry. Soon, you'll show them what you're capable of and will be the hero." Uub ascends as looks back at her, saying "Hey, and for what it's worth, sorry I took him from you." Uub blasts off heading to his home village. Pan stands, looking at Uub's trail pondering their words.

Pan looks at West city as she then says to herself "Yeah, I will show them, cause i'm going on that trip and i'll gather those Dragon Balls myself. Then when I return home, they'll all see me for the hero I am." Pan stares out into the sky as a smirk grows on her face.

Uub flies through the sky as he heads to his home village. Uub flies with a saddened expression, as Pan's words run through his head. Uub arrives home as he descends into the center of his village. Uub walks through the town, waving to the locals as he heads to his hut. Uub enters his home as he calls out saying "Ma! I'm home." A small, older woman approaches the door as she gives Uub a hug, saying "Oh yay! Your home!"

"Yeah" Uub says as he chuckles.

"Where's your friend? Will he not be joining us for dinner?"

"No, he's busy with his own family"

"Oh, well that's nice." Uub's mother says as she looks at Uub noticing a lack of joy in his smile as she then asks "Uub… What's the matter?" Uub, surprised, shakes his head as he answers, saying "What? Nothing, everything is going great!"

"You can't lie to me. I'm your mother. I can read you pretty well"

"O-ok." Uub says as he sighs, saying "I just don't know if i'm really what he thinks I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Goku thinks I'm the next great hero that will keep the world safe, but I don't know if that's truly me."

"Uub, you truly are a gift to this world, you carry so much raw power and can use it to help those in need."

"Sometimes I feel as though it was a mistake I got any of this power", Uub says as he looks down. Uub's mother shakes her head as she says "Listen to me. If you didn't deserve this power.., You wouldn't have it. Even if you didn't deserve it, that doesn't mean you can't do good with it"

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, it's not having power which makes someone special. It's how they use it. And you are a kind boy who I know will do great things"

"Your right. I have it and nothing I do will change that. Thanks mom" Uub says as he gives his mother another hug. "Now come, it's time for dinner." Uub's mother says, as they walk off and spend time together.

Time passes as over the months Bulma and Trunks work on the ship while Goku spends time with Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten. Uub rests with his mother as he awaits the call to duty. "It's done!" Bulma says excitedly as she lifts her visor looking at the newly finished spaceship. Bulma steps back as Trunks walks over, saying "We finally finished!"

"Yeah, nice work son. You've improved a lot."

"Not so bad yourself."

Bulla's voice then interjects, as she says "Don't forget I was there!" Trunks chuckles as he turns kneeling down saying "And yes, you did some good observing, hopefully in a little while you'll actually be able to contribute"

"Hey!" Bulla says as Trunks laughs. Bulma pulls her phone out as she dials, calling Chi-Chi. "Oh, Goku, look!" Chi-Chi says as she tugs Goku's arm, pulling him over to look through a window at a clothing store. Chi-Chi's phone starts to ring as she then releases Goku's arm turning to answer "Hello?", Chi-Chi says.

"Chi-Chi, it's Bulma. Goku with you?"

"Yes, he's being very good" Chi-Chi says as she looks back at Goku who gives a smile

"Well tell him to get his butt over here, it's ready!"

"Ugh, ok." Chi-Chi sighed as she hung up, turning around with her head hung low as she says "Goku, the ship's ready-" Goku grows a look of excitement as he ascends upwards saying "Awesome!" Goku flies off as Ch-Chi calls out saying "Hey! You didn't even say bye!" Goku while flying turns back waving as he says "Till next time!" Goku then continues flying.

Uub sits on his bed as he hears Goku calling outside saying "Hey Uub! Buddy, it's time!" Uub's face turns to shock as he leaps from his bed calling back saying "I'll be out in a sec!". Uub rushes through his room as he packs his bags. Uub rushes out of his room as he runs to the door to his hut. "Uub!" Uub's mother says as she rushes out of the kitchen, stopping Uub before he leaves. "Yeah mom?" Uub responds

"Is it really time for that big trip?"

"Seems so."

"Alright, well, be good, stay safe, and be strong. I love you."

"I love you too" Uub hugs his mom as he then exits his house. Uub rushes outside as Goku, floating, says "About time, ready?" Uub eagerly nods, as he floats up as the pair then blast off, cheering.

Pan sits in her room as she hears a knock at her door "Come in." Pan says as Gohan walks in, saying "Hey honey."

"Hey dad."

"So listen, I know your sad about the space trip. but-"

"It's for my own good, yeah, yeah."

"So your mother's talked to you," Gohan says as he chuckles. Gohan walks over as he kneels down saying "Listen, Bulma called, and the ships ready. Wanna go see your grandpa off?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun." Pan grows a grin as her father chuckles.

"Alright, let's get going." Gohan and Pan exit her room as they walk down the stairs heading to the car.

Goku and Uub laugh as they lower from the skies with smiles landing in front of the Capsule Corps building. Goku and Uub walk through the hall of the building, entering Bulma's lab as Bulma says "Great, you guys made it!" Goku starts stretching as he then says "You're kidding me, I couldn't wait!"

"So little guy, all ready?" Bulma asks as she turns leaning down to Uub. Uub nods as he says "You bet!"

"Here, take this and bring it to the ship" Bulma says as she hands a gadget to Uub

"What is it?" Uub sks as he looks at the device

"It's a new dragon radar! One that will actually detect the Black Star Dragon Balls!" Bulma says as Goku then interjects, saying "Wait a new one? Would the old one not work?"

"Well I checked the old one and got nothing. That's when I realized the Black Star ones are on a completely different energy frequency thus we've never detected them prior! I needed a way of finding them, so I tested the remnant negative energy left by the balls and created a way to track matching energy signatures. Just so happens there are seven matching signatures" Bulma says as she pridefully chuckles.

"Wow, your remarkable, Bulma!" Goku says as Uub nods saying "Yeah, quite impressive" Bulma then chuckles as she says "Thank you, thank you. Now go run and put that in the ship"

"Sure thing" Uub says as he walks off to the ship.

Vegeta then enters the lab with Gohan, Videl and Pan as he says "Bulma, we have guests." Bulma waves as she says "Hey everyone!" Bulma and Goku then walk over approaching Videl and Gohan as Pan slips away walking towards the ship.

Hercule enters the lab as he says "Hey ya'll, heard the ship was done and thought-" Hercule stops as he sees Pan in the distance enter the ship while everyone's distracted. "What the? Pan?" Hercule says as he walks towards the ship.

Uub sits in the back of the ship laying the radar on the counter next to one of the beds as he looks around saying "Wow, I'm actually about to head to space. Amazing." Pan enters the ship looking around with a grin as she walks over to the commander chair, taking her seat.

Hercule climbs up the stairs entering the ship as Bulma walks over to a console saying "Alright I just have to open the roof and we should be good to go!" Hercule enters the ship as Uub turns saying "Mr. Satan?" Hercule turns to Uub as he says "Oh hey kid, you see Pan in here?"

"Uhh, no?" Uub says as Pan rotates her chair turning to the two of them chuckling "Looking for little ol me?" Pan says jokingly. Bulma types on the console as the giant roof above slowly opens. Gohan holds Videl as they watch. "See Pan, isn't this fun?" Gohan says happily only for him to look around saying "Pan?"

Pan within the ship looks back seeing the roof opened as she says "That's my cue!" Uub and Hercule then start rushing towards her as they both attempt to stop her "Sweetie no!" Hercule says "Pan don't!" Uub plees. Bulma and Goku walk towards the ship as Gohan says to himself "Uh oh." Gohan lets go of Videl as he rushes to the ship. Bulla looks at the front of the ship seeing Pan as she then says "Oh no." Pan spins her chair around, hitting buttons within the ship. Goku and Bulma approach the door of the ship only for it to close on them "What the?" Bulma says as the ship starts shaking. "Stop the ship!" Gohan yells as he rushes over only for the ship to blast off. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hercule screams as he grabs onto one of the seats, holding on for dear life "Strap in everyone, we're going for a bumpy ride!" Pan joyfully says. Hercule struggles his way onto one of the chairs buckling up as he starts to cry, saying "I don't want to die!" Uub stands, resisting the force of the ship only to slowly walk forward and enter one of the seats screaming "Pan what are you doing?!" Gohan blasts upwards along with Vegeta as the two follow the ship higher and higher "I'm showing them what I'm capable of!" the ship blasts through the atmosphere, leaving Earth as Gohan and Vegeta stop below it "Damn it!" Gohan says angrily as he stares out worrying about his daughter.


	3. Episode 3

"Why, damn it! I should have been focused!" Gohan says as he clenches his fists angrily while floating high above the Capsule Corps building. "Listen, don't dwell on whatever your mistake was. Now we focus on getting them back" Vegeta says as Gohan starts to nod as he calms slightly saying "Yeah.. You're right." The two then begin descending from the sky returning back to the others.

The spaceship rockets upwards as it rests calmly in the empty void of space. "Wow, what a view." Pan says as she leans on the console staring out at the stars "Pannie poo, why?" Hercule says as his teeth chatter nervously.

"Because no one was gonna just let me go, so I took the initiative." Pan says proudly as she tries to activate the central ship bound radar. Uub stands as he looks to a cradling Hercule saying "Hey come on, stay strong we'll be fine" Hercule shakes his head as he says "No we will not be! We are in space damn it! Do you know how many bad guys come from here!?"

"I get it but, how about we work through this huh?"

"I'm gonna die!" Hercule screams upwards as Uub leans back, shocked. Vegeta and Gohan land as Gohan hangs his head in shame saying "They got away. Sorry everybody, looks like I let you all down-" Goku starts to chuckle as he then says "Relax Gohan you didn't let anyone down, there isn't even an issue here" Bulma slaps Goku as she angrily yells at him saying "What do you mean!? Now Trunks and I have to build an entirely new ship from scrap!" Goku rubs his cheek as he then says "Ow relax it's fine, I can just use instant transmission and bring us to them. Then you can fly back to Earth dropping off Pan" Videl then interjects as she says "Don't forget my dad's up there" Bulma laughs as she then says "Oh right, I forgot all about that, sorry for the slap" Goku places his fingers to his forehead as he then chuckles saying "No worries. Now grab on" Bulma grabs Goku's arm as the two stand there waiting to teleport. Goku and Bulma start to flicker as they prepare to leave only for them to stop flickering and remain in place "What the? It didn't work?" Goku says as he starts to try again only for Gohan to say "Hey Bulma, didn't you say the balls released some negative energy on the Earth?" Bulma then nods as she says "Oh of course, the negative energy from the balls must be interfering with Goku's instant transmission!" Goku then says "Oh, then what now?"

"Well, as I said Trunks and will have to get to work" Bulma says after releasing a large sigh

"Alright, well I guess in the meantime i'll start training. Might be nice to have a partner however" Goku says as he then looks towards Vegeta. Vegeta rolls his eyes as he then chuckles saying "Alright Kakarot, very well. We can spar a bit."

"Yes! Woo!" Goku cheers as Vegeta starts to walk off saying "Come along then." Goku happily begins to follow.

"Ooh yes finally" Pan says as the large dome in the center of the control panel lights up and begins beeping. "Looks like we are all set to go, huh guys?" Pan says happily as she looks back to Uub and Hercule. Hercule shakes his head rapidly as he then says "Come on Pannie pooh, I'm Earth's hero. What will the great people of our planet do without me!?" Pan turns back, looking forward at the void of space, rolling her eyes as she says "Please grandpa, people will be fine without you for a little while."

"You don't know that!" Hercule turns away crossing his arms as Uub scratches the back of his head saying "Come on Pan, that's the Earth's hero right there maybe you should bring him back at the very least." Pan shakes her head as she then says "That can not happen, if we go back to Earth I miss out on an adventure and am grounded."

"But you know your grandfather doesn't belong up here, you're putting him at risk."

"Thought he was Earth's champion?"

"Well you and I both know that that's-"

"So lying huh, well buddy now you're on chore duty"

"What!?" Uub leans back in his seat as he then says "Pan you can't just make a decision like that"

"Why not, I'm the captain"

"Pan don't do this, you are not a captain. Pan, remember our talk?"

"Enough out of you Uub, as the captain, I request that you fetch me the ground radar for when we land on one of these planets."

"Pan, please."

"No. Back on Earth, I was just a kid. Up here, however, i'm your captain. Ok?"

Uub looks over to Hercule as Hercule holds himself tightly fighting back tears. "Uub, radar, now!" Pan says aggressively as Uub rubs his neck in a state of confusion.

"Wow! This room's awesome!" Goku says eagerly as he walks in taking in the surroundings of the newly refurbished Capsule Corps gravity room. "Yes, Bulma did quite the job with the training room didn't she?"

"Yeah really" Goku walks further into the room as Vegeta starts to stretch. Goku walks away from Vegeta as Vegeta says "So, the boy everything you pictured he be?"

"Uub? Oh yeah, Uub is quite the fighter. He's gotten so strong over the last five years, I'm so excited to see where he goes from here."

"Good to hear, glad to see such potent potential not go to waste. The boy can do a lot of good."

"Trust me, he will" Goku stops at the opposite end of Vegeta as he tightens his belt only to turn around with a large grin on his face "But enough about the future, I want to fight you at your absolute best! Can't risk any distractions." Vegeta chuckles as he uncrosses his arms saying "Ever the fool Kakarot, alright then. I'll show you what I can do."

"Can't wait!" Goku says as the two enter their battle stances. The two stand across from one another as a moment of silence hangs, only to be broken as the two dash towards one another throwing their arms at each other, clashing them together. The two stay locked in their clash as they push against one another "Trust me, your not ready for this Kakarot." Vegeta says as a grin grows on his face "We'll see Vegeta, we'll see." Goku says, chuckling as the pair continue pushing against each other.

Gohan soars through the air high above empty fields. "Yeah honey, just for a bit. Don't worry, it's not going to impact my work or anything. Love you sweetheart." Gohan hangs up as he continues flying forward. Gohan descends downwards onto a hilltop. "Gohan" Piccolo says as he grows a smirk while behind him stands Gohan "So, how's work been-"Piccolo says as he turns only to stop as he notices Gohan's serious demeanor. Piccolo leans back as he then asks "Gohan, are you ok?

"Honestly, not really Piccolo." Gohan says as he shakes his head.

"What happened?"

"I messed up, I made a huge mistake and I can't really do much about it"

"Gohan what's going on?"

"It's Pan. We were just seeing Goku off-"

"Wait Goku's back!? Forgot all about me didn't he."

"No, he's just been busy, you see, he has to head into space to solve this world ending issue."

"So, business as usual, huh?" Piccolo says as he chuckles

"Yeah…"

"So, Pan probably went in Goku's place didn't she?"

"Yeah… I was right there, I could have stopped her but failed, and now she's out there facing the dangers of space. All because I looked away for a second." Gohan clenches his fist as Piccolo walks towards him placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder as he looks down at him saying "Gohan, relax. Beating yourself up about it doesn't fix anything"

"I know, but I can't get over it so easy."

"So you came to me to help?"

"I… I guess"

"Well, I guess I can try" Piccolo removes his hand as he stares down at Gohan, now prepared to help him come to terms with his incident.

The capsule Corps spaceship soars through the void of space blasting away further from it's home. Pan sits at the front viewing the main dragon radar as Uub and Hercule sit behind her, next to one another. "You guys think there will be any scary monsters? I really hope this won't be some sort of walk through the park." Pan says starts eagerly talking about the journey aloud. Hercule leans over to Uub as Pan continues speaking to herself. "Hey, little buddy" Hercule says as Uub looks over to him responding "Uhh, yeah?"

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan? Was I supposed to create some plan?"

"I just assumed you were going to have some type of plan to bring me home?"

"Sorry, but I didn't"

"Well maybe you should start, I don't belong here."

"I get that, but I don't know what I could do"

"Well I hate to say this but, maybe just take the controls for yourself."

"Any struggle in this ship could lead to some crazy issue, I honestly think the best course of action would be to wait for the others."

"I see, well then it's up to me to save myself."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I got this all covered." Hercule leans back away from Uub returning to his natural position as he squints pondering his plan. The ship continues flying as time passes. Uub yawns as he says "Listen, I might go take a nap. If you need me come wake me" Uub stands and walks over to the resting chambers "Hey, can you grab the radar while your at it?" Pan calls from the pilot seat. "Oooh" Hercule says as he formulates an idea "Listen Pannie poo, let Uub get some rest. I'll grab the doohickey." Hercule says as he stands "Thanks Grandpa, glad to see your actually contributing" Pan says as Hercule walks off to the resting chambers. Hercule enters the room as Uub lays on one of the three beds asleep. Hercule looks towards the counter as he sees the dragon radar laying atop it "Oh she's in for it now!" Hercule says while chuckling as he grabs the radar. Hercule exits through the revolving door reentering the main part of the ship as he holds the radar tightly "Oh Pannie poo?" Hercule says as Pan responds saying "Yes?"

"So is this that radar thingy?" Hercule says as he holds the device in the air for her to see

"Oh yeah, that's it. Just bring it here and we're all good to go" Pan says as she looks back.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm just going to hold on to-" Hercule says as he closes his eyes expecting to anger Pan.

"Oh, ok I guess you can hold on to it."

"A what now?" Hercule says as his eyes open wide in pure surprise.

"Well it doesn't matter who holds it, just as long as someone has it."

"Oh, well uhh, what if I destroy it?"

"What!? Don't do that, if you do then your just going to make it so much harder to isolate the balls, the ships radar won't work nearly as good!"

"Well i'm gonna break it and you can't stop me!" Hercule raises his hand holding the device as he prepares to slam it downwards on the ground.

"No, stop!" Pan leaps from her seat dashing back towards Hercule as he swings his arm down. Luckily Pan grabs his arm stopping him as the two fight over the radar. "Pan, this has gone on long enough. You are not taking us on some dangerous adventure!" Hercule yells as Pan floats off the ground holding the radar as she continues to struggle with taking it. "Grandpa just relax! Everything is fine!" Pan says as she pulls the radar from Hercule's hand "Yes I got it!" Pan says happily as she floats staring down at the device "Ha you fell for it!" Hercule says as he rushes over to the console, entering the pilot chair.

Hercule sits at the command center as he begins to mess with the controls, attempting to reverse the ship. "Grandpa stop!" Pan says as she puts the radar in her pocket before dashing towards Hercule. Pan arrives landing beside him as the two start shoving one another as they begin messing with the controls. "Come on Pan, stand down! Just let the grown up take control here!" Hercule says as he attempts to push Pan aside "Grandpa are you crazy? You'll get us killed!" Pan yells as she pushes Hercule away. Hercule while stumbling back grabs the controls swerving the ship towards an asteroid. Hercule falls hitting the ground as Pan start to gloat saying "Come on Grandpa, you know you couldn't have beaten-" Pan then stops as she looks to her right noticing the large asteroid flying towards the ship. "Ahhhhh!" Pan screams as she stares at the huge rock hurtling towards the ship. Uub rushes out of the resting chamber as he worried asks "What's wrong!?" Pan points as she then screams "Look!"

"Oh no!" Uub says as he stares helplessly at the asteroid. Pan then sits at the helm of the ship as she grabs the controls. Pan turns the ship swerving it away from the speeding meteor only for it to strike the side disconnecting a piece of the ship.

Bulma sits at a computer conducting her work as suddenly she receives a notification "What the?" Bulma says as she switches the screen to see the notification. "No no no why!? What happened? Why of all pieces did it have to be that one!?" Bulma says as she stands in shock and worry for the predicament the others now face.

The ship shakes after losing it's back end as it starts to dip downwards flying into the atmosphere of a planet. "Everyone take a seat!" Pan yells as she grabs the controls firmly. Uub and Hercule buckle up as Hercule screams in fear. The ship breaks through, entering the sky of the planet. The ship continues shaking aggressively as they continue flying downwards into a canyon area. "Ahhhhh!" Pan screams closing her eyes as she tries to pull upwards, avoiding a brutal crash. The ship leans upwards as it digs into the ground sliding across the dirt. Pan opens her eyes while breathing heavily as she looks around saying "We're alive … I-I did it!" Pan celebrates as Hercule groans behind her, saying "Thank the stars, we live!" Hercule chuckles as he sheds a tear of relief as Uub then stands saying "While I share the relief and enjoyment of being alive, I think we can't celebrate just yet." Pan looks back as she says "Yeah yeah I know we crashed, But we're alive. That's all that matters for now."

"But we're on some random planet. For all we know this place could be extremely dangerous."

"Then we'll deal with that. Stop being so negative, adventures have problems, we can't just give up at the sight of one." Pan then stands as she interacts with the ship controls saying "Hmm that crash really messed with our systems. Well I guess we should maybe look for some sort of town and get this all fixed up. No big deal" Hercule then shouts at Pan saying "No big deal!? Are you kidding, we are on some alien planet. For all we know they don't fix ships and instead eat children."

"Only one way to find out!" The ship doors open as Pan exits hopping down to the ground below. Uub stands, walking towards the exit as he stops turning back to Hercule, saying "Are you coming?" Hercule rocks back and forth on his seat as he fearfully responds "Uuuh I'll guard the ship, you two go look for help."

"Listen, I think you're safer coming with us, I promise, if anything happens-" Pan then interrupts saying "If anything happens, I'll deal with it Grandpa! So get your butt out of the ship and let's go!" Hercule inhales deeply, as he stands, nervously exiting the ship with Uub as the three stand outside, prepared to search for help.

Gohan sits crossed legged atop a small natural pillar as Piccolo floats above, watching. "Gohan, you are currently the strongest warrior there is. Stronger than even your father. Yet you still manage to not properly apply that power. All of your mistakes come from a simple mental overload or cognitive dissonance. For example, in your fight against Buu, you were cocky, your arrogance provided an opening. One that Buu capitalized on. So now we are going to condition your mind, Gohan, help you rise to a balanced warrior, one who will be able to assess a situation far better than you used to. So we will be spending a lot of time image training. Trust me Gohan, you will have full control over your power." Gohan nods as he then says "Thank you, for everything, I appreciate this." Piccolo smirks as he then says "It's nothing Gohan, don't worry. Now begin!" Gohan closes his eyes as he begins his image training.

The world around Gohan starts to dim as the bright blue sky starts to turn black as Gohan focuses on his mind. Suddenly a ki blast wizzes by Gohan's face immediately snapping him out of the trance "Woah! Hey what's that for!?" Gohan says as he looks at Piccolo with a face of shock "Hmph, of course. You don't seem to be able to focus properly" Piccolo says as he crosses his arms.

"Well it's kind of hard to when i'm attacked!" Gohan shouts as Piccolo chuckles.

"Gohan, did the blast hit you?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing, shouldn't have meant anything."

"But still, it's a distraction"

"Yes, but one must be able to fully focus and block out distractions. The strength of one's mind comes from the ability to consume someone's surroundings and discern the levels of importance of the different elements"

"Uh huh…."

"Gohan, your mind is simply clouded. your thoughts sporadic. You need to calm your mind. Remain in full control."

"I-I understand. Ok Piccolo, I trust you, let's do this" Gohan takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes once again.

"Heeah!" Vegeta screams as he dashes forward toward Goku, throwing a kick to his side. Goku quickly moves both arms to his right, blocking the kick as Vegeta grins firing a small ki blast at Goku. The blast hits, sending Goku sliding back as Vegeta continues rushing towards him. Vegeta cocks his arm as he then throws a punch at Goku only for Goku to lean back evading the attack. Vegeta fully spins as he throws another kick only for Goku to catch his leg grabbing it and turning as he throws Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta rolls back only to then hop back on his feet. "Not bad Kakarot" Vegeta says as he smirks starring Goku down "I'm done with this" Goku says as he starts to charge his ki

"Of course, it was only a matter of time" Vegeta says as he chuckles while watching Goku power up. A wave of energy bursts from Goku as he now stands with spiky gold hair in the legendary Super Saiyan form. "Come on Vegeta, don't keep me waiting" Goku says as he grows an eager smile. Vegeta shakes his head as he exits his fighting stance laughing as he says "Please Kakarot, why would I mess around"

"What do you mean?"

"Why on Earth would I hold anything back on you!" Vegeta cocks both his arms back as he draws out all of his power transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku laughs as he stretches his arms, saying "Well, I guess I shouldn't waste any time" Goku powers up matching Vegeta as the two grin only to fly towards one another entering a flurry of attacks.

Time passes as the sun starts to set. Goku and Vegeta sit outside the Capsule Corps training room slumped against a tree. "That was a great fight!" Goku says happily "Yeah, it really was" Vegeta says as he starts to chuckle. Vegeta's grin shrinks as a more serious look befalls the Saiyan's face as he stares forward saying "So Goku, what are your plans after we get this whole Dragon Ball issue solved. Back to isolated training with the boy?"

"Honestly, I don't know. As much as I've enjoyed training Uub, I feel as though I'm nearly done."

"He's still a boy, he can't be that close to his potential"

"Well maybe i'm just a better teacher than you'd think" Goku says chuckling.

"Maybe. So after you presumably finish training the boy, then what?"

"I don't really know." Goku's joyish expression fades, as a sad look covers his face.

"Maybe you can just relax with your wife and kids"

"I love them, but I don't think I could ever live that type of life."

"I think you might have to."

"Why's that?"

Suddenly after Chi-Chi's voice calls out to Goku yelling "Goku! So you don't go to space and just forget to tell me!?" Chi-Chi walks towards the two as the rest against the tree "Ahh Chi-Chi!?" Goku says as he leans back shocked and worried

"Bulma called and explained everything. While she works on fixing this, you will actually be a husband for once!" Chi-Chi grabs Goku's arm pulling him away as Vegeta closes his eyes chuckling. "Ahhh, ok ok i'm sorry!?" Goku says as in the distance he is dragged away by his wife "Some things never change with you, huh Kakarot" Vegeta says as he watches with a grin.


	4. Episode 4

Uub, Pan, and Hercule walk through the sandy dunes of the new planet as they walk in search of signs of life. "Awww man, we've been walking for so long! That's it, we're gonna die out here!" Hercule laments as he shouts upwards while walking slowly behind Uub as the two follow Pan. "Grandpa! Just stop whining already, that doesn't do anything!" Hercule then retorts, yelling "Well Pan, I wouldn't be whining if I weren't here, now would I?"

"Well yeah, but it's not my fault."

"Not your fault? Everything so far has been your fault little missy!"

"When you think about it though, not really. I mean, I wasn't planning on bringing either of you specifically. Honestly, I was prepared to go alone, but then you guys climbed aboard, and well, I was forced to bring you with me."

"Wha-what!?"

Uub shakes his head as he says "Well I guess I'm glad I'm here then. It would be awful if you were to go all alone." Pan turns around angrily snapping at Uub.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? Think I'm not capable enough to handle a little adventure?"

"This is not just some little adventure. Who knows what we'll have to encounter, Pan. Don't take every comment as an attack."

"Well start respecting my skills a little more." Pan turns around, closing her eyes and crossing her arms as she tilts her head back.

"Honestly, I'm a little worried for your safety"

"Right, right"

"Well, enough bickering for now. I feel as though we've nearly reached civilization." Pan turns back as she continues marching forward with conviction as Uub and Hercule reluctantly follow.

Black emptiness surrounds Gohan as he sits with his eyes closed. Suddenly, light cuts through the darkness beside Gohan, causing him to flinch. "You fail!" Piccolo says as Gohan opens his eyes saying "Wait, I didn't move."

"A flinch counts, Gohan. It still conveys worry. We need your mind fully cleared. Try again."

"Fine." Gohan sighs as he stares downwards, closing his eyes only to open them again quickly as he stares at Piccolo charging a blast directly in his face "Piccolo, what are you doing?", Gohan asks.

"I'm shaking things up a bit. If I keep doing the same tactic then you're not really having to do much, other than get used to it. Now you're going to have a new thing to block out of your brain."

"So you just wanted to add a mystery to your tactics to try and challenge my focus even more!?"

"Precisely"

"Well, if it helps, then alright. Bring it on."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Yes! Finally, a city!" Pan says with excitement as the three stand atop a hill, looking downwards over a small high-tech city with crowds of citizens moving about. "Yeah. we are!" Hercule says joyfully as he starts rushing down the hill. "Hey, grandpa! Slow down!" Pan says as her and Uub then rush down following as the three run heading into town. "Wow! A full alien city. This is really cool" Uub says as the three walk through the town, passing by the locals. "Cool? This is awesome!" Pan says as she eagerly looks around at the lively city "Come on kids, focus. We gotta get someone to get us the hell out of here!" Hercule says as he struts through the city, focused. "Wow, grandpa, since when have you lost your sense of fun?" Pan says, scoffing at hercules statement.

"The moment you launched the ship, sweetheart." Hercule says sternly as he continues walking forward. While walking, the three are suddenly blocked by three of the citizens. "Uh oh, uhhhh little buddy. Help!" Hercule says, worried, as he leans away, holding his hands up in fear "Uhh, you mean me?" Uub says confused.

"Well yeah! Who else would I ask!?" Hercule says as Pan then annoyed responds saying "How about your far more competent and brave granddaughter!" Pan steps forward in front of Uub and Hercule as she looks up to the three aliens saying "Now you three listen here! If you want a piece of me you can- huh?" Pan is caught off guard as one of the aliens drapes a necklace on her while another hands her other pieces of jewelry. "Here take this!" one alien says as he gives Pan a bracelet. "Try this! it's grand!" another says as they give Pan a second necklace. Uub smirks as he then says "Hey, see? Violence wasn't even needed. They just seem to be giving a friendly greeting." Pan starts to laugh as she holds several flashy accoutrements on her person as she then says "Hey yeah! This planet seems to be full of generous people!" Pan closes her eyes as she grows a wide smile chuckling as she continues, saying "See, adventuring in space is fun- hey what?" Pan stops as she opens her eyes seeing the three aliens holding devices in her face with large grins as they start requesting pay. "What you guys were selling me this stuff?" Pan says confused as Uub then interjects saying "Oh they aren't greeting us, they're selling us stuff." Pan then looks back with a confused face as she says "But I never asked for this stuff."

"Well maybe they-" Uub says only for one of the merchants to interrupt saying "You must pay please! Very pricey" Pan turns back as the aliens nod and continue to request payment "Hey guys listen, this stuff is really nice but I can't afford it so take it back." Pan says as she starts to remove the fancy jewelry only for the merchants to shake their head as one says "No no, we don't do take backs you must buy."

"But I never asked in the first place!"

"Pay, now."

"Uhh guys?" Pan says as her and the other two look at the merchants only for Hercule to say "That's it, let's get out of here!" Hercule rushes forward pushing pass the merchants as Pan runs throwing away the jewelry while Uub follows shortly behind. Hercule, Uub, and Pan all walk through the city cautiously as they look around in fear of more merchants. "Aww man, this certainly isn't very good. We now have to look around every corner because of these parasites!" Pan says as Uub then responds "Well, it could be far worse. Let's just all be grateful they're trying to drain us dry instead of simply killing us."

"Speak for yourself, I'd much rather they pick a fight."

"I think that's why they didn't want you coming on this trip"

"Oh now you've done it, your on chore duty forever!" Pan says as she starts to angrily strut towards the front of the group as Uub says "I was being honest, wasn't trying to be mean."

"Oh zip it! Your not gonna butter me up that easily, that's what makes me captain."

"Right…. Well anyway I think maybe we should try and grab a room before actually finding someone to fix the ship." Uub says as Hercule stops turning around, saying "What!? Why would we do that? We don't plan to stay here!"

"Well it could take a really long time until we find anyone who can fix our ship, it would be smart to at least secure a room in case worse comes to worse."

"Oh damn it I guess, but we better not have to use the room, lord knows it's probably gonna be expensive! And how am I supposed to pay for it!?"

"Hmm good point, we should maybe try and find out what the currency is and see how we can get some."

"Oh no, that requires us to spend too much time on this planet!" Hercule says only for Pan to interject saying "Well why don't we see how much a room is, then see how we can maybe get some of their money. If it's too hard we can just look for someone to fix the ship and continue the journey with no further issues!"

"Fine, let's go see how much a room is" Hercule says as he turns back and starts to walk forward reluctantly. The three walk up the steps of a large building labeled with the word rest as they then enter. The three enter as they walk further into a fancy looking lobby "Oh no, this place will be too expensive!" Hercule says as he looks around the lobby. "Oh come on grandpa, let's just check, worst case scenario we walk away" Pan says as she walks behind him "Fine, fine." Hercule says as he then walks towards the creature at the front desk. "Hello there visitors, and welcome to the resting center of Imecka!" the Imeckian says as Pan then says "Ahh so this planet is Imecka, cool!" Hercule then continues as he says "So uhh how much is one of your rooms?" the Imeckian behind the counter then smiles closing his eyes as he waves his hands saying "No upfront payment is required."

"A what- sh-excuse me?" Hercule says completely shocked as the Imeckain holds a key out dropping it in Hercule's hand saying "Enjoy your time on Imecka!" Hercule stands completely stunned only for a robot to approach the three. The robot beeps as the Imeckian says "Unit five, escort them to their room" Unit five then beeps again only to then say "Allow me to take luggage" the robot lifts Pan holding her up as Pan struggles saying "Hey what the- let me go!" the robot then rolls off as Uub and Hercule follow.

"Higher dad!" A little Pan says as Gohan holds her high above his head. "Higher? How can I lift you higher when- oh oh wait what's this?" Gohan says as he starts to float upwards as Pan starts to chuckle. "Wow look at how high you are!" Gohan says happily as he then lowers Pan as she grabs on to him tightly hugging him. Gohan opens his eyes slowly shaking his head as he stares downwards. "What's wrong Gohan?" Piccolo asks as Gohan then releases a large sigh saying "I don't know, it's just…. I keep thinking of Pan. I can't help it, I know I shouldn't dwell on it because that solves nothing but at the same time, that's all I really can do" Piccolo stares at Gohan squinting as he says "Gohan you need to put aside your personal feelings for Pan and concentrate on the now."

"Hey come, on Piccolo, that's pretty cold. That is my daughter."

"I've spent a lot of time with Pan over the years. Through babysitting her I've come to learn that when she wants something she will find a way to get it. Even if what she wants may not be the right thing"

"I know, but that just makes me feel worse. I should have been ready, I should have expected her to pull something, but I didn't. She is my daughter, I shouldn't have been so caught off guard by it."

"I understand how you feel Gohan, but know these feelings are not productive. They are restraints on your progress and if we are to get anywhere you're going to have to push through them."

"I'll try" Gohan then closes his eyes as he attempts to continue his training.

The robot rolls forward as Pan continues struggling "Hey listen ya tin, you can drop me already-" Pan says as the robot drops Pan outside the door. Hercule and Uub arrive as the robot spins around to them saying "Have a great day." the robot then rolls away as Pan rubs her head saying "Stupid robot". Hercule opens the door with the key as the three stare at a large lovely room with three large beds. "Oh my goodness, this-this room is great!" Hercule says excited as Uub happily says "Yeah wow! I can't believe it's free!" Pan then chuckles as she rushes in saying "Ooh a bathroom, i'm gonna go take a nice relaxing shower!" Pan rushes into the bathroom shutting the door behind her as Uub walks in saying "Hey wait, remember the task at hand" Hercule then runs into the room as he jumps onto one of the large beds saying "Oh it's so cozy, so glad we got such a nice room!" Uub continues walking in as he then says "Yeah but it doesn't make sense, this room is so nice but free. And that begs the question, what is the point of the currency the merchants take?"

"Maybe they only charge for other things"

"Do you hear that?" Uub listens closely as Hercule stops to listen. The two begin to hear little dings as Hercule then says "Hey yeah, what is that?" the two then start to look around only for Pan to run out of the shower still clothed saying "Guys! Do you guys hear the constant dings everywhere too?" Uub then looks to his right as he stares at a large screen on the wall with a rising number labeled as cost. "Oh no, no wonder the room was free, it's because everything in it isn't." Uub says as Hercule leaps off of the bed saying "So me laying down costs money!? Oh that does it, we are out of here" the three then prepare to leave.

Uub, Hercule, and Pan all walk away from the city returning back to the ship to rest for the night. "Well we didn't really accomplish much back there" Pan says as she walks forward with her hands hung and a face of disappointment "This damn planet is just one of leaches!" Hercule cries as Uub then says "Not to mention, as far as we're considered there isn't even a Dragon Ball here." Pan then sighs as she says "Well maybe if no one tried to hijack the ship this wouldn't have happened!" Hercule then yells as he says "Well maybe if I wasn't brought on this stupid trip this wouldn't have happened!"

"Grandpa, relax, you made a mistake it's ok."

"Pan, I am not in the mood. Not one bit missy- huh?" the three stop as they stare out at a group of soldiers towing their ship. "Oh great they've taken to stealing!" Hercule shouts as Pan rushes towards them yelling "Hey you that's not yours!" Pan yells as she starts to walk angrily towards the soldiers. "Pan wait! Maybe we should try talking first, it's probably just one big misunderstanding" Uub says as he rushes behind her encouraging her to stop. Pan scoffs as looks back saying "Please, thieves are thieves. They know exactly what they're doing" Pan turns back as she stands face to face with a small pink female Imeckian with orange hair. "Excuse me miss but this ship does not belong to you, so scram." Pan says sternly as Uub and Hercule arrive behind her. The pink Imeckian, Sheela then crosses her arms as she starts to shake her head saying "No way, this ship is now the property of lord Don Knee."

"What!? That's not how that works, this is simply not your ship or whoever the hell you said. Tt belongs to me."

"Very well" Sheela then places her hands on her hips as she then says "In the name of Don Knee you and your friends are hereby under arrest" Sheela walks off entering the vehicle attached to their ship as she then yells "Men! Detain them!" Sheela then drives off dragging the ship away as the other soldiers surround the three.

Gohan with his eyes closed breathes slowly as Piccolo sits on a taller pillar watching him below. Piccolo watches Gohan, saying to himself, "What is keeping him back? Why does he seem to struggle so greatly with this?" Piccolo then starts to squint looking closely at Gohan as he then says to himself, "Hmm, that's it. Alright let's give it a shot." Piccolo then stands as he prepares to continue assisting Gohan with his mental training.

Uub, Hercule, and Pan all stand together in the center of a large group of soldiers as Sheela drives off in the distance with the team's ship. "Oh no she doesn't. Uub protect my grandpa, im going after her!" Pan says as she then lifts off the ground blasting off after Sheela. Hercule jumps behind Uub ducking behind him as he holds on while his teeth chatter "Uuh what she said!" Hercule says loudly as Uub sighs as he responds saying "Yes". Pan soars through the air as she approaches the back of Sheela's vehicle as she yells "Hey, your not getting away that easily!" Sheela turns back looking up at the flying Pan as she then says "Oh great, she flies."

"Just pull over and give back the ship or else I'll-" Pan yells only for Sheela to turn back firing a ki blast blasting Pan out of the sky. "Ahhhhhh!" Pan screams as she falls downwards to the ground. Uub blocks a punch from a soldier as he throws a kick, launching them away. Uub turns, deflecting a blast from a ray gun as he reciprocates, firing a small ki blast, knocking the soldier to the ground. Uub dashes towards the crowd of soldiers as he makes quick work of them all, rendering them all unconscious. "Yeah, get em!" Hercule cheers as behind him one of the Imeckian soldiers stands as they then aim their blaster at him saying "You're coming with us!"

"Ahhhh! Little buddy! Help!" Hercule cries out as Uub turns around seeing the last soldier. As Hercule rushes towards Uub as Uub he throws a ki blast at the soldier, knocking them to the ground. Uub and Hercule stand victorious as Hercule cheers to the sky saying "Yeah, that's right! That's why no one messes with the world champion!" Hercule starts to laugh as Uub then nods saying "Yeah…. Right" Uub rolls his eyes as he flies off after Pan, saying "Let's go world champ, we gotta go check on Pan." Uub blasts off flying towards Pan as Hercule runs on foot following behind. "Hey, slow down buddy! You know I can't fly!" Hercule starts to pant as he follows slowly.

Uub sees Pan on laying on the floor as he descends landing above her. "Hey are you alright?" Uub says as he kneels down lifting Pan. Pan pushes off of Uub as she stands saying "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Cheap shot."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Where'd she go?"

"She kept going that way." Pan points forward, as behind them, Hercule runs over only to stop as he hangs his head, breathing heavily, as he says "I made it! Alright guys what's the dealio?" Hercule looks up as Pan then looks at him saying "Well, now we continue this way and retrieve our ship!"

"Aww man, more walking." Hercule then collapses to the ground as he looks upwards with a saddened look. "Why don't we just fly this time, that way we'll have a better chance of catching up to her" Uub says as Hercule's grim look turns to one of joy as he then quickly stands back on his feet staring at Uub with a large grin as he then says "Well how am I supposed to fly? Maybe that would work if one of you….. Carried me?" Hercule closes his eyes as a large smile covers his face "Well Pan's your grand daughter so she should-" Uub tries to say only for Pan to interrupt saying "Nope, you're on chore duty, remember? You carry my grandpa." Pan then blasts off as she starts flying after the ship, only for Uub to sigh as he says "Right, chore duty" Uub while carrying Hercule then blasts off as Hercule cheers shouting "Yay! No more walking!" The three then fly off in search of the ship.

"Gohan, I had a thought" Piccolo says as Gohan sits with a stern look covering his face with his eyes closed. "What would that be Piccolo?" Gohan asks as he opens his eyes

"I'm starting to realize that when you attempt to focus, you end up dwelling on the wrong you've done, further distracting you. Gohan, this time when you close your eyes and focus, think of a pleasant memory. Focus on that, visualize it and let's see if that helps."

"Ok Piccolo, I guess I can give that a shot." Gohan says as he takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes and starts to focus on a memory. "When there is evil about, you best expect that the Great Saiyaman will be there to thwart it!" Gohan says as he wears the super hero costume. "Yay, the Great Saiyaman Is here!" a young Pan cheers as Gohan starts to perform the classic hero pose, making little Pan laugh. "And now for the new additions to the routine!" Gohan then starts to perform his brand new hero pose, blowing Pan away. Gohan grows a grin as he sits with his eyes closed. Piccolo fires a ki blast beside Gohan only for Gohan to remain still "Well would you look at that, seems like he's finally getting the hang of it." Piccolo says as he chuckles, watching in joy at Gohan's progress.

Pan, Uub, and Hercule all continue flying as Uub says "We've been flying for a while, I feel as though we should have found her by now." Pan then chuckles as she says "Oh, we did, look!" Pan points at a large high tech plantation area as in the distance the three see their ship be brought in through a garage like door. "Finally, but we shouldn't just go grab it can we?" Hercule says as the three then descend into the town below as Uub says "We shouldn't, we should probably plan before we just run in. In fact maybe we can wait and have them repair the ship"

"What!?". Pan says turning back to Uub

"Well what good is a broken ship to these people? They're gonna have to repair it." Pan rubs her chin "Hmm I guess that's fair" the three stand in the center of the town as they prepare to conceive a plan to retrieve their ship and leave Imecka. "Here you go Goku, a wonderful dinner!" Chi-Chi says as she sits across from Goku as the two sit at the dinner table. "Ch-Chi….. It's incredible!" Goku says as he then starts to stuff his face eating rapidly "Glad you like it" Chi-Chi said as she smiles, watching.

"Like it? I love it. I don't even remember the last time I've had food this good!"

"Oh, Goku, that just makes me so happy." Chi-Chi says as she smirks holding her face as she continues to watch Goku eat. Chi-Chi stares at Goku happily as suddenly the phone starts to ring. "Keep eating sweetheart, i'll grab it." Chi-Chi says as she happily stands, walking over towards the phone, grabbing it. "Hello?" on the other side Bulma walks around the lab, asking "Chi-Chi is Goku there?"

"Oh no, you need him already?" Chi-Chi exclaims as she slouches with a sad expression.

"No, I was wondering if he knew where Gohan is?"

"Oh, did you try Videl?"

"Yeah she said he was off to train, I thought that might have meant Goku."

"Thankfully not. It's probably Piccolo-"

Goku from the table then interjects exclaiming "Piccolo!? I haven't seen him in so long. I should pay a visit!"

Chi-Chi then sighs as she turns away saying to Bulma "So what do you need from Gohan anyway?"

"Well we detected a signal. We found where the ship landed."

"Oh good, I hope the three of them are all ok."

"You and me both. Well that's all, I heard Goku's planning on visiting Piccolo. If he does and Gohan's there tell Goku to let him know"

"Will do." Chi-Chi hangs up as she then turns back saying "So Goku, if your going to go visit Piccolo you gotta- huh" Chi-Chi turns as she sees Goku sitting with his head hung back and his mouth open ajar as loud snores escape his mouth. The food's gone and Goku sleeps, well fed. Chi-Chi then smiles as she walks over kissing Goku's forehead as she says "I'll let you rest, lord knows you need more than you get." Chi-Chi then walks off as she heads to bed.


	5. Episode 5

Sheela drives, entering the bustling complex littered with several workers. Behind her vehicle, the heroes' broken and dysfunctional ship is dragged into the building. "Alright everyone, let's get to work!" Sheela barks, ordering her subordinates, as she hops out of her car, walking past countless Imeckian scientists in their strictly-guided uniforms as they surround the ship, preparing to repair its broken back-end.

As Sheela continues, walking down a zealously cleaned hallway as her partner, Gale, exits a door to her right and starts to walk with her "So, more tourists?" Gale says as the two continue through the hall "It would appear so. They seem more dangerous than the rest,however."

"Oh, really? How so?" Gale inquires, smirking, making no attempt to hide his interest in the visitors.

"They tried attacking me and my crew." Sheela says sternly, staring forward, wholly unamused by the unneeded work of dealing with intruders.

"I see, did you apprehend them?"

"I don't know yet, I took the ship and left my crew to take care of them"

"Ahh, so we should expect prisoners soon, then?" Gale says, chucking whilst continuing through the hall alongside his partner.

"Exactly. Now I just have to report to Don Knee himself about the find"

"Of course", Gale agrees, smirking wildly.

As the two enter a nice office room with a large screen, the two approach a screen as Sheela presses a button on her wrist device, activating it.. The screen beeps, turning to life, switching from still darkness to live footage of Don Knee as he sits in a lush room on a bed while holding a drink.

"Hmm... Yes Sheela? What is it?" says Don Knee, taking a sip from his drink, an expensive wine imported from a foreign planet.

"During my scouting, I encountered a ship belonging to three tourists.", Sheela says politely, standing rigid and formal before her overseer

"Hmm… What of it's condition?" Don Knee says as he leans his head away, interest waning more every moment.

"It was mildly damaged, and should be fixed shortly."

"Excellent. Repair it, then send an image. I wish to see it myself. After getting a good look I can properly appraise its worth." Don Knee starts to chuckle, drinking once again.

"Is that all?" he asks, offering only a glance, implying that she should be quick.

"Yes, sir." Sheela says, nodding quickly, trying to appease him as best she can.

"Good work. Carry on with your duties." Don Knee says before quickly hanging up, leaving Sheela and Gale to supervise the compound.

Pan and Hercule follow Uub through the small town as the three search for a place to stay. "Do you guys see anywhere we can rest?"

"Not yet", pan says, shaking her head.

"Hmm... Well, maybe if we find a little bit of shelter we can just use that instead?"

Hercule's eyes open wide as he says "No way am I sitting outside in the cold. I am the world champ!" Hercule says, shaking his arms, completely rejecting the thought.

"Hey, I'm not a fan of the idea either, but we have to do whatever we can to get by. We're on foreign land. Keep that in mind." Uub says, chuckling.

"Oh, so now you're having fun?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still a little optimistic."

"See? We should be able to have fun! We're on an alien planet, not everyone gets to enjoy this style of life,"

"Well just because a part of me feels similar doesn't mean I think that this is a joy trip. This is far more serious than you keep making it out to be. You realize that if we don't find these Dragon Balls that-"

"Yeah, yeah... If we don't get them some bad guys will get their hands on them and that's really bad, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun as we travel across the galaxy!"

"Wait, were you not told?" Uub asks, confused and curious.

"Told what? Is there already a bad guy out there collecting them!?"

"...Let's just keep moving... It's getting cold." says Uub, walking along. "Did no one tell them? Maybe for good reason, I should watch what I say", racing through his mind.

Uub stops eyeing a small, seemingly empty, building."Maybe we can rest here?" Uub says as Hercule cuts him off.

"What if there are people inside!?"

"I doubt it. Look at the condition of this place. This planet may be odd, but it seems like everyone is living a pretty comfy life."

"Oh, let's just go in, it's probably an unfinished building." Pan attempts to open the door, only for it to be locked.

"Huh, I guess it isn't empty," Pan says as the door begins to open slightly. "Hello?" An older Imeckian woman says, looking downwards at the young Pan. "Sorry to bother you, we thought this place might have been empty/"

"So you aren't here for payment collection?" The older woman says caught off guard yet with a tone of relief

"Oh no, we were just looking for a place to rest" Pan answers, oblivious.

"Well, if you head into a different town you can find a nice hotel to rest in."

"We actually came from one. We can't really afford that type of stay. We would have no more money." Pan says, face turning disinterested.

"Hmm… I see. Well I'm sorry, but I can't help you.

"Right..."

The older Imeckian woman attempts to close the door only for a cold breeze to pass by making Pan shiver as she turns around. Sighing, the Imeckian woman opens the door.

"Quickly, the three of you come on in.". As Pan turns, Uub begins to speak.

"Oh, why thank you-" Then. Hercule rushes into the building.

"Oh thank lord, it's so cold!"

"Grandpa…..", Pan mumbles to herself, shaking her head.

Uub and her enter the house. The trio stands in the house, seeing it's awful condition.

"Huh, this is... Just like how my village used to be...'', Uub says, making Pan turn to him.

"Did you say something?"

"I was simply showing my appreciation to her.", Uub says, lying, trying to move past the subject.

"Oh ok"

Pan turns forward as the female Imeckian stands next to her partner.

"Who are these people?", the male Imeckian asks as his wife answers,

"They are young visitors. Well… and this one." the woman says, gesturing to Hercule as he closes his eyes, rubbing his arms as he chuckles to himself.

"Finally, warmth and relaxation."

"They were trying to find a place to rest, and couldn't afford a hotel."

"Oh that's not good, Don Knee will not be happy with that", the male says, sporting a look of increasing worry.

The Imeckians start making their way to the dining area as the crew follows.

"Wait, Don who?", asks pan, curious.

The five of them all enter the dining area as the Imeckians sit at their table as the female begins to explain.

"Don Knee is the ruler of this planet, and he's very protective of his wealth."

"Oh well doesn't he just sound swell," Pan says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. annoyed by the thought.

"Don Knee's policies are all designed for him to maintain his fortune, and because of that, most people work to keep him happy."

"What do you get in return for making him money?" Pan asks, doubtful that they receive compensation.

"Not much." The woman says, hanging her head, shaking it back and forth

"That doesn't seem fair to me."

"A sad reality, to say the least."

"Well why don't you guys just leave?" Pan says, leaning on the table towards the two of them. The two sigh, the woman starting to speak.

"We'd all love to escape Don Knee, but those who try get their ships taken from them, forever trapping them on this planet."

"What!? How is he able to do this!? You guys shouldn't stand for this, you all need to start fighting back!" Pan says, annoyed by the lack of risk taken by the citizens.

"We can't" the woman says somberly, a dreadful fear rushing to her mind.

"And why would that be?" Pan says as she leans further forward as the male Imeckian interjects.

"Don Knee, while he possesses a lot of power in his riches, his true power comes from the presence of his enforcer."

"Enforcer?"

"His name is Ledgic, and he's a hired gun. A regular visitor of sorts, and he's very dangerous."

"Oh really?" Pan says, growing a grin as she places her hands on her hips.

"He's strong, eh? Sounds like someone who's quite deserving of a beat down!"

"Pannie poo, don't... You know we shouldn't be dealing with alien politics."

"Pan, I don't know if that's the best plan."

"Well maybe if you were a true fighter like myself you would realize how good of a plan it is." Pan says with a touch of arrogance

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Well first, we break into that ship plantation and we shut it down. Along with taking back our ship"

"What happens after that though? We just leave and hope everyone else makes it out ok?"

"No, after getting our ship we're going to deal with Don Knee himself and free this planet!"

"I hate to say it, but that might not be our place." Uub says, turning to the two Imeckians.

"I truly am sorry, I would love to help but I don't know what we could really do."

"We understand and don't expect you all to risk your lives.", the woman says, and a look of confusion grows on Pan's face.

"What are you talking about!? Uub, last I checked you were trained by my grandfather, also known as the greatest warrior on Earth, how could you not know what we could do!?"

"Pan, things are not as simple as us just fighting everyone in power."

"Why not!? It's clear that this Don Knee fellow needs to be taken down!" Pan cracks her knuckles, eager to deal with Don Knee.

"But if we do that, there are a ton of other problems that need to be handled." Uub attempts to explain to an eager Pan, simultaneously reminding himself.

"Like?"

"Well what happens after Don Knee is gone? How will they manage? As sad as it is, without him this planet suffers other issues"

"Then we just fix those issues."

"We don't have time to do that. Remember why we're here."

"But we need to do something! Look at these people, they're barely getting by all because of the corrupt ruling of this one guy! They need someone to fight for them, because they can't!"

Uub sits there, thinking back to five years ago, remembering the people of his village struggle and how hard they fought to get by. He sees his mom splitting food between the two of them as they preserve what little they had. A deep breath leaves Uub's mouth, and he nods to the others."...You're right"

"What!?" Hercule questions him, confused. "You're joking, right? I was counting on you to be reasonable!"

"Pan's right. These people weren't given much of a choice in the matter. They deserve a comfy life just as much as this Don Knee person." Uub stands as he looks to Pan. Pan chuckles as she scratches her head.

"While I'm glad you agree, I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting it. So what were you thinking?"

"Well first things first, we retrieve our ship and shut down the whole operation that prevents anyone from fleeing. After that, we can head to Don Knee and convince him to change the way he handles this planet."

"Surely you don't think it will be that easy?" the Imeckian woman interjects.

"Well, as Pan mentioned earlier, I was trained by the best of the best… So it should be plenty easy" Uub says chuckling nervously.

"Wow... I don't know what to say... Thank you, thank you so much!" the Imeckian female says as tears start to grow in her eyes. The two Imeckians approach Uub, praising him as Pan looks at him with a look of jealousy.

"Wait though, aren't we waiting for them to fix our ship first?"

"Yeah! We were gonna hang back for a bit and let them fix the ship up, so let's not do that yet.'' Uub turns back to them as he says "If our ship isn't fixed, when they see what we are capable of I think we can make some demands.''

"Oh, so now we're just picking fights, I think that's a terrible plan!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'd be fine with letting you stay here while Pan and I handle everything."

The Imeckians nod in agreement. "Absolutely. If he needs to stay for protection then he is more than welcome to."

"See, it's going to be fine." Uub says as Hercule sighs.

"Oh ok, just do me a favour..."Hercule pulls Uub away to speak to him privately.

"Please just make sure Pan is ok." Uub nods, smiling as he walks towards the door. "Don't worry, everything will go smoothly/"

Pan walks towards Uub as the two look back at everyone "Trust us, this will be a piece of cake!" Pan says as the two head out.

"So did you hear about the tourists?" A Imeckian soldier says to his co worker as the two stand in front of the large ship plantation. "Not at all, what happened?" The other soldier says as Pan and Uub hide behind a wall to the left of them "Hey, are they talking about us?" Pan says to Uub as he teeters his head back and forth.

"Hard to say, we might not be the '_tourists'_"

"Well supposedly they took out Sheela's entire squad."

"What, no way!" The second soldier says as Uub sighs.

"Never mind, they were, in fact, talking about us."

"Alright well let's get going, I'll take them" Pan says, smirking.

Pan steps out from the wall as she dashes towards the two soldiers. "Hey, wait!" Uub says as he steps out, seeing Pan quickly kick one of the soldiers to the ground as the other attempts to alert the base. The soldier hits the button on his waist only for ki blast from Uub to strike the soldier.

"You can't just go on alone. We have to work together!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's go!" Pan says, rolling her eyes. She walks into the building as Uub follows.

A loud alarm blares throughout the complex catching Sheela and Gale off guard.

"What the- What's going on!?" Gale says as Sheela rushes over to the screen, imputing a code on her wrist device.

"Let's check surveillance!". The large screen switches images to show live footage of Pan and Uub fighting off security. "Huh!? It's the tourists from before! Sheela says, quite surprised.

"Your men didn't take care of them!?"

"Apparently not!" Sheela says, attempting to call Don Knee. The screen switches as Don Knee, once again resting in his bed, answers "Yes? Is that ship done already?' Don Knee says in response to the sudden call. "No sir! Currently the base is under attack by the tourists from earlier!", Sheela replies frantically.

"Then just take care of them!"

"Well….. They seem rather tough."

"Hmmm, so you're requesting Ledgic, eh?"

"If it's fine with him..."

"Ugh, fine. I will be sending him over.."

"Great!", Sheela says as Don Knee hangs up. Don Knee releases a large sigh as he starts to contact Ledgic. "Yes" A deep voice says on the other side of Don Knee's screen a nervous look now covering Don Knee's face. "Umm, hey, Ledgic." Don Knee says uncomfortably as he takes a deep breath. "If it's alright with you, we seem to have a group of visitors that seem to pose a rather large issue-"

"And you need me to take care of it." Ledgic's deep voice pierces Don Knee, covering him in a look of fear.

"Perceptive as always." Don Knee says nervously, chuckling uncomfortably while talking with Ledgic.

"Alright, what's the pay?"

"It will be quite substantial." Don Knee nods eagerly, hoping to please Ledgic.

"Tell me, or I'm not helping."

"Twelve-Hundred Thousand Gammets?"

"Alright, send the coordinates."

"Right away.".

Don Knee types into his bedside tablet while chuckling uncomfortably "Well, a pleasure as always, Ledgic."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll handle the job."

"Many thanks." the call then ends as Don Knee sighs a heavy one, full of relief.

Uub and Pan rush through a corridor as they exit, entering a large laboratory with their ship resting in the center, scientists working to repair it.

"Perfect!" Pan says, more soldiers rushing towards them. Uub and Pan enter battle stances as the former dashes forward, engaging the approaching four soldiers. Uub swiftly defeats the soldiers as Pan rushes, catching up to him "Hey, leave some for me!" Pan says, annoyed as Uub chuckles saying "Sorry, just getting a bit carried away."

"It doesn't matter, let's just keep moving."

"You got it!" Uub smirks as he and Pan rush forward, running towards their ship. Sheela and Gale run down through the halls of the complex "So, he's sending Ledgic?" Gale, nervously asks as the two sprint towards Uub and Pan's location "He just messaged me saying Ledgic was on route, we just have to keep the two of them busy."

"Oh, well that seems simple enough. Hell, maybe Ledgic was overkill." Gale's nervous expression begins to fade.

"For our sake, let's hope not."

"What!? Why!?"

"I would rather have to fight two serious threats then deal with an annoyed Ledgic. He would probably kill us if we could handle this ourselves."

"Uh, yeah, good point." Gale regains his nervousness as the two continue. The two enter the large, now desolate laboratory as they survey the area, viewing several of the unconscious soldiers laid across the floor. "Over there!" Gale barks as he aggressively points towards the heroes ship. In the distance, Pan and Uub rush towards the newly repaired ship "Ooh it looks new and shiny!" Pan says rushing towards the ship in a state of excitement and feeling adventurous. "Quick! We need to stop them! They're getting to the ship!" Gale frantically yells to Sheela as she scrunches her face, annoyed.

"I noticed! Just let me think!". The two stand in silence as Sheela's eyes look towards Uub and Pan as they rush towards the ship. "Ugh, well... We have to go stall them." Sheela says, sighing in hesitance and reluctance. A look of cowardice befalls Gale's face as his eyes dart back and forth at both Sheela and the others, only to release a sigh.

"Oh, alright."

"Hey, who knows, maybe we're overestimating them?"

"Well, that would make sense. After all, how bad could a couple of visitors be?" Sheela says without a shred of confidence.

"My thoughts exactly." Gale, also feeling the same sense of uncertainty, replies, as the two look towards Pan and Uub prepared to engage them.

Uub and Pan run, getting closer and closer to their newly repaired ship as Pan chuckles.

"Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about. An actual adventure!" Uub smirks as the two nearly make it to the ship. The two stop as a ki blast strikes the ground in front of them. "Woah!" Pan says surprised as the two enter defensive positions as Gale and Sheela leap onto the scene. "Halt!" Gale yells as he and Sheela stand blocking the two heroes from reaching the ship.

"You two are enemies of the Royal Imeckian Military, and are wanted for acts of terrorism!" Sheela yells, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

Pan smirks, only to laugh.

"Listen Uub. I can handle this. You just enjoy the show." Gale shakes his fist at her, yelling.

"How dare you! We're two elites of the Imeckian army! We are not to be underestimated!" Hearing this, Uub looks to Pan, face full of uncertainty.

"Hmm... I don't know, do you think you can handle them?" Pan shakes her head, annoyed.

"Oh forget I asked, just sit back and watch, or else more chore duty!" Pan blasts forward towards Gale and Sheela as Uub then sighs.

Uub sighs as he watches, thinking to himself .

"Well, her energy is higher than the both of them, however combined the two of them could cause her a lot of trouble. Let's just hope her training pays off. Plus, I'm here watching." Suddenly, the door behind them all opens as Uub turns around, seeing a group of reinforcements rushing to aid their commanders.

Uub turns to the soldiers while Pan fights Gale and Sheela. Pan rushes in, throwing a punch at Sheela but she manages to lean back, avoiding the attack.

Gale turns to his right as he holds his hand out, charging a ki blast, ready to fire at Pan. Pan looks towards Gale as he fires his energy blast.

She turns, kicking the blast away, transitioning into a lunge, going forward and throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Gale.

Gale blocks and reciprocates her attacks, moving back all the while.

"Ugh, you people are scum!" Pan says as she throws a heavy kick which connects with Gale's cheek. The force sends Gale sprawling to the floor as Sheela fires a small flimsy beam at Pan. The beam hits, knocking Pan to the ground. She looks back, firing a blast at Sheela. The blast hit's Sheela's face, knocking her backwards. Sheela starts to lose balance as Pan lunges back towards her with her arm cocked. She throws her fist forward, striking Sheela's stomach causing her to keel over.

Uub dashes towards a guard, headbutting them to the floor as he looks back, watching Pan during her fight.

"Huh, Pan's so angry, she's starting to get sloppy." Uub comments to himself, continuing to view the fight from the sidelines. Pan prepares to uppercut Sheela, only for a blast from Gale to strike her from behind.

Pan turns towards Gale. preparing a ki blast, but leaving herself exposed. Sheela seizes the opportunity, grabbing her from behind. Sheela throws Pan behind her as she throws a punch. The punch connects with Pan's face, knocking her to the ground. Pan holds her face in pain as she sits on the floor growing angrier and angrier. Pan stands, throwing an array of unfocused and uncoordinated punches. Sheela backs away, evading all of the hits as Pan yells.

"Stand still you jerk! You guys are the absolute worst!" Pan lunges towards Sheela as She sidesteps, avoiding the attack as Pan stumbles towards Gale.

Pan, fumbling, falls towards Gale as he backhands her to the ground, chuckling. Pan falls to her back as she looks up at Gale and Sheela while the two hover above her. Her eyes start to water as she looks up, feeling obviously defeated.

"Aww, poor girl, must hurt, doesn't it?" Gale says as he laughs from above her.

Sheela grows a smirk. "We hereby place you under arrest-", Sheela says only to stop as Uub dashes in, landing a hard kick to Gale's cheek, sending him flying back.

Sheela, with a face of concern, looks at Uub in utter shock.

"What the hell!?" Sheela looks over to Gale, seeing him laying on the ground, barely conscious.

Uub fires a ki blast at Sheela, sending her to the floor as he extends his hand down to Pan.

"You alright?" Pan slaps away his hand, annoyed, and wipes her tears as she starts to stand "Yeah, I'm fine, let's just grab our ship and-" Pan stops as a loud explosion is heard in the building.

"What was that?" Pan says curiously as Sheela lifts her head from the ground.

"That would be Ledgic... He really loves to make an entrance." Sheela says, struggling as she is. Afterwards she lies back as she closes her eyes.

Uub's once lively expression changes, as it turns to one of pure conviction and focus.

"You feel that?" Uub says as he stares at the door which blocks the sound of explosion. Pan shakes her head, sensing nothing. "No, what is it?"

"Energy, and it's quite large compared to the rest of this planet."

"Well, if it's large compared to everyone else then that isn't too bad, is it?" Pan inquires, curious about Uub's serious tone.

"Well, it's not as high as my own, but I doubt this is them fully exerting themself." A tiny smirk begins to grow on Uub's face as he develops a bit of interest in this Ledgic character.

An explosion destroys the door as smoke covers the entrance. In the smoke, a tall silhouette begins walking through.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The silhouettes deep voice says as out from the smoke Ledgic stands. Ledgic wears a red coat and black pants, his coat has spikes on its shoulders.

His skin is teal with black spots on his chest and top of his head.

Uub enters a battle stance as his tiny smirk shrinks into a serious, glum expression as he speaks to Pan

"Get in the ship. Try and start it. I doubt I'll be able to hold him off too long."

Pan prepares to interject and fight Uub's plan but she stops herself as she truly takes into account Uub's mood shift.

Pan rolls her eyes, nodding.

"Oh, fine." Pan says reluctantly as she runs to the ship as Uub stares Ledgic down, Ledgics' eyes following Pan. Ledgic looks back to Uub as he begins to speak.

"Well, you seem like the bigger issue of the two.

"Come on then." Uub takes a breath, then rushes forward.

Uub throws a punch, refusing to hold back as Ledgic sidesteps putting his forearm up blocking the punch.

Ledgic's face changes, betraying his surprise at Uub's power. Uub spins, turning to Ledgic as he throws a strong kick.

Ledgic dashes back, evading as he starts to smile. "Hmm, no wonder you would give everyone around here a tough time." Ledgic starts chuckling as Uub continues towards him.

Pan enters the ship as she begins messing with the controls, attempting to start it.

Pan looks up from the control panel seeing Ledgic backing into the path of ship as Uub throws a flurry of punches.

"Hmm, damn, if only Uub would get out of the damn way, I don't want to hit him-" Pan then smirks as she prepares to launch the ship.

Uub continues pushing in on Ledgic as Ledgic blocks all of his attacks "You're quite good. Tell me, where did you come from?" Ledgic says as he hits Uubs hands away only to throw his own barrage of attacks.

Uub begins blocking, now on the receiving end, as he manages to reply.

"I'm from Earth, a planet with the best of the best."

"Oh really? Sounds like a fun time. Maybe I should pay it a visit!" Ledgic then throws a kick, sending Uub flying back.

Uub lands on the ground as he looks to his right seeing Pan in the pilot seat of the ship.

Pan gives Uub a thumbs up as she starts the ship. Uub stands with a grin saying "Unless you want more issues, I recommend you stay away." Uub charges a kamehameha as Ledgic crosses his arms entertained and curious.

"Oh, so you know a technique. Alright, this just got a lot more interesting!" Ledgic says as he uncrosses his arms standing prepared for Uub's attack.

"Kame…..hame…..ha!" Uub throws his hands forward, firing the blue beam. Ledgic smacks the blast away causing it to hit the wall of the building creating a hole.

"Now!" Uub yells as he clenches his fist. Ledgic turns, confused, to the ship as Pan flies forward.

Ledgic, surprised, flies into the air, evading the ship as he turns around, charging a ki blast and aiming it at the ship. Ledgic fires his blast only for one from Uub to intercept it, causing an explosion. He blocks the explosion only to drop his block and survey the area. Ledgic looks around, only to see Uub blasting off into the distance through the hole. He descends from the air landing in between a now standing and injured, Gale and Sheela.

"They got away!" Gale says, annoyed, only to grow worried, cautiously looking to his right, afraid he offended Ledgic.

"Indeed, but they aren't going to just leave." Ledgic says with a grin as Sheela pants.

"I don't doubt you, trust me, but how do you know?" Ledgic then walks off through the hole.

"Just a hunch" Ledgic says as he ascends upwards into the night sky.

Pan flies the ship through the village as she then decides to park on the outskirts. Pan takes a couple of deep breaths and starts to relax only for Uub to knock on the glass catching her off guard "Hey, a little heads up!" Pan yells through the glass as Uub flies around entering the ship. "I think I lost them." Uub says

"Did he follow!?" Pan says, worried by this threat.

"Luckily, no. Actually, I think he didn't follow on purpose. I think he wanted us to get away." Uub says as he looks down, pondering Ledgic's desires.

"So, what, he's some good guy on our side now!?" Pan asks, taken aback by the idea and confused

"I don't know, he seemed excited by our fight though, I think he wants a rematch." Uub looks up with a face of interest and relief

"Why, did you beat him?"

"Oh no, if there was any victor in that fight, it would be him. I think he just doesn't get much of a fight usually."

"Well, maybe that's good. Now we can relax knowing he probably won't go searching for us. Now all we have to do is go pay that Don Knee fellow a vis-" Pan yawns, interrupting her sentence as Uub shakes his head.

"Not yet. Sorry to break it to you, but you're exhausted. And honestly, I could use some rest too"

"But we don't have time! Remember, we need to be focused!"

"We can spare one night" Uub smiles, reassuring Pan that she shouldn't worry much as she sighs.

"Ok fine, but you're the one who has to go get my Grandpa. Chore duty, remember?" Uub rolls his eyes as he walks away.

"When will that die!?" Uub then exits the ship as he flies off to grab Hercule.

Gohan stands in the dark night with his eyes closed balancing atop a tall rock pillar. Piccolo watches from above. "Well done!" Piccolo exclaims as he floats down to Gohan's level "What?" Gohan says opening his eyes.

"We're done for the day. You should return home and get some rest." Piccolo says with a smirk.

"I-I can't!" Gohan says with anguish in his voice. Gohan shakes his head,` taking deep breaths to calm down.

"My bad... It's just... It's hard to look at Videl without feeling as if I let her down."

"Gohan, don't make this mistake. You can't just distance yourself from your wife so that you don't feel bad. After all, she's probably going through similar issues. Just go to her, rest, and return to me in the morning."

"Your right. Thank you, Piccolo. I honestly can't ever repay you for being there when I need you."

"You never have to. I will see you back here tomorrow morning." Piccolo's smile turns to a serious face as Gohan stands stiff.

"Yes sir!". Gohan then flies off as Piccolo grins. Piccolo sees Gohan flying in the distance as he sighs, speaking to himself out loud.

"I don't know how much I can keep this up, but it seems to be working."

Piccolo then stares out into the night sky.

Videl sits on the couch looking at a family photo. The photo shows Gohan and Pan in their Saiyaman costumes as Pan wears her own makeshift version. The three of them carry large grins from ear to ear. Videl smiles, looking at the photo as Gohan enters the home.

"Gohan? Where have you been?" Videl says as she rushes to the door, hugging him. "Hey honey, sorry I got back so late." Gohan says as he hugs Videl.

"I know you said you needed to get some training in, but I thought you promised it wasn't going to impact your other responsibilities."

"It won't. It hasn't. I haven't missed any work or anything yet, we're all good." Gohan says as Videl shakes her head.

"You have other responsibilities outside of your work, like taking care of yourself."

"Your right, and I'll try not to let it. Just trust me, this is really important. I feel like I'm on the verge of something great."

"Ok, well just be carefull." The two begin to hug again as Videl rests her head against Gohan's chest.

"I miss our little girl." Videl says as Gohan hugs her tighter.

"Me too, but I will bring her back!".

Uub exits the small Imeckian home carrying Hercule as he says "Again, we really appreciate all you've done." Uub says as he turns around, prepared to fly off. The Imeckians then shake their heads as the woman says "Please, you've done so much more."

"All we did was get our ship back, we haven't done much yet."

"No, you gave us hope."

The woman smiles and Uub reciprocates.

"I won't let you down!"

Uub blasts off, carrying Hercule as the two return to Pan and the ship.

"Man, you guys must have had one hell of a time!" Hercule says as Uub sways his head.

"Wasn't too bad." Uub smirks as the two continue flying.

Hercule and Uub sit in the back, asleep, as Pan sits at the ship controls, staring out into the night sky.

"Ugh, not a great start, but I will prove myself. Tomorrow, Don Knee will be the first to see what I can really do!" Pan says as she prepares to head to bed, excited for their plans tomorrow.

Don Knee rests in his bed drinking more of the expensive liquid as his screen starts to flash 'Call from Ledgic' "Oh deary me.", Don Knee says as he quickly answers.

"Ledgic! So our pest problem was handled?" Don Knee says happily, expecting the usual results "Not quite. I lost them, but they won't leave, don't worry.", Ledgic says.

Don Knee's once joyous face to turn to surprise and worry. "So, they got away... What happened!?"

Ledgic chuckles.

"I must have some sort of issue on my end, because I know you didn't just address me in such an insulting way." Ledgic says chuckling in the satisfaction of scaring him. Don Knee's face turns to one of panic as he yells "No, no, I wasn't insulting or questioning you!"

"Good, now we wait for their next move. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course, just as long as you are around."

"Yeah yeah, Ledgic out." Ledgic hangs up as Don Knee sits in his bed with a face of pure fear as he says to himself "Not to panic, tomorrow I will wake up and this will all be handled." Don Knee starts to take deep breaths as he lays back, falling asleep.

Goku opens his eyes as he looks around the house, seeing a now clean dining area as Chi-Chi works in the kitchen.

"Woah, this place is spotless!" Goku says as he stands from his chair. Goku starts to stretch as he says "Man, I can't believe I passed out."

Chi-Chi turns as she cleans a plate, talking to Goku. "Well, you have been flying day in day out and training non-stop. Don't warriors need a proper amount of sleep?"

"Yeah, I can already hear Master Roshi on my case about it already… Hey! I haven't seen him in a while either, same with Krillin."

"So I suppose you're just going to go visit them now?"

"Yeah! Plus that will give Gohan and Piccolo some time to train before I see them."

"Oh well, I guess I should have expected that you were just going to go run off again" Chi-Chi then sighs as she looks downwards. "Sorry Chi-Chi, but hey, later I can come back and we can spend more time together." Goku says as he stands at the door with a grin, looking back at Chi-Chi as she looks up confused "Wait, are you serious?"

"Well, why not? Last night wasn't so bad, plus, I'll probably get some training in today so I'll have a big appetite." Goku then laughs as Chi-Chi grows a grin saying "Sounds nice."

"Alrighty. Welp, I'm gonna get going. Talk to you later Chi-Chi!" Goku walks backwards, ascending outside, waving as Chi-Chi rushes out, waving back.

"Bye, Goku. Have fun." Goku then blasts off as he heads out to visit Kame house.


	6. Episode 6

Goku flies into the air from his home as he floats into the sky stretching his body fully "Oooo Weee! Man, does it feel good to stretch the muscles!" Goku says as he then chuckles to himself "Now let's see, I should probably head over to see Krillin first. Pretty sure he's living in Satan city now." Goku flies off heading to the dense city named after Earth's 'hero'.

Goku flies above Satan city as he looks downwards descending below into the large bustling city as he lands atop a roof. "I think this will be the first time I see Krillin's house ever since he bought it a while back. Glad to see he isn't still living with Roshi." Goku says as he observes the city below. "Well he certainly isn't up here!" Goku says chuckling as he dives off of the edge of the building flying down to the streets underneath. A girl carrying several bags exits a clothing store. "Oh man, I can't believe there was a sale. All this stuff is so beautiful!" the girl says as she loses her balance as Goku lands in front of her. The girl falls in front of Goku with her hat covering her eyes and her bags scattered across the floor. "Oh, sorry about that." Goku says cheerfully as he turns to the sitting girl. "Hey mister, what on Earth were you doing just- wait a sec..." the girl lifts her hat away from her eyes looking at Goku's face as she stands. "No way. Goku!?" the girl says.

"Hey you know me?" Goku says as he looks at her confused. Goku looks for a bit only for his face to light up.

"Oh, hey, it's you Marron! I almost didn't recognize you, you grew so much!"

"It's been like forever since I last saw you" Marron says, astonished at his presence.

"Yeah well, just thought I would come by and see your dad, but I don't know where he lives. Can you take me?" Goku asks respectfully.

"Can't you just teleport there?" Marron asks, not wanting to have to go home so early.

"Well, normally yeah, but due to some circumstances, I can't right now." Goku explains, chuckling with a wide grin.

Marron sighs as she leans down grabbing her bags.

"Oh, fine, let's go." Marron walks off as she leads Goku through the city to Krillin's home. The two walk through the streets as Goku says "So, Marron, what have you been up to?" Marron then explains "Well I've been doing this and that, just now, however, was my free time so I was shopping. Where were you for the last couple of years?"

"I was out training my student. I started living with his village, offering support there."

"Sounds fun," Marron says with a lack of authenticity.

"You'd be surprised." Goku says gleefully as he thinks about the past five years.

"Well, it's good to see you chipper about it. Not everyone felt that way." Marron looks forward with a face of annoyance.

"No way Krillin was that bumed, he has you and 18!" Goku says defensively as Marron chuckles.

"I wasn't talking about my dad silly, I was talking about Pan. She would always vent to me and Bulla about you."

"Oh... Well, I'll try and make it up to her, I at least owe her that" Goku says laughing.

"You better I better not have to hear more about you than I need to!" Marron says sternly.

"Ok, ok! I promise! Sheesh." Goku says as he grows a face of bewilderment and shock.

The two arrive outside a fairly large and nice house as Marron walks towards the front door.

"Here we are." Marron says as she stands outside the door, opening it. "Wow! This place is so nice!" Goku says as he follows towards the house

"Of course it is! After all, my dad is the best cop around."

"Oh, right. Krillin's a police officer!"

"For now. This year he's planning on retiring"

"Why?"

"To spend more time with mom and I."

Marron swings the door open as she and Goku enter.

"Hello! Marron, sweetheart, is that you?" a familiar yet older voice calls as Goku grows a big smile. "Yeah dad! I'm home, and I brought a guest!" Marron says as she grows a slight smirk looking at Goku "Get ready" she says as Krillin calls back saying "Oh, a guest eh? Give me a second, I'm coming."

From the doorway exits an older Krillin sporting greying hair and a mustache. "Who is this guest- wha wha!?" Krillin says as he rubs his eyes, rapidly blinking them as he stares at Goku. "Go-Goku!? Is… is it really you?" Krillin says as Goku chuckles saying "You bet! Wow, five years really did a number on you!"

"Yep, it's you."

Krillin smiles, walking towards Goku as the two embrace. The two pull away as Krillin and Goku walk off to the kitchen as the two begin reconnecting.

"So, how's the kid, is he everything you were expecting?" Krillin asks as the two sit at the dining table.

"Oh yeah, Uub isn't anywhere near his full potential and he currently gives my Super Saiyan 2 state a good fight!"

"That's incredible! So I guess you made the right choice."

"No doubt, and when the day comes where he and I are at our best, and we fight, that's when it will truly all be worth it!" Goku says, lost to the thought of him and Uub's preordained battle.

"Well if he truly is everything you say he is, I just hope you can keep up!" Krillin says chuckling as Goku's smile fades.

"Me too." Goku says, less joyfully as he stares blankly.

"Mom's home!" Marron says as she enters the kitchen sitting next to her father. "So how was your day today sweety-" A slightly aged 18 says entering the kitchen wearing a purple pantsuit. 18 stops as she looks at a now gleeful Goku "Heya 18! How are you?" Goku says waving to her.

"Your back!? I thought you went off to train that one kid." 18 says, genuinely confused.

"Oh I did, just taking a break, thought I would come by and pay a visit."

"What about your wife?" 18 says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh we spent time together last night, so now I thought it would be good to come visit you guys!"

Krillin chuckles, interjecting.

"Well it sure is good to see you buddy!"

18 looks at Krillin's large grin as she grows her own.

"So buddy what's going on with you? Any world ending threats?" Krillin says while chuckling as his daughter follows suit. "Well, actually, not too far off." Goku says scratching the back of his head, laughing along with them. All expression of joy fades from Krillin and Marron as their eyes widen as 18 sighs.

"You seriously meant to tell us the Earth is in danger again?" 18 asks surprised as Goku stops laughing.

"Well yeah, but it's not that bad."

"What does that even mean Goku?" 18 asks annoyed

"It's just not so bad, we have a year, so you know, not so bad" Goku says nervously, chuckling.

Krillin sighs as he lowers his brow.

"Well I guess peace wasn't gonna last forever. So, what's the issue?"

"A new set of Dragon Balls, that, if not found in a year, will destroy the Earth!"

"Oh, so it's not some big bad guy, it's just Dragon Balls." Krillin says as he starts to laugh.

"Well that's gonna be a cake walk-"

"They aren't on Earth, however. They were sent across the entire Galaxy!"

"Now that on the other hand is a big deal." Krillin says, hanging his head.

Marron, surprised, looks at Goku asking him loudly "So why aren't you out looking for them!?"

"Well you see, that's a funny story. It's just that Bulma needs to finish a ship and then I'll head out searching for them." Goku says, chuckling nervously.

Android 18 then squints curiously.

"What's the funny part about that story?"

"Well, Bulma finished her first ship. I have to wait for the second one."

"Wait, why would you have to wait for a second ship, what happened to the first one?" Krillin asks, confused.

"Well, Pan hijacked it and flew off." Goku says, embarrassed.

"What!? Why would she do that!?" Krillin asks in complete shock.

Marron then interjects saying "Honestly."

"Huh, well she's just a kid, space is dangerous believe me." Krillin chuckles, thinking back on his experiences.

Goku nods crossing his arms.

"So now we not only have to gather the new Dragon Balls, but save Pan, Uub, and Hercule too."

"Wait, what? You mean to tell me both Uub and Hercule are with Pan?" Krillin asks, surprised.

"Yeah. They were in the ship when Pan took off." Goku says, smirking.

"You don't really seem to worried about them."

"Well it's a little hard for me to be. After all, I was the one who trained Uub. They should all be fine"

"Wow you're pretty confident in your training ability" Krillin says, smiling.

"Results make it hard not to be."

Android 18 stands, walking into the kitchen saying to Krillin "Sweetheart, why don't you and Goku go around town for a bit and relax a little?"

"Oh yeah, let's go Krillin!" Goku says enthusiastically, standing.

Krillin then tilts his head back and forth, deciding, as he says "Well alright, why not. Let's go!"

Krillin stands as he and Goku walk towards the house entrance. Krillin stands in the doorway looking back at 18 and Marron, waving at the two.

Marron gives a small wave as 18 smiles, nodding to him.

Krillin turns around and exits as Goku turns to follow, but stops as 18 grabs him "What is it, 18?" Goku says looking back.

"It's just Krillin's been feeling a little out of it recently. He seems a little less happy as days go by. But seeing you really did make him happy. If you can try and help him out..."

"Oh, absolutely 18. I'll make sure Krillin's feeling better in no time!" Goku smiles as he walks out, trailing shortly behind as he and Krillin travel throughout the city.

Goku and Krillin walk down the streets of Satan city as cars drive by, passing the two. "So, have you been training much?" Goku asks Krillin with a cheeky smirk.

Krillin chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh gosh no, I haven't been really doing our usual training in quite some time"

"Oh what, 18 not a fan of you getting strong?" Goku says sarcastically

"No obviously not, I just don't have the time for it. Not to mention a real need"

"What about everything Master Roshi taught us. You're not just done with the Turtle school regimen are you?" Goku asks curiously.

"Well kind of. I have a job, a family. I can't just go out and push myself. I'm only human." Krillin says, sighing as he looks down to the ground.

"That's it! Krillin, I think you need to get back into training." Goku says enthusiastically.

"I already told you I don't really have the time for it. It sounds nice, but I have responsibilities" Krillin says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe. 18 and Marron seem like they can take care of themselves" Goku says pushing the issue

"I also have to provide!"

"Aren't you a cop? Cops should be tough, no?"

"Ugh…. well yeah. I guess you are- oh excuse me one moment" Krillin is cut off by the ring of his phone. He retrieves the device from his pocket placing it against his ear answering cheerfully

"Hello? Uh huh…. Wait what!? Now!? Ugh ok where?" Krillin's mood changes as he hunches over listening to the phone call as Goku leans in more curiously. "Will do, have a good day sir." Krillin says, ending his call hanging up. He sighs as he puts his phone away "Well, duty calls" Krillin says softly chuckling "Well it's been fun Goku but-" Krillin says as Goku interjects

"Oooh so there's a bad guy out there!? Let's get them!"

"Uhh what?" krillin says confused

"What? You know I love a good fight!"

"Trust me this will be far from a good fight, but ok, what the hell. I guess today is bring your Saiyan to work day" Krillin says laughing as the two float up into the air blasting off to handle the situation.

Goku and Krillin fly over the city as Krillin explains.

"My superior informed me that they were thieves attempting to rob from the museum. There were reportedly five of them."

"Well then it should be no problem!"Goku says, smiling. The two speed up as they fly forward. The two land outside the city museum. A large van is parked out front with it's back doors open.

"I think we found them." Goku says, chuckling. "Well let's just go and take them down", Krillin groans.

Krillin walks towards the museum building as Goku follows behind. Two thieves exit the museum carrying a large display of Hercule punching Cell across the cheek.  
Be careful, you idiot. This is really expensive!" one of the thieves says to their comrade.

"Drop it!" Krillin says, yelling at the two. The two thieves are startled, dropping the display as the figure of Hercule snaps apart.

"Oh no a cop!" one of the thieves says as the two turn towards Krillin and Goku. Krillin looks through the opened museum doors seeing the other three thieves as he speaks to Goku.

"Hey, I'll just take care of these two. You run in and grab the other three and we'll get a move on." Goku nods as he runs up the stairs toward the museum entrance.

"Oh no you don't!" a thief says, aiming their gun at Goku. Krillin looks down, seeing a rock as he lifts it. Krillin chucks the rock at the thief's hand, knocking his aim away from Goku and causing the gun to drop.

"Ow!" the thief says, rubbing their bruised hand. The other thief looks at their partner only to look back at Krillin as he speeds towards them, throwing a punch. The thief staggers back, spinning dizzily, only to drop to the floor.

Goku enters the museum as he sees the three thieves.

"Heya!" Goku says happily, announcing himself. The head thief gestures to his two cohortes.

"Get him!" the head thief says as the other two, with their pistols drawn, aim at Goku and fire. Goku smirks as he puts out one hand, rapidly moving it, grabbing the bullets from the air and collecting them in his hand. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but that won't work." Goku says as he chuckles letting the bullets rain from his hand on to the ground.

The two thieves stand in complete fear, staring at Goku and shaking. Goku flies forward with a grin. Midair, Goku stops in front of the two as he rips the guns from their hands, tossing them backwards.

Goku lands on the floor as he kicks one of the goons down while turning to the other, throwing a straight punch to their chest.

The two lay unconscious on the floor as Goku stands tall above them.

The head thief begins walking towards Goku quivering all the while.

"You- you get on your way, freak! If you don't I'm gonna be forced to say it" the thief says, clenching his fist while staring at Goku. "Uhh say what?" Goku asks confused, scratching his head.

"A phrase that will make you regret your decisions, leave now, final warning!" the thief yells mustering courage

"Well I can't really do that. Sorry." Goku says innocently as he re-enters his fighting stance

"You asked for it….Sweet sweet honey pot!" the thief roars with a bizarre expression covering his face

"Huh?" Goku exclaims confused as his eyes begin to slowly move upwards

Outside, Krillin grabs a thief, throwing him into the back of the empty van, unconscious, as his partner lies on the floor outside.

"Well, that should take care of that."

Krillin dusts his hands off as a thud is heard. "Well, time to go check on Goku. He should be done by now."

Krillin turns around to the entrance of the museum as he whistles, walking steadily towards it. Krillin enters the museum seeing Goku engaging in a fight with a humanoid bear man. "Huh what the?" Krillin says confused as Goku looks back smirking "Oh hey bud, I should be finishing up soo- '' Goku is then cut off as he turns back to the large bear man only to be punched across the face sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Krillin watch out! He might be too strong for you!", Goku says with an exaggerated groan. The bear man roars as it rushes to the door, running past the laid body of Goku. Krillin stands frozen at the door staring at the large bear man as he rushes forward.

"Oh no… maybe he's too strong for me. I can't even tell anymore! I'm pathetic…" Krillin thinks to himself as he drops his arms as he awaits the approaching enemy.

"Come on Krillin, stop him quickly!" Goku yells from the ground, encouraging them to fight.

Krillin looks up at the large bear man sighing.

Krillin then enters a battle stance saying "I-I'll try".

The bear man runs up to Krillin, throwing a punch downwards at him.

Krillin slips away, avoiding the attack only to be caught by a kick from the large bear man.

He stumbles backwards, falling down the museum stairs.

"Damn it" Krillin says, standing as the bear man continues forward.

"You sad little man. You could never stand a chance against my beast form!" the bear man says.

Krillin stands as he shakes his head back and forth, collecting himself.

The bear man rushes forward throwing an uppercut that sends Krillin flying backwards.

Krillin hits the ground. He leans forward with a sad expression as he rubs his head.

"This form came from some oracle attempting to punish me. Little did she know she gifted my incredible power!" The bear man says, laughing tall above the downed Krillin.

Krillin begins to think back to his time training for the Budokai Tenkaichi.

"What happened to me? As a kid this guy would give me trouble, but now he should be a joke!

When did I give up?" Krillin thinks as his mind wanders recalling his fights on Namek.

"No, he's not the joke, I am. I actually let myself think he was stronger, I'm so scared of failing I don't even try!"

Krillin continues as he then stands with a newer sense of confidence.

Krillin dashes forward to the laughing crook throwing a punch to the bear man's face sending him staggering back. The bear man rubs his cheek as he then proceeds to let out a beastly growl, turning back to face Krillin.

The bear man throws a series of rapid, aggressive punches as Krillin begins to dodge and weave left and right in the air.

Krillin starts to laugh, as slowly, he gains the advantage.

The bear man throws a heavy straight punch only for Krillin to catch it with ease.

Krillin chuckles as he pulls the bear man forward, throwing a solid kick to it's jaw. The bear man is sent stumbling backwards as Krillin dashes forward, throwing a barrage of punches to its stomach. Goku exits, unscathed, standing tall on the museum steps as he looks down watching with a smile.

Krillin ends his combination of attacks as he throws a clean uppercut sending the bear man flying to the floor where it lays unconscious.

"Alright let's go Krillin!" Goku cheers from the steps, as he rushes down joining his friend.

"Hey, weren't you on the floor?" Krillin says, suspicious, as Goku chuckles.

"Well I didn't want all the fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Obviously I would never be able to save you from any threat." Krillin scoffs as he shakes his head.

"Who knows, maybe if you keep up your training..." Goku says jeering Krillin as a smirk grows on Krillin's face.

"Well...Why not. 18 is plenty capable of taking care of the house and I trust the police of this city can get by without me." Krillin says smiling as he stands proud and tall over the defeated criminals.

"That's the spirit. Maybe you should go see Master Roshi!" Goku says eagerly as thoughts of their past flood back to him.

"Hey, you know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! And if you're not busy, you can come too. It'll just be like the old times!" Krillin says with excitement dripping from every word.

"You know it! I was actually going to go see him soon. Wanna come with?"

"Well, maybe not today. I would rather stop in tomorrow." Krillin says chuckling

"That's fine by me. I'll even stop on by and we can train just like the old days."

"I can't wait!"

The two stand there as they then prepare to deal with the unconscious criminals. Goku and Krillin put the criminals in the back of their own van and called other officers to the location. The two then fly off as they return home. Android 18 cleans in the kitchen as Marron sits at the table on her phone. The two look up as loud laughter is heard outside. Krillin and Goku both laughing enter the house "Well that's Roshi for you!" Krillin says as the two continue laughing. "So, was it a good time?" 18 asks as Krillin walks further into the house. Krillin looks back at Goku smiling "The best" Goku nods as he waves saying goodbye to the three of them. Goku exits the house flying into the air "Now time to check on the old timer himself!" Goku says happily as he flies off leaving Satan city.

Goku flies across the sea passing island after island smiling as he thinks back to when he first met Master Roshi. He remembers first seeing the turtle coming out from the ocean onto the beach. He remembers seeing an old frail man squating atop it's back as it swam. He remembers the old man thanking him and offering him the magical Flying Nimbus. "Man, I'm so excited to see Master Roshi, it's been too long." Goku says to himself as he continues flying. "Ahhh Kame house, so many great memories!" Goku says as he floats high in the sky staring down at the quaint pink house in the middle of the ocean. Goku thinks back to the time when he flew Chi-Chi across the water as the two headed to meet with the turtle hermit. Goku flies downwards descending onto the tiny island.

He stares fondly at the house taking in a deep breath as he then starts to walk towards the door. Goku gently knocks on the door of the building as a elderly male voice on the inside calls out "Just a moment!" Goku stands waiting patiently as he sits with a grin. The door opens, as a short, bald, old man wearing sunglasses answers. "Uhh hello who's there-" the old man says as he stops himself mid sentence as his eyes start to move up Goku's tall body reaching his eyes "Oh my word, Goku!?" the old man, Master Roshi says completely astonished. Goku starts to chuckle "Heya old timer it's been a while!"

"Goku it's really you!" Roshi exclaims surprised and joyful "What brings you here after so long?"

"Well I just came to visit of course!"

"Well… it's good to see you after so long"

"You too master" Goku says smiling.

"I see, so that's the current threat, that's why you're back" Roshi says as he sips from his tea as he and Goku sit across from one another inside. "Yeah, that's the situation" Goku says as he lets out a sigh

"So your student is currently in space attempting to solve this on his own" Master Roshi says seemingly disappointed in Goku

"Sadly yeah, however Bulma's working on a ship and once she's done i'll go up and save him, Pan, and.. I think Hercule" Goku says as the last answer makes him a bit nervous

"That guy is up in space…..heh" Master Roshi slowly starts to laugh as his laughter escalates to loud chortles

"Hey what's so funny, he's in danger!" Goku says confused

"I know I know, it's just, he has no idea what he's in for!" Roshi says as his laughter stops

"Fair enough?" Goku scratches his head confused

"So, how does it feel to finally be a master as opposed to a student" Master Roshi says with a grin looking at his grown pupil

"It's actually a blast, I never really thought of myself as a teacher, but once I started teaching Uub it all made sense. Not to mention I have our rematch to look forward to, which is a huge motivator!" Goku says giddy with excitement

"What!? You're just training him for a fight?" Roshi says confused

"Well no, but it's definitely the one aspect of training him that's most appealing"

"Why do you want to fight him so badly? I understand he's the resurrection of the pure Buu but what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, Buu is the greatest warrior I've ever faced" Goku's demeanor switches as a serious expression covers his face. Goku thinks back to all the fights he had with Buu in Buu's various stages, from their introductory fight while Buu was innocent, all the way to the fight against pure Buu in the land of the Kais. "He was absolutely incredible, when he absorbed Gohan, he created a warrior that couldn't ever be matched by another. Buu in that moment reached a level of power that I…...I never will." Goku stares downwards with a slight melancholic expression as he then breathes in saying "And although much weaker, Buu in his purest state showed remarkable potential. I had thought if that Buu trained sincerely, he would potentially be able to reach levels of power he did through his absorptions. Which means I would be able to craft the greatest warrior ever known"

"That would be something, however I have to ask, how well does the boy control his power?" Roshi says sternly with worry

"Pretty good, for the most part no issues"

"Most part?"

"Well, he has had some odd moments during training"

"Such as?"

"He acts wild, and erratic. Similar to the behaviour of Buu"

"What!? That's terrible, Goku please tell me you are just joking around!"

"I'm not. It was only in moments in severe stress, but it happened. His power would shoot up and he was able to utilize some of Buu's techniques, like muscle memory. Each time I got a taste of that true power, and each time it gets me more and more excited!"

"Of course it does" Roshi sighs shaking his head back and forth as he chuckles

"Well I should get going, it's been a blast, but I got other things to attend to" Goku says standing with a grin as Master Roshi rises with him. "Well Goku, as always it was a great pleasure. Hope to see you around soon" Roshi says smiling

"Well how about tomorrow?" Goku says growing a large grin

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well me and Krillin were planning on stopping by and continuing our training!"

"That doesn't sound too bad. See the two of you tomorrow then"

"You know it master"

Goku walks out exiting the pink house, taking in another breath as he then flies into the sky. "Always back just when the earth needs you huh Goku" Roshi says as he walks outside staring up at the sky watching his former student fly off into the distance. "Did Goku come by?" Turtle says as he climbs onto the island from the water as Master Roshi grins "Yes Turtle, yes he was" Roshi then chuckles as he continues staring out.

Goku flies towards Gohan and Piccolo's energy as he thinks back to the fight with Raditz where he and Piccolo fought for Gohan's freedom. He then recalls the massive power Gohan displayed injuring the stronger Saiyan. "Man Gohan's gotten so much stronger over the years, it's great that he's kept up his training, however it's strange that he's back with Piccolo. Then again the two have always been close" Goku continues flying as he remembers Piccolo and Gohan both dressed in the same clothing for the Cell games.

Goku stops flying mid air as he in the distance he sees atop a natural pillar Gohan meditating as a floating Piccolo observes. Goku crosses his arms viewing from a distance as he grows a slight smirk. "Wow I'm so impressed, Gohan seems more focused on his training then he's ever been. He might be more concentrated than when he was training for Cell" Goku smiles as he then continues flying forward. "Good Gohan good!" Piccolo says while nodding as he views Gohan's laser focus. "Yo!" Goku announces whilst he moves in closer. "Well well well, if it isn't Goku after all this time" Piccolo says with a hint of animosity as he flies a bit away from Gohan

"Yep, is something wrong Piccolo?" Goku asks noticing Piccolo's odd delivery while following

"It's fine Goku, I understand that other matters require your attention. However you could still pay a visit y'know" Piccolo says growing a snarky smirk as Goku chuckles

"So Gohan told you huh? Speaking of, why isn't he reacting to us?" Goku asks while he points backwards at a now distanced Gohan

"He's blocking us out Goku. It's mental clearing, it allows him to assess any situation with full power over his mind"

"Sounds pretty useful."

"You have no idea" Piccolo snarkily says chuckling after

Goku starts to chuckle as Piccolo goes on to say "But to answer your question, yes Gohan explained"

"So what do you think about the situation?"

"Well I am worried about Pan. She's young and space isn't exactly a friendly place"

"Yeah, not to mention when Dragon Balls are on the line"

"What!? What do you mean Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asks now alerted and confused

"Well didn't Gohan explain? There was a newly discovered set of Dragon Balls"

"There were? Where!?" Piccolo confused asks

"We don't know yet, Dende said he was going to look into that"

"But wait, that begs the question why are they now in space?" Piccolo asks confused

"Well this set is far stronger than all the others, it can grant almost any wish. However after they were used the balls were scattered across the galaxy!"

"The whole galaxy!?"

"Yeah. I think King Kai called them the Black Star Dragon Balls?"

"Black Star…" Piccolo repeats the title as his mind starts to wander. Piccolo has flashes of himself holding the one star Black Star Dragon Ball. The memory fades as Piccolo in the present stares at his empty hand. "Huh" Piccolo says worried and confused. "Are you alright Piccolo?" Goku asks as Piccolo nods saying "Fine, just I feel some sort of strange pressure"

"Maybe it's the energy from the Dragon Balls"

"What do you mean?"

"Well along with scattering across the galaxy, after being used the orbs release some sort of evil energy. After an entire year the energy grows so powerful it destroys the planet where the wish was made"

"Huh...that may just be it" Piccolo recovers his composure as he takes a deep breath. "So I assume, you wish to check in with Gohan?" Piccolo now reserved says

"I would be lying if I said otherwise"

"Right, well let's go then" Piccolo says as he flies back towards Gohan. "Rise and shine Gohan, Goku wishes to see you" Piccolo says floating above him. Gohan's eyes open as he stands, turning to Piccolo "Right, dad's probably curious about my training"  
"After a bit of chatting, knowing your father, he is definitely going to want a bit of a demonstration" Piccolo says grinning

"You're probably right," Gohan says, lightly chuckling as he flies over to Goku. "Hey dad" Gohan says

"Heya Gohan, how have you been?"

"Well…. i've been better"

"Is it about Pan?" Goku asks, already knowing the answer

"Of course it is, I messed up and can't forgive myself" Gohan hangs his head as he sighs in disappointment. Goku floats there staring as he grows a minor grin. "Y'know, I know a pretty good way to get your mind off of that for a short while"

"Oh really? What's that?" Gohan hopefully asks

"You try and best your old man in a fight" Goku descends, entering a combat stance on top of a pillar as Gohan floats in front of him.

"I don't know, I mean it's just not really my thing. I don't often fight for fun" Gohan says as he continues to hang his head

"Well that doesn't mean you can't have a sparring match with me, don't you wanna test your skills?"

"I guess….." Gohan says reconsidering the request. Gohan then sees an image of a smiling Pan. Gohan takes a deep breath as he shakes his head attempting to not focus on her. "You know what, I will fight you" Gohan lands on a opposing pillar, as the two stand equidistant staring down at one another "I'll go easy on you dad, I don't want to hurt you too much" Gohan says arrogant as he smirks

"Well let's see if maybe I can push you a bit" Goku then chuckles as he enters his battle stance ready to fight. The sun sets behind them as the fight begins

Pan opens her eyes slowly as she views the large sun set on planet Imecka. "Wow, it's so pretty," Pan says gasing at the view from the helm of the ship. Hercule snores laying happily in one of the beds at the back of the ship. Uub exits the room at the back walking towards Pan. "So,are you ready for today?" Uub says with a serious tone. "Oh yeah, I can't wait for this Don Knee guy to get what he has coming"

"Agreed" Uub says staring out at the large setting sun in the distance

"You know it's strange, I would have never expected you to agree with me" Pan says lightly chuckling

"That's because you make it hard" Uub smirks

"No but in all seriousness it was such an unexpected turn for you to just agree with the plan last night. I thought I was going to have to really, really convince you, you know?"

"Well you got lucky I guess" Uub says seemingly deflecting

"I don't believe in luck, so tell me why you were so on board?" Pan asks genuinely curious

"What does it matter, you got what you want. Now we are doing something incredibly silly so you should be happy" Uub says laughing as he attempts to drop the question.

"Well because, you just flipped your opinion out of nowhere" Pan says annoyed by Uub's lack of answer

"It's nothing, just I came to agree, besides I don't think you'd-" Uub is cut off as Hercule releases a loud yawn at the back of the ship. "Ahh morning!" Hercule says as he stretches, standing as he approaches the others. "So what were you two talking about?" Hercule says rubbing his eyes awake as Uub shakes his head saying "Oh nothing"

"Oh, ok. Well now we go back to Earth right?" Hercule asks with an optimistic expression

"Uhhh not exactly" Uub says chuckling "You see, first we handle the situation here then go back to Earth to drop you two off" Pan rolls her eyes "No way, I am not going back and that's the end of it." Pan stands as Hercule hangs his head annoyed "Now, let's get to figuring out how to handle Mr high and mighty" The three stand there as they attempt to head out and confront Don Knee.

Don Knee paces back and forth in his office as Ledgic rests comfortably on a chair across from him. "They fled, they escaped, everything is fine, no wait not everything is fine they made me look foolish, what to do?" Don Knee says in response to the actions of Uub and Pan the night before. "Listen, they haven't left and they are coming here. The sooner you accept that the better"

"Easy for you to say, you wanted this!" Don Knee snaps at Ledgic only to quickly restrain himself as he slaps his hand over his mouth

"...Well, I would be lying if I said the prospect of fighting the boy wasn't appealing" Ledgic says with a slight grin

"Why though!? Don't you get enough entertainment" Don Knee says in his fearful manner

"Well sure a bit, but this one is different. I feel as though he has more to show me, he has some sort of special reserve of power. I just want a taste." Ledgic says as he folds his arms while his grin enlarges.

"Well you better not let anything happen to me, or my fortune. I will pay you whatever to ensure they don't steal all my money" Don Knee desperately pleas

"Right…." Ledgic says unamused by his plea.

The two sit and wait as they plan for Uub and Pan's attack.

Pan pilots the ship poorly across the Imeckian skies as they attempt to locate some sort of central area. The ship shakes while flying. Hercule on the inside while strapped to his chair, holds onto his seat belt tightly, with his eyes closed. "You know… maybe we should have some sort of pilot?" Uub says with a nervous expression

"Please, I am plenty good as a pilot" Pan says in a cocky tone, looking back at her passengers. Pan then looks back, staring forward as the ship passes through clouds revealing down below, a lush city, and in it's center stands a tall castle-like structure. "There it is, that's definitely where we'll find Don Knee!" Pan says as she looks down at the kingdom of the wealthy Imeckians. Pan lowers the ship down to the outskirts of the city on top of a rock formation overlooking the town. "We should be safe here, they probably won't find the ship here. Especially with the comotion we'll be causing" pan says, growing a twisted grin. Uub stands, sighing as he begins to stretch "Now remember, this place will probably be loaded with guards, we should just focus on being quick and working our way to Don Knee" Uub says as Pan then interjects saying "Not to worry, I have a plan"

"Ri-right" Uub says untrusting

"I do!" Pan says noticing Uub's lack of certainty

"Ok then, what is it?"

"We'll send you in grandpa!" Pan says proudly. Uub and Hercule both completely astonished exclaim "What!?" Uub continues saying "Pan that is a bad idea" Hercule holds himself in the fetal position as his teeth chatter. "Oh man, I am not cut out for this!" Hercule says through his fear. "Hang on, hang on, let me explain. We send Hercule in as our master, he will be Earth's champion. He will request to meet with Don Knee and work out a peaceful negotiation"

"What? That won't work though, he knows that's not the case"  
"How could he? All his men saw is you fighting on behalf of him, defending him. He must have come off as someone important!"

"I-I guess?" Uub says realizing what Pan says could be true. Uub then continues "But what's the point of that, I doubt we could get him to change his ways just through a negotiation"

"No, but while they talk, you and I are breaking in and kicking butt!"

"Won't that make him hostile?"

"Only if grandpa loses his cool, if grandpa can come off as in control this can work-"

Hercule interrupts whining out "I miss Buu!" Pan stares at her grandfather taken aback as Uub says "Hmm, so we apply the pressure and scare him while Mr Satan will try and warn him?"

"Exactly!" Pan says "If grandpa acts tough and powerful we can scare Don Knee into giving in to our demands!"

"You know what, I think that can work, alright let's do it!" Uub says now believing in Pan, causing her to smile. Hercule shakes his head rejecting the idea crying "No! No! No!" Hercule cries as he refuses to stand. "Come on Hercule, you gotta toughen up a bit, really show off your fighting skill!" Uub says enthusiastically, attempting to encourage Hercule as Hercule shakes his head back and forth saying "They are going to kill me!"

"Trust us we will protect you!" Uub says attempting to reassure Hercule

"When will you regain control of your senses and fly us home!" Hercule yells in desperation

"Hey I am in complete control over my actions, this is for the best Hercule"

"Easy for you to say, you can fly and fire lasers!" Hercule shouts

Pan interjects saying "Grandpa, just get up already. If you stick with us we can protect you, if you just sit here they might find you"

"I thought you said this area is safe!?" Hercule yells growing more worried

"Well it is, but if you don't get up then when me and Uub arrive there, we will inform them of your location so that we can all be together"

"Pannie pooh!?" Hercule says in complete shock. Uub then looks at Pan with confusion "Wait you wouldn't actually would you?" Uub asks

"Just watch me."

"Oh alright! Let's go!" Hercule exclaims in annoyance standing as the three prepare to enter the city and advance through Don Knee's base.

"There it is!" Pan says, flying beside Uub as he carries Hercule. The three look up ahead at the fortress of Don Knee with all of it's lights on. "He must be feeling so safe in there! He probably doesn't even care his little assassin didn't kill us!" Pan says, annoyed at seemingly being overlooked. Hercule holding on tight to Uub then yells while consumed by fear "That doesn't matter!" Hercule looks downwards at the city far below. Uub chuckles a tad as he then says "Your grandpa's right Pan, who cares?"

"Well obviously I care, and I will show him why he shouldn't underestimate me!" Pan says fiercely

"Well you will, don't worry" Uub says exhaling

The three stop as they stare down below at the mega base of the planet's ruler. "Hmm, I'm thinking he's either got a lot of guards protecting himself, or just Ledgic" Uub says as he looks down thinking of a plan. Pan then asks "Why would he just have the one assassin?"

"All he'd need." Uub says stoically

"Hmm, well if the guards aren't with him, then they must be somewhere pretty important!" Pan says smiling

"That actually would make sense. Maybe his guards are protecting his money"

"Heh maybe" Pan says grinning viciously as she begins to laugh

"Alright then here's my thoughts. We should split up. I'll go to Don Knee's location, Ledgic will be there and i'll deal with him…. Hopefully" Uub says as he then starts to laugh innocently

"No way! Don Knee's mine, I'll go deal with him!" Pan angrily turns back to Uub

"Listen I know you want to deal with him, but it's important someone go investigate what's going on in there"

"True but why don't you?"

"Because I need to beat Ledgic, I don't know why but I just do"

Hercule then confused looks at Uub saying "No you don't!"

"Sorry mr Satan, I know I shouldn't, I just can't help it"

"Damn it!" Hercule shouts as he then drops his head sighing. "Alright let's get this over with" Hercule says reluctantly as Pan nods

"Absolutely, tonight we deal with Don Knee!" The three look below as they prepare to attack the central Imeckian fortress.

Hercule walks towards the front entrance of the large fortress. He walks confidently with a large grin from ear to ear. He approaches the two guards defending the front as they both aim their weaponry at him. Hercule's face changes for a moment, growing fearful as he thinks to himself "I knew this was never gonna work" Hercule then regains his composure chuckling "Well here goes nothin" Hercule says to himself as he then chortles a large chortle. "Do you two think that those blasters will do anything to Earth's greatest warrior!

The answer should be obvious, now before you two get yourselves hurt I would tell Don Knee he has a guest!" Hercule states with affirmation, crossing his arms starring the two guards down all the while. The guards with their weapons aimed, stare Hercule down for a moment. Silence hangs as one then sighs calling Don Knee. "Sir, one of the fugitives is here, it seems he wants to meet with you, his allies are nowhere to be seen" Hercule then points at the speaking guard "Tell him I can solve all of his problems if he meets with me!"

"He heard you, he said to let you through"

"Smart man" Hercule grins as he then walks through the double doors entering the base. As Hercule walks past the two front guards his face turns to one of shock and relief "That was close" Hercule says to himself as he walks through and the doors close behind him. Pan and Uub from the sky watch "Yes! He's in!" Pan says joyfully as Uub chuckles saying "I'm glad it worked, I honestly wasn't too certain about this plan"

"Of course you weren't, you aren't as gifted as I" Pan says, smirking as Uub shakes his head. Pan's smile shrinks as she then continues speaking "So was it that assassin guy?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Uub says confused

"Last night, when you just went along with my plan. Was it because you knew that that Ledgic guy would be drawn out"

"Not at all, I didn't even know he existed till last night"

"Then what the hell was it!? I mean what made you go along with my plan?" Pan exclaims outraged due to her confusion

"Relax Pan, I just followed your lead, isn't that what you wanted?" Uub asks genuinely confused

"Well yeah…. But I want the satisfaction of knowing why you would change, is it that you realized how good of a strategist I am?"

"Yes that it's now let's focus"

"No that's not it and you know it!"  
"Pan stop! Just leave it, let's get this done ok!?"

"Don't you bark orders at me! I'm in charge here!"

"Whatever!" Uub replies angrily as veins on his forehead start to pulsate

"Are...are you ok?" Pan asks noticing Uub's appearance

"Yeah….I-i'm fine!" Uub replies as he holds his head seemingly in pain. "Just a headache"

"Wow, ok...rude" Pan scoffs looking away. Uub takes a few deep breaths as the veins stop. "So when do you think we should go in?" Pan asks looking back at Uub. Uub exhales as he then replies "Let's give them about eight minutes so that Mr Satan can just talk before things escalate"

"Fair enough"

The two float as they wait to enter the fort of Don Knee.

Hercule walks down a long hall as a guard leads him, he looks around seeing few security as the guard brings him to the end of the hall. "Beyond this door is lord Don Knee, you shall show him the utmost respect!" the guard says as Hercule nods "Yep no worries, I am very polite" the guard opens the door as Hercule sees a large room. At the end of the room is Don Knee, he sits behind a desk with an eggstravagant painting hanging directly behind him. Beside the painting, leaning against the wall, is Ledgic.

Ledgic lifts his grinning face only for the grin to fade when he locks eyes with Hercule. "Oh man, that must be the assassin the boy was talking about, I am getting bad vibes from him" Hercule thinks to himself, as he swallows his fear walking towards the ruler. "So, you are the leader of you little rebellion that has been causing oh so much pain for myself?" Don Knee asks as Hercule approaches him. Hercule arrives at the desk staring down at Don Knee

"That would be correct," Hercule says smirking. Don Knee gestures for him to sit, Hercule complies sitting face to face with the tyrant. "So, you care to explain why?" Don Knee says, feeling a sense of control with slight suspicion. "It's all really a big misunderstanding, one that doesn't really involve you persay"

"Well please, elaborate"

"Alrighty, well we came visiting this planet on one of my expensive vacations, however since I am a wanted man, an enemy ship shot ours down attempting to kill me. As you can see, they failed"

"Right, of course" Don Knee says seemingly buying the story as Ledgic gives a look of uncertainty

"After crashing on the planet, we sought out some repairs, didn't find anyone, so we decided to return to the ship and sleep for the night. However, one of your grunts was busy attempting to steal our ship" Hercule says leaning forward asserting his dominance

"That does sound like quite the misunderstanding. However I think there is a better word for it…..delusion!" Don Knee reciprocates also leaning forward as the two butt heads

"Is not!" Hercule says pushing his head forward

"Is to!" Don Knee says pushing back. The two sit back as Hercule responds

"Look you can deny it all you want, but fact of the matter is your men were stealing my property after we crashed!"

"Not your property after you left it to rot now is it!"  
"It very much is! And if you keep this up, things could get ugly!" Hercule says crossing his arms

"Ledgic, educate him on how ugly things can get" Don Knee says, growing an evil grin. "Right away" Ledgic says, exiting his stance against the wall as he walks towards Hercule. Ledgic leans downwards towards Hercule getting close to his face. He stares with a serious expression only for a quick moment of surprise to appear as he then leans away walking towards Don Knee. Ledgic leans down whispering into Don Knee's ear. "I hate to inform you, but this warrior possesses a potentially dangerous amount of power, more so then the boy, I wouldn't dismiss him like that sir" Ledgic whispers as he then stands.

Don Knee's once confident and heinous expression fades as it becomes one of internal fear. A bead of sweat drips down his face as he then nods "I see, thank you Ledgic" Ledgic proceeds to lean back up against the wall. Hercule, completely confused at what was said, looks to Ledgic with a face of surprise. Ledgic smiles, as he nods at Hercule. Hercule shakes his head looking back to Don Knee as Don Knee says "Where were we? We were of course talking about defusing the situation?" Hercule smiles now realizing the shift in power as he grows a smirk. "No, we were talking about some changes you could make"

"Changes!? Why would I make changes? We have the perfect system?"

"Not how I see it, a perfect system would treat others better not just yourself you obnoxious fool!"

"You are very wealthy, no?"

"Well of course, how do you think I am able to take vacations like this"

"Right right, I only ask because you too then should know that the trueist power one could have is there wealth"

"Well I mean… no, that's just not true" Hercule says as he looks down thinking back on his life as a fake world champion who didn't earn it, how he too has been absorbed by greed

"Your don't believe that, your smart guy you know what having money gets you"

"Anything…"

"Exactly, so you have to understand why your suggestion just wont work" Don Knee says nervously laughing

"No I do, I-" Hercule is cut off as a faint distant bang is heard. Everyone in the room raises their head, Don Knee looking surprised, Hercule looking thankful, and Ledgic looking excited. "I think you're an idiot," Hercule finishes saying, smiling at Don Knee. "That isn't them is it?" Don Knee asks quivering in fear

"Oh it is, they responded to my mental message, I alerted them that convincing you wouldn't work, so now you're gonna have to deal with Earth's three mightiest warriors!"

"I thought you agreed!" Don Knee yells in a state of panic

"I was stalling, for the big reveal. You are a complete idiot. Now you're going to listen to my demands as they work they're way here. I promise you, they will tear through your entire army. So don't get any high hopes"

"Ledgic, stand guard, if they come by I need my best man here to protect me" Don Knee says, staring at Hercule with fear and anger. Ledgic nods as he stands waiting to fight Uub.

Pan upper cuts a soldier knocking him to the floor as she flies forward entering a crowd of soldiers attacking. Uub backs away from three guards dodging all of their baton swings as he then counter attacks swiftly defeating them all. Pan throws punches left and right taking on all who approach her. The two clear the room dealing with all security as they stand alone. "Not bad, you still should try to be more calm, it will help with your reaction time" Uub says friendly critiquing her as she scoffs "Just go make sure my grandpa's fine, i'll be joining you shortly" Pan flies to the left busting through a closed door as she proceeds further into the mega base. Uub slowly walks up the large center stairs as he heads to the top floor.

Pan flies through the halls of the complex landing as she busts through a door landing in a large prison like area. "Woah, this isn't where the vault would be" Pan says as she looks around the room seeing cage after cage filled by Imeckians. "Oh this just gets me mad, I bet these people are all innocent" Pan says to herself walking by cell after cell. Pan stops seeing an elderly Imeckian slumped against his prison wall. "What are you in here for?" Pan asks

"I couldn't pay the tax, I instead but food for my family"

"No" Pan says as she rushes to the next cell over "And you?" a young Imeckian stands on the receiving end of the question as he sighs saying " I slept too long in a apartment"

"What!?" Pan then rushes to the next cell over frantically "And what about you- what the? What are you?" Pan asks as inside the cell sits a small silver robot. "Yay! Me Giru, Giru, Giru"

"Huh? Giru huh, well how'd you get in there" Pan asks curious

"Giru, Giru, they thought I was special" Giru says

"Uh huh? right….Well you don't seem like you're from around her then, where did you come from?"

"Giru,Giru, me come from space after ship crash"

"Hmmm so you can fly a ship?

"Giru, Giru if I can get to ship, me can fly real good!" Giru says rapidly nodding

"How would you like to be me and my team's new pilot"

"Yes! Giru,Giru"

"Welcome aboard" Pan happily says breaking his cell door open

"Yay! Giru, Giru, Giru finally free!" Giru says as he happily hops onto Pan's shoulder.

"Now how about you and I help out these other victims?" Pan asks, smiling at her new droid friend.

Uub arrives outfront the office of Don Knee. He stares at the handle as he takes a breath "Welp here it goes" Uub says smiling as he grabs the handle. "You need to allow people the freedom to leave this crummy place!" Hercule yells at a now passive Don Knee. Ledgic chuckles walking away from Don Knee's side. "He's here" Ledgic says smiling as he stands behind Hercule, in the middle of the room staring down at the door. Hercule looks back as Don Knee also stares. Everyone watches as the door swings open and in the doorway stands Uub. "Sorry to interrupt, just thought I could maybe help settle things" Uub says smiling as Ledgic slowly approaches him. "You're finally here" Ledgic says as he continues walking forward. "Yep, and I am here to teach you all a lesson"

"Oh really? Well let's see what your really made of"

"Trust me, It's complicated"

The two warriors stand in front of one another.

Both stand tall, locking eyes. Ledgic looks down at the boy with a grin as Uub looks up at him excited. There's a brief moment of silence as the two warriors look at eachother. Soon after the two blink out of sight reappearing in the sky trading blows.

The two of them blink again appearing this time near the ground as Ledgic knees Uub in the stomach. Another blink occurs as the two appear against the wall as Uub lands a solid straight punch to Ledgics cheek. The two then appear in battle stances on opposite ends of the room in front of Hercule. Ledgic fixes his jaw as Uub dusts his chest off. The two then chuckle only to fly towards one another engaging in a flurry of blows. As the two throw punches at the other they move upwards. Ledgic breaks Uub's guard with a clean kick as he then grabs him flying upwards breaking through the ceiling. As the two fly into the sky Ledgic throws Uub into the air only to then fire a ki blast at him. Uub recovers mid air deflecting the ki blast as he proceeds to blast downwards toward Ledgic.

Uub throws a straight kick as Ledgic moves back evading the attack. Uub then turns, throwing a punch knocking Ledgic back. Ledgic spirals backwards as Uub moves forward to continue his assault. Uub throws a series of punches. The initial ones landing. Ledgic after taking the first few punches mangages to regain his footing as he hits Uub's hands away. Uub now open floats as Ledgic dashes forward gut punching Uub. Uub coughs as he dashes back holding his stomach with both hands. Ledgic then holds his hands together, sledgehammering down onto Uub's head. Just before the attack connects Uub throws his hands upwards catching Ledgic.

While holding both of Ledgic's hands, Uub turns around, throwing Ledgic over his shoulder downwards. Ledgic falls as from above Uub fires a barrage of ki blasts as they all head straight for Ledgic.

Ledgic catches himself midair, as he puts his hands up attempting to block the incoming attacks. Hercule and Don Knee watch in shock from below in Don Knee's office as Don Knee says "So, you're supposedly stronger?" Hercule then nods out of focus "Huh yes, yes of course" the two then continue watching. Ledgic is bombarded by the swarm of energy attacks, he manages to resist the first couple only for the others to break through and injure him. The bombardment ends as Ledgic floats there breathing slightly looking up with a grin.

Pan and Giru release more and more of the innocent prisoners. The large crowd swarms out as Pan chuckles "That big idiot you guys call a leader needs to make stronger doors!" Pan says only for the voice of Gale to respond "We'll let him know!" Pan turns around as at the end of the hall, Gale and Sheela stand with their hands to their hips.

Pan takes a few steps in front of the crowd of free prisoners shielding them as she whispers to Giru "Got any fight in you?" Giru, while sitting atop her shoulder thinks for a moment only to respond "Not to my knowledge, Giru Giru"

"Of course that's your answer" Pan says with a face of bother

Gale and Sheela chuckle as Sheela points at Pan saying "End of the line, I would run home before we make you cry again" Gale then lets out a loud laugh as Pan grows angry. Pan clenches her fist as she carefully removes Giru from her shoulder placing him on the ground "Oh they'll see, I am a different warrior then I was last night, I am constantly improving, oh they'll see!"

Pan rushes forward attacking the two. Gale runs towards Pan throwing a slow punch as Pan turns evading the blow. Pan throws a kick to Gale's face knocking him back as a blast from Sheela hits Pan.

Pan is knocked to her knees as Gale runs towards her. Pan starts to grow angry as she turns to Sheela just as Sheela arrives throwing an uncoordinated punch. The punch connects, sending Pan back as she then dashes forward throwing a sloppy kick which barely hits Sheela. Gale, Sheela, and Pan all stand ready to fight as Giru watches curiously.

Ledgic floats low just above the roof of the fortress as he chuckles. "Not bad, you seem rather skilled, tell me just what are you?" Ledgic asks curiously as he floats to match Uub's height. "I am an Earthling, I was trained by the best of the best"  
"Earth huh? Maybe I should pay it a visit" Ledgic says with a grin

"I think you might like it, there are tons of people there that might be able to give you a good fight"

"You're not up for it?" Ledgic asks, slightly disappointed

"Well i'm here aren't I, just don't know if I really have that love for battle, I think I mostly just focus on protecting others"  
"I guess for some I can see that as a nice upside"

"That's the thing though, it isn't just an upside for me, at least I don't think that's all it is. Regardless I feel maybe i'm not your guy"

"We'll see" Ledgic says sternly as he crosses his arms grabbing the spikes protruding from the shoulders of his coat. He pulls his hands away as they firmly grasp the spikes. Light shimmers around the spikes as from his coat Ledgic pulls two blades. Uub's face turns to complete shock "What the heck!? You were storing those the whole time!?" Uub asks, shocked and amazed. Ledgic points one of the blades to Uub as he smiles saying "Now, let's see if you can keep up!"

"Try me!" Uub floats prepared as Ledgic dashes towards him prepared to attack.

Pan blocks incoming punches and kicks from Gale and Sheela as they manage to knock her back. Pan stumbles backwards falling to the floor "That's it! I am beyond mad!" Pan yells as Giru stands beside her "Oh really? Giru Giru" Giru says as Pan turns to him giving a nasty look. Pan rushes towards Gale and Sheela only to be swiftly countered as she is knocked back to the floor beside Giru. Pan screams, getting more and more angry as Giru interjects saying "Maybe calm down? Giru Giru" Pan at first swings her neck towards him staring at him with anger as she then thinks back to her fight with the pair last night. She remembers when angered and annoyed they were in complete control. She then recalls Uub telling her to calm down. Pan turns back standing as she takes a deep breath "Alright droid, let's give that a shot" Pan says with snark as Gale and Sheela enter a team pose.

The two then fire a combined beam towards Pan as she takes another breath "I got this" Pan says to herself as she reciprocates as she fires a large ki blast. Pan's ki blast pushes through the beam fired by Gale and Sheela hitting them. The two are blasted to the floor. "Uhhh Sheela….did we lose?" Gale asks as he lays on the floor defeated.

Sheela sits up barley looking at a standing Pan as Pan dusts herself off "Yeah...yeah we did '' Sheela says as she collapses backwards laying fully on the ground. "Wow way to go! Your one heck of a fighter!" One of the Imeckian prisoners says cheering Pan on as the entire crowd follows suit. "Oh it was really nothing trust me" Pan says attempting to receive the compliments humbly. Pan starts to blush as Giru interjects saying "You really should calm down more! Giru Giru''

"Oh shut it you hunk of junk!" Pan yells leaning down at Giru

"Sorry I mean I mean-" Giru says leaning away in fear

"Exactly! Alright then prisoners you are free to go!" Pan says turning back to the large crowd of free prisoners "No, we wish to help!" a Imeckian as the crowd agrees

"This is dangerous however-" Pan says attempting to talk them out of it. As she does she stops herself thinking back to everyone discouraging her from going. "Do you know what? Yeah, let's go!" Pan cheers leading her small army of prisoners as Giru then says "This won't go well".

Uub dodges all slashes and stabs from ledgic as slowly Ledgic lands hit by hit. Uub tries to defend himself and land a punch, however Ledic slips away leaning back. Ledgic then spins to the right, slashing Uub's cheek as he moves.

Uub moves back as he rubs the blood from his cheek. "His movements are so elegant! So smooth!" Uub says. Uub wipes the blood from his cheek as he stares at it. Uub seeing his blood causes his vision to go blurry.

Uub shakes his head to regain focus as Ledgic lunges forward driving his blade towards Uub. Uub quickly reacts, turning his torso avoiding the stab as he then elbows Ledgic in the face knocking him away. As Ledgic rolls backwards, Uub blasts forward to him throwing a punch. Just before Uub's punch connects, Ledgic catches himself and counters with quick jabs with his blades. Uub is caught in the flurry and suffers a series of cuts and slashes.

After Ledgic finishes he spins around throwing a kick sending Uub flying. "About this!" Ledgic says as his swords start to glow. Ledgic hits the blades of his swords together firing a large light green energy blast to shoot out towards Uub. Uub regains control of his flight as he stares forward at the incoming blast.

Uub pants injured as he attempts to counter the blast. Uub puts his hands forward to push back the large blast. Just before the blast hits Uub has a memory of Kid Buu attempting to deflect the Spirit Bomb.

Just as Uub snaps out of it he moves his hands scared by the idea only for the blast to hit. Uub is knocked back as he falls down towards the fortress. Hercule watches from below as he sees Uub falling "Oh no! Little buddy no!" Hercule calls as Don Knee starts to laugh "Well isn't that lovely, Ledgic has gotten rid of that little problem and will now deal with you!" Don Knee says with more confidence after seeing Ledgic's display Hercule then calls up to Uub, attempting to help him recover "Uub! Wake up!" Hercule calls as Uub continues falling. Uub smirks as he falls to the fortress. His smirk grows as he stares up at Ledgic.

The smirk turns to a large grin as his pupils dilate. Uub catches himself mid air, he then proceeds to float in the air with his hands and head hung low. Ledgic watches carefully with curiosity as he floats downwards to meet Uub. "Just what is this? Are you planning something?" Ledgic asks the seemingly lifeless Uub. Uub throws his head up as he carries a viscous smile.

Uub begins to pound his chest as he releases animalistic noises. Hercule watches in fear as he begins shaking. "That-that...that voice, those movements...no it can't be… no no no" Hercule says as he thinks back to the rampage of Buu in his pure state. Don Knee confused turns to Hercule asking him "What is this? Why is he acting like that" Don Knee starts to grow concerned due to Hercule's reactions as Hercule responds

"Something you're not going to enjoy!"

"What do you mean!?"

Ledgic confused enters his battle stance as he waits assuming Uub is going to attack. Uub finishes pounding his chest as he stares at Ledgic laughing all the while. Uub while snickering holds his hand out to Ledgic charging a ki blast. Uub laughs firing the blast at Ledgic "Huh?" Ledgic says slicing the blast in half with one of his swords. The two fragmented pieces of Uub's blast continue flying out.

Uub laughs as he throws his hands forward only to pull them back. As Uub rips his hands back the two halves of his energy blast fly backwards honing in on Ledgic. Ledgic turns back as the blasts hit him "What the-" Ledgic says as he is blasted forward. As Ledgic is knocked towards him, Uub rushes forward throwing a heavy punch. The punch lands as Uub pushes Ledgic's face downwards.

Uub laughs chaotically as he proceeds to unleash a combination of attacks all connecting. Ledgic during this assault thinks to himself "What's happened? His power has nearly doubled!?" Uub headbutts Ledgic back as he then charges two ki blasts in his hand. While laughing in a crazed state Uub pushes the two blasts into Ledgic's stomach causing a huge explosion engulfing the two of them in the sky. Don Knee and Hercule shield their eyes as Pan and her army of prisoners arrive. Pan looks up to the sky seeing the large blast "Woah, thats-thats insane!" Pan says completely blown away as Don Knee looks down at her and her crowd of prisoners "They're all free!?" Don Knee screeches.

Don Knee runs to his desk as he frantically searches his drawers. The smoke clears as Uub is in rags and Ledgic is bruised. Ledgic pants seemingly tired "This is strange, his power feels different, darker. And that look on his face is one of destruction. His potential is unbelievable, he better get a grip on this whole psycho issue otherwise it's just gonna go to waste" Ledgic says staring at Uub who seems unphased.

Ledgic chuckles as he charges his energy powering up more. Uub looks curiously at Ledgic's power up as he rushes him. Uub and Ledgic then enter a flurry of attacks as both fight across the skies

"This can not be happening! Ledgic is in danger and I have a revolution on my hands!" Don Knee says as he pulls a blaster out from his desk.

Don Knee runs over to Hercule as he aims the blaster at a distracted Pan as she stares up at Uub and Ledgic's fight. Hercule turns to see Don Knee attempt to fire. "Take this you fool!" Don Knee screams alerting Pan. "Oh no you don't!" Hercule cries as he rushes over punching Don Knee to the floor causing him to drop the blaster. Hercule then leaps on top of Don Knee as the two struggle on the floor. "How dare you attack my granddaughter!" Hercule cries as he showcases his fighting ability managing to provide a beat down to Don Knee.

Don Knee manages to throw Hercule off of him as he attempts to crawl towards his blaster. Don Knee extends his hand as he tries to grab the blaster only for a ki blast from Pan to destroy it. "And to finish it! The mighty explosive champion elbow finisher!" Hercule says as he drops down on Don Knee elbowing him unconscious. Hercule then stands looking over to Pan, Pan gives her grandpa a thumbs up as Hercule smirks "Oh yeah! The destructive power of the world champ!" Hercule yells as he places his hands on his hips laughing. Pan sighs facepalming as she then looks back up at Uub's battle.

Uub catches both of Ledigc's blades as Ledgic slices downwards at Uub. The two float struggling as Ledgic rips his blades away from Uub's hands 's hands are cut open but the pain seems negligible to the less sane combatant. As Ledgic's hands are in the air, he floats vulnerable. Uub laughs rushing forward prepared to capitalize on the situation. As Uub enters close proximity Ledgic's worrisome look turns to a grin. Ledgic flips back kicking Uub in the jaw upwards. After fully flipping, Ledgic puts his two blades away. "It's time we end this!" Ledgic says as he then flies forward throwing a barrage of kicks each one hitting perfectly. Ledgic throws one last solid kick sending Uub flying away.

As Uub flies away Ledgic holds his hand out creating a large ki sphere. "Scatter Blast!" Ledgic shouts as from the single sphere, two blasts fly out heading in both directions warping around as they head towards Uub.

The two beams form into one as they connect in the middle causing them to shoot faster. Just before the blast hits Uub's pupil reverts to normal as he seemingly snaps out of his daze. The blast hits Uub knocking him over. Before he can descend to the floor below Ledgic dashes over and holds him. "Is-Is that assassin guy holding him? What's going on?" Pan says as she floats upwards in hopes to join them in the skies. "Pan wait! He is very dangerous!" Hercule cries as she continues upwards. "She seems rather stubborn, Giru Giru" Giru says to Hercule as he then looks down at the little robot "Who and what are you?" Hercule asks in pure confusion

"I am Giru, Giru, Giru"

"Oh wonderful," Hercule says, shaking his head to and fro. Pan joins Ledgic in the air as he holds a barely conscious Uub. "Hey you! Just what do you think you're doing with him!?" Pan says aggressively as she stares daggers at the assassin. "I am merely helping" Ledgic says as he then starts to descend downwards to the fortress. "What!?' Pan says to herself as she continues downwards rejoining the others. Ledgic and Pan both land back in Don Knee's office as Ledgic gently lays Uub down on the floor. Pan kneels down by a battle damaged Uub as Uub regains consciousness .Hercule rushes over joining Pan and Uub as attempts to avoid the assassin. Uub sees a standing Ledgic looking down at him."What happened?" Uub asks as he looks around confused. Ledgic chuckles as he then says "Well believe it or not, but you beat me" everyone around gasps in pure shock as Uub stands "I beat you!?"

"Sadly, yes. You can quit gloating" Ledgic says smirking

"Huh, well it's been a true honor" Uub says bowing to Ledgic

Pan stands as she walks over to Ledgic angrily "He may be all buddy buddy with you, but I sure as hell ain't! You still worked for that man and helped ruin these people's lives"

Ledgic sighs as he then nods "Your right, I have shown a poor laps in judgement that I even allowed these despicable actions to occur all for a price." Ledgic moves forward away from Pan walking to the large crowd of angry prisoners "I know I have done wrong, but allow me to make it up to you all. I will allow you all to hire me, to help out. Hell I'll even give a hundred percent off discount for past discrepancies" Ledgic says smiling as the crowd nod and talks of agreement are heard. Pan's face begins to twitch as she stares in absolute confusion. "I just don't get what's happening" Pan says as Uub chuckles holding his waist in pain. "Something good, and I think it's thanks to us Pan'' Uub says smiling. "What is this!? What's happening!?" Don Knee says stumbling over to everyone after regaining consciousness.

Don Knee looks around, he sees an injured Uub, a confused Pan, a happy Hercule, and an angry crowd of his former prisoners. "That was no dream….Ledgic! Handle this!" Don Knee cries as he backs away scared. "Sorry, our contract has been terminated" Ledgic says as he begins walking towards Don Knee. "No no what are you saying!?" Don Knee says in absolute panic as he staggers back

"The short story is, I have been hired by people who have paid enough. They are paying me to make sure you clean up your act. So let's get to it" Ledgic lifts Don Knee as he walks away carrying the tyrant over leading the crowd. "Ledgic!" Uub calls to an exiting Ledigc, Ledgic turns "Yes?" Ledgic asks

"Just what are you gonna do?"

"Exactly what I said, i'm gonna stay on this planet and make sure everything is fixed. Might take a bit but I am often told I get the job done"

"Can't wait to see you again" Uub says smiling

"Likewise, and luckily I have a feeling it will be sooner than later" Ledgic then exits as he heads out with the group of Imeckians.

"Uhh Pan, just curious who or what is this?" Uub asks as he looks down to a sitting Giru. "Oh him, that's Giru! He is our new pilot!" Pan says excitedly

"Uh huh… ok then… you any good Giru?" Uub asks as Giru nods "Giru great at what Giru do Giru Giru" Hercule then walks towards the exit as he says "Can we just leave?' Uub and Pan both nod as they look at one another "Yeah let's get going" Uub says as the heroes leave, truly helping Imecka.

The crew's spaceship flies upwards as from the window in one of his spare uniforms he packed, Uub waves at Ledgic and the other Imeckians as they all stand around saying goodbye. Near the crowd of happy Imeckians and Ledgic sit Don Knee and his two goons tied up. Pan walks towards the window also waving as she spots the old couple who helped the team. Pan waves to them as the elderly Imeckian mouths to her, "thank you" the crew then fly off as they leave Imecka.

"So is this safe?" Hercule asks as the three stare at Giru as Giru connects to the ship's machinery. "This is entirely safe, Giru made for this Giru Giru" Giru says

"Alright perfect take us to Earth!" Hercule says proudly. Pan worried then looks to her grandfather as her eyes dart back to Giru "No no do not take us back to Earth ignore that!"

"No you don't missy" Hercule says storming over to Pan

"Oh yes I do!" Pan says storming toward Hercule as the two butt heads. "Giru can't even if Giru want to! Giru Giru" Giru says. Uub curious then asks "Wait what? Why!?"

"Giru no navigate, only places Giru can find are marked in the system's map Giru Giru"

"You mean, you can only take us to the locations of the Dragon Balls!?" Uub and Hercule's faces turn to sadness and shock as Pan grows a happy expression. The ship blasts out into the stars heading to whatever location they can find as Pan screams "Yes!".

Goku and Gohan sit back to back panting heavily atop a tall pillar as they both occupy it;s full space."Wow, you're still just too strong for me Gohan" Goku chuckles saying. Gohan chuckles lacking genuinity "Yeah, I bet" Gohan says as he stares out at the night sky

"It's about Pan isn't it"  
"Yeah… Look dad, I appreciate you trying to help dad it's just I don't know if I can really just be cheered up like that"

"Hmm, well… I guess you could always talk to her" Goku says as he then stands floating away from the rock

"Dad what are you talking about?" Gohan says a tad upset and confused

"Well remember fifteen years ago when I was able to have one day on Earth, that was thanks to Fortune Teller Baba, she can bring people to and from Otherworld"

"What's your point, Pan's not dead as far as we're concerned" Gohan says standing as he turns to his father

"No.. However at the end of Snake Way, you can talk to King Kai. King Kai can help you talk to Pan"

"Hey that's right! King Kai's telepathy could let me talk to Pan! You know, I don't think i've properly met King Kai" Gohan says with pure excitement

"He's a very interesting person, I think you'll have a good time"

"Right" Gohan then looks to Piccolo saying "Piccolo, tomorrow I have to miss training" Piccolo then chuckles as he goes on to say "This is important Gohan, consider it apart of your training"

"Right," Gohan says, chuckling. Gohan yawns extending his arms upwards tired "Gohan, go home. Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow"

"Will do!" Gohan says blasting off as he says goodbye. Piccolo smiles as he and Goku watch Gohan fly off in the distance. "He's finally excited to go home," Piccolo says smirking. Goku crosses his arms as he watches "I hope that doesn't ruin any of your training"

"Please, our training isn't what you think it is. I wasn't lying when I told him to consider it part of his training. This trip is the best thing for him"

"Right" Goku smiles

"So, now that it's just us...Wanna spar?"

"What? You actually want to fight me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piccolo says turning to Goku

"Well it's just I never thought you'd want to fight again"

"Trust me Goku, I have gotten a lot stronger over the past fifteen years. I think you'd be surprised"

"Oh now you've got me all excited"

"So that's a yes?" Piccolo says as he places his hand on his cape prepared to remove it

"I'd love to I really would…..But I sort of promised Chi-Chi I'd spend the night with her"

"What!?" Piccolo says leaning away in complete shock

"Is something wrong?"

"Your...you're serious?" Piccolo says now intrigued

"Well.. yeah. Of course I am"  
"Huh I never thought I would see the day"

"Well I guess there's a first for everything" Goku flies upwards waving bye to Piccolo "Later!" Goku says as he blasts off heading home to see his wife. Piccolo shakes his head staring alone into the distance as he says to himself "Strange times" Piccolo then smirks only for it to fade as he sees flashes of a planet on fire and raging storms ravaging the land. The thoughts end as Piccolo snaps back to reality. "Maybe I should get some rest too," Piccolo says as he sits on top of a pillar criss cross.

Uub sits awake at the back of the ship. Hercule comfortably sleeps beside him and the door is closed. Pan walks into the room yawning "Your up?" Pan asks as she sees Uub

"Yeah, just couldn't really sleep" Uub says sighing

"Why?" Pan says as she enter her bed

"Just keep thinking about Imecka oddly enough"

"Well we did just come from there, but what about it"

"When I blacked out during my fight with Ledgic, something didn't feel right. I am just afraid I know what happened"

"And that is?"

"Oh uhh… losing" Uub says quickly stopping himself as he exhales

"Right… Well goodnight" Pan says annoyed

"What? What's the matter?"

"Well you're clearly not going to be very honest with me so I don't care"

"I am being honest, I swear"

"Right super honest" Pan says sarcastically

"What kind of honesty do you want?"

"Tell me the real reason you went along with my plan" Pan says turning back with a serious expression

"This again?" Uub says not happy about the topic

"Tell me or else I just won't listen"

"Ok ok, fine..: Uub says sighing. Uub nods as he then takes a deep breath "It's because of my mother"

"What? What does that mean?" Pan says interested

"When I met your grandfather, Goku, I was there fighting to help my village. I wanted to earn money to supply it and help people suffering, like my own mother"

"I don't get it? What does that have to do with what happend?"

"Those people, they had lives, like those in my own village. I wanted to protect others from that type of life and saw an opportunity to"

"Oh, Uub-"

"The galaxy isn't all fun and happy. Pan I don't know why you would want to expose yourself to this kind of stuff"

"To help change and make a difference! And now I can't wait till our next destination. Because when we get there, we will do some true good"

"Well, I sure hope to. Anyway, it is late, I should at least try to get some rest for whatever journey awaits us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I should do the same." Pan says entering her bed smiling just before fully closing her eyes and falling asleep. Uub looks at Pan and lightly chuckles at her optimism. He then starts to hear the chaotic laughter and screams of Kid Buu as his expression shifts to a more stoic look. Uub lays his head back and breathes deep before falling asleep.

"So this is the strange signature?" A deep masculine voice says as in some alien cave lies an orange ball with three black stars on it. At the end of the cave stands a shadowy figure as he chuckles walking towards the orb."Sir the orb seems to be emitting the strange energy" A high pitched robotic voice says as the figure leans down picking the orb up.

"Hmm, some sort of strange promethean orb perhaps? It's energy is unlike anything I have ever picked up, it's so strong!" the shadowy figure says as he lifts the orb. "Hmm, this will be very good, now it's time to locate the other six" The voice says as he walks out to the exit of the cave.

Light from outside shines on his light blue skin and orange mustache as he walks out of the cave heading out in search of more Dragon Balls!


	7. Episode 7

"Alright, boys! You two have come here for some good old fashioned Turtle school training! Just because you both are a lot stronger doesn't mean you've outgrown my methods, now are you two ready?" Master Roshi asks in the bright blue daylight as he stands in front of a waterfall on the large island adjacent to Kame house. Goku and Krillin both sitting away from him smile as Goku declares "Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Krillin lightly chuckles as he nods saying "Yeah, I'm ready for anything Master!"

"Then let's get to it!" Master Roshi exclaims as Goku and Krillin prepare to train like the old days.

Piccolo flies high above the lush green trees as he soars past the fluffy white clouds. He flies straight carrying a look of conviction and determination. He stops flight, floating in the sky staring out at Dende's lookout in front of him. "I think it's time I get some answers," Piccolo says as he stares sternly out at the Lookout.

"Morning everyone!" Giru says seemingly happy as Hercule, Uub, and Pan exit the bedroom area of the ship. "H right, our pilot's a little robot, how could I forget," Hercule says yawning as he takes a seat. "Yes! Not only am I a robot, I am also a friend, Giru Giru" Giru exclaims. Uub and Pan sit as Pan grits her teeth saying "Why do you keep repeating your name!"

"Calm down Pan," Uub says caught off guard

"He says it after literally every sentence!" Pan replies annoyed

"My apologies, it is not intentional! I simply am not in peak condition! Giru Giru" Giru says still carrying a seemingly happy tone

"You'd think you would be a little bummed out by that," Pan says, staring confusedly into space through the window next to her.

"Oh, my emotion did not convey it? My bad I hope to improve! Giru Giru"

"Say Giru, are you able to tell what planet we are heading to?" Uub interjects

"Oh, of course, my database coupled with the location system on the ship helps me identify the planet! We are heading to the planet Tigere! Giru Giru''

"Planet Tigere? Uh Giru, you wouldn't happen to know what the planet's like would ya?" Hercule asks hesitantly and worried

"Planet Tigere is a jungle heavy planet densely populated with large creatures along with a civilization known as Shamoians! Giru Giru"

"Jungle? Large creatures!? This place sounds awesome!" Pan says happily

"Yeah, this place sounds like a nice place, however, what are the Shamoians like?" Uub asks

"My knowledge is not that intensive, or potential information was lost, however, given their appearance in my logs, they don't appear as if they pose much of a threat! Giru Giru"

"Then Tigere here we come!" Uub says with a grin as the crew continues flying out to the planet.

Videl lies comfortably in her bed holding her pillow. She slowly opens her eyes to a photo of her and Gohan dressed as the two Saiyamen with a young Pan as she wears her own makeshift costume. Videl smiles longingly as she then sits up straight in her bed. Videl starts to sniff curiously "What the? Is that….Bacon and eggs?" Videl says as she stands from her bed heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead!" A cheery Gohan says as he looks back while holding a frying pan filled with breakfast

"Gohan? You're up so early, not to mention your actually home. I thought you would have been out training with Piccolo?" Videl says as she moves towards Gohan

"Well normally I would be, but today is some really special training!" Gohan says as he prepares a plate of food.

"Really? You're excited about training? Now I have to know, what's up?" Videl asks as Gohan lays the food on the dinner table preparing her a seat along with a cup of water.

"First, take a seat," Gohan says smiling as he pulls back a chair for Videl to sit and eat.

"Gohan, is everything ok?" Videl asks slightly worried

"Honey, everything is great. This training is rather different, and it involves you!"

Videl blushes as she says "Gohan!? What's gotten into you!?"

"What!? No, no you got the wrong idea!?" Gohan says in an awkward panic as he swallows his embarrassment and begins recollecting himself. "It's not…..that. No, it's something really special. First, you just eat up then I can explain"

"Gohan just tell me. Here I'll eat as you explain," Videl says as she bites into a piece of bacon. She then grabs her glass of water taking a sip.

"Well, today we get to speak with Pan!" Gohan says excitedly as Videl spits out her water

"What!?" She says surprised, optimistic, and confused

"Well, that was why I wanted you to eat first…..regardless, we have a way to talk with Pan!"

"How!? You're not lying, are you? You mean we can actually speak to her!"

"Yep, and all we have to do is go for….. A little walk"

"Wow! I can't wait to get going!" Videl says smiling largely

"So just eat up and the two of us can get a move on…..after I give you your suit of course," Gohan says, speeding through the last detail

"Suit?" Videl asks as Gohan sighs

"Let's just say that where we're going, you'll need it," Gohan says pulling out a capsule

"Ok?" Videl says as she then continues to eat.

Piccolo descends touching down on the Lookout as he walks forward carrying a seemingly unmoving conviction. "Oh Piccolo, what brings you up here?" Mr. Popo asks as he looks at Piccolo with a face of curiosity

"So, what do you know?" Piccolo says after a brief pause while standing before the attendant.

"About?" Mr. Popo asks with a hint of fear

"These new Black star Dragonballs, how much do you know?" Piccolo says as he stares down carrying a serious expression

"I know..a bit however I think perhaps I am not the best person to explain this..." Mr. Popo turns as he enters the Lookout leading Piccolo in. The two walk down the same staircase which lead to this whole ordeal. The pair then stand at the same two doors which held the mysterious orbs. They open as inside, sitting on the pedestal where the set of seven once rested, is none other than Garlic Jr.

Piccolo walks deeper into the room as he sees Dende standing in front of Garlic Jr offering food. "Piccolo? What brings you here?" Dende asks as he steps back and away from Jr standing next to the Namekian. "Oh well isn't this a surprise, my ultimate enemy, the one and only thief… tell me thief, what brings you here?" Garlic Jr says snarkily as he leans back grinning. "You know me?" Piccolo asks

"Oh I do, you and my father have quite the history"

"Dende, Popo, give me the room," Piccolo says as he squints staring dead at Jr

"Oh, uh sure," Dende says as he exits bringing Mr. Popo along with him as the two leave Piccolo all alone with Garlic Jr.

"So….What brings you here, you simply here to gloat?" Garlic Jr says off-put by Piccolo's presence

"Gloat? Why on Earth would I gloat?" Piccolo says confused

"Hmm, I guess you wouldn't ever truly have met me. Well, I am the son of the mighty Garlic, better known as the rightful inheritance of the title you boasted for so long. I have to ask, what changed?"

Piccolo is then struck by strange visions as he sees one of some type of monster-like figure with goblin ESC features crying out as it is blown away by an attack. "Damn it," Piccolo says grabbing his head

"What's the matter, something wrong?" Garlic Jr says smirking

"I just-I have been having odd visions," Piccolo says resuming their conversation

"Visions? Visions of what you thief?"

"Another life, one I haven't lived. Or more accurately, one I never had the details of"

"In that life, is my father there?"

"Perhaps….What's going with me?"

"Hell if I know. Besides, you are my rival, why would I tell you!?"

"Hmm, your one sorry excuse for a rival." Piccolo remarks with a slight smirk

"How dare you-"

"The Black star Dragonballs, what are they?"

"Oh…. So that's what finally brought you to me, those seven orbs containing power beyond the likes you have ever encountered," Garlic Jr says growing a grin

"Where did they come from? What Namekian could make such powerful and dangerous weapons"

"Namekians? So that's the name of your race"

"Indeed, and my race is responsible for the creation of the Dragon Balls. Any version of them. Which means, a Namekian made the Black Star ones, so who"

"Hehe, you already know…. Don't deny it, thief, you know damn well. You, my father's rival, are the creator of the Black Star Dragonballs!" Garlic Jr exclaims in immense joy while Piccolo stares in solitude, anger, and silence as he sees a vision of the grand red Shenron stare down at him with skies pitch black.

"I created them yes, but how?" Piccolo asks in search of answers

"I am no Namekian, I couldn't tell you," Garlic Jr says snickering

"What do you know?" Piccolo says softly in a desperate attempt to know more

"What do I know? I know you're a damn thief, and a monster to boot." Garlic Jr squints staring daggers at Piccolo. Piccolo takes a breath as he then starts to walk away. "You done here? Good, get moving freak!" Garlic Jr yells

"I'll be back," Piccolo replies as he exits the room with the doors closing behind him.

"You alright Piccolo?" Dende asks as Piccolo walks outside atop the Lookout passing Mr. Popo

"Fine. Just need some air. I'll be back though" Piccolo responds as he then ascends blasting off.

Piccolo soars across the same skies he's known for years. The same blue skies he traveled across heading to the lookout and the same grass below. However, during his flight, he grows a strange feeling all over his body. In less then a second he is again greeted by visions of the world around him turning dark, the skies a red crimson and the once gorgeous landscapes fire and chaos. The vision causes Piccolo to grab his head in pain as he regains his grip on reality. "Damn it," Piccolo says as he descends downwards onto a hill overlooking an opened wasteland. Piccolo stands consuming the environment around him. He takes a breath as he again sees a vision. He sees dark grey clouds fill the sky and lightning strike in the distance as down below him, staring all the while stands Garlic.

Piccolo crosses his arms as the vision continues.

Goku and Krillin pant exhausted as they stand in the middle of a forest on the island. "Jeez, Master Roshi must have thought long and hard about this! I didn't think I would be working this hard" Goku says laughing

"I know! I thought we saw it all with him, guess he's always got something" Krillin remarks

"That better not be the talks of slacking students!" Master Roshi says from the distance hidden.

"No Master never!" Krillin and Goku simultaneously say as they continue running away in hopes of avoiding Roshi.

"So, how long till we get to this planet again?" A bored Hercule asks

"It will take about five hours! Giru Giru" Giru responds. Hercule, Pan, and Uub all yawn bored as Hercule says "Come to think of it, I could use a nap." Uub and Pan then stand as Pan says "Oh no, Grandpa you have to sit out here with Giru just in case there is anything that Earth's champion could help with" Pan walks away chuckling as Uub follows "Wait, but why not Uub!?" Hercule cries

"I'm no champion," Uub says as he heads to his bed.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me, I'm too tired to delegate properly," Pan says, releasing a final yawn as she and Uub enter the sleep chamber. Hercule sighs as he stands up only to then sit in the captain's chair. "So….How are you?" Hercule asks awkwardly

"I am fine. Giru Giru" Giru says. Hercule nods slowly bored and uninterested

"Were you built on the last planet or what?"

"No, I was simply visiting"

"Right...well I think I'm gonna-" Hercule says before being cut off

"What is Earth, like?" Giru asks. Giru sounds genuine and interested

"Earth? Uhhh you don't have that in your database?" Hercule asks scratching his chin

"Well yes I do, but not much"

"Alright well let's see, where to start" Hercule then begins to think about the planet he misses so dearly.

Gohan and Videl stand outside of Fortune Teller Baba's palace as they wait. "Gohan, do I really have to wear this silly thing?" Videl asks standing in an uncomfortable-looking suit

"Trust me Videl, my dad has spent a lot of time at King Kai's place. He described the planet as having gravity ten times that of Earth"

"Where's your silly suit?" Videl asks with a smirk

"Please, you know I can take it"

"Really? And I can't?" Videl says smirking

"Given your training, that's a hard no"

"Wow! I feel insulted" Videl laughs. Videl then goes on to ask "So where did you get this thing anyway?"

"I called Trunks last night and asked for a favor, he was happy to oblige"

"Oh, how nice of him-" Videl says before stopping as her eyes drift towards the palace.

A small older woman in traditional witch-like garb floats out from the palace atop a crystal ball. "Son Gohan, it's been quite some time, young man," Baba says greeting the two. Baba turns looking at Videl "I don't believe we've met"

"No, I don't believe we have! I'm Videl, Gohan's wife!" Videl says with joy, grabbing Gohan's arm

"Pleasure to meet you. You two are an awful lot more respectful than when I first met Goku" Baba says laughing

"I can imagine"

"So, what brings you two here?" Baba asks stopping her laughter

"Well, I remember you were able to transport my dad between here and Otherworld… and I was wondering if perhaps-"

"You want me to take you to Otherworld?" Baba asks expecting the question

"Yes. We really need to meet with King Kai"

"Meet with King Kai? What on Earth do the two of you need to meet with him?"

"We wish to speak with our daughter, the only issue is she's somewhere in space. We were hoping he could contact her for us." Gohan states calmly with hope in his eyes.

"Hmmm well that might be nice it also seems a waste of my services," Baba says looking away not fully sold on the concept

"Please Baba you have to let us. Think of it as a reward for my help in protecting the world throughout the years!" Gohan asks desperately pleading to Baba

"Hmmm fine…However, you only get eight hours"

"That's all you'll allow? Well, that's all we need. Hell we can do it all in less time"

"Oh, then how about we rework our deal?"

"The first deal, please" Videl interjects as she elbows Gohan's arm.

"Very well, follow me," Baba says, turning back to her palace as she guides the two parents to transport them to Otherworld.

"Beast of carnage! I sensed the terror within the seven orbs of your own creation, those Dragonballs are a tool of destruction that will lead to nothing positive in this world!" Garlic shouts during the brutal storm as he stares up at Piccolo. Piccolo stands atop the hill looking around at the world during the vision as Garlic continues saying "You are an infection on this planet, you do not belong here! I deserve to be the Guardian, not you!" Garlic cries as he extends one of his arms while grabbing onto it. Sparks of lightning flash around his arm as he aims it at Piccolo. "Huh, guess pettiness runs in their blood" Piccolo remarks as he uncrosses his arms staring back at Garlic.

"Hand Cannon!" Garlic shouts fiercely as from his arm an orange beam shoots out blasting towards Piccolo. Piccolo enters a stance in preparation for the beam. "What the? Why in the hell am I moving?! I know this is fake!" Piccolo says as his body continues to act on its own. Before the beam connects with Piccolo, he uses one hand to smack the blast away. "Impossible!" Garlic remarks as he leans away scared. Piccolo starts to charge his energy as the rocks around him shake and crumble beneath his feet. The hill he once stood on breaks apart while Piccolo remains in his same position floating. "Wait!? I know what's happening, I'm just reenacting the memory!?" Piccolo says as suddenly he dives downwards flying towards Garlic. Piccolo attacks the warrior as Garlic attempts to fight back. Garlic shows skill and manages to land a few shots, however for the most part is outmatched. Piccolo grabs Garlic throwing him into the air.

Piccolo then begins to charge an explosive demon wave. "I saw this part earlier when talking with Jr, I kill him!?" Piccolo says as he fires the attack blowing Garlic out of existence.

After the attack, Piccolo snaps back to reality standing on the same hill no longer experiencing the storm and sights of the past. "Huh, it seems a bit of time's past. Hmm, these visions could help me better understand the properties of the new Dragonballs. Maybe I can tap into them and learn more." Piccolo says as he begins meditating.

"So you defeated the killer robot capable of destroying the entire solar system?" Giru asks

"Yep, and I'd do it again!" Hercule says chuckling with fake pride.

"Earth is an awfully crazy-sounding place. Giru Giru"

"Oh you don't even know half of it, wait till I get to Buu!" Hercule retorts excitedly

Fortune Teller Baba guides Gohan and Videl through a large office as deep grumblings are heard through the room. At the center a large desk with a larger man behind it. The man is red and holding papers in front of his face. "Wow, who's the big guy?" Videl asks as she looks around amazed

"The big guy...is King Yemma, a very important figure who you best address as such!" Baba says sternly

"Right my apologies" Videl responds embarrassed. The three travel across the red carpet draped along the shiny tiles arriving at the bottom of King Yemma's desk. "King Yemma!" Baba calls up to the giant

"I recognize that voice, ah how are you, Fortuneteller Baba?" King Yemma says as he lowers his papers and his eyes greet the small mystic

"Rather well, well aside from a minor Saiyan issue," Baba says snickering

"Saiyan issue eh? And what would that be?" King Yemma replies, his eyes drifting towards Gohan.

"These two wish to see King Kai, it is about their daughter. I have allowed them for eight hours to be able to come here, is that fine with you?" Baba asks politely

"Very well, you!" King Yemma points at a blue ogre in glasses and a work shirt with a tie as he then goes on to say "Guide them to Snake way"

"Right away" The blue ogre responds softly as he then gestures for Videl and Gohan to follow. The two do so. "Remember it's been about two hours since we got her, your time is ticking! after six hours I'm pulling you two out!" Fortuneteller Baba calls as Gohan turns back nodding "We got it! Thanks again!" Gohan and Videl continue.

Goku and Krillin fly across the island looking down at it in search. "Aw man, remember when we first did this Goku!" Krillin remarks happily

"Oh yeah, you were a real cheater you know that" Goku laughs

"Yeah yeah, but I saved you if you think about it! You would have gotten really sick if it weren't for my trick" Krillin chuckles

"Oh that's right you and Roshi got so sick!"

"Yeah, it wasn't very fun"

"I haven't thought about that in forever!" Goku cheerily retorts

"That's the thing, our lives are so crazy we have to make room for all the other bizarre things that happen to us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So have you caught up with Tien or Yamcha by any chance?"

"No I haven't but that's a great idea!"

"Hey whenever you decide to, I'll go with you!"

"Oh yeah, that'd be fun" Goku cheers as he then looks at Krillin noticing a smirk cover his face. "So are you having fun?" Goku asks

"Oh yeah, it's been a real blast, I can't thank you enough"

"Anytime, now let's find this stone!" Goku's expression turns to one more serious as he and Krillin accelerate blasting off.

Piccolo focuses deeply on seeing the visions. The world around again reverts to the chaotic destruction that occasionally appears to him as it flickers out turning to the skies of Earth in the past. Piccolo stands atop the Lookout. He stands before a shadowy mysterious figure with no clear form, and next to him Mr. Popo. "Hmm, this is something" Piccolo states as he looks around observing the vision. Piccolo notices Garlic behind him. Garlic looks apprehensive and distrustful. The moment Piccolo makes eye contact Garlic looks away.

Piccolo puts his hands forward as a yellow glow emits from them. In front of the Guardian, seven orbs of light begin to form. "Is this it? Is this the creation of the Dragonballs? Why here, why now?" Piccolo says as the orbs of light form into stone balls. The stone then turning into the traditional orange expected of the orbs.

"Mr. Popo was here when they were created, that's why they were stored in the Lookout!" Piccolo thinks to himself as the Guardian views the orbs. The Guardian leans down lifting one up, inspecting it. "It seems to be a gift of sorts?" Piccolo remarks. Suddenly the guardian drops the Dragonball as he then points at Piccolo. "I sense great darkness within you, purify yourself and remove the evil inside. Until then you are unfit to take up the mantel" The Guardian states. Garlic brushes by Piccolo kneeling before the Guardian as he prepares to prove himself. Garlic showcases his ki as energy radiates from his hands. The Guardian does not approve. "Remove the evil within you, and the position is yours" The Guardian states looking at Piccolo as he turns around walking away. Garlic stares angrily and confused at Piccolo as Piccolo turns blasting away from the Lookout.

"They were not just a gift, they were some sort of offering to prove myself!" Piccolo exits the vision returning once again to the hill. Piccolo takes a deep breath as he looks around at the blue skies as more clouds begin to appear. Piccolo consumes the environment around him he holds his head as he thinks to himself "I made the Dragonballs to prove myself worthy of the guardian, it was through them he sensed the evil in me, Garlic jealous attempted to kill me under the guise of protecting the world. That doesn't explain the destruction however, what am I looking at when I see fire and storms ravage the land, is that me? I have to know." Piccolo takes a final deep breath, as he again attempts to attune to the visions that flash through his mind.

The ogre guide sits in a parked golf cart as Videl and Gohan stand at the edge of Snake way observing the massive twisted bridge. "Wow! This place is beautiful! Look at the gorgeous yellow clouds!" Videl exclaims as she takes in the environment.

"I recommend you avoid those yellow clouds, below them, are the depths of hell" The ogre interjects

"Gotcha, thanks again," Gohan replies as the guide drives off leaving the two alone. Gohan nods as a smirk grows on his face. "Alright let's get a move on!" Gohan states happily as he floats upwards. "Gohan how are we going to cover this in under eight-hours….oh no…," Videl says as her face shrinks to a disappointed expression

"Look I know you don't love being carried, but we'll be so much faster if I fly you across."

"I know, I know" Videl floats upwards heading towards Gohan as she lays in his arms. "Just be quick ok," Videl says with a cheeky smile as Gohan blushes saying "As fast as possible!" Gohan then blasts forward traveling above Snake Way.

Hercule laughs hardily as Giru mimics. "This Buu is quite the character!" Giru says, his fake laughter stopping. "Well I guess you must be tired, honestly you should be able to go nap for a bit, we are thirty minutes away-" Giru states only for Hercule to cut him off saying

"No worries little buddy, I got plenty more to talk about!"

"I see more, I guess I should have expected the entire history Earth when asking about it-"  
"So then Buu moved in with me as I became his trainer!" Hercule continues rambling about the Earth much to Giru's dismay.

"Master Roshi sure did hide this one good" Goku claims as he descends downwards into the forest below. Goku walks around for a short while before spotting the marked stone in the distance. "Maybe not as good as I thought hehe" Goku claims as he begins to laugh. Before Goku reaches the stone Krillin drops from above behind it. "Well well well, isn't this funny" Krillin says snarkily as the two stand apart from one another with the stone in their path.

"Huh, funny finding you here. I guess you can find the stone all on your own after all" Gouk begins to laugh scratching the back of his head.

"Well, honestly I just attempted to sense your energy. A lot harder than usual but since you were so close I found you!"

"Wait you sensed me!? That's totally cheating!" Goku cries pointing at Krillin

"Roshi never ruled it out!" Krillin continues to laugh as Goku then stands tall staring down at him. "Hmm, so I guess the evil energy has started making it hard to sense people on Earth now! Guess it has been four months since this whole thing started" Goku thinks to himself. Krillin slowly walks towards the stone as a ki blast flies forward towards him. "Hey!" Krillin says startled as he narrowly avoids the blast. "I can't let you just take the stone Krillin! Your gonna have to go through me to get it." Goku grows a large grin as he enters his traditional fighting stance awaiting Krillin's reciprocation. Krillin nods as he dashes forward past the stone to Goku. Krillin enters his own battle stance as both stand adjacent from one another ready to fight. "Hehe sorry for this, Solar Flair!" Krillin shouts as he uses the blinding technique. "Ahhh! Hey no fair!" Goku yells as he flies forward covering his blinded eyes. Krillin blasts away picking the stone off the ground. Krillin then flies upwards in hopes of losing Goku. Goku dashes forward stopping as he loses sight of Krillin. Goku looks around as he spots him soaring high into the air with the stone in hand.

"Oh no, he doesn't!" Goku blasts upwards fast catching up to his friend. "Uh oh!" Krillin says looking down with a worrisome expression as Goku blasts towards him.

"Well, I've had worse plans!" Krillin says as he decides to dive downwards. Krillin passes Goku as Goku looks down, following. "Come on Krillin! Just fight me for it!" Goku calls as Krillin drops to the ground and continues on foot into the forest. Goku descends landing on the ground. Goku looks at the forest to which Krillin scurried into as he sighs. Goku flies upwards only to the fly atop the treeline looking down in search of Krillin. Krillin hiding behind a tree looks up seeing Goku fly by. "Man, I think I got this!" Krillin remarks as he begins to laugh. "Good thing I remembered Goku mentioning something about his Instant Transmission being off the frits! Now time to get this rock to Roshi!" Krillin rushes out from behind the tree as he runs through the forest. Krillin looks up and behind him as he runs only to exit the woods seeing nothing but the top of the waterfall in the distance. Krillin continues running forward with a large grin as he cackles all the while.

Suddenly, however, Goku descends from the sky blocking Krillin's path. "Come on Krillin! I saw it first, you got to fight me for it!" Goku remarks

"But your so much stronger than me!" Krillin whimpers

"Oh come on, I'm not going to go full force on you! Unless you think you can push me" Goku smirks.

Krillin takes a deep breath as he then hucks the stone off the waterfall pass Goku. "Alright now that's what I'm talking about!" Goku says entering his battle stance yet again. Krillin then begins to charge a blast. Krillin fires a yellow beam as it rushes towards Goku. "You never got a chance to see this one!" Krillin remarks as the blast continues to Goku. Goku prepares himself for the blast only for it to fly upward evading him. "He what the? Oh, wait, like bending the Kamehameha! Not bad Krillin!" Gouk says as he looks up with a grin expecting the blast to dive downward at him. The yellow beam explodes outward into four smaller blasts as they rain onto the floor. The blasts strike the floor causing dust to cover the area as one blast heads toward Goku. Goku blocks the explosion as smoke completely covers him. The smoke clears as Krillin blasts forward body checking Goku. Krillin and Goku both fly off the waterfall. Krillin catches himself as he dashes down towards the stone laid across the floor. "Ahh, not bad!" Goku says cheerily as he falls upside down only to then flip right side up as he lands. Krillin touches down. He reaches for the stone only to jump to the side avoiding a ki blast. Krillin turns around seeing a happy Goku dashing towards him. Krillin puts his foot back and awaits Goku prepared to fight.

Goku stops in front of Krillin as he winds back his foot. Goku throws a kick at the side of Krillin's head only for Krillin to duck avoiding the attack. Goku lands on the floor as he and Krillin enter an exchange of attacks. The two warriors laugh, fighting in the broad daylight.

Piccolo's eyes twitch as he takes deep breaths. He hears screams and carnage all around him as the world starts to dim. The process continues for a while before finally, Piccolo opens his eyes seeing the vision of destruction yet again. Piccolo sees this through the eyes of his infant self, carried in the arms of Katas.

Piccolo lays eyes on his father for the first time. He sees his true father. "Dad? Wait, this….this isn't Earth!" Piccolo looks around at the crumbling planet around him. In the distance, he sees a shadowy dragon. Tall and looming as it's red eyes pierce through the dark skies. "What the!? It's, it's a dragon? It's tearing Namek apart!" Piccolo cries as he is carried into the spaceship which sent him to Earth. "How!? How did this happen! How did it stop!?" Piccolo cries as his ship then blasts off abandoning Namek, and heading to Earth. "No…..It couldn't have been, is it possible….I...I did that. I wasn't creating the Dragonballs in that last memory, I was summoning them! Katas wasn't sending me away to save me, he attempted to save Namek! Whatever planet I stay in, those Dragonballs follow. Or at least, they did….this...this isn't me. This is Katas' son, I'm Piccolo!" Piccolo thinks to himself as he sees the vision continue. His ship continuing through the dark void of space.

Piccolo snaps out of the memory. He breathes heavily as he looks at the now darkening world. The bright sun in the distance shinning the warm mid-day yellow glow. Piccolo takes a few more deep breaths as he then looks at his hands. "Not...me" Piccolo says as he takes one last deep breath and stares out at the bright sun with a stern expression.

Gohan holding Videl blasts across Snake way eventually reaching the end. "What the? Where's King Kai's planet?" Videl remarks looking down below swinging her head back and forth searching. Gohan looks up while Videl searches as he spots a small green sphere floating high above the pathway with its own miniature road wrapped around it. "Found it!" Gohan says with a grin as he floats up to the small planet.

Gohan places his feet onto the surface of the planet as Videl hops out if arms "Wasn't too bad." Videl says with a grin. Suddenly, as soon as the two land a monkey pounding his chest with a golden halo floating above his head. "Ahh, what the!?" Videl says leaning away from the monkey. "That's King Kai?" Videl says

"I guess, I mean I've heard his voice but I would have never thought he was a monkey. Hello, King Kai pleasure to meet you!" Gohan states with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too, yes I am King Kai, I am a monkey hehe," King Kai's voice says as he hides in his house snickering.

"Uhh Gohan, I don't think that's King Kai….. I'm assuming that is" Videl whispers as she subtly points to a visible King Kai leering out of the small window slit in his home.

"Huh, dad did say he was interesting." Gohan chuckles

"Should we go talk to him?"

"Maybe we should wait for him….So King Kai, is it true you can telepathically communicate with people across the galaxy!" Gohan says as he leans down communicating with the monkey. Videl gives a strange look at Gohan only for her to hear King Kai snickering in his home. "Yes, what you've heard is true! My powers are so great they can reach anyone within the galaxy!"

"Wow, that's amazing! You think you can help us talk to someone?"

"Hahahahahah! Ok ok, this has gone on long enough, I'm King Kai and that is my good friend Bubbles!" King Kai states through his laughter as he walks out of his small home. King Kai walks towards the two. The monkey pounds his chest turning around. "Yes, yes your acting was superb Bubbles!" King Kai says as he passes the monkey, Bubbles. "So I got you two pretty good huh?" King Kai awaits the joyful applaud of Gohan and Videl. The two look at one another confused as Videl starts to fake laugh. "You sure did! Your quite the comedian!" Videl says smiling cheerfully. Gohan notices the large grin on King Kai and begins to play along. "Yeah! It was a great joke!"

"Aww, you two are a great audience. Anyway, what's this about needing to talk with someone?" King Kai laughs before adopting a more serious demeanor.

"Yes, currently our daughter is in space alone with her grandpa. We need to check to make sure she's safe while we work on building a new ship" Gohan speaks with sincerity

"Oh jeez, that must be pretty scary. Well seeing as Goku's a dear friend of mine, I guess I can over my hand...Or more accurately… my back!" King Kai turns around offering his back to the two parents as he prepares to contact Pan.

Uub and Pan exit the sleeping quarters. "So basically, we kept searching and searching only to find, Buu ate all the food!" Hercule says mid-story only for him to then burst into laughter. "Haha much funny- Oh the others great, we are currently about to land on planet Tigere!" Giru says disinterestedly only for his emotions to increase as he sees Uub and Pan. "Man I really needed that nap!" Uub says as he sits comfortably in his seat.

"Me too. However, get a look at this! Look at how beautiful the planet is-" Pan states as the crew observes the green planet with lush greeny-blue water. Pan stops however as King Kai's voice echos throughout the ship. "Hellooo!" King Kai calls causing Uub, Pan, and Hercule to be on guard as they look around attempting to locate the source of the voice. "Hello?" Pan responds confused.

"Oh great, you can hear us… are you Pan?" King Kai retorts

"Uhhh yeah…..what do you mean us….who are you!?" Pan asks more confused

"Pan! Pan, it's me! It's dad!" Gohan happily cries out hearing Pan's voice. Gohan stands tall behind King Kai on his planet with a hand firmly placed on his back. Pan's face turns to one of pure embarrassment and shock as everyone on the ship looks at her. "Da-dad? How are you-" Pan attempts to ask

"Pan why! Pan why on Earth did you do this! Do you know how dangerous it is out there! Are you asking to be hurt!?" Gohan angrily remarks as Pan crosses her arms growing annoyed

"Oh, just quiet dad! Space isn't that bad. Not to mention I've already got to help people. Thanks to me there is now a planet completely liberated from their lame dictator!" Pan grows a cheeky smirk as silence hangs over the ship.

"...What!? Come on Pan, this has gone too far, you have to turn back!" Gohan desperately pleads

"Couldn't even if I wanted to! And believe me, I don't!" Pan grips her armbars tightly leaning forward yelling back at her father.

Gohan hangs his head. "Let me talk to her," Videl interjects as Gohan takes a deep breath backing away from King Kai. Videl places a hand on Kin Kai's shoulder as she begins to speak.

"Pan? It's me mommy" Videl's voice states through the ship. Pan sits in silence briefly.

"Videl baby!? It's me dad please send help!" Hercule cries out

"We're working on it dad, is Pan there? Pan?"

Uub then gestures to her to respond. Pan rolls her eyes, agrees saying "Hi mom, what is it"

"Pan oh good. Listen, sweetheart, you're being silly. We know how special, smart, and strong you are. You have nothing to prove!"

"Clearly I do! Otherwise, I wouldn't have to have stolen the ship!"

"Pan we just didn't want you to get hurt, you have to be prepared for this type of thing and-"

"And I'm not? I have been training since I was four! All alone mind you!" Pan yells as she slumps back in her chair sad.

"What about the things you and your father did together?"

"That training was baby stuff, nothing new or helpful! I am mostly self-taught! Even Grandpa Piccolo hasn't trained me a lot!"

"You come back to Earth, I can train you. Then when this whole mess is wrapped up Piccolo, your father, and even Goku can train with you!" Videl says attempting to reason with the brash Pan.

Pan looks annoyed at Uub as she scoffs saying "Yeah right…. Are we done? I'm not only safe I'm doing great and am about to go collect one of the Dragonballs!"

"Pan no, please don't!"

"Bye mom, tell dad how great of a fighter I truly am!"

"Pan you can't hang up! We are in control of this!"

"Of course you are….and sure I can't just hang up but I can ignore you!"

"Pan don't be ridiculous! We love you!"

"...Bring us down Giru!"

"Pan! Come on!" Videl says as King Kai turns around. "Sorry, however, I had to cut it. I am quite frankly really tied and it didn't seem that was going anywhere. I'm deeply sorry. If you ever can come back then I would be happy to let you to talk to her again." King Kai says shrugging as Gohan inhales deeply. "No. That won't be necessary. I'll be too busy for that. Besides, it's been about four hours since our deal started. We're heading back now." Gohan turns walking down the path. He looks forward at the vast Snake Way as he takes a deep breath. "Come on Videl," Gohan calls as Videl thanks, King Kai. "Wait, before we leave I just remembered. Hey, do you think you can tell Goku something for me?"

"Goku? Ok sure, what do you need?"

"Just when you can, call and let him know that Buu is feeling a little lonely. I would really appreciate it if tomorrow or something he could swing by my dad's house and entertain him. He's just been a bit of a bother."

"Oh...Uhh ok sure I think he'd be happy to"

"I figured, again thanks!" Videl says as she then rushes to Gohan.

"Are you ok?" Videl asks standing next to Gohan worried.

"Been better. You ready?" Gohan says unable to look at her

"Yeah….yeah I'm ready."

"Good" Gohan turns to her, lifters her off her feet as he then blasts off heading down the path of Snake way. "Wow, they didn't even want to just talk… some people are so inconsiderate!" King Kai says to himself as Bubbles walks towards them. "Hey did we have guests?" a little flying bug named Gregory says as he floats out from King Kai's home.

"Uhhh well that was sure strange! Now, are we all ready for Tigere!" Giru states with joy. Pan nods staring out her window "Of course." Pan says as the ship lowers into the planet's atmosphere descending past beautiful trees as they land in the middle of the forest. "Pan, are you sure you're fine? That was a little… tense. Maybe we should work on heading home?" Uub says kindly

"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you!"

"I know I sure would!" Hercule cries as they all stand.

"Well remember as I said, I can't locate Earth so we have to go all of these highlighted planets!" Giru says unbothered by their feud.

"Glad someone gets it!" Pan angrily states as she walks towards the ship's console pulling him from it. "Now, you can either sit in the ship or come along…" Hercule exhales relieved as he prepares to sit only for Pan to finish saying "Uub!" Uub sighs as he follows out the ship with her as an angry Hercule yells saying "Why can't I stay put!"

"Sure go ahead, just thought you wouldn't want to get eaten by some giant animals," Pan says calmly

"I think I'll stick with the crew!" Hercule races out of the ship joining the other three, as the crew stands outside of their ship in the middle of the tropical jungle of planet Tigere.

Goku and Krillin sit on the beach of Roshi's quaint little island both panting. "Man you really put up quite the fight for that rock Krillin!" Goku chuckles

"Well I couldn't just let you take it, I have to eat after all!"

"Well you won it fair and square, enjoy your meal!" Goku stands tightening his belt as the door to Kame house opens revealing a nicely made dining table. Roshi stands in front of the warm and inviting scene as suddenly King Kai's voice contacts Goku. "Hey, Goku!" King Kai calls

"Oh hey, King Kai, what's going on?" Goku happily responds

"Well I just saw your son and his wife, a little rude but I get it. Regardless, Videl asked me to call and see if you'd be willing to go play with Buu tomorrow?"

"Play with Buu!? That sounds great! Why?"

"He's a little bummed apparently."

"Oh, I'll cheer him up, right when I see him!"

"Great! Safe travels Goku!"

"You too King Kai!" Goku says as he then turns to Krillin and Rosh. "Hey bud what's going on with Buu?"

"Oh, he's sad apparently. I guess I was asked to babysit him tomorrow" Goku laughs

"Well no matter, come eat boys foods getting cold!" Roshi interjects

"But Krillin got the rock?" Goku asks genuinely confused

"Oh come on I knew you were holding back," Krillin says standing with a smirk

"Besides that doesn't matter, that was just for fun. Now come enjoy yourselves some more and have some hot food!"

"Alright!" Goku cheers as he and Krillin walk towards the house-entering as they spend time together as master and students.

Piccolo stands with his arms crossed as he looks down at the restrained Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr's laughs echo throughout the room as he finishes, saying "Oh man, I thought you just ran off scared and in denial. It's been hours!"

"It doesn't matter how long it's been." Piccolo unamused replies

"Just funny. Anyway, what do you need Namekian?" Garlic responds in a mocking tone.

"I don't know… I mean I got everything I really needed. I just"

"Spit it out already! You make imprisonment so much worse!"

"The Black Star Dragonballs are dark weapons of destruction."

"What's new, we knew this already!"

"I just need to know, can you sense that same darkness within me?" Piccolo asks with a face of sincerity. Garlic Jr snickers as he then replies

"Let's see." Garlic Jr looks at Piccolo with a grin as his eyes widen. "I don't think you want the answer, it might hurt your fragile image!" Garlic Jr says unable to contain his laughter. Piccolo stands absorbing the information with a look of sorrow as he stares. "We're done here," Piccolo says as he turns around angrily storming towards the doorway.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings monster!" Garlic Jr calls as he snickers. Piccolo continues walking only to stop at the door pushing it only slightly. Piccolo stops himself from fully opening the door. On the other end stand an awaiting Mr. Popo and Dende. Piccolo sighs, then twist his head, peering over his shoulder staring out at Garlic Jr as he then grows a smirk. "You know Jr, you should be careful what you do. Otherwise, I might have to give you the same treatment I gave your father" Piccolo turns back, opens the doors, and exits as Jr screams enraged in the room behind them.


	8. Episode 8

Uub, Pan, Hercule, and Giru stand outside of the ship in the middle of a dense jungle. They all stare out at the large and tropical plants surrounded by beautiful, tall trees. "Wow! Now, this is a planet! Imecka was bleh, this place is amazing!" Pan says with excitement and joy as she absorbs the beauty around her.

"I gotta say, it sure does look nice," Uub says slightly smirking as he looks up at a tree to his right seeing a fairly large bird fly from it.

"So glad the first planet with a Dragonball happened to be such a nice one!" Pan says as she pulls out the new dragon radar staring at it.

"Nice or not nice it's alien! That has to mean something!" Hercule states in a panicked tone.

"It means that it isn't your own planet" Giru responds cheekily

"Oh, I almost-" Hercule says before stopping as a loud stomp is heard through the jungle. Everyone looks around as a large shadow looms over the crew. "...Forgot…" Hercule squeals before turning to view what towers them. The crew looks to the right and is greeted by a giant jungle cat. The cat roars as Hercule ducks down protecting himself.

"It seems to be hostile!" Griu cries. The jungle cat lifts a paw menacingly as it prepares to slam down attacking the crew. The cat swings down its paw with its claws drawn. Before the paw lands, Pan grabs Giru and Hercule before dashing away as Uub catches the paw. Uub holds the paw tightly before throwing it up and away from him. Uub then swings his arm back as he then hucks a ki blast at the cat. The blast connects, striking the cat's face knocking it to the ground unconscious. "Hmm, he's quite the fighter!" Giru remarks as he sits atop Pan's shoulder. Pan scoffs as she holds Hercule by the back of his shirt. "I mean, it was just a big cat... It's not super impressive.."

"Well I guess not, however, he was able to beat Ledgic apparently"

"Well, Ledgic probably isn't that impressive either- Grandpa! The cat has been dealt with, relax!" Pan barks as Hercule continuously whimpers. "Oh-oh, my bad just whines of joy. Mind putting me down sweety?" Hercule remarks as Pan drops him. Hercule screams as he falls a few feet before he strikes the ground. Pan lands gently in front of him with a smile as Giru sits comfortably on her shoulder still. "Oops," Pan says with a grin. "Why you gotta be so mean… not my fault you dragged me along" Hercule mudders to himself as he stands and dusts himself off.

"Now, without further adieu, we have a Dragonball to-" Pan remarks before stopping as the sound of rustling bushes is heard. Pan clenches her open hand tightly as Uub descends from above. "Huh, more company?" Uub asks

"It would appear that way, yes," Pan says with a soft but angry tone.

From the bushes next to the cat emerges three small colorful aliens with tufts of hair along with miniature spears. "Woah! You managed to best the fierce cat with only one attack!?" One of the colorful aliens says as their eyes dart from the cat to Uub. Pan rolls her eyes before interjecting "Yeah, we are master warriors with great power, so don't worry we can take care of all the cats bothering you guys." Pan smiles

"You all must meet with our elders! The lords must have sent you as well!" One of the aliens remarks as the other two begin cheering.

The crew stands in shock and confusion as they glance over at their spaceship and then back at the three aliens. Giru starts to mimic a laugh as he says "Oh no we simply came from-" Pan smacks Giru off of her shoulder as she smiles saying. "Well, we aren't really supposed to say" Pan then laughs as the aliens dance. "Then it is settled, you three must come with us and meet the elder!" the small little aliens turn around happily dancing as they guide the team. "Ahh I see lying is the technique you wish to use here." Giru states as Uub picks him up.

"Why are you doing this Pan, shouldn't we just go grab the Dragonball?" Uub quietly asks as he pats Giru's head.

"If you all must know, the direction they came from is where the Dragonball is. I think they might see it as some sort of special thing. So we act special and ask for it back."

Hercule grins looking down at Pan thinking to himself "That's my girl"

"I mean, it just seems cruel. They seem so innocent." Uub remarks chuckling as he watches their happy trot through the jungle.

"We aren't going to hurt them or anything. Besides, clearly we are special to them so is it really a lie?" Pan nervously chuckles.

"Technically no as you mentioned you all are an anomaly among their race as Shamoians are a quite peaceful and calm race…" Giru states as Uub places him on his shoulder.

"Thank you Giru now lets-" Pan says grinning before Giru interrupts continuing

"However due to a lack of context and their own being very different this is textbook lying!"

"I said thank you Giru, you could have just stopped," Pan says as she rolls her eyes while continuing to follow the Shamoians.

After a little walk, the crew arrives at a village built into the jungle landscape. The village is populated by many of the little Shamoians as they march around going about their day happily. In the distance, an elderly Shamoian with a long grey beard begins approaching them.

"Tema, Kan, Maki, you've returned from your travels, and with guests I see. A pleasure to meet you all, I am Susha" The elderly Shamoian says introducing himself with a smile.

"Greetings Susha I'm Uu-" Uub attempts to introduce himself only for Pan to cut him off saying "Pan! I...I am Pan, he is Uub, that is my grandpa Hercule, and that little guy is Giru. We are great warriors!" Pan softly smiles crossing her arms.

"Great warriors eh?" Susha responds eyeing the team.

"They came from the stars like the fallen one!" One of the Shamoians, Tema interjects saying happily.

"From the stars!?" Susha asks as he looks at them nervously.

"Yep! We came from the stars! We were sent to collect something which landed here!" Pan happily explains as Susha nervously looks behind him at a central building.

"Whatever could that be!?" Susha asks chuckling

"Something known as a Dragonball!" Pan responds squinting at him curiously.

"Do they mean the fallen one!?" Tema asks looking up at Pan.

"Fallen one?" Uub asks

"Yes...the fallen one, it is a special star which took physical form and fell from the sky onto our planet," Susha explains

"The fallen one grants us immense power, luck, and safety!" Tema again interjects as the other Shamoians next to him cheer.

"That would probably be the one." Uub states.

"I see….Well, I suppose it rightfully belongs to you." Susha says nodding after he swallows his disappointment.

"Listen, it means a lot to us and we promise if you guys have any issue-" Uub attempts to say kneeling down to Susha only for Pan to cut him off saying

"What my partner here is trying to say, is you scratch our back, we'll scratch yours. So any problem bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is indeed a problem our people face...:" Susha says looking at the heroes with a face of discontent.

"And that is?" Pan asks

"The mighty Buraska!" Susha states as a bead of sweat travels along the side of his face. The Shamoians of the village all stop as they stare at Susha. Pan, Uub, and Hercule look around at all the staring faces as Pan asks "The Buraska? What's that?" Pan grows a smile

"I wouldn't say it so loudly… We try not to speak its name for it angers the beast greatly. However, if you truly came from the stars above, perhaps you'd be capable of dealing with it. Regardless, it is a gigantic beast that rests within the tallest mountain. It holds great power over the entire planet. Luckily, however, we have a great wizard who has been interlocked in a long hard-fought struggle against the monster keeping us all safe."

"Great wizard Rafeesh!" Young Shamoians say as they hold their hands to the sky. The aliens lower their hands as the team looks around. "I see, well, as a matter of fact, I'm somewhat of a legendary guardian myself." Pan brags while Hercule steps forward.

"So any way you want us to go take care of the 'Borsa' thing?" Hercule asks attempting to speed the process along.

"If you all think yourselves capable," Susha asks hesitantly.

"Well oh we don't all have to go, I can probably just swing by and-" Uub says while placing Giru down from his shoulder. Pan once again interrupts him saying

"Uub is right I should be enough. Good idea Uub." Pan looks back at him giving a thumbs-up as he shakes his head exhaling.

"Oh, I most certainly recommend all of you-" Susha scrambles to say before Uub interrupts him.

"Pan, can we speak please?" Uub asks unhappy and disinterested as Pan agrees.

The two split away from the others leaving Hercule and Giru to talk with Susha.

Pan and Uub head a decent bit away as Uub says "Pan, is everything ok?

"Everything is great why?" Pan responds somewhat offended

"Well because you're trying to be the hero a little too much."

"So what? I'm a good person who wants to help, nothing wrong with that!?" Pan replies annoyed

"I agree. But my point is you're acting a little egotistical"

"How so!?" Pan asks gritting her teeth

"Whenever I try to say anything Pan you cut me off. Pan look, if this is about what your parents were talking about, you don't have to-"

"It's not about them! Why on Earth would it be!? What do they know about this stuff!" Pan yells turning as she crosses her arms.

"Hey that's not fair, your parents are pretty great fighters in their own right."

"And I'm even greater than them, I'm Goku great!" Pan barks as she starts to walk back to the others.

"But your father is stronger than Goku," Uub says following

"There's more to greatness then being the strongest. My dad wouldn't know a thing about that!" Pan begins to storm ahead faster as Uub widens his eyes shocked.

Pan and Uub return as Susha asks "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine. I will go find this Buraska and will deal with it quickly. For the time being the others can rest here." Pan smiles

"As I said earlier it would be best if you all went... The beast is very mighty!"

"Do you think I can't handle this?" Pan asks with intense anger as she stares down at Susha

"It's not a case of you being weak, simply not strong enough" Susha states leaning away scared.

"Oh, I'll show you strong enough! The tallest mountain you said?" Pan asks sternly flying upwards

"Ye-yes…." Susha stutters

"Great see you in a bit. Be good kids!" Pan says before blasting off into the distance in search of the mountain.

Pan continues blasting through the bright skies as she passes many large and beautiful creatures below. Pan stops mid-air as she sees in the far distance. "There it is!" Pan remarks happily before blasting towards it.

On a rock outside from the large mountain, a small deep green Shamoian with a long white beard sits atop a small rock. "Susha? Why have you contacted me….visitors? Oh...oh huh… I see. Well, it will be taken care of then" the Shamoian says aloud after speaking telepathically with Susha. The Shamoian hops of the rock, looking into the sky. In the sky rests Pan as she arrives, Pan descends downwards landing next to the Shamoian. "Rafeesh, I presume," Pan says tilting her head looking at the small alien. "That would be correct, I am the great wizard who protects these lands."

"Ooh sounds fun," Pan responds grinning.

"That would make you….one of the warriors sent from above?" Rafeesh asks with a slight smirk

"Yeah! Huh maybe you are special" Pan says smiling.

"Regardless, you were sent to aid in the defeat of the Buraska once and for all?" Rafeesh asks swallowing his embarrassment.

'Yup, you don't have to be so ashamed, sometimes people need help." Pan says kneeling down in a friendly manner.

"Right...I suppose that's true. Just when you're in a position such as mine, you carry a certain level of shame when you are not enough."

"Trust me, I get it. However, it's no sweat. Now let's get a look at this ugly monster!" Pan says excitedly as she begins walking past Rafeesh and heads towards the cave.

"I assume you've been informed on the might of this beast?"

"Nothing specific. Just it's strong apparently." Pan responds looking back

"Well, that doesn't begin to cover it. The beast is so might, if it so wished it could destroy the planet with ease!" Rafeesh says walking towards Pan. A roar emits out from within the cave as Pan chuckles.

"Oh, that's nothing special." Pan grows a smirk

"We shall see." Rafeesh retorts as the two walk forward entering the cave.

The two make their way through a misty, dank cave. "Oh, Mr. Buraska! Come out, come out!" Pan shouts. Rafeesh turns to her looking panicked as he states "I would very much advise against that!"

"Oh really?" Pan responds cheekily. Pan then inhales only to then scream "Buraska! We are here to defeat you!"

"Would you cut it out!" Rafeesh cries as a roar echos throughout the cave. Pan laughs as she sprints towards the roar.

The two enter a larger section of the misty cave. The mist begins to spiral around the area before vanishing. As the mist completely disappears, a gigantic centipede-esc creature stands tall at the center. "Woah! It's….so awesome!" Pan says joyfully as she stares in awe at the mighty Buraska.

Uub and Hercule sit around a small fire along with the friendly Shamoians Tema, Kan, and Maki. Giru rests atop Uub's shoulder. They relax, resting in a small open part of the jungle on a patch of dirt. The area is dark as the tall trees cast their large shadow over the area. Butterfly like creatures flutter around the peaceful patch of paradise while Uub's eyes follow it. Uub then turns, aiming his head towards where Pan flew off to.

"I sense Pan's power rising, I think whatever the Buraska is, she's dealing with it," Uub states while turning back to the others.

"Wow! You can feel their immense energy from here!?" Kan happily asks blown away

"As a matter of fact, I can. It is pretty cool!" Uub chuckles responding with glee

"I guess that's why you are the beings from the stars!" Maki says with a hint of envy.

"I suppose. However, you guys could do it too if you really tried." Uub says as he places Giru on Hercule's shoulder. Uub stands while encouraging the Shamoians to follow.

"Wait, we can?" Tema asks as the three Shamoians follow.

"Of course! Basically there is an energy known as ki. Ki is the energy that exists within all living things. By learning to control your own, you find that you can also feel the presence of others." Uub explains.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Kan says with joy as the other two nod quickly enthralled.

Suddenly, grumbles come from the Forrest gaining the attention of everyone sitting. Uub rises from his seat as he stares cautiously at the foliage awaiting whatever beast lies beyond. "Oh no!" Maki screams as out from the bushes a fairly large tiger lunges out landing before everyone. The Shamoians cower behind Uub along with Hercule and Giru. "Oh no! Please star warrior save us!" Tema cries while peering out from behind Uub's legs. Uub extends one of his hands out, a small ball of ki is formed at the end of his palm. The ki ball increases inside becoming very large.

The tiger fearfully retracts back into the bushes, running away.

"Wow! You just scared it off! Usually, we just run and hope for the best! Not you though, you created a star!" Maki amazed says.

"A star? I mean not really that's just me using my ki. Also, does that happen often!?" Uub replies somewhat startled by the statement.

"Yeah every now and then. However luckily there as scared of the Buraska as we are. Once they hear it's roar they runoff."

"Huh, so your only protection is some random coincidence? You guys should learn how to protect yourselves. Ki is actually a great way of doing that." Uub begins to explain.

"Well, could you teach us maybe?" Tema asks with excitement as the other Shamoians are filled with interest.

"I mean, I don't know if I can teach you too much, but let's give it a shot. Why not! Alright, for beginners it is extremely helpful for you all to start meditating. Meditate for a little bit every day. Through that meditation, you guys will start to become acquainted with your ki." Uub explains. Hercule leans back proudly, causing Giru to slide off of his shoulder and collapse behind him. "Yeah yeah, Don't forget to concentrate real hard. Your mind is your secret power, understood?" Hercule attempts to help explain. Hercule gives Uub a thumbs up as Uub awkwardly reciprocates.

"Meditate? Ok, I am going to meditate every day till I can control my ki!" Kan says eagerly.

Susha eavesdrops on their conversation as he hides behind a tree watching the visitors. Susha peers out from behind the tree watching Uub further explain ki. "I do hope everything goes well," Susha says as he retracts his body back behind the tree. Susha then takes a deep sigh.

"Uhh, Uub?" Tema asks gently

"Yeah Tema?" Uub responds with a smirk.

"Could you please do the thing where you feel someone else's energy again? Can you describe it?"

"Oh yeah sure. Alright, well Pan is using a decent amount of her full power. In fact, she might be using too much power for the beast if the other power I'm sensing is it."

"What about Rafeesh, what's his power like?" Maki asks

"Oh right the wizard, well… I only sense two. One of them I can't sense for some reason?" Uub says confused.

"Perhaps due to his magical prowess?" Susha interjects as he approaches the campfire.

"Hey, Susha. I mean, maybe. However upon second thought...I think it's the Buraska I can't sense." Uub says as he grows more confused.

"Oh, it's probably just some special biological thingymajig" Hercule states brushing it off.

"Admittedly we are very oblivious to the beast's biology, perhaps that theory is correct," Susha explains. Hercule nods satisfied and proud of his good thought.

"Maybe, but I haven't encountered anything like that before. Why it?" Uub ponders. Uub begins to nod as he states "Maybe I should go help Pan, she might be in over her head!"

"Yes, yes I agree! I thought it would be too good to be true that one warrior could even challenge the Buraska!" Susha agrees without a second thought.

"Uub, can I talk to you for a brief moment," Hercule asks

"Oh uh, sure," Uub says as he and Hercule split away from the Shamoians. Giru follows.

Hercule, Uub, and Giru stand away from the others. Hercule carefully positions himself away from the Shamoians. Hercule then begins whispering. "I hate to say it, but maybe you should hold off on going to Pan's rescue."

"What? Why though, if she's endangered I should do something. It's ok to need help from time to time." Uub states

"No doubt, but it's also ok to do something on your own. Pan has never felt like she's accomplished much on her own...before you just jump to her rescue maybe give her a shot." Hercule states with a surprising amount of wisdom shocking Uub. Uub stands speechless. Uub chuckles as he looks at Hercule "Wow...Mr. Satan, that's surprisingly helpful. I think your right."

"Wait you do!? Like honestly!? This ain't some cruel joke?" Hercule shocked retorts as he begins leaning in while rubbing his chin.

"Not at all. I think thanks to you, I realize that Pan's only going to learn if she sees the reality of her decision." Uub says scratching his head.

"Huh, I mean yeah absolutely. I guess I'm more than just a world champion." Hercule laughs

"Yeah, you are actually a pretty good grandpa," Uub says as he begins returning to the crowd. Tears start to slightly form in Hercule's eyes as he thinks about that sentence. "I am a good grandpa.," Hercule says through his joyful tears. "Wait, are you actually crying?" Giru asks snarkily and loud. "Oh quiet bot!" Hercule says turning to little Giru with his boot lifted prepared to crush the droid. "Ahhh! Please, please! I am just curious!" Giru pleas fearfully.

A crimson blast strikes against a dusty wall after Pan quickly dashes to the right evading. The origin of the blast, the Buraska roars as it lunges towards Pan. Pan leaps into the air as the beast crashes against the wall. "Ha, gotcha!" Pan says as a ki blast is formed in her hand. Pan cocks back her arm with the blast as she throws it downwards at the beast.

A smoke cloud forms as the blast hits the beast. "Huh, that wasn't too bad." Pan chuckles floating. "It's not over yet!" Rafeesh says as he continues attempting to use his magic to aid in the fight. Through the smokey cloud, the beast slithers upwards toward Pan. "Alright then, Take this!" Pan yells dropping downwards with her foot fully extended. Pan rushes downwards in hopes of landing a solid kick. Rafeesh looking worried motions his hands, seemingly using his magic.

Pan continues dropping only for a blast to form in the mouth of the Buraska. "Uh oh," Pan says calmly as she repositions herself mid-air. The blast is fired at Pan while she prepares a counter. Just before the blast hits, Pan kicks it sending it upwards. The blast hits the roof of the cave shattering through it.

The cave begins shaking violently as the rest of the roof starts to collapse. "Oh no!" Rafeesh yells as where he stands rips out from the ground floating upwards. The small piece of rock he rides dashes upwards heading out through the hole made by the blast as Pan follows. The two exit the cave, they rise above the mountain staring back at it from the ground.

"Huh… It seems the other power level has just dropped rapidly. I guess either that monster was dealt with…..Or your wizard has taken some beating." Uub remarks looking stoically off into the distance.

"Oh no! I sure hope Rafeesh is doing ok!" Tema cries invested and worried.

"Well, if that energy is his, then he is just injured. Pan is completely unharmed however, so it might be that beast after all." Uub smirks, he then looks over at Hercule. He gives him a thankful nod only to chuckle as he turns back to the other Shamoians. "Of course it's the beast, Rafeesh's magical prowess must have circumvented your sensing abilities." Susha states

Pan dusts her hands off, standing on the edge of what's left of the mountain as she stares down at the rubble below her. "And that's all she wrote, guess it wasn't so big or bad after all." Pan happily says placing her hands on her hips. Behind her, Rafeesh collapses to the ground. Drained, Rafeesh's face smacks against the cold stone.

"Hey, you alright?" Pan says turning to the site of his injured body laid across the floor.

"I'm...I am fine. I must have over exerted myself." he retorts, picking himself up.

"Wow, it didn't really look like you were doing much. Guess you were helping a lot more than I realized." Pan states as she begins walking back to the edge. Pan stands with her back to Rafeesh. She squints downwards at the rubble, her eyes moving back and forth whilst she thinks to herself.

"You mind telling me what exactly you were doing," Pan asks sternly, her tone menacing.

"Protecting our star!" Rafeesh cries. Pan turns around as a piece of rock flies towards her. Pan fires a ki blast destroying the stone. "Of course! You weren't using your magic to fight the monster, you were using your magic to control it!" Pan yells at a tired Rafeesh. Three pieces of rock lift upward as they float around Rafees. "I wasn't just controlling it, I created it! The Buraska is not real!" Rafessh cries as he uses the last of his power to send the rocks flying towards Pan.

"You…" Pan starts to say as she grits her teeth and clenches her fist. "What!" Pan screams as her aura forms around her sharply destroying the rocks before they reach her.

"What the?" Uub says at the campsite.

"What is it?" Susha assk nervosly,

"It's Pan… her power…" Uub says confused and intrigued.

"Did it spike or something?" Hercule asks as he swallows his fear.

"No… it's… it's the opposite. Her power seems to be decreasing!"

"Oh… that's not good! Go help her!" Hercule cries as the Shamoians worry.

"What about our talk?" Uub asks a little worried

"You gave her a shot, now go make sure she's ok!" Hercule yells. Uub nods as he then stands, blasting off heading to Pan's location. Susha quietly sighs gaining Giru's attention. "You look very nervous are you ok?" Giru asks Susha loudly

"Yes... Yes, I am rather fine. Just wishing your friend's the best." Susha smiles with a hint of regret.

Uub flies across the large lush jungles of the planet. Uub sees a deformed mountain in the distance and proceeds, flying towards it. Uub floats above the destroyed mountain, down below he spots Pan holding Rafeesh by the scruff of his shirt, shaking him back and forth. "Wait...what?" Uub says to himself filled with confusion and shock. Uub descends downwards approaching the two. "Pan! What are you doing?" Uub asks landing next to them.

"Well, I am dealing with that whole monster business!" Pan barks as she continuously shakes Rafeesh

"That doesn't look like any monster….In fact, isn't that the wizard!?" Uub asks completely at a loss

"Yep! However, the wizard wasn't so great after all, turns out the Buraska is just some magic illusion of his. It's nothing more than a glorified technique!" Pan yells.

"Please, please I am sorry!" Rafeesh squeals in fear whilst being shook

"Why would you do that? Those poor people have been living in fear over nothing this entire time." Uub says with annoyance. He then continues "Come on Pan, let's go tell Susha and the others."

"No need to tell Susha…. It was his idea." Rafeesh stutters as Pan stops shaking him.

"He...He put you up to this!" Pan angrily shouts. Rafeesh grows a face of true fear and horror staring at Pan. "Yes! Yes! He wanted to gain control by offering protection against the monster! He paints the two of us as heroes and the other Shamoians follow our every order!" Rafeesh cries in a loud panicked tone.

"Wait, so you guys have just been manipulating these poor people. That's disgusting, you should be ashamed to admit that." Uub says sternly

"You must understand...We did it to protect them!" Rafeesh says with a hint of sadness.

"Protecting them from what! A good night's rest!" Pan yells as she proceeds to shake him again.

"No! No! You see, we were always the smallest creatures on this planet. Many of us have been lost due to the creatures that roam. By creating the Buraska, we also scared all the larger more real threats to our existence!" Rafeesh screeches with fear.

"Huh… When you put it like that-" Uub starts to say before Pan throws Rafeesh to the ground turning to Uub with fierce anger.

"Are you sympathizing with this lunatic! Might I remind you about how horrible their plan is!" Pan shouts at Uub

"No, I know, it's just…" Uub attempts to speak, stumbling over his words.

"It's just what!" Pan yells while walking into Uub staring daggers at him.

"It's just… Some people truly want to be heroes… they want to help the best they can. However, some people are misguided and lose sight of what that means." Uub says looking down at Pan. Pan starts to calm, almost relate to his words. Uub then continues "However, everyone deserves a shot to prove themselves." Uub smiles as he walks towards Rafeesh. Uub squats down, in a similarly friendly manner to the other Shamoians. "You know how to use ki huh?" Uub asks.

"Ki? What is that? I just use the magic in my body…" Rafeesh nervously replies.

"Listen... What you do... That's not magic. That is known as ki, and it exists in every living being. Magic is real, but sorry to say, you don't use it." Uub retorts

"I see, well my mistake… Regardless, what do you want?" Rafeesh asks confused

"As punishment for being deceptive, you are going to start teaching all your fellow people how to use Ki. Once they know a basic level of it, these big creatures shouldn't be too bad. In fact, you can use the Buraska still, just now it should be used to scare off predators." Uub explains

"Hmmm, I see… punishment fits the crime I suppose…. Very well I shall" Rafeesh nods with a genuine look.

"So that's it! He justs walks free! He lied to these people! He made them think he was some sort of hero just to manipulate them!" Pan yells.

"I mean sure….but didn't you?" Uub says, standing while looking at Pan with a judge filled expression.

"Bu-bu-but that's way different! I was only doing what needed to be done! We need that Dragonball or else-"

"Or else our people will die. I'm certain the Buraska seemed to be what needed to be done." Uub explains.

"But…" Pan attempts to speak completely lost for words

"Pan, they made a mistake… now they deserve to learn from it. Not just suffer." Uub states while nodding to Rafeesh.

Rafeesh picks himself up. He then dusts himself off as he walks towards them. "I guess we all could be better. If our fallen one belongs to you, we won't hold onto it any longer. You may take the star." Rafeesh states sadly. Uub smiles giving him a thumbs up "Thank you, wizard, now let's go set everything straight." Uub lifts Rafeesh as he and Pan blast off heading back to the village.

The two touch down dropping Rafeesh on his feet. Susha and the other Shamoians all stand around staring at the three of them. Hercule and Giru watch in the crowd. There, Rafeesh and Susha revealed themselves to the people of the village. Pan then followed breaking the lie that she was some great hero from above. Pan looks down disappointed in herself as Uub begins explaining the changes that will be implemented. Once Tema and his friends hear about the ki training, they cheer happily. The village then rejoiced, reaccepting Susha and Rafeesh.

"Well, I kind of always thought this day would come," Susha says to the heroes as they stand in the central building separated from the others. Susha stares at the Four-Star ball clasped tightly in his hand. "We thought something that fell from the skies was some sort of true protection. A way for us to truly feel safe without the use of illusion. Turns out that in itself was another." Susha states nodding in acceptance as he extends his hand with slight reluctance.

"It's not up to some miracle to fall from the sky. Sometimes, you have to be your own hero." Uub states as he kindly takes the Dragonball from Susha.

"Now remember, no funny business or I will come back and I swear I'll-" Pan angrily states. Almost attempting to remedy her guilt over her lie. Susha nods agreeing as he requests that if he ever acts out of line, that someone holds him accountable. The heroes then leave. Susha smiles staring at the leaving heroes, softly thanking them for breaking his horrible deception.

As the heroes walk through the bushes, Pan turns back looking at the village. Her expression one of sadness and guilt. However, before she continues walking. Rafeesh, Tema, Maki, and Kan all wave with grins, still seeing them as the great heroes from above. Pan grows a tiny smirk, while her lip quivers. She then continues back to the ship with the rest of the crew.

"Well, we officially have one Dragonball!" Uub happily remarks as he glances at the orange orb.

"Yeah we do, we came, we saw, and we left on top!" Hercule happily retorts, glad to be finally heading back to the ship. "You know there are other locations with these D-r-a-g-o-n balls," Giru interjects, shattering Hercule's moment of joy, causing him to hunch over unexcitedly.

The three then return to the ship, thankfully untouched. They all board it. Hercule yawns and heads to his bead while Giru is hooked up to the console. Pan slumps back in her chair as Uub holds the Dragonball staring at it. "Catch," Uub says as he tosses the Dragonball over to Pan.

"Why are you giving it to me? Seems like a chore to carry it" Pan states still carrying embarrassment over her actions.

"Well, I thought you earned it. After all, you defeated the Buraska." Uub smiles

"I defeated a novice ki user. Nothing special." Pan replies unhappy.

"Sure….but no one else has to know that," Uub says hoping to cheer her up.

"No, I guess they don't. However, who cares, they'll be too busy hearing the real great things I will have done."

"Good to hear." Uub smiles as he leans back in his chair while the ship takes off.

"You know, it's been like four months since these Dragonballs were sent out," Uub states as he stares out stoically.

"Four months? Perfect, these next six Dragonballs will be grabbed in no time at all." Pan responds, regaining her former excitement. The ship then blasts out into the stars, as it heads to where ever the next Dragonball is.

Time passes aboard the ship. Giru continues flying the ship across the stars as he and Pan chat for a bit. The two have a small conversation just to pass the time. Midway through, however, Hercule enters. "Oh hey, sweetie, you're still up?" Hercule asks as he takes his seat. "Yep. Just couldn't get to bed." Pan annoyed with herself responds.

"Still mad about Tigere?" Hercule asks

"It's hard not to be. I mean… I acted so selfishly. I pretended to be their savior just so I can grab this stupid ball!" Pan yells looking at the four-star ball.

"I know, I know. You made a mistake." Hercule says hoping to calm Pan down.

"A mistake is forgetting to put your dishes away. What I did was far worse…."

"Why? You were just trying to help out?"

"No...I really was just trying to feel, good." Pan says growing a tear in her eye.

"What?"

"I was just trying to feel like some hero, the hero I wish I was, a hero who everyone respects! A hero, like Goku…" Pan says as the tears grow more.

" I get it." Hercule says staring out thinking back on his past.

"You what?"

"I get it, like fully understand. I did it myself. I won a tournament and was declared the champ. I thought I was the best alive. So obviously when some martial artist robot threatened humanity, the champ had to do something. But I ain't no hero. I was pathetic, swatted away like a bug. Your father did all the work… So… I took the credit. I was officially Earth's very own hero because I got smacked." Hercule chuckles as he grows a tiny tear, he rubs the tear away as he continues saying

"I was living an empty life. However, then I had one of the best days of my life. I went to some weird other world with your grandpa Goku and that Vegeta fellow. There they fought against Buu. In the end, Goku needed the help of everyone on Earth. He couldn't convince them. So I did. Thanks to me, that weird spirt bomb thingy was formed. I.. had just saved the world. Could you believe it? Me. That's when I really learned, the empty joy of being seen as a hero, never compared to the real deal. Trust me, sweetheart, you'll appreciate waiting for the real thing." Hercule smirks looking at his granddaughter.

"Wow, Grandpa. I guess we are related." Pan chuckles. She then looks at Hercule saying "That was… really helpful. Thank you." Pan smiles with tears of appreciation and care. Hercule reciprocates giving a warm smile.

"Wait you mean it!?" Hercule asks astonished by his help.

"Yes, Grandpa…. I mean it." Pan annoyed responds as the ship continues forward heading to the next adventure.


	9. Episode 9

"Then Krillin used the Solar Flair and flew away!." Goku laughs as he sits across from his friend at the table with Master Roshi. "Great work Krillin! Way to use your arsenal!" Master Roshi retorts chuckling

"Thank you, Master" Krillin remarks with a smile.

"And here you thought you were done with fighting!" Goku says grinning all the while.

"Yeah, I gotta say, these last two days have been really helpful. Thank you, Goku."

"Anytime!" Goku cheers as he stands. "Goku, you're leaving already!? But I have more food on the way!" Master Roshi says noticing Goku's empty plate.

"Oh I know, but Chi-Chi's probably making something back at the house and if I don't show up she's gonna kill me!" Goku scratches the back of his head laughing.

"You- You are actually going to spend time with Chi-Chi!?" Master Roshi asks looking at Goku worried

"Well, she is my wife…... Not to mention the sooner I get to bed the sooner I can go play with Buu!" Goku laughs

"There it is, no way would you just go to Chi-Chi" Krillin giggles. Krillin then yawns standing from his finished meal also. "Well, it's been great Master Roshi, we have to do this more! However, I have a wife and kid at home." Krillin walks towards a leaving Goku.

"Agreed." Master Roshi states as he stands, heading to the door seeing the two of them off. "Bye Master Roshi!" Goku and Krillin remark as they blast into the air flying off into the distance heading home. "There they go again… They've grown so much. I really did quite the number on those two brats." Master Roshi smiles staring out at the night sky before he releases a sigh. Master Roshi then turns around and heads back inside.

Goku flies through the night sky with a smirk as he thinks about his past with Buu. He recalls there very first meeting, he remembers debuting Super Saiyan 3 to the world that day. Goku is hit by the same wave of excitement that traveled through his body once they met. Goku begins to chuckle out loud thinking about it.

Goku descends down to his house as he stares at it with the light glaring through the windows. His smile shrinks, still persisting however not the same. Goku walks towards his home, stopping at the door. Goku turns back looking into the distance spotting the small hut in which he and Grandpa Gohan lived in. He smiles as he approaches it. Goku stands in front of the small hut, staring into the opened door at the pedestal which had the four-star ball resting atop of it.

"Hey, Grandpa! It's me Goku. I know it's been a while since we last spoke. I've just been so busy." Goku says talking to the hut. "I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm a grandpa myself. I have a little granddaughter named Pan! She's really something!" Goku starts to chuckle. "Not to mention a certified trainer! I teach a little boy named Uub! He's a reincarnation of a warrior named Buu! He has by far the greatest potential I've ever seen! I hope your watching because soon Uub is going to be the strongest warrior you'll have ever seen!" Goku exclaims as he then sighs.

"Anyway Grandpa, glad we could talk real quick. But I got to get going, Chi-Chi's probably getting worried!" Goku laughs as he then flies away from his childhood hut heading back to his house.

Piccolo crossing his arms stands atop a lonely hill whilst he stares out at the full moon as it looms over the planet. Piccolo's eyes slightly twitch as a pensive sadness consumes him. Piccolo proceeds to close his eyes, opening them as he no longer twitches. He spots Gohan in the distance flying towards him. Gohan descends downwards, alone. Gohan stands before Piccolo looking upset. "So… How was your talk?" Piccolo says all while feeling the presence of his and Gohan's disappointment.

"Not very good, in fact horrible," Gohan says looking away from Piccolo, almost ashamed to face him due to his guilt.

"Sounds pretty rough...If it by any chance makes you feel better my day didn't go much better."

"What happened to you?" Gohan asks curiously and hoping to move away from discussing his day.

"Learned some troubling details about these Black Star Dragonballs."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gohan asks. A vail of silence hangs over Piccolo before he sighs saying.

"Well, I…created them."

"Wait! You're the creator!?" Gohan responds completely shocked. Piccolo closes his eyes, scrunches his face as he snaps back annoyed saying "Yes! Now be quiet!"

"Jeez Piccolo, I-I'm sorry I was just surprised." Gohan apologizes while still consuming the information

"It's not your fault, just a bit of a sore subject for me. Believe it or not, I'm not too keen on being responsible for this Earth-threatening force." Piccolo claims as he stares at his hand. While Piccolo stares at his hand he notices a quick flash of red lightning. He clenches his fist with anger. "Enough about me. What happened to you?" Piccolo asks, also attempting to move past his day.

"I...I just can't talk about it." Gohan says dismissing the topic.

"Did you guys talk to her?" Piccolo asks curiously

"Yeah, and I wish I hadn't!" Gohan yells angrily

"Hmph… guess pretty rough was an understatement. I'm sorry Gohan."

"No no... I'm sorry. Sorry for snapping at you, sorry for wasting Videl's time, and sorry for letting Pan just take off!" Gohan vents as his mind begins racing. Piccolo places his hand on Gohan's shoulder "Stop doing this to yourself...You continue to beat yourself up, even after someone calms you down you go straight back to kicking yourself. Hasn't my training been working?" Piccolo says in hopes of calming Gohan.

"No! I mean yes, I mean.. Kinda. Your training is good for a bit but it doesn't seem long term."

"I see. Perhaps you just need more of it… meet me here tomorrow. As for now, go back home. Videl probably isn't too happy with what happened either." Piccolo explains

"I know… I promised her I was just gonna see you quickly. Sorry just needed to talk to someone." Gohan calmly states

"I know Gohan. Goodnight." Piccolo says as he grows a tiny smile.

"Goodnight Piccolo" Gohan then flies off as Piccolo's smile fades. Piccolo releases a deep breath as the night goes by.

The sun rises over the Earth. Goku's house rests peacefully as Chi-Chi and Goku rest comfortably in their bed. "Woohoo!" Goku shouts waking up covered in excitement. "Oh, Goku I know you're going to go see but please remember some of us are trying to rest!" Chi-Chi says as she grabs his unused pillow covering the side of her face blocking the sound of his voice.

"Oh sorry Chi-Chi, I am just pumped!" Goku says as he begins tightening his boots and belt. Goku rushes out the bedroom, Chi-Chi from bed calls to him. "Promise you'll be back for dinner?"

"Sure thing!"

"Can we also watch a movie tonight? I have been meaning to watch this one rom-com and I would like my husband to be there!"

"Aww, man… fine ok. Bye Chi-Chi!" Goku calls back as he exits their home. Chi-Chi closes her eyes with a tiny smirk.

Goku exits out into the large beautiful landscape outside his home. He proceeds to blast off as he flies to Satan city. "Man I just can't wait to see Buu again! It's been way too long. I sure hope he hasn't lost any of his speed!" Goku says to himself while blasting across the bright green forests.

Piccolo and Gohan sit adjacent from one another, legs crossed, both breathing deeply. "Remember Gohan, centralize your energy and focus your breath-" Piccolo says only to stutter, twitching slightly. "You ok Piccolo?" Gohan asks opening one of his eyes peeking at Piccolo.

"Fine, just keep focus," Piccolo responds as a bit of sweat drips down his face.

"Right...right" Gohan responds slightly uneasy. Gohan closes his eyes concentrating deeply.

Gohan hears Pan barking back at him, he hears her yelling about her inability to return if she wanted. Gohan's clear void becomes loud, messy, unfocused. "Sorry Piccolo, something's wrong with me," Gohan says, opening his eyes.

"I hate to say it, but I think something's up with me too," Piccolo admits annoyed.

"Darn, what's wrong with us?" Gohan asks with a lack of joy.

"I couldn't tell you. Perhaps the energy infecting the planet is starting to infect us now."

"Right, I guess you would have some understanding of that," Gohan responds unknowingly insulting Piccolo.

"What was that?" Piccolo asks with a hint of anger.

"Oh sorry Piccolo I didn't mean it like that just-" Gohan replies stumbling over himself attempting to fix his statement

"No, no I get it. I created them so I know everything about them." Piccolo stands to turn away from Gohan offended.

"Well, I mean you might know something…." Gohan says rationalizing his comment.

"All I know is I'm helping you with your issue and you feel the need to connect me with this issue!" Piccolo yells back at Gohan with shame.

"Hey, that's not fair Piccolo! You know I am not trying to attack you! Look just calm down!" Gohan replies while getting flustered.

"I just need a moment," Piccolo says before taking off and flying elsewhere.

Goku lands outside of the large Satan estate. He looks at the large mansion seeing an empty dog house outside. Goku walks past it as he knocks on the front door. "Hello! Anyone here! Buu you all alone!?" Goku calls from outside. Goku steps back as the door swings open. Buu with a frown opens the door. "Goku?" Buu asks having not seen Goku in five years.

"Heya Buu! Long time no see!" Goku chuckles joyfully

"Nice seeing you, bye now!" Buu somewhat shouts as he closes the door on a surprised Goku.

"Uuh is everything alright? You busy?" Goku asks while rubbing his chin. "That sure is odd, I would have thought he would have wanted to talk!" Goku says examining the outside of the house, looking through windows. Goku stands there for a solid minute before hatching a plan.

"Oh, Buu! I brought some ice cream!" Goku calls from outside the house after some time. The door opens, Buu takes the cone thanking Goku. "Great, now how about you and I-" Goku attempts to say before Buu closes the door once again. "Huh, something's definitely up with Buu," Goku says while holding a singular cone.

Goku places his two fingers with his free hand onto his forehead. "Well here goes nothing, maybe I can get it to work up close!" Goku begins flashing in an out of existence as he tries his hardest to use Instant Transmission. He finally disappears completing the technique.

Goku falls onto the floor in front of Buu's bed while Buu lays in it finishing his ice cream cone. "Hey, I did it!" Goku cheers while picking himself up chuckling. Goku stands, he sees Mr. Buu on the bed reading some sort of book. "Bob & Margaret. What's that about Buu?" Goku asks in a friendly manner as he reads the cover of the novel.

Buu puts the book down, continues to lay in his bed while releasing a sigh.

"Uhhh Buu, what's up big guy you seem so sad," Goku asks

"Today sad day for Buu!" Buu responds from the bed in a yelling tone.

"Why is today sad for you Buu? What happened?"  
"Buu no wanna discuss it!" Buu yells while releasing steam from his pours.

"I see. Well, we don't have to talk about anything Buu, all I'm here to do is help you have fun!" Goku in an excited tone explains.

"You here to play with Buu?"

"Absolutely! So come on get out of bed let's have some fun!" Goku rushes over to Buu grabbing his arms and attempts to lift him out of the bed. Goku struggles for a while as Buu seems uninterested in moving. Buu sighs as he stands with Goku. "Ok! What we do for fun?" Buu asks.

"Whatever you want big guy!" Goku cheerfully replies. Buu picks back up his novel and reads it while standing. "Umm well, maybe something I can do with you." Goku chuckles slightly nervous.

"Buu need book! Book heal Buu!" Buu yells reluctant to give up the book.

"Hmm ok then…" Goku says as he begins inspecting the cover. The cover is covered in hearts and depicts the two titular characters engaged in a relationship.

"If it's romance you want, then why don't we watch some sort of romantic movie?" Goku uninterested suggests. Buu puts back down the book nodding. Buu then starts to clap while cheering as he and Goku head downstairs to watch a movie on the tv. "Man and here I thought I was only going to have to watch one of these types of movies today!" Goku thinks to himself with disappointment.

Piccolo descends downwards onto Master Roshi's tiny island. He lands seeing Turtle. "Oh hi, Mr. Piccolo! Good to see you!" Turtle says with a hint of fear.

"You know I don't plan on hurting you right?" Piccolo responds with a bit of anger in his voice

"Oh yeah yeah sorry Mr. Piccolo just knew your father a lot more than you!" Turtle responds hoping to mend his impression with Piccolo. The door to Kame house opens as Master Roshi stands in the doorway looking at Piccolo. "My my I never expected a visit from you. How the hell are ya, Piccolo." Master Roshi says greeting the Namekian.

"I've seen better days. How are you, old-timer." Piccolo asks, crossing his arms.

"Oh you know, just relaxing. Care to come in?" Master Roshi says inviting Piccolo.

"Yeah, I was planning to." Piccolo states moving towards the house, entering it.

Gohan image trains alone in an open wasteland. He sees mirages of Buu in his evil adult form along with Cell after self-destructing. He sees the two foes laugh as they dash towards Gohan. Gohan dodges Cell's attack by leaning away from it. Gohan then twists his torso throwing a kick which sends Buu flying to the ground.

Gohan spins around charging a ki blast to fire at Cell only to see Pan rushing at him. "Take this!" Pan's voice yells at Cell. Cell chuckles as he smacks Pan away.

"Pan get out of here!" Gohan yells as he prepares to fire the blast at Cell. Gohan's attention is then grabbed as he sees a weaken Pan stumbling towards Buu. "No! I got… this" Weak Pan responds as she barely manages to throw a punch. The punch does nothing to Buu. Buu laughs as he proceeds to vaporize her in front of Gohan.

Gohan screams as he exits his image training. Huffing and puffing Gohan rests on his knees in the open field with guilt traveling through his body.

Gohan stands holding his head annoyed with himself. "I should go check up on Goten." Gohan decides as he flies off attempting to get his mind off of what happened.

"So what brings my old enemy here." Roshi chuckles as he sips his tea across from Piccolo.

"For starters, you and I never had any issues. Second, it is because I wanted to talk. Master to master." Piccolo responds assertively

"Right right. Well, what's going on with Gohan. I would have thought you stopped training the boy ages ago." Roshi says

"So did I. However he's come back to train with me, he just is looking for some way to make up for what happened with Pan," Piccolo explains.

"Poor fellow. Must feel terrible to have one's own child off-world while we sit and wait for it to fix itself out."

"I agree. I get how bad he must be feeling however, I don't know how to help him. Especially now with my own problems emerging."

"Own problems?" Roshi intrigued asks

"Well...I guess everyone deserves the right to know. I am the apparent creator of the Black Star Dragonballs." Piccolo says angrily

"I see. Quite the issue indeed. However, how does that affect the boy?" Roshi asks

"Well, how am I supposed to help him with his insecurities when I am filled with my own," Piccolo responds hitting the table.

"For starters, you could talk about it. What's the main thing bothering you?" Roshi asks

"The fact the Earth is in danger because of me, memories which have revealed some troubling details, and me knowing what I would have to do to fix everything."

"And what would that be?" Roshi asks invested in Piccolo's answer. Piccolo stares at Master Roshi for a short second, he begins to nod as he prepares to reveal the answer.

Goku leans back in Mr. Satan's couch. His eyes continuously close and open as he sits on the verge of passing out. Mr. Buu on the other hand sits firmly invested next to Goku sitting up straight as he enjoys the movie.

"You having fun Buu?" Goku asks tilting his head towards Buu.

"Yeah!" Buu replies as he watches the movie smiling.

"Oh, yeah me too," Goku says yawning. Goku leans his head against the couch. He looks across the room seeing a dog dish full of food, overflowing with it.

"Aww man, this is so boring! I have to do this again later!" Goku thinks to himself in a complaining tone as he continues watching the movie with Buu.

While the two watch, eventually on screen one of the lead characters leaves their pet dog handing the pet over to a new owner. Buu's once large smile changes as he watches the scene. He starts to grow mad, eventually releasing steam yet again. "Why he do that! Dog nothing but friend to him! He abandon friend like that!" Buu shouts grabbing Goku's attention.

"Uh oh, Buu it's just a movie!" Goku yells as Buu stands firing a ki blast at the tv destroying it. Buu proceeds to then run up the stairs back into his room slamming the door behind him. Goku remains standing in the living room completely confused. "I guess Buu was sure invested. He really didn't like what happened." Goku says to himself attempting to piece together the situation. Goku walks throughout the downstairs area. He walks over to a picture. It's old, it shows when Buu and Hercule first started living together fifteen years prior. It shows Buu, Hercule, and Bee all holding onto one another smiling.

"That's it! It's been a month since Hercule blasted off into space! That's why Buu is so sad. He just misses Hercule. Alright, now it's time to figure out how to make him feel better about it." Goku says pondering his next move.

Gohan sits at a bench in a large beautiful park in Satan city. In the distance, he spots Goten exiting a female's car. The woman winks at Goten as he gestures to her that he'll call her. Goten then walks away as the woman drives off. Goten spotting Gohan in the distance begins to approach him.

"Hey what's up, everything going good?" Goten asks as he begins to take his seat.

"Not really, I've just been really torn with what happened," Gohan responds.

"I bet, if there's anything I can do, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Goten, really I mean it." Gohan gives a warm smile.

"It's kind of crazy how dad's back you know."

"Yeah, I was really unsure if he was gonna come back this time."

"Honestly I thought he didn't want to see me." Goten chuckles

"What why? Dad loves you."

"I mean sure, but I thought since I stopped training he was a little disappointed."

"Dad would love if you and I were people who trained and loved fighting just as much as him. However, he also loves us being happy. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, your right. I guess I'm just being a little silly."

"Yeah. Maybe you should try and go visit him later today." Gohan suggests

"I mean, I might have the time for that," Goten replies nodding

"Speaking of, when am I gonna meet the lucky girl?" Gohan asks while growing a smile.

"Which one?" Goten replies as he retrieves his phone and begins texting.

"Which one? What do you mean, the one who dropped you off."

"Oh her. I mean, you probably won't ever get the chance."

"Wait, is this just someone new?"

"I mean, yeah it just so happens to be." Goten chuckles.

"Your unbelievable," Gohan says facepalming

"Well anyway enough about me, what did you call me here for," Goten says putting his phone down for a moment.

"Oh, just to chat. It feels like it's been forever since the two of us just got to talk like this."

"Right right. Well, it was nice." Goten says standing

"Wait, you're just going?" Gohan asks as he stands.

"I mean yeah, I got other things to do, people, to see." Goten winks with a smile. Goten then goes onto explain. "Besides I heard to were back training with Piccolo, thought you'd be a bit busy yourself."

"We are taking a bit of a break first, seems like somethings up with him."

"Something wrong with Piccolo? Now that's a first." Goten says scoffing at the possibility of Piccolo going through any issue.

"I know, Piccolo is so smart and calm. I would never expect him to have some sort of issue. Let alone get offended by what I said."

"Oh, so you guys are having a bit of a spat."

"Kind of. I think I should go talk to him though."

"Good plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." Goten begins walking away as Gohan waves bye. Gohan then sighs as he plans on going to find Piccolo.

"You really think that would work?" Roshi asks after Piccolo finishes describing his memories.

"I think it could. However, that solution has a whole other slew of issues. Not to mention, I don't know if I could go through with it. How could I? I enjoy what I have." Piccolo explains defensively

"I understand Piccolo. I do. That shouldn't interfere with Gohan though, he's a good kid and a good friend. You need to be opened with him."

"But he doesn't have to worry even more than he does!" Piccolo exclaims in defense of Gohan being oblivious

"I don't know what to say, Piccolo. Seems as though you have a tough consideration. However, I think I am not the best person to talk it over with. I know you talking this over with someone like Gohan can truly help you, you oughta give the kid more credit." Roshi explains.

"Yeah.. maybe your right," Piccolo says.

"Just go find him, explain everything. Gohan is one of the most reasonable people I've had the pleasure of meeting, he'll understand."

"But I don't want him to worry too much. He already continues to beat himself up about Pan." Piccolo states

"I understand, but as it is you just seem as if you're being rather silly. He deserves to know, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right. He does." Piccolo then stands as he starts to walk off.

"Remember, he is a student and a friend. He can do more for you than you even realize." Roshi explains as Piccolo nods thanking Master Roshi.

"I guess I'll see you around. Take care Roshi." Piccolo says as he leaves Kame house, blasting off into the sky. Master Roshi chuckles to himself saying "Good thing I put away the rice cooker."

"Ok, Buu I think I am gonna leave now!" Goku calls up to Buu whilst he snickers.

Goku's laughter is heard throughout the house. Buu hears it while sitting in his bed staring at some photo. Buu curious about his laughter leaps out of bed heading out of his room leaving the photo. Buu heads down the stairs. Upon heading down the stairs, he sees an empty floor. No sign of Goku. Buu walks towards the opened front door. "Goku forget to close it!" Buu shouts as he attempts to close the door.

"Haha! Your mine now Buu!" Goku shouts as from behind Goku rushes into Buu tackling him out through the door onto the ground outside. "Ow! You attack Buu!" Buu says as he stands. Goku stands along with him as he enters a battle stance. "Come on Buu! Let's fight already!"

"Buu no wanna fight! Buu sad!" Buu shouts at Goku while pointing aggressively.

"Sure but I bet this will make you feel a lot better. Remember the last time we fought!" Goku says attempting to reignite Buu's interest in fighting him.

"That back when Buu have bad in him! Buu no bad!" Buu says to Goku

"But even after pushing the evil you out, you loved fighting!" Goku explains.

"Buu lose everything Buu love!" Buu shouts saddened.

"Look Buu, I know it's been a month since Hercule went into space, but I promise he'll be back eventually. I bet he's having a bit of fun up there. Who's to say you can't have fun down here with me?"

"This no about Hercule! He only part of it!" Buu shouts

"Wait, if this isn't just about him… then what's wrong?"

"It's been year since Bee!" Buu shouts. Buu drops his arms and hangs his head while his lip begins to quiver. "Bee no here. Bee gone." Buu says with a melancholy tone.

"Wait, Bee the dog?" Goku says. He looks back at the empty dog house and thinks back to the overly full dog dish. "Buu… I'm sorry for you. But that doesn't mean you have to be sad all the time." Goku explains hoping to cheer up Buu

"But friends come and go. First Bee, then Hercule. Buu will be alone forever!" Buu says lowering his arms and growing a frown.

"Buu, you still have plenty of friends. You have Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and obviously me"

"Wait, you friend of Buu?" Buu asks as his head raises with fun intrigue

"Well of course I am. Your practically family!" Goku exclaims happily while chuckling. Buu joins in the laughing as he starts cheering. Buu claps happily. "You and Buu best buds!" Buu exclaims as he dashes forward body checking Goku back into Mr. Satan's house. Goku slams against a wall causing a vase to fall off the desk next to him. "Hehe well someone's come around!" Goku laughs as he picks himself up.

"However Buu, seems you might have gotten a bit weaker!" Goku remarks as golden energy envelops him. The energy disperses outwards from his body revealing him now as the mighty Super Saiyan. "Because I bet I can take you just like this," Goku says, growing a slightly cocky and cheeky smirk.

"You think Buu weak now! Buu show you! Buu still very strong!" Buu yells as Goku dashes forward with his arm cocked. "Well let's see it!" Goku yells. Buu flies into the air backward as Goku follows while the two begin their rematch.

Piccolo flies away from the Archipelago. He flies over moist green patches of land surrounded by rolling hills as he continues towards Satan city. Piccolo stops his flight mid-air as heading towards him is Gohan.

"Oh Gohan, there you are. I was just coming to find you." Piccolo says as Gohan stops in place.

"Yeah, I was looking for you too. Look Piccolo I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to accuse you of something or whatever. I really didn't mean to insult you like that." Gohan explains sounding slightly guilty.

"Gohan stop. I was being silly when I stormed off. You don't know so you can't be blamed."

"But I do know. You feel guilty about creating the Dragonballs and my comment just struck a soft spot."

"It's not exactly it. Gohan I need to explain something."

"Oh ok, go ahead Piccolo I'm listening."

"Ever since the Black Star Dragonballs were used, I had bee suffering from visions of my past. My past as this nameless Namekian. I have been recently attempting to understand my history. Through this, I think I have learned some startling information…" Piccolo explains in a somber tone with slight reluctance.

"What did you learn?" Gohan asks invested

"I think through my visions I learned that I was the reason Namek was almost destroyed all those years ago. Back during the cataclysmic event which left Guru as the last of us."

"What makes you think you were responsible for that!?" Gohan asks astonished

"In the vision, I saw a shadowy Dragon rise from the ground as storms covered the planet and fire consumed it. I think that whatever dark energy exists in those Dragonballs, existed in me…. Or I guess still does." Piccolo explains as he stares at his hand. Red lightning crackles around Piccolo's hand, presumably the dark energy of the Dragonballs.

"Piccolo, you don't really think that do you?"

"I do. I think those Dragonballs were born with me. I think I was sent away to protect Namek. If it weren't for Frieza, Namek would still be here."

"But there is no way you being sent away is why Namek survived that event! You were just being saved probably!"

"Agree to disagree. It was only a matter of time before Earth would suffer a similar event."

"Pure speculation, besides our weather hasn't been affected!"

"Not yet at least…"

"Piccolo come on. You aren't a monster. You're not the demon king." Gohan chuckles looking at Piccolo.

"Thank you, Gohan... Truly." Piccolo says smiling

"Can I be honest with you?" Gohan asks

"Anytime."

"Ok. When I spoke to Pan. She was just talking about feeling neglected and how she feels as though she has been doing everything herself. She feels as though no one's been there for her… How do I live with that? I have completely failed her…"

"Gohan… Pan is emotional. She is clearly forgetting the time you've spent with her." Gohan starts to nod slowly

"However… In pursuing your scholarly career, you have somewhat forgotten about her a bit."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asks slightly embarrassed

"Well sure you've been working normally and training… but not always with her."

"But that's because I have to train at a far higher level to maintain my strength!"

"Gohan I'm glad you've grown to take the responsibility to look after yourself. However, you can take a day off for her."

"Your\'re...completely right Piccolo. Starting now, I have to be better for her I will be better for her!" Gohan states confidently as he plans to move forward as a better father.

"However I don't just blame you. Goku had promised her his time and then took off."

"Dad was doing what he had to… but admittedly he could have handled it better."

"Of course but that's Go-" Piccolo attempts to say as he and Gohan look over at Satan city in the distance. The two see flashes of light bouncing back and forth above the city.

"Huh..speaking of dad. Seems like he's having a bit of fun." Gohan chuckles

"Who is he fighting? It feels a bit like...is that Buu's energy!? Uh oh, those two fighting in the city!? They'll definitely go a little overboard!" Piccolo exclaims as he begins flying towards the city. "You're totally right!" Gohan says as he joins.

"Come on Buu! You gonna use some of that great power already?" Goku asks floating in his golden Super Saiyan state.

"Buu being very careful! Buu no wanna hurt friend!" Buu yells floating adjacent from Goku. The two chuckle only for Piccolo and Gohan to enter the scene. "Goku what on Earth are you doing?" Piccolo asks

"Having fun with Buu!" Goku responds quickly glancing over at Piccolo only to snap his eyes back to Buu.

"Dad you guys should move out of the city, you could really hurt someone!" Gohan says begging his father to move his fight.

"Hmm well now that you guys are here… maybe we should have some fun!" Goku says exiting his battle stance.

"Huh?" Gohan says confused at what his father means.

"You and Piccolo, versus me and Buu!" Goku explains as he gives Buu a thumbs up.

"I don't know dad me and Piccolo were-" Gohan attempts to explain only for Piccolo to cut him off saying. "Alright! You're on! However it's a little unfair, it would take the three of us combined to really push Gohan."

"Bring it!" Goku exclaims happily as Buu cheers in the back.

"Are you sure Piccolo? But we've been struggling to meditate, our powers might not be working properly." Gohan asks

"Trust me Gohan. Our meditation was affected by a lack of communication. Against these two, that issue won't exist. Feel free to hold back as much as you'd like regardless. I think I could take them both." Piccolo says smirking as he crosses his arms turning to Goku.

The four stand in an empty green field. Gohan and Piccolo stand away from Goku and Buu. Goku begins stretching with a large grin. "You ready Buu! Let's show 'em what we can do!" Goku cheers as he pats Buu's shoulder. "Buu and friend gonna hurt you!"

Piccolo scoffs and enters a battle stance while wearing his weighted clothing. "Let's get this show on the road," Piccolo says as Gohan nods entering his own stance. The four rush at one another as they fight for the rest of the day.

Time passes as they all sit on the ground bruised and tired underneath the cold night sky.

"Gohan and I won. Maybe next time you too." Piccolo chuckles as he grabs Gohan's shoulder.

"Oh please, Piccolo. You know how strong Gohan is. If it were just us two you know I'd win." Goku explains slightly disappointed

"Name the place and time Goku. You'll see just how strong I've gotten." Piccolo laughs

"Hey wait a minute! What time is it! Oh no Chi-Chi's gonna kill me! We were supposed to watch some stupid girl movie!" Goku says leaping onto his two feet in a panicked state.

"Wait a minute! Do you guys wanna all come over for it?" Goku asks in a somewhat begging manner as he claps his hands together.

"Buu love romance!" Buu screams accepting the invitation. Goku celebrates slightly as Piccolo and Gohan nod. "Sure why not. I think today we deserve a break from our regime." Piccolo explains.

"I don't know if I can. But you know who you should invite dad." Gohan says

"No. Who's that Gohan?" Goku asks

"Call Goten, he's probably available. Also, tell him to bring his new girlfriend he'll really love that." Gohan chuckles.

"And what will you be doing?" Piccolo asks

"Gotta talk to my wife about some things. Don't let that ruin your good time though." Gohan chuckles as he flies off heading home to Videl.

Goten sits on a couch watching tv with his arm wrapped around some girl. His phone beeps as he pulls it from his pocket. "Huh," Goten says reading the text.

"What is it, honey?" The girl asks as Goten explains "It's my brother, apparently my dad's invited us to his house for a movie night.."

"Ooh, that sounds fun! I get to meet your parents!" The girl excitedly says as Goten is somewhat hesitant. "It will be fun! Let's go! Please!" The girl begs, standing up from the couch and attempting to pull Goten. "Ok ok… Guess it would be nice to see them all." Goten says as he stands and walks off with her.

A knock is heard from the door. Chi-Chi walks towards it humming to herself expecting Goku. "Oh, Goku you're finally here-" Chi-Chi says only to stop as she swings the door open. Greeting Chi-Chi is Goku, and behind him is Piccolo, Buu, and Goten with his girlfriend.

"Uhh hi everyone?" Chi-Chi says confused as Buu steps past her. "Buu here for good time!" Buu shouts brushing by Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi-Chi, hope you don't mind me coming," Piccolo says as he follows into the house. "Not at all?" Chi-Chi says still taking everything in as Goten squeezes past. Goten hugs her while leading his girlfriend into the house. "Hey, mom. This is Cynthia!" Goten quickly explains as they continue into the house. "Lovely meeting you!" Cynthia says quickly.

Goku stands at the doorway scratching his head. "Now I hope your not mad I just thought that it be nice if everyone got to have fun.," Goku explains nervously worried about Chi-Chi's reaction. Chi-Chi moves forward hugging Goku. "I'm just glad you didn't bring them here to fight!" Chi-Chi explains as she leans away walking into the house.

"Yeah, no fighting tonight! Hehe. I'll be in, in a sec!" Goku explains as Chi-Chi closes the door going to go talk with the guests.

Goku dashes towards Grandpa Gohan's little house. Goku chuckles looking at it. "Hey Grandpa, it's me again. Just wanted to say that I'm gonna be watching a movie with the family. So sorry if I can't talk later." Goku smiles staring at the home. Silence rests after Goku speaks. Goten peers out from the door to Goku's house spotting his father in the distance looking at the small hut. Goku then flies back to the house after saying bye to his grandfather.

"Oh hey Goten what are you doing?" Goku says running into Goten at the entrance.

"Just waiting for you. What were you doing dad?" Goten asks curiously.

"Oh just remembering things. Glad you came, by the way, watching a movie with just your mom sounds a little boring honestly!" Goku explains as Goten smiles.

"Glad you invited me. When Gohan told me I was excited."

"Hey, maybe we can even spar later!" Goku excitedly thinks as Goten shrugs

"Maybe." Goten happily responds as the two walk towards the others and join watching the movie as a family.


	10. Episode 10

Weeks go by as the crew aboard the Grand Tour blast across the stars as they journey to the next location of a Dragonball. Pan sits in the front seat with Uub and Hercule seated behind her. Hercule lays back past out, snoring loudly. Uub meanwhile plants his fist against his cheek tired as he drifts off.

Pan meanwhile sits awake jotting down on a note pad. "Alright Giru, planet Centa, populated by a civil race known as Centapians. They have a king and are not known to be overly hostile. They have conquered most of the planet. Am I missing anything?"

Pan asks while she continues to write "Giru! I asked you a question!"

"Apologies! Giru Giru! You have everything I have on them!" Giru responds frantically hoping to appease Pan

"It's alright just I need you to be focused! I am just trying to gather as much information on them as I can so we can be fully prepared!"

"I think Giru is just tired of repeating himself…" Uub says following it up with a yawn

"Sorry I can't write as fast as he speaks. Guess being thorough is a crime now!" Pan exclaims crossing her arms

"However I am curious Giru, these planets in your database, have you ever been to them?" Uub asks stretching

"What does that matter, focus on the mission!" Pan states annoyed

"Pan we aren't there yet. Besides Giru's just as much a part of the crew as your grandpa." Uub explains as a particularly loud yawn escapes Hercule's mouth.

"I have not personally stepped foot on every planet collected in my database. Others of the same model have, however." Giru elaborates to Pan's dismay

"Huh, so were you built rather recently?" Uub asks

"Fairly recent. Let's just say there are much older versions of me out there."

"Uh-what," Hercule asks as he wakes up. Hercule swings his head back and forth checking the room.

"Good thing you're up grandpa, we're just about there," Pan says to the oafish Hercule

"Oh great, I didn't just sleep past that…" Hercule sarcastically responds while yawning fiercely

"Come on grandpa, where on Earth is your sense of adventure!" Pan chuckles somewhat rhetorically. Pan stares at the four-star ball all the while

"Well if you are oh so curious it was probably abandoned on Earth" Hercule's face shrinks to one of slight annoyance as he turns to the window. The ship continues to fly for a while longer before approaching a greenish-yellow planet. "Here we are!" Pan excitedly says leaning forward almost out of her seat as she views the planet ahead.

"Aww man, I got the feeling this is just not gonna go well!" Hercule declares with worry in his voice.

"Last planet wasn't too bad in all fairness. We should at least give it a chance to disappoint us." Uub says cracking his neck prepared for whatever the planet has in store for them.

Down on the misty warm planet, within a dense city of crowded centipede-like creatures

(the Centapians) two out of place aliens stand leaning against a wall viewing the celebrating citizens.

"This planet just stinks. It's humid, ugly, and just unpleasant all around!" The smaller orange alien with pointed ears, a gem in their forehead, and light blue eyes with no pupils.

"Come on Rabanra please just show some level of professionalism. The people are nice, foods good, and we're on the clock." the taller female blue alien with curly orange hair says in response

"Come on Zangya don't kid yourself, you'd eat anything!" Rabanra says squatting down against the wall, slumping.

"That's because I consume a warrior's diet, sorry not all of us got our talents by accident." Zangya cynically remarks rolling her eyes at her comrade

"Oh how cute insult the lucky guy. You're just jealous." Rabanra smirks

"We have been waiting for a while, is the king going to see us or not!" Zangya angrily asks stepping away from the wall placing her hands on her hips. At that moment, a group of armed Centapians approach the two outcasts. The leading one unnamed, instead, holding his hands behind his back. "Arzar has agreed to meet with you two. Follow us." The leading Centapian states as the group guides the two through the large crowds towards the large central fortress.

"So you two wish to speak with me? Pray tell what about?" a heftier Centapian remarks as he leans back comfortably in a chair. Across from him on the other side of his desk, Rabanra and Zangya stand. At the end of the room behind the two visitors four Centapian guards.

"To put it simply your highness, you are in possession of something very important to us. We request a peaceful transaction and will then move on our way." Zangya explains in a polite manner, composing herself.

"Hmm, I assume that the important thing would be this?" Azar remarks as from the drawer beneath him he pulls the seven-star Dragonball. Rabanra raises one of his brows seeing the desired object

"That's it alright," Rabanra states nodding as he stares at the starred ball

"You two seem kind, and seem to care for it a lot more than me…" Azar explains causing Rabanra and Zangya to grow smiles

"...However, some of the other Centapians have grown rather attached to this strange meteor. They might want it too." Azar finishes explaining removing the grins of the two aliens.

"Sir we assure you, we need that far more than anyone else here. We again request a peaceful transaction." Zangya replies as Azar tilts his head to each side considering his options.

"I bet. However, I think everyone is entitled to a chance." Azar begins explaining as he leans towards the two visitors

"What do you mean?"Rabanara asks confused at the sentiment

"I think to decide fairly who deserves this weird ball thing, we are going to host a tournament! Winner takes it!" Azar happily proclaims standing from his desk with excitement.

"A tournament!?" Rabanra and Zangya exclaim shocked at the development.

The team's ship enters the planet's atmosphere. The touch down on, landing inside of a secluded rocky canyon outside of the central city. The four crew members exit the ship with Giru resting on Pan's shoulder. Hercule reluctantly trudges along with the crew as they all head towards the large city. "Do you guys hear that?" Uub remarks as the team travel down the path to the city.

"Yeah, it sounds like there's some sort of celebration going on?" Pan replies as she retrieves her note pad from her pocket flipping through the pages

"You never mentioned any celebration!" Pan barks at Giru on her shoulder

My apologies! I was not aware of one! Giru Giru!" Giru responds worried as he begins sliding off her shoulder. Before Giru smashes against the ground, Uub catches him and places him atop his own shoulder. "Pan it's ok, we don't need to know everything," Uub says patting Giru

"That's what you think!" Pan replies brushing off the idea of over preparedness.

"Who cares why there partying, since when is partying an issue?" Hercule asks somewhat pleased with the sound of joy coming from the city

"Because maybe if we knew about some traditions! I wouldn't have to worry if this party is about a Dragonball!" Pan says actually managing to somewhat convince the others that her worries were warranted.

"Well sure, but I am positive we can handle this rationally." Uub states as the team enter the city.

The team looks around at all the celebrating Centapians as they dance around the town excitedly. The team moves forward through the town as they look around confused why these people are in fact celebrating. Pan stares at the Dragon radar following the signal as they eventually make their way to a large colosseum like structure.

"The Dragonball is just beyond those doors!" Pan says happily pointing at the colosseum area. Uub looks around more confused before eventually his eyes meet with a poster hung up on a wall. "Tournament of the ages… winner takes special orb of greatness...all welcomed…" Uub reads to himself as he catches the attention of the others.

"Did you just say tournament?" Pan asks with a tad bit of excitement leaking into her inflection

"Yeah. I guess that building over there is where it's gonna be held." Uub remarks looking back at the large building.

"Orb of greatness huh? So that's a Dragonball. Maybe that's why they're all celebrating, I guess they must see the tournament as something special." Hercule says as the others agree.

"Well, this just became the best adventure! We are entering that tournament and are gonna get that Dragonball fair and square!" Pan remarks gleefully as Uub agrees saying "A tournament sounds pretty good. Hopefully, they don't get mad that foreigners are gonna win" Uub chuckles as they all make their way to the colosseum.

The three stop at the doors of the building as two armed guards stand stiff. "Halt, the tournament doesn't start for another hour. Unless you all are wishing to participate we suggest you walk away." One of the guards remarks as Pan quickly responds

"Oh, we're here to fight!" Pan smiles nodding happily.

"Ok, three fighters. Come on in." The guard responds opening the doors. Hercule begins looking around confused as he asks "Wait, three? Who's the third?" Hercule then looks back as everyone stares at him. Pan facepalming.

"Wait me!? I really don't think I should enter!" Hercule says panicked

"Agreed, it will just be the two of us!" Pan says pointing at herself and Uub.

"Then what are you doing here?" The guard asks Hercule

"I'm their friend!" Hercule states hoping to move past the idea of him fighting.

Suddenly through the now opened door, king Azar steps out with the Seven-star ball draped around his neck. "What's going on? Why is the door opened?" Azar asks the guards

"Oh well, these two want to enter the tournament." The guard says gesturing to Pan and Uub.

"What about that one?" Azar asks looking at Hercule

"Doesn't seem to want to enter."

"Oh, no worries it's just a fun little tournament. Not a big deal. Just enter for the fun of it." Azar in a friendly manner suggests. Hercule looks at everyone as he feels nervous. Uub shakes his head knowing that it won't end well if he enters as Pan looks at Hercule annoyed that he won't simply explain the situation. "..I just...dont think I'll be able to properly compete… I have a very bad habbit…. Of not holding back as much as I should.." Hercule says nervously, attempting to not embarrasses himself while still not having to fight.

"Listen my grandpa is just shaken up, he can't fight," Pan says removing Hercule's choice.

"Most of the participants can't either. I really think he should enter." Azar states as he grows a bit of a rude smirk

"I just said he can't fight! This is a tournament!" Pan annoyed yells feeling ignored

"I heard, but that makes it sound all the more entertaining! How about this. Either you all enter, or none of you do." Azar states as he begins chuckling maliciously

"Are you serious?" Uub says disappointed by Azar's behavior.

"Deadly…" Azar responds before backing away into the colosseum awaiting their entry. Everyone turns to Hercule yet again as he shakes his head back and forth refusing to enter. "No way! I am not fighting any aliens!" Hercule yells as Pan cracks her knuckles "You might have to fight a quarter of one if you don't!" Pan says threatening her grandfather. Hercule looks worried at the team as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Why oh why did we not just snatch it when we had the chance." An annoyed Rabanra states as he looks to the sky shaking his head. The two aliens stand at the back of the colosseum surrounded by several Centapians

"Come on, there is no need for things to get violent," Zangya replies as she begins stretching. The two see Azar return back from the front of the colosseum as he heads up a staircase to his viewing area.

"Do-do you know what a tournament is? They tend to be violent." Rabanra says snarkily still annoyed with the decision

"They can be as violent as you decide. Based on the power of our competition, we won't even have to try. This is just a few extra steps….besides, say there is someone strong then it's a bonus." Zangya replies as she begins looking away guilty of being slightly selfish.

Suddenly through the doors, Uub, Pan, Hercule, and Giru enter as they step into the colosseum. Zangya and Rabanra are taken back by this and begin staring at the fellow foreigners confused.

"Uhhh who the hell are they?" Rabanra says confused

"I have been with you all day, how would I know?" Zangya retorts

Uub and Pan look around the large colosseum area. The notice the elevated platform at the center acting as a ring. "Huh, this place is pretty big. Then again that ring looks pretty cheap. Almost like it was just made for this." Uub states chuckling a bit.

"Yeah yeah, real interesting….except more importantly, who are they?" Hercule says with fear in his voice as he points towards Rabanra and Zangya. The team all stare at the two out of place aliens all while they are met by a similar gaze.

"I think they're confused by us too…" Rabanra whispers leaning towards Zangya

"We should probably stop staring, it's awkward…" Zangya replies whispering

"Are they talking about us!?" Pan remarks staring at the two

"I mean, probably, look at what we're doing…" Uub says as he then waves at the too confidently

"Did that one just wave at us!?" Rabanra surprised exclaims

"Yeah… I think they did…" Zangya says equally surprised.

"...Should we wave back?" Rabanra asks as the awkward stares continue

"I guess that would be polite," Zangya replies shrugging. The two smile and wave back to the heroes.

"Uub, why did you wave." Pan annoyed says

"Just being friendly. I mean we were caught staring at them. Just trying to show we mean no harm, and look they wave back. However, get a load of their power. I don't think they're using much of it but it blows everyone else here away. I think I'm gonna increase mine to see what they think." Uub smirks

"Woah what the?" Rabanra says feeling the large change in Uub's power

"Yeah, you feel that... Things just got a lot more interesting…" Zangya says as she grows a smirk.

"You think they're all that strong?" Rabanra asks worried seeking no challenge

"I sure hope so!" Zangya excitedly responds staring at Pan and Hercule.

"Greetings everyone!" Azar says from the upper area looking down at everyone "If you are standing in this very colosseum, then that means you are willing to battle it out for the grand prize… of the great orb of greatness!" Azar excitedly proclaims grabbing everyone's attention. "The time for entry has officially concluded. You all are the final roster for this great fight of epic proportions! We shall start shortly. We ask you all to write your names on the pieces of paper we give. We will then mix them together and draw two deciding the fights!" Azar states with glee as Centapians go around to each and every participant handing pieces of paper and a writing utensil. The contestants all write their names. Rabanra chuckles as he shows his paper to Zangya. Zangya elbows him in the arm and demands he changes it. Rabanra scratches out the original alias as he concedes writing his real name.

The guards all take the paper as they head upwards toward Azar. "The names have all been collected! We shall now shuffle, and draw!" Azar proudly announces as the Centapian guards and fighters howl cheering their leader.

"Our first match will be….. Soltin! Versus… Aze!" Azar chants as he grabs the two pieces of paper. He begins rifling through the bowl of names yet again.

"Wait there are only three Centa whatever... The only other contestants are us… and them.." Hercule says looking at Rabanra and Zangya fearful

"The next fight will be!" Azar happily shouts as everyone stares curiously "Uub!" Azar exclaims. Hercule bites his lip and stares at Uub worried. "Uub will be fighting...Seymour bu-Wait...Rabanra!"

Rabanra snickers while Zangya facepalms holding her head embarrassed. Uub stares at Rabanra curious about his power.

"Our next bout….Hercule!..." Azar proudly says looking at a scared Hercule quiver in fear

"Aww man, here we go…," Hercule says through his chattering teeth

"...Versus….Orak!" Hercule looks at the final remaining Centapian contestant as he sighs deeply. "Good thing I got that guy...I think he'll go easy on me.." Hercule smiles in relief only for Orak to give Hercule a frightful grin. Hercule's once glad expression fades as his lip starts to again quiver.

"This means the last match will be! Zangya versus Pan!" Azar shouts with joy. Pan looks at Zangya with an eager grin. Zangya stares back interested in the little warrior.

"We will start shortly! Everyone collect yourselves and get ready to fight!" Azar happily states as he sits in his comfy throne.

Time passes as the tournament is on its way. The fighters all wait behind two gates adjacent from one another. In each gate is a line of fighters, they stand in order of who goes out next into the open arena to battle. The once empty seats of the arena are now completely filled with onlookers watching the spectacle.

It's halfway into the first bout. The match between Soltin and Aze. The two Centapians are amateurs. They use simple melee attacks and grapples. Both seem fairly even. Uub stands at the front of the line behind one of the gates. Behind him Hercule and behind him, Pan. Uub stares across the way at a barley visible short Rabanra. "They have to be here for the Dragonball right?" Uub says staring out into the arena.

"Can't some aliens just visit planets? I mean they seem like the fighting type maybe this is more of a sport situation for them…" Hercule chuckles nervously

"I don't buy that. I feel like if they would know better. Everyone on this planet is weak compared to them just relaxing. That is, except for us. They definitely don't know about us, how could they? It has to be about the Dragonball." Uub says confidently as Pan agrees.

"I don't see how that's not just obvious. The real question, is why?" Pan poses the question as Uub nods. "Guess I'm gonna have to ask."

The current fight reaches a conclusion. Aza barley pulls the victory with a ring out. "And with a climactic final blow...Aza has proven his might in a traditional bout of champions!" Azar happily applauds "However! This is but the first match. We now move on to round two! Uub and Rabanra, make your way to the ring!" Azar shouts as the large gates rise upwards. "Here it goes!" Uub chuckles exiting out into the large arena. "Remember….win!" Zangya says peering over the Centapian in front of her as she says to Rabanra. Rabanara gives a thumbs-up as he sarcastically replies "Great yeah no I was planning on doing the opposite!" Rabanra then steps out into the open arena. Uub and Rabanra are both greeted by cheers of excited viewers.

Rabanra and Uub both hop onto the elevated slab of stone which they call a ring. The two stand apart from one another as Uub inspects the green gem in his forehead from afar. "So...does it do anything?" Uub asks breaking the veil of silence.

"By it, you mean the gem in my head?" Rabanra replies somewhat annoyed

"Yeah of course. Sorry if it's a bother, you probably get that a lot.."

"Not as much as you think. People are more shocked by my two friends than me…. They're just more well known for some reason." Rabanra states dropping his arms seemingly disappointed.

"Your two friends? I only saw one. Where's the third?" Uub asks

"On some planet helping out. Apparently some kid got him to clean up the city or something...Actually think it was the planet, but doesn't matter." Rabanra says as he enters a fighting position

"Wait...that sounds...familiar…" Uub says as he grows a vague sense of who the third alien could be

"Are we fighting or what!" Rabanra yells showing an inpatient side of himself

"Oh yeah right!" Uub says quickly entering his battle stance. "Fight already!" Azar screams as he encourages the two combatants to hurry along with the fight. Uub takes the first step. He rushes forward running towards an awaiting Rabanra. Uub begins charging a Kamehameha in his hands as he rushes forward towards his foe.

"Huh...I guess I should start doing something.." Rabanra says to himself as Uub stops in his tracks. Uub throws his hands forward firing the attack as it beams towards Rabanra.

"Uh oh.," Rabanra says as he puts his hands forward preparing to try and counter the attack. The Kamehameha explodes on impact. The cloud of smoke covers Rabanra as Uub stands tall. All the viewing Centapians watch completely astonished by the display. "I-I am simply in disbelief," Azar says to himself staring in confusion at the ring. Through the dense smoke, a small ki blast flies towards Uub as Uub quickly responds deflecting the blast upwards. Rabanra then appears in front of Uub with his arm cocked back. Rabanra's palm glows a cobalt blue as he extends his hand forward while screaming.

Uub slips away from the palm strike as he throws a kick attempting to hit Rabanra's stomach. Rabanra quickly dips away avoiding the kick. He with his other hand fires a ki blast at Uub's face. The blast hits directly. It knocks Uub down as he begins to fall. He manages to catch himself as he flips away from Rabanra.

"This fight is most intense. I much hope Uub wins." Giru says as he sits in the stands next to Centapians watching the brawl.

"Not bad... Wasn't expecting that!" Uub says joyfully on his knee as Rabanra rushes forward with his arms dragging behind him. In both of Rabanra's hands ki blasts form. Rabanra approaches Uub throwing punches with makeshift Ki gloves. Uub dodges and counters the attacks only for a strike to his gut to land. The ki explodes against Uub's stomach blasting him back. Rabanra then holds his other hand back entering almost a baseball like position as he throws the remaining ki blast at Uub.

"This is…. A real fight!" Azar excitedly says enjoying the skilled warriors' spectacle.

"Huh, seems as though you don't fight with your hands much." Uub remarks as he raises his hand blocking the ki blast. The attack strikes Uub's wrist exploding minorly.

"Not really my style. I am more of the creative type." Rabanra remarks as he begins snickering.

"Well let's see how creative you really are!" Uub shouts as he rushes towards the orange alien. Rabanra once again forms the ki gloves as the two enter a flurry of attacks. At first, it starts even with both giving and taking a fair amount. However, over the course of the exchange, Uub's martial arts begin coming into play as he gains the advantage. Eventually, Uub lands a solid kick knocking Rabanra off his feet. While he floats mid-air falling to the ground, Rabanra is grabbed by Uub and thrown back toward the center of the ring.

Rabanra strikes against the center, stomach first. Whilst laid across the floor he turns back seeing Uub rushing towards him.

"Ahhh!" Rabanra screams worried as he quickly rolls out of the way avoiding Uub's foot. Rabanra then stands as he conjures two small energy discs in his hands. He rushes forward slashing Uub with them. Uub throws a punch which Rabanra slips away from evading the attack. Rabanra presses one of the ki discs against the back of Uub's arm. The ki disc disappears upon touching Uub's skin. "What the? What was even that attack! It looks like it didn't even hurt him! What is Uub doing!" Pan says watching the fight.

Uub throws a second punch with his other hand. This time Rabanra dashes away from the attack throwing the final disc at Uub's extended arm.

"What did you just do? Those two ki blasts didn't hurt?" Uub asks as he turns to Rabanra

"Hehe, your pretty strong kid but your not the brightest!" Rabanra snickers

"Oh, how so?"

"You asked me about the gem and what it does, but you never stopped to learn!" Rabanra screams excitedly as he raises both of his hands causing Uub's hands to raise also.

"What the?" Uub asks as he hands against his will are raised to the sky.

"You see this powerful gift allows me complete control over my ki! Those discs I threw at you… they were no attacks. They were just markers!" Rabanra cheers as Uub begins grunting in pain as Rabanra's ki stain attacks him. Uub stands in place taking the damage as Rabanra chuckles running forward "This will finish you kid!" Rabanra shouts joyfully as he leaps forward attempting to body check Uub. "Uh oh!" Uub says internally as he watches Rabanra charge toward him. Uub struggles in place while Rabanra approaches. Uub's aura forms around his body as he charges pushing his power to break free. "You're done for!" Rabanra rushes into Uub. Uub breaks free from the hold as Rabanra body checks him. Uub quickly wraps his arm around Rabanra's body falling out of the ring with him. The two's bodies hit the floor as Azar stands from his chair. "Well, it would appear our second bout has concluded most shockingly with a tie! Both contestants, are now eliminated!" Azar proudly proclaims as Pan and Hercule's faces turn to disappointment and anger. "Oh no! With Uub beaten what are we gonna do!?" Hercule says through his chattering teeth.

"It doesn't matter! I can take that other one no problem I bet!" Pan says staring forward.

Uub enters the gate which contains Pan, Hercule, and one of the Centapians as he pants fairly heavily. "That guy was really tough!" Uub says chuckling as Pan plants her hands to her hips.

"Tough!? You were fighting poorly! That's all!" Pan says crossing her arms

"I don't think too poorly. I had to learn what he could do and then deal with his surprise attack. I think getting a draw was awesome. Besides, can't you do everything yourself?" Uub smirks as Pan scoffs

"Duh"

Rabanra enters the gated area with the two Centapians and Zangya. The Centapian victor of the first match brushes by him as he calls to Azar. "Azar lord! I would like to exit the tournament. I resign!" Azar looks down at him disappointedly

"Very well! Then you are unable to win the prize of all prizes!" Azar barks as he then commences the next match between Hercule and the final Centapian Orak.

Orak and Hercule begin making their way to the ring as Zangya talks with Rabanra.

"So a draw?" Zangya says shaking her head.

"Don't worry so much, he was the strongest one by far. The girl shouldn't be too big of an issue and the old guy is a joke. You'll be fine superstar." Rabanra says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," Zangya replies looking back at Hercule's fight.

Hercule stands shaking adjacent from a fearful Centapian "So….your like them!" Orak says shaking as he looks at Uub viewing the fight.

"Uhhh….yeah….I am." Hercule says gaining slight confidence as he stands tall. "Ha! You're dealing with the Earth's champ now! Come at me!" Hercule says using his fake warrior-like persona. Orak rushes off the stage screaming that he forfeits. Pan and Uub face palm amazed it worked but also relieved Hercule didn't have to fight. Hercule causes the crowd to boo disappointed including Azar as he returns to the waiting area with a large grin. All three Centapian contestants have forfeited and or been defeated. This leaves Hercule, Zangya, and Pan.

"Did you see me! I did it!" Hercule cheers celebrating his surprise victory.

"You lied! What happened to lies being-" Pan says disappointed only for Hercule to interject saying "Look would you rather I get beat to a pulp!" Hercule sweats nervously as Pan rolls her eyes saying "No just would prefer some honor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an alien to beat up!" Pan says as she makes her way to the stage.

"Don't waste too much time. Just get in and get out. The quicker we leave the better." Rabanra laments as Zangya scoffs. "Please grow up Rabanra, just let me do my thing. Zangya then meets a focused Pan at the ring.

"You Earthlings have proven yourselves pretty tough, but I think it's time to show you a real warrior," Zangya says smirking. Azar yells announcing the battle's start as Pan exits her battle stance crossing her arms. "Oh please. One I am a Saiyan, and two you will have to redefine the term warrior after this fight!"

"Saiyan? I thought they were all gone. They were warriors of legend weren't they?" Zangya says excitedly. Rabanra facepalms.

"Still are! Most of them died but the strongest of the strong survived. The only Saiyans living are the best of the best, and you're looking at the best." Pan says as she dashes forward with her arm cocked. She throws a punch at Zangya which Zangya easily blocks.

"Guess that makes me better than the best.." Zangya chuckles

"Oh shut it!" Pan says getting angrier as she begins throwing a flurry of punches. Each one blocked by Zangya.

"Come on! Each attack you throw is worse than the last!" Zangya says catching Pan's knuckles as she smirks.

"Uh oh. Seems my theory has just been proven. Uub says as he watches worried. Hercule panicking then asks "Theory?"

"Back on Tigere, I noticed Pan's power drop massively. When I arrived she was angry and shouting at Rafeesh." Uub explains

"Well her power dropped because she didn't need any more no?" Hercule asks attempting to make sense of Uub's thoughts

"I originally wrote it off as that. However back on Imecka, I noticed something similar to what's happening now."

"And what is happening now?"

"Pan seems to get weaker the angrier she gets…" Uub finishes as Hercule sits completely aghast. Hercule starts to chuckle. The chuckles turn to laughter. The laughs to tears. Hercule weeps as he says "We're doomed!"

Zangya throws a kick sending Pan to the ground. Pan snarls as she stands

"I'm just warming up! You better be ready for my real stuff!" Pan shouts picking herself up "You'll see just how good I really am!"

"Well you aren't terrible, just unfocused," Zangya tells young Pan.

"Oh, I'll show you- wait what?" Pan snaps at Zangya stopping confused by her comment

"Your unfocused. Here try those punches and kicks again." Zangya says encouraging Pan

"Uhh sure?" Pan says confused as she rushes towards Zangya.

"What on Earth is this! This is supposed to be a fight!" Azar screams annoyed. One of his servants then leans over to him saying "Uhh sir, I wouldn't try and anger these ones!"

"You raise a good point!" Azar says swallowing his fear.

Hercule and Uub watch surprised as Uub smiles. "Maybe there is some hope after all, seems Pan may have made a friend." Uub smiles

"For our sakes, I sure hope so!" Hercule screams scared

"You mean...your sake…"

"Oh shut it!"

"Hmm seems Pan has won over this person. Interesting." Giru says from the sidelines as the fight continues.

Pan reperforms the combo she did earlier to a tee. "Now, here followed by here is just novice level combination. It is predictable and sloppy." Zangya says easily blocking the attacks.

"Well if you're so smart how should I do it!" Pan snaps moving back annoyed.

"Try this. I throw a straight punch, then…: Zangya performs her attacks. Zangya looks to be winding up a punch with her other hand only to spin around and kick Pan with the leg on the opposite side. The kick sends Pan to the floor.

"See, you didn't anticipate it. That is an actual move, what you seem to be doing is just throwing punches to hope they land." Zangya explains standing tall.

"Huh… thanks?" Pan says standing and confused

"Anytime. Also, you have to control your power better. It keeps jumping down and then up every here and there, I can't tell if your trying to throw me off or-" Zangya says as Pan rushes forward attempting to catch her mid-sentence. Zangya quickly slips away and kicks Pan out of the ring. "Just unfocused," Zangya concludes as she stands victorious.

"Zangya with a quick ring out is the champion! This leaves us to our two remaining contestants! Hercule!" Azar grows a nasty grin. Hercule winces as Uub shakes his head fearful. "You are... our only chance. You have to at least try. Good luck Hercule." Uub says somberly as he hangs his head. The gate opens as the crowd once again boos at Hercule. He steadily walks towards the ring looking at all the booing patrons. Even Giru boos. "Versus...Zangya! I wonder who will win!" Azar snickers as Hercule arrives in the ring.

"Hey, nice to meet you… I am Hercule the Earth's champ. You?" Hercule nervously says attempting to ensure he isn't violently beaten.

"Zangya. I am the greatest living Heran. It also turns out I will be the champion of this little tournament. Seems you aren't much." Zangya sighs as she enters a battle stance. Hercule nods as he agrees under his breath. The match then begins. Hercule looks back at an angry Pan and worried Uub. He then looks forward to a bored Zangya.

"This will be good," Azar says snickering. Hercule begins nodding he starts to dance around the ring hyping himself up. This causes one of his shoelaces to become untied. "You really want me to come there! I will, you won't like it!" Hercule taunts Zangya. "Get ready because I am going to-" Hercule says before hunching over holding his stomach pretending to be sick. Just as his head swings downwards a blast from Zangya flies overhead missing him. "What the?" Zangya surprised her shot didn't connect. It explodes shortly behind Hercule causing him to stumble forward.

Hercule stands up, quitting the sick act as he says "You weren't expecting such graceful reflexes were you!" Hercule shouts with confidence.

"What is he doing? He is clearly out of his mind." Pan says watching as Uub chuckles

"I think we are seeing the champion in action," Uub smirks as he then cheers Hercule on. The viewers join in and celebrate Hercule as a great warrior.

"Yeah! You hear that crowd! They know who the champ is!" Hercule shouts with confidence. Zangya without further notice dashes forward launching a kick. Hercule seeing this drops to his knees begging for mercy. Zangya misses her kick due to his cowardness landing behind him in fact.

Hercule then stands to turn around to face her. However, he trips over his own lace falling onto her pushing her back. Zangya stumbles back slightly reaching the end of the platform. "Woah!" Zangya says as she balances on the edge. Hercule the rushes towards her only to again trip over his bootlace. Hercule falls onto the ground in front of Zangya. Zangya stands barley on the platform. "Oh no! I'm dying!" Hercule cries while rolling around in pain

"Hey buddy, I'm just gonna toss you-" Zangya says as she leans down to lift Hercule only for Hercule to begin floor spinning attempting to fool her into thinking he's sick. In doing so, Hercule manages to knock Zangya onto the floor below the platform. Hercule...wins.

The crowd erupts with cheers of joy including Pan and Uub. Azar stands completely confused. "Sir...was he joking about his power?" Azar's servant asks as Azar shakes his head. "No, he was the most accurate of them all. His style, his power. All in its own league. He earned it." Azar says nodding. Hercule cheers at the center of the stage at first confused but quickly catches up. Giru, Pan, and Uub all make their way to the stage as they all begin celebrating.

Rabanra walks towards Zangya as she sits on the floor defeated. "So *true warrior* what's going on down there? You just thinking about how many galaxies you want to sneeze out of existence with your unmatchable power slash combat ability!" Rabanra mockingly states as he bursts into laughter.

"What about this is funny! We lost our merchandise! We don't get paid! This doesn't happen!" Zangya says standing stiff and annoyed.

"Who said we have to lose it? Let's just take it using my method." Rabanra explains.

Azar makes his way to the stage kneeling before Hercule offering him the Dragonball. "Take it oh mighty one! You are it's rightful owner now!" Azar remarks

"Why thank you-" Hercule says touching the Seven-star ball only for Zangya and Rabanra to charge small ki blasts. "Everyone back off, we were hired to grab that stupid thing and I like getting paid," Rabanra says as Pan and Uub take defensive stances. "I thought you were somewhat nice! Guess your just a no-good thief!" Pan yells at Zangya.

"Sorry, it's my job. I really enjoyed helping you and would be willing to do so if we ever meet again." Zangya says with earnest.

"I think you two should relax." Uub begins saying as he walks towards them "You see, it's funny we all ran into each other. You guys aren't just some goons. You are decent warriors wasting your talents. Just like your boss… Ledgic." Uub states smiling as everyone stands in shock. Rabanra and Zangya lower their blasts as Zangya says "How do you know?"

"I am the warrior who fought Ledgic," Uub says proudly.

"You're the reason our boss is stuck on that dump Imecka. He said something about an Earth kid." Rabanra states

"Our deepest apologies. The Dragonball is yours...Don't mention our rude behavior to Ledgic. He gets rather grumpy." Zangya says

"Yeah he becomes real mean, but what do expect with a guy as old as him," Rabanra explains.

"It's fine. You two are so strong, not to mention so interesting. I hope to meet you all again. Uub says lending his hand for a shake.

First Zangya, then Rabanra. Uub shakes their hands as Uub takes the seven-star ball. The two groups depart as Uub, Pan, and Hercule say bye to the people of Centa including the fighters and Azar.

"Way to go Hercule. You really did it!" Uub says laughing as he walks with Giru on his shoulder as the four all walk back to the ship.

"Oh I don't know about that. You talked them down." Hercule says looking at the Seven-star ball smiling.

"No Grandpa, you really did it." Pan smiles showing pride in her grandfather. Hercule begins to tear up before again tripping over his untied shoelace. "Welp way to go champion of both the Earth and planet Centa somehow!" Pan says sighing as Hercule picks himself up and the team head to the ship and to their next adventure.

"Nice kid, no wonder Ledgic loved him," Rabanra says as he and Zangya head to their ship. The two enter as they take their seats at a co-pilot station. "Just gotta inform the client before we take off," Zangya says as Rabanra begins snoring while he sleeps in the ship. "Message sent! Now to a job where we actually earn the credits." Zangya says as she lifts the ship blasting out of planet Centa.

"Ahh, a Promethean orb containing five stars. Fascinating" The man of blue skin and an orange mustache states holding the fith-star Dragonball. His little recon droid flies towards him.

"Dr. Myuu sir...Zangya and Rabanra have reported failure. It seems someone got to it before they got there." the droid explains. The mysterious figure, Dr. Myuu rubs his chin as he smirks. "Interesting, that would mean someone else is in possession of tech sophisticated enough to lock onto these signals. Most interesting. Well, onto the next one."

Dr. Myuu walks away from the rocky canyon heading to a strange spaceship. He enters then takes off in search of the Dragonballs.


	11. Episode 11

Time passes. It has been six months since the Black Star Dragonballs were used. Three since Pan, Hercule, and Uub blasted into the stars. Bulma continues to work and build a second spaceship at the Capsule Corporation. Bulma tinkers in the lab on a disconnected piece of the new spaceship as Bulla sits on a table watching her mother. Trunks then enters the room. "Hey ma, just finishing up the propulsion system?" Trunks says. Bulla chuckles as she shakes her head saying "Nope, mom's currently tweaking the energy reserves of the power battery" Bulma then chuckles whilst continues her work

"Very good Bulla, you might be even better with this stuff than your brother"

"Haha take that," Bulla says jokingly to Trunks. Trunks scoffs saying under his breath "At least I actually work on the ship".

Bulma steps back placing her tools on the desk next to Bulla as she turns back to Trunks saying "So what's going on? Any plans for my handsome little man." Bulma says griping Trunks' cheek.

"Ahh-ma…" Trunks says while Bulma pulls on his cheek "I have to go finish up some documents at the business. Just finalizing some deals. Until then I was probably going to go work out."

"Sounds like a plan," Vegeta says in the doorway dressed in his training attire. Vegeta enters the room as Bulla hops down from the desk hugging her father. Vegeta rubs her hair before looking at Trunks. "Say why don't you come and join me?" Vegeta asks.

"Oh, I don't know I don't want to disrupt your training," Trunks says showing reluctance

"Nonsense, you'll do nothing but help me," Vegeta says dismissing the idea of Trunks negatively effecting him as a warrior.

"Well if you insist sure why not. Hope you can keep up." Trunks chuckles

"That's my line," Vegeta smirks. Vegeta looks down at little Bulla "Say, princess, you wish to fly?"

"Hmm sounds fun dad, but I want to help mom out. Maybe some other time!" Bulla says tempted to join but more focused on working with her mom.

"Suit yourself. I'll always be here to teach you. Remember, Trunks doesn't know what he's talking about. If you want the real deal you come to me."

"Dad!?" Trunks says offended as Vegeta chuckles

"Oh please, don't go soft on me boy," Vegeta says punching Trunks' arm "Now go get ready, you have work remember."

"Yeah, I know. Good luck with the project ma...Oh and Bulla, maybe try and contribute!" Trunks says rushing out as Bulla pouts.

"As if I'm no help. He'll see, once I build the best thing ever, he'll see!" Bulla states confidently as Vegeta smiles. "Have fun honey, don't bruise my boy too much!" Bulma says as Vegeta begins leaving

"Noted. Have fun you two." Vegeta states exiting the lab.

"Where are you going Goku?" Chi-Chi asks her leaving husband

"I was gonna go check up on Yamcha and Tien!" Goku says with joy as he continues out the door.

"Be safe!" Chi-Chi exclaims from her home as Goku flies out with a grin. "Oh boy! Seeing Yamacha again will be crazy. He's the third person I ever met. Wonder what he's up to nowadays." Goku says happily as he continues blasting towards the Diablo Desert.

Trunks tilts his head to the side narrowly avoiding a steady ki blast as it explodes not too far behind him lighting the area of combustion. "Not bad, head movement was quite slick, but I'm not seeing anything to ride home about," Vegeta says as he stands away from Trunks with his hand extended as the two train in the gravity room.

"Heh, why would I waste my best stuff?" Trunks says as he dashes towards Vegeta. Vegeta enters a combat stance and awaits Trunks' attack. Trunks throws a punch. Vegeta easily catches his fist and pulls Trunks back as he drives his knee forward. Vegeta releases his grasp of Trunks' knuckles as he proceeds to unload a barrage of punches and kicks.

Vegeta succeeds in his combination of attacks finishing it with a solid kick to Trunks' chest sending him sliding across the floor.

Trunks stands injured as he stares at his father. "Damn it, he's so much stronger than me, I got to think of something fast or else Bulla won't let me live this down." Trunks thinks to himself as he slowly rises. Vegeta cracks his knuckles.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting," Vegeta says as Trunks stands

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Trunks says as he performs the Galick Gun. The purple beam fires towards Vegeta as he stands with his arms crossed. The approaching beam casts a bright glow staining Vegeta's unamused face. Vegeta with one hand smacks the blast away as in one motion he then throws his arms back and becomes a Super Saiyan. "Enough of this! You're gonna fight me as seriously as you can manage, no need to hold back on me!" Vegeta roars in his mighty golden glow. Trunks then smirks and chuckles mimicking his stance saying "Why not-" Trunks' energy rises before he then stops himself saying "Uh actually, I just realized…I should get ready for work!"

"I see, well then we'll end it there. Next time we train however don't feel as if you have to hold back so much" Vegeta remarks dropping from his goldens state as he crosses his arms

"Wouldn't dream of it," Trunks says chuckling slightly nervously.

Bulla walks down the halls seeing a sweaty Vegeta still in his training attire walking towards her with a towel draped around his neck.

"Hey, dad! Do you mind taking me to Maron's?" Bulla asks nicely

"Your brother's already heading out. You mind to ask him instead." Vegeta responds as he walks to his shower.

"What if he says no?" Bulla asks

"Tell him I'm the one asking. Have fun and be safe. Remember, don't go on some spending spree." Vegeta remarks as Bulla says bye to her father before happily going on her way to go request her brother's help.

Goku lands outside of a decent Capsule house located in the middle of the Diablo Desert. He stares at it for a moment thinking back to his first interactions with Yamcha. He recalls back when Yamcha was nothing but a bandit, he remembers the young romance between him and Bulma only to think about Yamcha's training with the Turtle school.

"Huh? Didn't expect Yamcha to fully return back here. Would have thought he would be in the city!" Goku exclaims as he walks towards the door. He knocks on it as he steps back awaiting an answer.

"Just a moment!" Yamcha's familiar but aged voice says from the inside. Goku giggles as the door swings open. "Hey, how can I help you- Goku? Goku is that you!?" Yamcha says astonished as he looks at an older Goku clad in his new blue gi with yellow pants he adopted soon after leaving with Uub. Yamcha rushes out from his house with tears in his eyes as he hugs Goku.

"You bastard, you're back!" Yamcha exclaims as Goku chuckles

"I missed you too pal! Just have been busy these past few months." Goku says as Yamcha reels back

"Busy with the kid?"

"No. Just visiting others and trying to help until Bulma finishes the ship." Goku chuckles

"Huh, typical. Same old Goku, too busy saving the world." Yamcha chuckles crossing his arms staring at his old friend.

"What have you been up to all this time. Aren't some rich sports guy?" Goku asks with curiosity

"Haven't been for some time. I retired. On top that is. Now I currently just travel with my wife and collect money from my merchandise." Yamcha laughs

"Wife? Since when!?" Goku asks surprised

"Me and Yaki. We met about six years back. We became officially married soon after you left. Here come on in, let me introduce you to her." Yamcha happily says waving Goku into his house.

Vegeta exits his room clothed in casual wear. He walks down the hall away from his room as he explores his home. He walks past the small tinker room where Bulma was originally. He looks inside seeing it completely empty. He then continues down the hall heading to the large lab containing what soon will be the ship. He hears Bulma grunting angrily in the lab up ahead. He looks at it and approaches.

"Son of a-" Bulma says as she throws her tool on the floor only to then hang her head in annoyance as she leans up against the unfinished ship. She sits there shaking her head back and forth until Vegeta makes himself known.

"Something wrong, dear?" Vegeta asks entering the room

"Oh hi, honey, no everything's alright. Just struggling with the navigation system."

"This morning you said you were just working on the power battery?" Vegeta asks confused

"Well yeah, but I finished that earlier with Bulla. So I just started working on the navigational tech." Bulma says looking back at her work determined. Vegeta raises an eyebrow

"You sure you don't want to take a break?" Vegeta asks attempting to be kind

"Positive. Look honey everything is all good just go… do whatever you want." Bulma says staring at the device.

"Bulma you're doing it again," Vegeta says sternly as he continues forward standing next to her

"Doing what?" Bulma asks locking eyes with her husband

"You are draining yourself. You need a damn break."

"I am fine! And what do you mean again? Since when is this something I do?" Bulma asks offended

"Bulma you slept during the day while working on the first ship. You completely threw yourself at the project." Vegeta states.

"That's not at all what happened. You're being silly." Bulma says as she continues working

"Please refrain from yelling." Vegeta states after a deep sigh

"Why would I yell- ahhhh!" Bulma screams as Vegeta picks her up carrying her away from the ship "Put me down! What are you doing!?" Bulma yells as Vegeta exits the lab.

Goku and Yamcha sit a small table designed for two. Beside Yamcha is his wife Yaki. She has blonde hair. She wears a green button-up short sleeve shirt along with beige pants. Yamcha holds her by the waist as he talks with Goku "This is Goku honey." Yamcha says with a grin as Goku gives a small wave.

"Oh, Goku!? From those stories that one?" Yaki says to Yamcha astonished

"Yup, my toughest rival!" Yamcha chuckles as he winks to Goku

"I guess we're rivals!" Goku chuckles with a grin

"Well, I don't want to be too out of place. I'll let you to men chit chat. Meanwhile, I am gonna go get ready for our trip!" Yaki says excitedly as Yamcha chuckles

"Trip?" Goku asks curious what Yamcha's plans are

"Yep, like I said we just travel across the world together now. It's so exciting!" Yamcha says happy with his new life.

"You know I would have thought your house to be bigger. Weren't you like the greatest baseball player ever?"Goku asks looking around the modest seemingly small home.

"Damn right. However, money spoils you. People are weird when you have a ton of it. I kind of gave a bunch of it away. It's way more exciting. I still have a decent bit, but I guess you couldn't call me rich." Yamcha smiles with confidence for the love of his new life.

"Oh well as long as you're enjoying yourself who cares!" Goku laughs "Say what about Tien. What's he been up to?"

"No clue. Haven't seen the guy since… Gosh, three years ago. He's been gone for so long. I remember him saying goodbye to me though. I honestly fear he's dead." Yamcha says sadly

"Oh? What did he say?" Goku asks curious about his old friend

"Something along the line of 'we'll probably never see each other again because of some new thing that's come up' He's probably alive, I just doubt he's on Earth," Yamcha says tilting his head with no clue of Tien's fate.

"Huh, strange. I thought maybe he and Launch got together!" Goku laughs remembering the crush Launch had on Tien. He smiles thinking about it.

"Huh as if! Tien ain't that kind of guy. Tien's less interested in romance then yourself." Yamcha laughs

"I guess so. Tien's a warrior through and through. It's pretty awesome!" Goku says joyfully

"I guess. I more feel bad for the guy. Asides from Chiaotzu he is all alone. Again by choice but still, I would feel so out of place." Yamcha says as he then takes a sip from his drink. Goku's smile fades as he nods slightly

"I guess. He kind of is missing out. Being married can be fun!" Goku says as Yamcha is taken aback by the comment

"Did I just hear Goku talk happily about his marriage. Huh, maybe you aren't the same." Yamcha chuckles

"I mean the things people who are married do isn't too fun," Goku says thinking back to the movie he watched with Buu recalling he almost had to watch another alone with Chi-Chi

"What!?" Yamcha says after struggling with his drink thinking Goku was referring to something separate.

"Chi-Chi likes watching boring movies and just sitting together. I don't really like that stuff" Goku says

"I take it back. You haven't changed." Yamcha chuckles shaking his head

"Hey, I just remembered! I promised Krillin I would bring him along when I come see you!" Goku says just recollecting his memory.

"Hey, no worries. I need to stretch my legs anyway. Honey! I am going to go visit an old friend with Goku. Get everything ready! When I get back we hit the road sweetheart!" Yamcha calls to his wife as she replies happily accepting the request. The two then exit the Capsule house and blast off heading to go see Krillin.

Bulma sits angrily next to Vegeta on a couch. She sits with both her legs and arms crossed. She looks away from Vegeta annoyed. Vegeta rubs his slightly red cheek. Presumably after some sort of slap.

"I don't like you making decisions for me," Bulma says as she tilts her head upwards

"I understand but I sincerely think you need this." Vegeta states as he moves his hand away from his bruised cheek crossing his arms.

"What I need to do is finish the damn ship. What I need is to not have to worry about the Earth exploding!" Bulma says looking at Vegeta yelling.

"Honey we still have plenty of time. We have half a year. We have time to sit back and relax." Vegeta explains

"We'd have more time if I didn't have a ship to finish."

"We absolutely will, doesn't mean we have none right now, however. How about we watch one of those movies that make you cry?" Vegeta grabs the remote as he begins to switch on the tv preparing to play some girly movie for his wife.

"I am not in the mood for such a roller coaster!" Bulma says standing from the sofa.

"Bulma! Quit trying to work and relax!" Vegeta yells as he follows her

"Oh shut it!" Bulma says storming off. Vegeta stops following as he stands still. Bulma enters the lab as the door behind her shuts. Vegeta sighs as he places his hands in his pocket walking off. Vegeta exits the building as he stands outside staring up at the sky. "Bulma needs to just relax. She should be smart enough to see that." Vegeta sighs "You really are a bastard Kakarot…" Vegeta then exhales as he shakes his head.

Goku and Yamcha fly across the opened skies chuckling "So you and Krillin just trained with Master Roshi for old times sake? Sounds like an absolute blast." Yamcha remarks as the two head to go visit their bald friend.

"Krillin really needed it. Honestly, don't take this the wrong way but, I kind of expected you to be in a similar situation Yamcha." Goku says chuckling

"Oh please, after Cell I realized my time as a fighter had long passed. It's up to pros like myself to leave room for the new guys you know." Yamcha says as Goku pauses on the thought "Well I mean of course you do, after all your training that one guy."

"Uub? Well, I won't let him have all the fun, I still have some fight left in me." Goku says with a small strand of desperation

"Of course Goku, you'll fight to the very last breath." Yamcha remarks praising Goku's determined nature.

The two descend landing out front of Krillin's house. Yamcha waits on the sidewalk as Goku approaches the door knocking. 18 opens seeing Goku yet again. "Hi Goku, you here to see Krillin?" 18 asks knowing the answer.

"Yep! I also brought a little surprise!" Goku remarks leaning to the side revealing Yamcha in the back. Yamcha waves to 18 who smirks knowing her husband fully well.

"I'll go grab him." 18 says shaking her head chuckling. The door closes as Goku quickly turns back to Yamcha giving him a thumbs up. A brief moment of waiting passes as the door opens with an excited Krillin. "Oh hey, buddy! What brings you here, wanna go do something?" Krillin excitedly asks as Goku laughs grabbing Krillin and spinning around throwing him away from his house. Krillin yells in shock only to be caught before hitting the ground hard. "Long time no see short stuff." Yamcha chuckles as Krillin opens his frightened eyes. "Ya-Yamcha!" Krillin says amazed as he is put on his feet. "Oh my goodness it's you! Heya buddy!" Krillin says hugging his old friend.

"Missed you too," Yamcha replies reciprocating Krillin's affection. Goku walks down the steps towards the two as Krillin turns to him with an unpleasant expression.

"You know Goku, I am getting old, that was really scary." Krillin crosses his arms as he looks at Goku unhappy.

"Sorry, just didn't know how to really surprise you!" Goku chuckles

"Goku I don't mean this lightly, any other way would have worked," Krillin says slouching over confused by Goku's decision.

"Come on guys that's not important, we're all back together, we should go relax. Come on follow me" Yamcha says as Goku and Krillin show interest. The three then blast off into the sky.

Vegeta puts his ear against the door into Bulma's lab. He hears the sounds of clanking metal and the odd noises of tools as Bulma slaves away on the spaceship. Vegeta attempts to enter the lab only to find the door locked. Vegeta presses the button on the outside to communicate with Bulma as he sighs saying to her "Bulma, please let me in."

Bulma within the lab removes her work goggles as she rolls her eyes answering "I don't want to be carried, maybe later." Bulma then continues to work.

Vegeta shakes his head annoyed as he clenches his fist only to calm down "I promise to leave you be. Please darling don't do this." Vegeta responds genuinely

Bulma squints suspicious of him as she reluctantly activates the door. Vegeta enters walking into the large workspace.

"I only let you in because I know you would have just blasted the damn door down." Bulma aggressively states while she works on the ship.

"Fair enough. Forgive me for caring." Vegeta chuckles knowing full well a comment like that would get under her skin. Bulma shows visible annoyance only to stop herself from replying. "So what are you doing?" Vegeta asks standing at the back of the lab

"Currently preparing to implant the backup battery back there by you," Bulma replies as Vegeta turns his head seeing a large sum of tech.

Vegeta peruses through the collection of tech and blueprints resting in a cardboard box in the back of the lab.

"Bulma! What is all this?" Vegeta calls to the other end of the room as Bulma peers over her shoulder seeing what he's looking at.

"Just some old projects I've put on the back burner," Bulma replies more calmly. Vegeta digs through the box of tech grabbing a blueprint. He pulls it out and opens it. Vegeta sees schematics to recreate the time machine Trunks' future self-used years ago to warn everyone of the impending threat that was the androids.

"A time machine?" Vegeta asks surprised to see such a thing.

"Yep. Was thinking of maybe paying Trunks a visit." Bulma states

"Why's that?"

"He's still my son. I just see him as our Trunks' older brother. I just think about him sometimes, it would be nice to see how's he doing."

"That boys a damn warrior… he's doing perfectly fine," Vegeta says with pride

"Oh come on, your telling me you don't kind of want to check in with him?" Bulma says thinking back to how awful Vegeta was back when Trunks was present

"I'd be lying if I didn't think about it from time to time. However, I doubt it's a good idea."

"Oh please the sanctity of time travel isn't something we should worry about. He defied it for us."

"And I thank him for that but it's not something we should really get involved with."

"I mean your right. But there's no harm in dreams is there." Bulma states. Vegeta looks at the plans as he then looks at the box seeing parts matching the plan.

"These parts are a tad small regardless. You wouldn't be able to fit in the damn thing." Vegeta says looking at the machine.

"That was a prototype. I was going to send a rock to his future and set some sort of timer to make sure it came back. Got a little too weird and just decided I shouldn't"

"I see. You seemed close."

"I was. All it needed was an energy source. However, as you said, we shouldn't get involved. Anyway, is that all? Are you just going to watch me?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Well go do whatever that is, I am busy." Bulma states as Vegeta rummages through the other boxes.

"And without further adieu, welcome boys, welcome to the Land of the Grummes… I think? I don't actually know what it's called." Yamcha states as he, Goku, and Krillin stand on a lush field overlooking a beautiful river. The grass bright green, the water perfect blue.

"Wow, Yamcha it's gorgeous. When did you learn about this place?" Krillin asks taking in the pretty view.

"Yaki showed it to me. I wasn't always into the travel idea, then I saw this. This opened beauty. It's hard to appreciate sights like this when we constantly fly at high speeds. Sometimes it's nice to go a little slow." Yamcha says taking in the sight.

Goku collapse down onto the ground sitting under the shade of a large tree. "Man, this place rocks!" Goku says as he leans back resting his head against the soft grass. Goku makes himself cozy as the other two follow suit.

"So Yamcha, how is Yaki?" Krillin asks

"She's doing real great bud, our travel spark still very strong. How about you and 18"

"Solid as ever. I mean, she's the perfect woman!" Krillin proudly claims "What about you Goku, how's Chi-Chi been? She must be thrilled that you've been spending time with her."

"Yeah, it's weird hearing that you have been actually spending time with your wife Goku." Yamcha chuckles

"I don't know. I just really hope she's happy with everything. It's definitely not my normal gig so I just hope that I am doing it right!" Goku laughs " I can say it's gonna make the adventure in space more exciting!"

"Hey by the way Goku, you haven't really told me about why you're going into space. What's going on?" Yamcha asks

"Oh, nothing just some new Dragonballs!" Goku says happily

"New ones? Different than the Namekian ones?"

"Yup, these ones if not returned in about...six months? They'll blow up the Earth!"

"Huh… Well, please stop that, I rather enjoy my life and would prefer it not to violently explode!?" Yamcha says stuttering and struggling to remain composed.

"Ha! I won't let you down!" Goku says as he begins to laugh.

"Are you insane!" Bulma says as she stands next to Vegeta as the two stare down at the backup battery standing next to the miniature time machine.

"You said you only needed to power the damn thing, so here's your method," Vegeta states gesturing to the two pieces of tech.

"Honey, the batter is the same size as the time machine! How would that work!"

"You are the smartest creature I have ever encountered, surely you have some idea how?"

"...Well, if I were to connect conductive tubing between the two, I coil transfer the energy from the batter to the machine which could provide enough charge for a one-way trip."

"Him, one way huh. I guess-" Vegeta says nearly giving up only for Bulma to cut him off saying

"However, I could copy the blueprints for the battery and have my future self, or even Trunks build one and send something back!" Bulma says as a spark of joy is presented on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for damn it! Our son isn't going to message us!" Vegeta states in a commanding tone as a smirk covers his face.

Bulma rushes forward as she begins her process. Vegeta stands back watching his wife in action as she works away at the personal project. After about an hour and a half, she finishes.

"Wait that's it!?" Vegeta says impressed

"Smartest creature babe," Bulma replies with a grin as she winks to her husband. "Now we put our note in and the blueprints. So let's get working on that note!"

"While you were working, I took the liberty of writing it," Vegeta says handing his wife a piece of paper.

"Oh nice let's see," Bulma says as her eyes dart back and forth reading the piece of paper. Her eyes lose speed as her expression turns from excitement to joyful. Tears swell in her eyes as she looks at her husband. "Who knew you were capable of producing such a lovely note!" Bulma remarks

"I was writing as yourself, don't get it twisted," Vegeta responds blushing and embarrassed.

"Yeah because I would say *You were a damn good warrior but an even better son to me*"

"Would you not?" Vegeta asks

"Nope but the other stuff I would. Time to send this baby!" Bulma places Vegeta's note along with the blueprints. She steps back as she holds a button preparing to send the machine off. Vegeta wraps his arm around her as they count down to three and then send the machine off. Light flickers as the tiny machine shakes while rising upwards. It then vanishes, hopefully heading to Trunks' time.

Bulma kisses Vegeta's cheek "Thank you, I really did need this." Bulma says as she rests her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "I am also sorry… You were right I have been pushing myself too hard."

"Hmm, relax you're doing it again. Just breathe and remember…" Vegeta says before leaning forward whispering "I am always, right." Vegeta chuckles almost heinously as he and his wife walk off after she pushes him away from her.

"It's been a blast you two, thanks," Yamcha says outside his capsule house as Krillin and Goku standing next to one another chuckle.

"We gotta do this more guys, us three the Turtle School's best!" Krillin remarks as behind Yamcha, Yaki exits causing the house to become a small capsule. It flies in the air as it falls into Yamcha's hand.

"Maybe, who knows. I hope so." Yamcha says as he and his wife hop in their car carrying a platform with luggage tied down to it. "Later fellas!" Yamcha says as he drives off with his wife into the sunset.

"Good for him, finally got his ideal life," Krillin says as Goku nods. "You ok bud?" Krillin asks

"I don't… I don't know. I think so. I just need to go home I think I'm tired."

"Oh… Uh ok. See you later-" Goku flies off before Krillin finishes "Bud." Krillin remarks staring at his friend.

Goku touches down outside his house. He then turns to Grandpa Gohan's shack. He sighs as he walks towards it entering inside.

Uub, Pan, Hercule, and Giru continue blasting through the stars as they head to the next destination of the Dragonballs!

In West city, one different than our own a man with purple hair and a dark blue jacket flies over the city watching the civilains below as on his back he carries a sword. "Trunks!" a female voice says over some form of intercoms addressing the future adult Trunks.

"Mom!? What's wrong!" Trunks says addressing the older Bulma over the com

"Return to the base, something happened." Bulma finishes saying as Trunks turns around and blasts towards the large Capsule tower.

Trunks runs down the dark metal halls as he bursts into the lab "Stand down- huh?" Trunks says as Bulma steps to the side revealing the tiny time machine with 'to Trunks' and 'hope' written on it.

"Huh?" Trunks says as he slowly walks towards the machine.

"I guess it's for you?" Bulma responds as she steps back. Trunks opens the machine as he pulls to pieces of paper out. "It's blueprints for a battery and…" Trunks stops as he reads the letter from Vegeta and Bulma. He chuckles as he shakes his head amazed and happy.


	12. Episode 12

The dark energies dwelling within the Black Star Dragonballs spread their influence over Earth as the planet's condition has worsened. Now, the Earth suffers random and violent storms as their power grows more and more. Some even say they can feel the Earth tremble as if it's come down with some sickness.

Piccolo sits atop a tall as he stares into the dark clouds of Earth. The wind blows heavily pushing his cape in the wind. Lightning strikes extenuating the shadows of Piccolo's face as his look of turmoil sharpens.

"My name is Piccolo, at least now it is. My original name has been lost to time. Quite frankly I don't care to remember. At a time I thought I was nothing more than pure evil. Then I merged with my good half. Little did I realize, my good half didn't do anything but make me regret, give me a conscious." Piccolo sits crossing his legs as he begins to meditate

"I regained my power, and my curse. I once again became, the destroyer of worlds, Namek's bastard hellspawn...The Demon King himself. I now watch as a planet I had attempted to protect and shield suffers my existence. I know what I must do, however, I am unable to perform the act of true selflessness." Piccolo sighs whilst his eyes remain closed. "I am so tired, I am tired of living in fear and shame. I want to be at peace, I want to go back and do it all over. From the start I would know better, I would be better. However, that is simply a pipe dream. I now must entrust my mistake in Goku's hands. Hopefully, he can again save me from this dark fate. Gohan should be here at any moment. I hope he takes a while. I just need time, to breathe."

The storm continues to brew as Piccolo aims to clear his mind.

Uub, Pan, and Hercule all sit at their respective seats as the ship continues pass meteors on it's way to the planet.

"Alright, Ultra Starship Warriors! What planet are we heading to?" Pan says as Uub rolls his eyes to the odd name Pan has given them

"Ugh! Pan! Enough, we all know we are heading to planet Jung, just stop sweetheart, Grandpa needs some rest!" Hercule answers annoyed as Pan smiles

"Very good Grandpa! Now, what is planet Jung famous for-"

"Sky Gold!" Hercule yells as he slaps his hands into his face dragging them down

"A plus gramps!" Pan smiles as she then leans her head back against her seat. "Say Giru, you know about these planets because your some sort of, planet guide, does that mean you've been to all of them?" Pan asks

"Not exactly. Giru is one of many, many Giru's travel to these planets. Giru's share!"

"Wait, is Giru your own name or the name of your class of robot?" Uub asks confused

"There is only one Giru, Giru simply simplified."

"I see, who built you guys?"

"Giru constructed by great scientists of planet Haku!"

"Haku huh? Maybe when this is all done we should pay a visit." Pan states interested

"Haku no longer exists, Giru has no owner,"

"Oh...We're so sorry Giru," Uub says with genuine care.

"Griu is fine! Giru still Giru with or without Haku!" Giru says overly positive, almost lying.

Uub leans forward as he sort of whispers to Hercule "Is it just me or did he sound a little off there?" Uub says noticing Giru's odd inflections

"When doesn't he…" Hercule remarks dismissing Uub. While the ship dashes towards planet Jung.

Goku relaxes fully clothed on his bed staring at his ceiling as his wife lays next to him still asleep. "Man, everyone has such different lives!" Goku states thinking about his previous encounters with his friends. He starts to rub his chin as he considers the last five years training with Uub.

"I guess I don't huh," Goku says thinking about most of his life being dedicated to training.

"Wha-?" Chi-Chi says rolling over yawning

"Oh nothing, moring huh...wife?" Goku chuckles thinking of something nice to call her

"Aww, Goku I always knew you could be romantic!" Chi-Chi happily remarks glad to hear him trying. "Want breakfast?" Chi-Chi then asks

"Do I!" Goku happily states as he quickly leaps off the bed rushing to the exit.

"Wait, Goku!" Chi-Chi calls as Goku turns back

"Oh yeah, what?" Goku asks

"Can you carry me? I'm tired." Chi-Chi softly asks with a sort of shyness in her tone

" Uhh sure?" Goku says confused as he walks towards his wife. He lifts her from the bed carrying her over his shoulder

"No! Goku! Not like this!" Chi-Chi cries as she swings her legs trying to break free.

"I thought you wanted to be carried!?" Goku nervously says dropping Chi-Chi. She smacks against the floor as Goku holds his face with both hands "Oh no! Uhh sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaims nervously as Chi-Chi timidly lifts her head from the hard floor. Goku then lifts her, holding her in a more traditionally romantic way. She then smiles as saying "Well, you got it eventually." Chi-Chi takes a deep breath exhaling as Goku brings her to the kitchen.

"Ohh Goku!" King Kai telepathically says calling out to Goku

"King Kai!" Goku happily exclaims dropping Chi-Chi yet again. Chi-Chi hits the ground as Goku realizes what he's done quickly picking her back up

"Sorry…" Goku softly says as Chi-Chi angrily crosses her arms, staring out away from her husband "...So anyway, King Kai! What's going on?"

"Not much Goku, honestly I'm quite bored. Well, that's not entirely true, I have been watching Pan and what not seeing their progress." King Kai answers

"Oh really!? How are they? Have they gotten any of the Dragonballs?" Goku asks interested by his student's adventure

"Actually yeah! Two of them. Not the best progress but I mean two is better than zero."

"Wow, two whole Dragonballs huh. That's great! Hey wait a moment, do you think I could talk to them through you? Like what you did with Gohan?" Goku asks

"I mean if you are able to get to me, yeah!" King Kai says somewhat excited

"Great! I'll talk to you later King Kai!" Goku happily says as the two conclude their conversation.

"So you're going to go talk to Pan and...Uub was it?" Chi-Chi asks as she is brought to the kitchen

"Yep! Oh, wait...you're probably upset, sorry about this… I can make it up to you!" Goku remarks

"Don't worry, I'm actually happy. You're being a great grandpa!" Chi-Chi says squeezing Goku's neck hugging him while being cradled in his arms.

"Alright, ready Piccolo?" Gohan states as he hops up and down atop the branch of a tree. Across from him, Piccolo stands on a branch of a tree opposite to Gohan. He stares down at the ground, at a specific point. "Trembles. All I ever feel now is the Earth tremble. Like many, I feel it. However, unlike others, I feel the subtle ones. The quiet ones." Piccolo thinks to himself as he raises his lip in anger.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asks noticing Piccolo's lack of focus

"Sorry, got distracted there," Piccolo replies snapping out of his daze

"Something you want to talk about Piccolo?" Gohan asks kindly

"No, it's nothing. Just been feeling weird, physically. Nothing to talk about." Piccolo replies, throwing his weighted cape to the ground below, crushing the spot that caught his eye. "Now, let's see if you've been, paying attention." Piccolo levitates off the branch as he enters a battle stance. Gohan matches floating off the tree.

"Trust me…" Gohan says as a clear aura surrounds his body bursting out from him "I have." Gohan stays perfectly still awaiting Piccolo's attack. Piccolo smirks as he then powers towards Gohan with his arm cocked. Piccolo throws his fist as Gohan slips to the left twisting his torso evading the punch. Piccolo's arm dashes past Gohan's face. Gohan turns his head to Piccolo seeing an impressed expression on his mentor's face. Gohan then grabs Piccolo's fully extended arm lifting it leaving Piccolo's torso exposed.

"Not bad." Piccolo remarks as Gohan twists his torso throwing a punch to his gut. The punch connects, Gohan releases his arm as he then clasps his hands together as he swings down onto Piccolo's head sending Piccolo flying into the ground.

Piccolo picks himself up, standing in the crater below. He stares up the tree seeing Gohan descend landing back on the branch. Gohan remains still waiting for Piccolo's next attack.

"I see, playing the defensive. Guess he doesn't want to get to cocky, smart." Piccolo states given credit to his pupil as he ponders his next move. Piccolo chuckles as he fires a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan doesn't flinch as the blasts all move past him. Piccolo then fires one last blast at the trunk of the tree. The blast collides with the trunk, breaking it. The tree begins to lean back falling. Gohan levitates off the falling tree. As soon as Gohan lifts off the ground, Piccolo retracts the previously fired ki blasts.

Gohan swiftly turns around as, through the falling tree's leaves, six ki blasts rush towards Gohan. Gohan blocks and knocks away each blast as he prepares to stop the last one only for his hand to be grabbed by Piccolo's extended Namekian arm. With Gohan's arm grabbed, the final blast connects with Gohan's face knocking him horizontal. Piccolo then swings Gohan around throwing him into the other tree.

Gohan crashes into the tree causing it to collapse onto him. Gohan easily pushes the tree off of him as he stands seeing a speeding Piccolo. Gohan enters his battle stance preparing his counter Piccolo roars while speeding towards Gohan, as red lightning flashes around his body.

"What the?" Gohan confused remarks as Piccolo thrusts his hand forward. Gohan blocks, but Gohan underestimated Piccolo's strangely high power. Piccolo breaks Gohan's block knocking Gohan off balance.

"Heeeah!" Piccolo cries as he drives his knee forward knocking Gohan to the ground. The red lightning fades as Piccolo's power shrinks

"That's new." Gohan remarks as he again stands. He walks towards Piccolo noticing the sky around them darken suddenly.

"You aren't done are you?" Piccolo nervously says hoping to play off what happened.

"N-no… You're pretty damn strong Piccolo. I'm impressed." Gohan says chuckling

"Were you expecting otherwise?" Piccolo says stomping his foot into the ground behind him as he stands battle-ready.

"Well, not exactly…" Gohan says looking around anxiously. The two then continue their fight.

Uub, Hercule, and Pan hide behind a rock as Pan carries Giru. Behind the rock, friendly workers are being held at gunpoint by alien pirates wielding old blaster cannon tech. The planets law enforcement surrender to these thugs due to being outmatched.

"So not only do you have Sky Gold, you freaks have this!" One of the pirates yells as they hold the one-star ball up. Pan peers out from the rock counting three pirates.

"Alright great! That one already found the Dragonball for us, this is gonna be the easiest one yet!" Pan says as Uub also peeks around the corner.

"Based off of their power, I tend to agree," Uub says having sensed them.

"How do you do that… exactly?" Pan asks somewhat embarrassed as she hands Giru to Hercule

"What sense people?" Uub asks shocked at the idea

"No I can do that, but how can you sort of understand their power? Or just sense...better?"

"You just have to be able to focus and understand ki properly. Just requires practice." Uub states as he peeks out again seeing the pirate push one of the inhabitants to the ground and ready his blaster

"I was going to say try it out, but we need to move!" Uub says as he dashes out from the rock, lobbing a ki blast at the pirates back sending them flying over the hostages. The pirate hits the wall of a cave, dropping the Dragonball as the other two thugs aim their blasters at Uub.

"Hey Pan if you want to help out, better do it fast before I do everything," Uub says as Pan leaps off of the top of the rock. She soars through the air as the two thugs fire blasts at her. She mid-air dodges them gracefully and with ease. While both are distracted Uub dashes across towards one punching them to the floor unconscious.

Pan meanwhile dives downward onto the final thug kicking them in the chest. The three thugs lay unconscious and defeated as Hercule steps out from the rock holding Giru

"Relax yall! Earth's most mighty have solved the issue!" Hercule chants celebrating the victory while he approaches the others

"Still on with that gramps?" Pan asks chuckling in an embarrassed manner as she looks around at the planet's inhabitants

"You know it! You are all looking at the champion of Earth and planet Centa? Was it Centa?" Hercule asks scratching his head attempting to recall.

"Yes, Grandpa! Yes!" Pan annoyed barks hoping to maintain her more confident demeanor shown to the hostages.

"Listen, this is a Dragonball, some of you may have heard of it. They belong to us, we came by to retrieve it, we hope you understand we are no thieves." Uub states holding the orb displaying it to the others. The inhabitants understand and thank them for their service fully fine with them taking the Dragonball. The four head to their ship as the former hostages wave goodbye. Meanwhile, law enforcement using their retrieved equipment begin hauling away the pirates.

"Wow, was that just too easy or what?" Uub happily remarks tossing the Dragonball upwards catching it as it drops.

"I know! Guys… I think it's official, we've gained more main hero status! We're actually starting to act like true heroes, like Goku! Or dad-" Pan happily cries only to stop herself from finishing. She then slumps into her chair as she crosses her arms thinking about her issues with her parents, and even Goku.

"Well, the good news is we are being pretty effective. We're only halfway through the year and we have three. Something tells me our troubles have somewhat faded." Uub claims with a smirk on his face as he throws the one-star ball into the bag carrying the other two.

The ship lifts off the rocky ground of Jung as it flies off into the stars away from the mining planet.

"Yo guys!" Goku's cheery, pippy voice says telepathically stunning all.

"G-Goku!?" Uub says astonished to hear the voice of his master

"Ohh Uub! How's it been! You getting any stronger?" Goku asks with excitement laced in his voice. Pan's face crunches up as she blurts out "I am here too Grandpa! Remember! Me, Pan!?"

"...Uhh yeah… how could I forget?" Goku replies genuinely confused.

"Oh Goku listen, I will give you stupidly large amounts of money if you come teleport and grab us!" Hercule cries

"Grandpa shut up!" Pan barks

"Uhh sorry Pan, were you talking to me or Mr. Satan?" Goku awkwardly asks

"Him!" Pan replies facepalming.

"Um, who are you all talking to? Is this like what happened last time?" Giru asks unable to hear the telepathic speech of King Kai.

"Ye-yes...yes Giru" Pan responds somewhat annoyed.

"Giru? No, my name is Goku, jeez have you already forgotten?" Goku asks

"Ok, grandpa, please give me one moment, I'll get back to you, ok?" Pan says taking a deep breath, collecting herself "Alright everyone shut it! I am talking to my great warrior grandpa, I need him to understand both how cool I am, and how mad at him I am… got it!?" Pan frantically yells staring at each person on the ship. Hercule timidly nods as Uub exhales

"Uh... Pan, was I supposed to hear all that? You probably should have told King Kai to-" Goku says scratching his chin on King Kai's world

"Oh dear…" Pan sighs "Alright well we're gonna go now! We just snagged the one-star ball so we're probably gonna have like eighty bad guys after us… so stop King Kai!"

"Oh come on, hey Goku! You still there?" Uub asks

"Yup." Goku happily replies as Pan shakes her fists in anger

"Great, I've been wanting to talk with you about a few things… of course if that's ok master?" Uub politely says clapping his hands together. Pan reels back somewhat grossed out by Uub's comment

"Sure thing buddy!" Goku happily retorts as Pan's jaw drops

"Awesome! Alright well, I had a really tough fight out here, two actually!" Uub excitedly shares with his master

"Wait!? You've had two fights, and they were tough?" Goku asks surprised

"Yeah! There was this one warrior, his name was...Rabanra, yeah. He and I were pretty evenly matched, he almost got the best of me but luckily I made it a draw!" Uub says as he softly fist-pumps "However before that, I fought a truly amazing warrior, his name was Ledgic. He was so strong, he was even stronger than your Super Saiyan 2. However, I don't know if that's his full power..." Uub states catching Goku's attention

"Really!? How did that fight go?" Goku invested asks

"I...I think I won…" Uub says thinking back to his fight, he recalls blacking out only to awake to be declared the victor. However, he speaks with doubt, suspecting he may not know the full story.

"That's amazing! I knew you had it in you Uub!" Goku says speaking highly of his pupil. Pan clenches her two fists as she watches Uub steal all of Goku's attention away from her "Oh shut up! You totally didn't win!" Pan snaps yelling at Uub

"Woah Pan, calm down, that's not very nice!" Goku says surprised by this outburst. Uub somewhat drops his happy smile instead swapping it for a lukewarm expression "She's probably right, I can't even remember everything..." Uub says under his breath as he hears violent laughter in the back of his head, Buu's laughter.

"Grandpa! Do you even care about the fights, I've had?" Pan asks shouting to the sky

"I do! Just… I didn't think you had any…" Goku replies laughing as Pan's angry expression grows worse and worse

"Why do I bother… Have him, Mr. Special!" Pan says to Uub as she walks to the resting chambers away from everything.

Gohan performs excellent head movements avoiding strikes and kicks alike from Piccolo as Piccolo viciously pursues Gohan. "Your speed's remarkable! But that's not the full extent of you're power!" Piccolo states as Gohan catches a punch causing the ground around them to dent as rocks lift into the air "Sadly I can't push you any harder than your dad," Piccolo laments as Gohan continues to hold his fist still

"I wouldn't fret Piccolo, not many who can," Gohan says as he leans back cocking his arm

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" Piccolo remarks as he throws his free hand forward, air blasting Gohan knocking himself back. Piccolo's Namekian arm begins to extend as he flies back away from Gohan

"What? Did you just propel yourself!?" Gohan says surprised as Piccolo continues flying away. Gohan grabs Piccolo's wrist with his other hand as he prepares to swing Piccolo "Let's see how you like it!" Gohan yells spinning Piccolo around crashing him into a nearby mountainside.

Piccolo sits in the side of the mountain. Gohan stares at the mountain waiting for a sign of attack. Suddenly and fiercely, a red aura blasts out of the mountainside turning towards Gohan rushing towards him with great power.

"Piccolo?" Gohan confusedly questions as Piccolo crashes into him. Piccolo drives Gohan into the floor sitting atop him pummeling him. Piccolo throws punch after punch. The already darkened sky turns to a murky grey with rain beginning to poor.

"Piccolo!? What's happening!?" Gohan yells as Piccolo prepares to fire another punch only to catch himself, stopping.

"Huh?" Piccolo says taken aback by the world around him.

"Your power spiked for a moment, caught me off guard… What's going on?"

"I couldn't fully explain it. I know what's causing it, well I would think so do you… However, I am as confused about what they're doing to me as you. Whatever's going on it marks the end of our fight. Go home Gohan," Piccolo states as he starts to walk off.

"What? No way!" Gohan says refusing to walk away

"What? Why you're too strong for me anyway. Clearly we are too far into this whole catastrophe for me to be using my powers." Piccolo retorts

"No, are you kidding? Piccolo that's some special power you're packing, you can't just ignore it." Gohan says

"You see what it does right? It's this dark, cloudy, destructive force. I can't."

"Remember back when I was just, *some brat* and you would train me? Piccolo, this time I'll help teach you to control your power, this is my time to finally repay you!" Gohan ecstatically claims

"You don't need to repay me kid, and secondly, this is different…" Piccolo turns around preparing to leave as Gohan grows a cheeky smirk

"Oh, sorry Kami…"

"...What did you say?" Piccolo snarls turning around to Gohan

"Oh sorry, just from what I remember...Piccolo was a demon…" Gohan explains placing both hands behind his head looking everywhere but at Piccolo

"I see… You don't think that maybe that's the issue…" Piccolo says saddened, looking back on his life

"Come on Piccolo, you know what I mean. You used to be a warrior who put so much of themself out there to grow and improve… it started as just preparation for world domination but soon it became your drive to save the world because deep down you grew to care about this planet. You need to be that same guy, then you'll be able to tap into that power!" Gohan happily exclaims as a smile grows on Piccolo's face.

"You're right Gohan… I have been looking at this all wrong, if I can control this power maybe I can prevent events like this from ever happening, and hopefully, I'll be able to mitigate the damages!" Piccolo says buying into Gohan's plan

"So what do you say Piccolo, ready to be my student?" Gohan jokes chuckling through his smile. The happy expression fades on Piccolo's face as he shakes his head "Don't call me that." Piccolo remarks sternly as Gohan innocently laughs.

"Wow, I can't believe all you guys have been through! It all sounds exciting!" Goku remarks as Uub and Hercule look to the sky with joy hearing his voice.

Pan peers through the doorway listening in to them all talking to Goku only for her legendary grandfather to telepathically communicate to her "Pan? You there?" Goku says as Pan rolls her eyes.

"Hey Pan, I told King Kai to sort of block out the other two, I want to talk to you," Goku says as Pan's eyes grow wide as she backs into the resting chamber

"You...you mean it? Like really?" Pan asks shyly

"Well yeah! I need to ask you something, I just don't want to embarrass you." Goku claims instantly dwarfing Pan's joy.

"Oh…"

"Pan listen… I don't fully know what I should say, but I feel as though sorry should be involved. So Pan, I really am sorry." Goku stumbles verbally attempting to apologize

"...Sorry for what?" Pan states, crossing her arms and looking away

"I...I, am sorry for… for not training you!" Goku ponders trying to figure out the issue

"That's it!?" Pan annoyed cries

"Well, isn't that the issue?" Goku asks

"It's part of it, but there is more to it… For instance, why didn't you train me?"

"Well, I was busy with Uub…" Goku answers attempting to understand

"Well, why's that?" Pan asks throwing her hands into the air

"Because his power is insane! He needs my help Pan," Goku answers

"Oh, so he's special! I am just nothing more than just another Saiyan! Doesn't interest you anymore!?" Pan screams as tears start to form in her eyes

"It's not like that… He's special but it's not like I don't care about your power! You just seem more independent and in control!" Goku nervously chatters

"Oh, independent!? In control!" Pan screams stomping on the ground.

Uub in the cockpit looks back at the resting chambers as Hercule and Giru continue a conversation

"So this Goku? He's sort of your hero?" Giru says trying to understand who Uub and Hercule were talking to

"Yep… he was my student actually… learned from the best, however, he surpassed me...or so he thinks." Hercule winks

"Give me a sec you too, somethings off," Uub says standing and heading to the back

"Why? Goku's gonna reach back out to us any moment!" Hercule says

"Pan's power dropped to almost nothing…" Uub says concerned

"Maybe she's sleeping, can't imagine she'd be putting out much power doing that"

"If it's sleep then it'd be more gradual, this was just one sharp drop," Uub responds as he enters the resting chambers only to see Pan crying in the middle of the room. Uub looks at the site with a curious expression "Pan? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Oh great, thanks gramps, my crying attracted attention!" Pan shouts into the air

"Is master still talking with you?" Uub softly, and politely asks

"Ohhhh master… master huh? Jeez, I don't know!" Pan snaps yelling at Uub

"Pan calm down I'm right here! Stop yelling!" Goku says hoping to help

"Grandpa, just stop… go back to training or whatever, we have the adventure to finish!" Pan sternly says sitting down on her bed hoping Goku will leave.

"Pan, if I were able to come to you I would love to- Wait!" Goku yells excited

"Oh, what is it!?" Pan yells back

"I… I can come grab you all!" Goku laughs as King Kai turns back surprised

"What!? I thought you said the energy was clouding your ki sensing Goku?" King Kai asks

"It was...when I was on Earth! That energy shouldn't have any effect on me here!" Goku exclaims as King Kai smiles

"Hey, you're right! Go get em Goku!" King Kai says as Goku places his two fingers to his forehead

"Wait, no don't…" Pan whimpers "Please, please, please grandpa! Don't come grab us!" Pan clenches her fist anxiously

"What?" Hercule looks back only to rush into the room "Goku!? You can grab us? Oh please, oh please! What's taking you champ!?" Hercule cries  
"Hmmm… Uub," Goku says

"Uh yes, master?" Uub answers curious as to what will happen

"You think you can handle space a bit longer?" Goku asks. Pan grows angrier and angrier.

"...I mean… I could…" Uub quietly says as Hercule hangs his head weeping.

"Wait… you can?" Pan says, she begins to relax and her eyes dry. Uub squints looking at her as he then nods looking up.

"Well yeah… I am actually having a decent time. Plus, maybe this is what I need." Uub confidently remarks

"You hear that gramps? We're good. Thanks for the chat!" Pan says leaping from her seat, placing her hands on her hips posing heroically

"Ok… Uub, Mr. Satan, clear the room." Goku says as King Kai worried asks "Goku! What are you doing! You could go save them now! Don't do this! The Earth is in danger remember!"

"Look I get it King Kai, but I need to do this…" Goku responds.

Hercule crawls away with tear-filled eyes. Uub pats his back "Listen I am sorry, it was a in the moment thing." Uub says to a sad Hercule as the door shuts and the two return to Giru.

"Pan…" Goku says as a happy Pan looks at the roof of the ship awaiting his next word "I shouldn't do this, but I think maybe I understand what I, and maybe even Gohan have done to you… So, here's your chance."

"Chance? What chance?" Pan asks curious

"It's your chance to prove to me, and everyone else what kind of warrior you are. We'll be on our way soon, so don't disappoint!" Goku happily explains

"Oh… Oh alright...Ok, I can do this… thank you, grandpa." Pan smiles sincerely as a tear of joy forms in one eye "I really mean this… I won't let you down!" Pan cheers as Goku smirks

"Oh, I know… Best of luck!" Goku says cheerfully as he steps back removing his hand from King Kai's back

"Goku! What have you done!? You could have joined them! You could have helped them out and made sure the Dragonballs would be grabbed safely!" King Kai frantically cries

"Sure, I could have… but I trust my student, you have to understand that, right King Kai?" Goku happily asks

"I do… not a lot of favors its done me…" King Kai says as he looks up at his halo. Goku nervously chuckles as he says "Well I guess that's me… thanks again King Kai"

"Don't worry about it."

Goku turns around as he looks down at Snakeway "Crazy question, how fast do you think I could run this thing?" Goku asks

"Just run? Oh jeez, I don't know, four minutes?" King Kai says throwing out a guess

"Four minutes huh, I bet I can beat that!" Goku leaps down landing onto the long, waving, stone bridge bolting into the distance. King Kai stands there for a minute as he thinks to himself "You know, maybe three and a half?" King Kai rubs his chin staring into the bright sky of Otherworld.

Piccolo and Gohan float mid-air as rain pours down on them aggressively. The two throw punches and kicks one after another. "That's it Piccolo! I think you're getting somewhere!" Gohan says only to then land a solid punch sending Piccolo flying back. Piccolo smirks as Gohan rushes towards him. The two re-enter their flurry

"Got say Gohan, these past hours have been really helpful!" Piccolo remarks as he blocks a strike countering it.

"I'm glad Piccolo, I just want you comfortable in your own skin!" Gohan responds fighting back

"I think I might be able to use some of it now…" Piccolo smirks catching Gohan's fist

"Oh? Why don't you try?" Gohan smiles headbutting Piccolo only to then dash back. Piccolo recovers as he takes a deep breath "This isn't foreign, this power is my own… time to start acting like it!" he then blasts forward. His regular aura persists only for sparks of red lightning to flash on occasion.

"Come on Piccolo! Tap into it!" Gohan says to himself eager to see success

"My name...What was it? I mean, I am Piccolo… That is, my name. However, in my past, what was it? Was it Kami? Maybe it was always Piccolo? I don't care, but I could only imagine." Piccolo thinks to himself as he closes his eyes. The image of space, Kami, Nail, and the mighty red, ultimate Shenron rest in Piccolo's mind.

Piccolo throws a punch as his aura shifts to red. The punch is fast and manages to catch Gohan, connecting to his left cheek. The punches power knocks Gohan out of his floating battle stance

"Hows that for a taste Gohan!" Piccolo roars with a large grin

"Oh my! Piccolo's power really did shoot up. He used to be around dad's level but this? This is something new… If he's able to, he could maybe give me a run for my money, hell maybe surpass me…" Gohan internally thinks as the punch finishes sending him flying back.

The two end their fight descending. The muddy grey clouds start to fade as the two stand ten ft apart. "Not bad Piccolo!" Gohan says looking around at the sunlight shining through

"I'm a damn fool Gohan. I almost ignored your help. I hope you know, it means a lot that you ignored me…" Piccolo smiles

"Don't mention it. Man, I am beat, it's been like four hours. I think maybe that's enough for today. I'll remember my nightly meditation." Gohan says floating into the air, blasting off to his home.

"Goodbye Gohan," Piccolo says with a grin. After enough time, the grin fades and Piccolo's shoulders shrink "Jeez, I am a jerk. I should tell him the truth about his training…" Piccolo mutters to himself exhaling.

"Alright team. Grandpa has trusted us with the fate of Earth, it's up to us to make sure we grab these last four Dragonballs. Who's with me?" Pan says sitting at the helm of the ship

"I am with the ship!" Giru, connected to the ship, remarks with glee

"I'm with you Pan," Uub says

"Thank you. How about you granddad?" Pan says looking at Hercule

"Why on Earth would I be with you? I am with the damn ship, just like Giru…" Hercule says upset

"I'll count it… alright Giru, where to now?" Pan asks with a smirk

"Planet Cretaceous!" Giru happily responds as the ship blasts forward on route to the next location of a Dragonball.

Goku sits in bed next to Chi-Chi. He sits upright and uncomfortable.

"So… How were they?" Chi-Chi asks Goku as she reads a book

"Uhh I-I actually wasn't able to go. I ended up getting caught up… in other things…" Goku suspiciously says. Chi-Chi looks at him, she looks both angry and suspecting

"Goku, did you just spend the day training?" Chi-Chi asks

"Ye-yeah! You know me! I love training!" Goku using the excuse claims

"Well next time be more careful, the weather was crazy for a bit!" Chi-Chi says as she returns to her book

"Oh? My… bad?" Goku says confused. "I should have grabbed Hercule…" Goku thinks to himself as the two relax as they prepare to head to bed while Goku hopes to hide the fact he didn't rescue the team.

Dr. Myuu with his orange mustache and blue skin sits at the wheel of his personal ship. He wears an odd headpiece with pretty sights reflecting off of his visor.

"A Promethean orb containing two stars has been acquired, computer, next location?" Dr. Myuu asks as he continues to fly

"Planet Cretaceous sir," The ship responds

"Excellent-" Dr. Myuu says only for the ship to cut him off adding

"I should also mention, you might have a minor issue."

"Oh? Do tell computer, do tell." Dr. Myuu says as he grows a frighting grin


	13. Episode 13

Dr. Myuu stares forward as the stars of the galaxy in front of him reflect off of his clear black visor as his ship blasts through the open void of space.

"Lord, reports indicate a positive for three of the total seven." Dr. Myuu's ship states with the voice of his small droid companion

"Interesting. A tie I see. Well, not for long. Let's see, who are the top assassins in their area?"

"Well there is a group of assassins in their area… top however may be putting it generously…." the ship responds seemingly dismissive of whomever it refers to.

"Don't need anyone that good. Simply require a distraction as I prepare for their visit."

"Well, they'll probably be perfect for the job sir!"

"Pay them as little as possible, don't need nothing too pricy. It's time for us to prepare for our meeting." Dr. Myuu states as his ship continues through the galaxy heading to planet Cretaceous to collect his fourth Dragonball!

"Hmmm…" Pan thinks hard as she leans forward looking at Giru whilst he rests in the console of the ship. Pan raises an eyebrow intensely as her mumbles continue "Truth!" Pan proudly exclaims.

"False! I have never won a fight!" Giru happily answers

"Damn it! It was one of those things that seemed so unbelievable that it'd be true…" Pan says accepting her loss. Uub yawns as he wakes up in his seat.

"Where are we?" Uub asks as the loud snores of Hercule permeate through the ship

"A day away…" Pan says slumping back into her seat

"What were you up to?" Uub asks

"Giru and I were playing truth or false."

"Can I try?"

"Sure." Pan answers as Uub rubs his chin thinking back on his past. Uub thinks to himself for a while "Uhh.." Uub says struggling to come up with an idea

"Doesn't have to be huge, just think of something, anything!" Pan says hoping to hurry his thought process

"Yeah, I guess I am overthinking this… Ok, I've never shopped at a mall." Uub states

"True!" Giru yells just as Pan yells the opposite

"Wow, good work Giru. How'd you figure?" Uub asks surprised

"Giru always answers true…" Pan says facepalming

"I see… maybe this game isn't for me-" Uub says only for Giru to interject and interrupt

"Incoming ship detected!" Giru says blaring a loud alert noise. Uub and Pan cover their ears as Hercule screams waking up "What's happening!?" Hercule yells looking around in fear. The sirens stop as Pan's angry face stares at Giru

"Giru, turn that damn sensor down! It doesn't need to kill our ears!" Pan screams

"Hang on though, that ship is clearly intending to do something… this could be bad…" Uub says as the gang look forward seeing an odd-looking spaceship. It's top part, akin to that of a flying saucer, while the bottom is a tall narrow pice with jets attached.

"Attention travelers! Word has it you are all in possession of fancy objects! Prepare to land where you can hand them over!" A deep voice says through the crew's communication system

"How did they do that!?" Pan says startled by them using their own ship

"Relax! They merely matched our communication frequency!" Giru says in hopes of calming everyone.

"Ok? Didn't realize we had one… Doesn't matter! Tell those bozos that they should be careful. We aren't some damn pushovers! If they want the Dragonballs, they can fight us for them!" Pan passionately claims

"They heard all of that!" Giru remarks as Pan shrivels slightly embarrassed "Oh ok I mean a heads up could be nice…" Pan nervously chuckles "In fact, make sure they don't hear us right now."

"Got it!"

"Alright, Uub, can you sense how many people are aboard the ship?" Pan asks

"Listen, sweetheart, I just woke up, do we really have to pick fights…" Hercule interjects yawning

"Yes, grandpa… obviously. It's about reputation, we just flee then the galaxy thinks we're a bunch of cowards...Which… we aren't" Pan says as she stares at Hercule all while he stares off at the strange ship. His teeth chatter as Pan sighs "Anyway, Uub?"

"Uh, three. However, I must ask, why waste our time with these guys? They won't be able to pose much of a threat." Uub says somewhat agreeing with Hercule

"Oh come on… you know what, I will just sense them...How do I do that again?" Pan says rolling her eyes. She then politely and quietly asks for help

"Ok, just focus. You've been able to sense a bit in the past, you don't need an exact reading." Uub says attempting to help her. Pan breathes in and then breathes out turning around facing the direction of the other ship. She extends her hand with her eyes closed as Hercule and Uub look at each other confused. "I...I sense them...they seem small!" Pan excitedly exclaims as suddenly through the ship's coms the voice yells "Oh good heavens! Hurry up damn it! Are we fighting or not!"

"Giru...put me back on…" Pan says with quiet rage. Giru does so as Pan takes another deep breath "Listen here freak! We are gonna beat you so bad that you'll tell all of your friends that you don't mess with the Ultra Starship Warriors!" Hercule and Uub roll their eyes and facepalm respectively as Pan continues "See that purplish-red planet over there! We'll head there and find somewhere to really give you guys the business!"

"Challenge accepted! You are in for the worst mistake of your life!" The enemy captain says as suddenly their ship begins flying and blasts of to the planet Pan said.

"You know, he never waited for us, why don't we just dip!?" Hercule asks

"Grandpa… it's about the reputation… Now let's go kick some butt!" Pan commands the ship as they blast off following.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Chi-Chi's warm voice says as Goku heads to his house's exit.

"Bye Chi-Chi! See you at dinner!" Goku calls back as he walks through the door. As it shuts behind him, Goku stands face to face with Piccolo.

"Hello Goku," Piccolo says with his arms crossed. His cape blowing in the wind.

"Piccolo!? What a surprise to see you here buddy! Thought you would be off training with Gohan?" Goku replies happily

"We agreed for a night session. Gives me some time to run an errand. Care to join?" Piccolo grows a sort of cold smirk inviting Goku

"Sure thing Piccolo! What is it though?" Goku asks

"Taking care of a pest problem," Piccolo responds as he flies into the air and away. Goku follows as the two fly together leaving Goku's house.

The two fly through the bright blue sky with soft white clouds resting below them. Goku smiles as he dives downwards through the clouds only to remerge through them returning to Piccolo's side

"Man! It is such a beautiful day! I'm glad that storm from a few days back wasn't too serious." Goku says as the two fly. Piccolo flies with his arms crossed as he somewhat winces at the mention of the storm he caused.

"Yeah, seems like the weather might actually be turning around." Piccolo smiles knowing why

"So anyway, we're heading straight to Dende's. Is there an issue there? Did he ask you to swing by?" Goku asks

"No. I just left a runt there. A real pain in the ass honestly…" Piccolo sighs thinking

"Oh? Dende's been holding some bad guy prisoner?"

"Yep. I come by every day to check in with them to make sure they have everything under control. I haven't been for a while, been busy. Figured you might want to talk to him. Especially seeing as he's probably dying to see you."

"Now I'm curious, just who is it?"

"Garlic Jr. At least I think that's his name…" Piccolo says as he attempts to remember

"Hmm, that sounds familiar...Wait! That's the guy who started this whole mess!" Goku recalls his interaction with the puny wanna be villain

"That's correct… he..started this."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind paying him a visit. Maybe he could help out!" Goku responds optimistically

"Please, you'll be lucky to get a clear damn answer from this one." Piccolo retorts as they continue forward heading to the holy platform of Dende.

Pan, Uub, and Hercule all stand stretching as their ship sits atop a rocky cliff on the planet of their battle. Pan starts performing squats while maintaining an oddly intense expression.

"Uhh, Pan… you sensed their power, right? They shouldn't pose much of a threat…" Uub says weirded out by her strange dedication

"Gotta be ready for anything! They could be suppressing their ki. You should know this mighty one!" Pan responds as she begins running on the spot

"I guess that's somewhat fair. However, what you're doing is still strange. I, really need you to admit that." Uub says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Oh shut it." Pan rolls her eyes as she unplugs Giru from the console and places him on her shoulder. She and the others then begin walking as they exit the ship. The strange yellowish sky flows across the planet as the team all stand on the cliffside looking down at a cave in another rocky structure. In front of the cave, the other spaceship rests, possibly empty.

"Alright, they're here. Let's show these petty thieves why they should rethink their decisions!" Pan happily exclaims as she then leaps down from the cliffside with Giru. Hercule sighs as he then wraps his arms around Uub's shoulders

"You alright Mr. Satan?" Uub asks

"Just get it over with. I know you're gonna have to bring me down with you guys…" Hercule, defeated remarks

"I was just gonna let you sit with the ship and the Dragonballs. I mean, somebody should watch them."

"Oh. Well… I guess I didn't… have to do this…" Hercule says as he awkwardly and slowly removes his hands from Uub's shoulders as Uub nods. Uub then hops off the edge joining Pan. The two walk forward towards both the cave and the enemy ship.

"Hey Giru, think you can break into their database?" Pan asks as she grows a devilish grin.

"Yes, captain!" Giru happily answers only to fly off of Pan's shoulder and fly towards the enemy ship. He manages to break his way in as the other two head towards the cave.

"You've never been to a mall?" Pan asks while the two have some time

"Nope. I think you forget my village was poor." Uub says chuckling

"Hey! Don't do that! I didn't mean it in any bad way!" Pan snaps back

"I know, I know. I was just messing around." Uub apologizes "However I do think it's weird you'd expect me to have been to one." Uub responds

"I don't know, I thought maybe… my grandpa would have taken you," Pan says

"Not really his style. To be honest probably not mine." Uub responds

"Yeah that's true, you two aren't very city adjusted" Pan responds comparing her t-shirt and jeans to Uub's green gi

"I guess you have us beat there," Uub says as he starts to walk forward past Pan and into the cave. Pan quickly catches back up as the two enter a large rocky almost room like area. Three odd-looking, light green aliens in red leotards stand in matching outfits awaiting the two. The one to the left is tall and lanky. The one to the right, short, and stubby. The one in the middle is in fairly decent shape. He seems to be the leader. He wears the same outfit but with a different more puffy vest covering it.

"You two have just entered a death trap!" The head of three says as he dramatically strikes a pose pointing at the two heroes

"Uh-huh…" Uub says looking surprised at their demeanor "...Just who exactly are you guys?"

"Don!" The tall one to the left says posing

"Son!" The short one to the right performs the same pose reversed, almost falling off balance in the process.

"Bon!" The one in the center then enters his own unique pose as three complement one another.

"And together we are…" They say in unison as their poses shift "The Para Brothers!" they all stand in flamboyant poses. They hold for a while as Pan and Uub look at each other weirded out by everything.

"Phew, good work boys... Son, I hate to say it but I noticed you nearly messed up your stance." Bon Para says as they all drop out of their poses turning to one another

"Yeah sorry about that, just a pebble under my foot tripped me up a bit. You two were so good that I don't think it was that bad…" Son says kindly'

"Aww Son don't worry, we hardly noticed," Don tells his younger brother as Bon nods

"Yeah don't worry you did gre-" Bon tries to say only for Pan to yell interrupting the crook

"Would you all shut up! Your poses were lame! Why do people think weird poses are cool! They aren't!" Pan shouts, oddly passionate even catching Uub's attention

"Hey! You don't mean that! No one sees perfect poses like that and says something so foul!" Son defensively cries shaking his clenched fist enraged by Pan's comment

"Listen, little girl, its something called showmanship. Just because you don't get it doesn't make it lame." Don, condescendingly remarks

"Oh shut it about showmanship… it's just silly!" Pan says fed up with their attitude

"Well, maybe the poses are lame…" Bon says. Don and Son prepare to contest this only for Bon to raise his hand causing them to stop "However I bet you could enjoy a good dance couldn't you little girl…" Bon finished. Pan snarled raising her lip like a rabid dog

"You think I dance?" Pan asks aggressively, she cracks her knuckles as Uub crosses his arms

"I think you guys made her upset…" Uub says as Pan starts to chuckle

"Your poses sucked! Oh and by the way Son did kind of hurt the experience…" Pan says with pleasure in her eyes. The Para brothers all reel back as Son hangs his head

"She's right…" Son says sighing

"Now you've done it," Bon says as he fiercely removes his unique vest. He turns around placing it on the floor behind them. The back of the vest faces Uub and Pan as Bon resumes his position

"Is it just me or does the vest kind of look like a speaker?" Uub says rubbing his chin. Pan rolls her eyes "I don't get these guys. They haven't even mentioned the Dragonballs. I'm starting to think they have no idea about them." Pan says as The Para brothers all stand still holding their heads down. "Like, are they just showing us their routine?" Pan complains only for the vest speaker to start and emit sound. The vest plays an eloquent piano riff. Uub sort of bobs his head somewhat enjoying the music. "Maybe this will be good" Uub says as Pan scoffs.

Slowly and synchronized, Son and Don lift their heads all while Bon keeps his down. The two brothers start to slowly dance to the piano. After a bit of them dancing, Bon raises his head. As soon as he lifts his head upright, the music cuts. "A one, a two, a one-two-three!" Bon says as the music kicks back in. This time the beat is more smooth and tech sounding.

"Let's just take care of this!" Pan says annoyed just as Don and Son remove their own vests. The begin beatboxing as the two walk back a bit and position their vests

"Great more speakers…" Uub assumes only for the vests to emit bright lights shining on the trio. Don and Son return to their position.

"Ready...Dance!" Bon says as the three brothers perform this weird and embarrassing dance. Uub and Pan's faces melt as they watch completely unsettled. The three finish their dance in the same position smiling, the music persists, however.

"Ok. That was odd-" Pan says only for Don and Son to repeat the exact dance. Bon instead clapping to the beat and chanting their names.

"Oh enough!" Pan says charging a ki blast aiming it at the three.

"Oh no! We are just getting started, it's your turn!" Bon says just as Pan's ki blast dissipates

"What?" Pan says as she starts mimicking the dance

"Uhhh, Pan? You aren't being very, how should I say...intimidating…" Uub awkwardly says as he looks to his side watching Pan dance.

"I can't control myself! Why not do something!" Pan says angrily

"Oh yeah on it!" Uub remarks as he turns to The Para Brothers ready to attack

"Oh? Do you think you were excluded? Please we're all friends here…" Bon Para states as Uub begins to follow along just like Pan

"Uh oh…" Uub says losing control of his body

"Trust me...the Para Para Boogie is...infectious!" Bon Para says as they all finish together "Besides, it's fun no? I will say you guys could do better. This time show more enthusiasm!" Bon Para says as they all start the dance right from the beginning all over again.

Piccolo and Goku land as Dende and Mr. Popo stand looking around with panicked expressions

"Dende? What's the matter?" Piccolo asks sternly as he approaches the pair

"Hey, Dende! Still solving our issue!" Goku says as he catches up to Piccolo

"Good, I'm actually glad you too are here...He escaped…" Dende says as Piccolo looks shocked

"What!? How could he escape! You guys were holding him pretty secure last I checked!" Piccolo says

"Wait is it this Garlic Jr. guy?" Goku asks

"Yeah...the one you defeated months back," Dende responds.

"Well don't worry! Piccolo and I are on the case!" Goku happily says as Piccolo nods

"Goku's right. Together we'll find him." Piccolo says

"Great. He shouldn't be too far, he only broke out about ten minutes ago." Dende says as Piccolo turns around

"Catch you later Dende!" Goku happily says joining Piccolo as the two lift off flying away from the Lookout.

"Thanks you two! Good luck!" Dende says calling out.

"Alright, Goku...Where do you think a little monster could be hiding?" Piccolo asks as the two float in the clouds above the ground below.

"I got no idea. Doesn't help that sensing ki has been made almost impossible because of these Dragonballs!"

"Hmm, maybe I could help with that…" Piccolo says

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go find a spot to land," Piccolo says as the two dive downwards. They fly towards a forest only for both of them to touch down in the middle of a tree-covered trail.

"Alright Goku, I am going to try and clear the cloudy energy for a small window. It could allow you to locate his ki for a split second!" Piccolo states as he begins to lift off the ground in a meditative position.

"You sure this could work?" Goku asks as he watches

"Doesn't hurt to try." At first sparks of ki flash around Piccolo's body "Come on…" Piccolo grunts as slowly the color of the ki shifts from a bright light blue to the more pronounced red.

"Woah!" Goku says amazed watching Piccolo "Hey I got him!" Goku shouts as Piccolo drops out of the air panting "Let's move!" Piccolo says standing as he and Goku blast off speeding towards Garlic Jr.'s location.

"Ugh, what's taking those damn kids!" Hercule grunts as he sits up clearly bored. He stretches his arms as he stands from his chair "Oh damn it all, I gotta go check on em!" Hercule begins to walk towards the door as it slides open. He hops out of the ship as Giru sits on the edge of the cliff looking down at the rocky gave.

Hercule begins walking towards him as Giru picks up a small pebble throwing it off the edge

"Hey little guy, where are the others?" Hercule asks moving closer

"Oh just in there. They asked me to look through the other ship's files" Giru says gesturing to the cave below

"Well, what you find?"

"Our enemies are called the Para Brothers and were paid to retrieve the Dragonballs!" Giru says

"Who on Earth would know we have them!? Who paid?" Hercule says confused

"The name seemed to match that of a Centapian." Giru answers

"Wait- like those bug people? But I was their champ! Why would they!?"

"Giru is as confused as you. There was no picture, however, perhaps they merely have a Centapian name?" Giru proposes

"Damn. Anyway, it sure has been a while, shouldn't we go check in on them?" Hercule suggests

"Hmm, sure!" Giru answers hopping up and jetting down towards the cave. Giru turns around as he sees Hercule still up on the cliff.

"I'll catch up!" Hercule calls out as he slowly climbs down different pieces of the cliff

"Oh, no...my body is aching!" Pan says in pain as she and Uub continue dancing all while Para Brothers laugh and watch. Uub hangs his head as he says nothing

"Uub what are we going to do!" Pan screams as Uub remains silent.

"Uub! I am talking to you!" Pan says only for Uub's silence to break as he starts to laugh "Uub? Why are you laughing?" Pan asks as Uub swings his head up. His face twisted, covered in a malicious looking grin with his pupils tiny.

"That's the spirit! Finally one of you is getting into it!" Bon Para says as Uub continues the dance with Pan. Uub begins laughing in an insane manner causing Bon Para to grow concerned

"Huh... we've never seen that reaction before…" Don para says looking towards Son. Suddenly Uub breaks free from the dance as he starts beating his chest whaling.

"What the!?" Bon Para yells as the other Para brothers look in bewilderment.

"Uh ok… doesn't matter… stop them Uub!" Pan says as Uub stops pounding his chest and creates a pink ki blast. Uub aims it into the air as The Para Brothers all stop. Pan finishes the dance only to regain control

"Awesome! Nice work Uub… huh?" Pan says as she turns her head looking at Uub as Uub cackles wickedly. Uub fires the blast as it strikes the ceiling causing the cave to shake.

"We have to get out of here!" Son para cries as the Para Brothers rush and grab their vests

"Here I am!" Hercule says as he runs towards Giru as the two stand outside of the entrance to the cave. "I heard strange noises from inside. Something bad might be happening!" Giru says pointing into the cave

"You know little buddy we might have to work on the way you say things," Hercule says looking down at Giru

"Whatever do you mean!?" Giru asks

"You always sound excited, even when you shouldn't try and say something without- wait… do you hear that?" Hercule says as the sounds of rushing steps grow louder and louder.

"I hear the sound!" Giru responds

"Is the cave also rumbling or is that in my head?" Hercule says as the cave seems to shake. Pieces of rock begin to fall causing Hercule and Giru to step back.

"Oh no…." Hercule says looking at the cave just as Pan and the Para Brothers rush out of it. The Para Brothers all holding their respective vests. They all stop by Hercule as the cave collapses in on itself.

"What the hell happened!? Where's Uub?" Hercule says looking around as Pan pants exhausted. The rubble begins to shake as bursting out through the rocks is Uub flying upward-moving around strangely.

"He's right there…" Pan says growing worried as Hercule stares up at Uub

"It's happening again!" Hercule yells as everyone looks up at Uub as Uub chants into the sky

"What's happening again?" Pan asks as the Para brothers turn interested also

"Yeah, just what's going on!" Bon Para asks with a worried expression

"The kid's gone full Buu!" Hercule says as Pan grows confused

"Buu? You mean like Mr. Buu?" Pan asks

"No sweetheart...like the Buu who Goku fought all those years back!"

"What! Wait… what do you mean again?"

"Remember back on that one planet... Imecka...he did it in his big fight there…" Hercule says through his chattering teeth

"What does this mean!?" Son Para cries in confusion. Uub stops chanting as he stares at the six of them standing below him all scared. Hercule picks up Giru as he gestures to Pan

"It means run!" Hercule screams as Pan lifts him and flies off to hide. The Para Brothers all panic as Bon equips his vest and grabs his brothers flying away following Pan. Uub cackles fiercely as he rushes and follows his prey.

Piccolo and Goku descend and touch down landing on the platform of a small mountain in a wave of mountains. The land on a trail that moves up to the peak

"He was here… hopefully he still is," Goku says as he and Piccolo begin to climb the mountains

"You thinking he might have a base here?" Piccolo asks as the two continue forward

"Could be. An evil mountain lair seems right up this one's ally" Goku remarks as the two move forward.

"Well we aren't going to receive an invitation, so be ready for him to flee," Piccolo says as Goku chuckles

"Don't think he'll cause us many issues. He could have maybe back when Vegeta was our biggest threat" Goku jokes

"He's definitely no Frieza," Piccolo says. The two eventually arrive at the top of the mountain as they look around surveying the area.

"Over there," Piccolo says as he points downward into the distance. There sits Garlic Jr. on top of a cliff on the side of a small mountain. He sits in front of a fire cooking some sort of meal. Goku leans forward-looking

"Yep! That's our guy! Short and angry little guy!" Goku says as Piccolo nods. The two lift off the platform as they glide towards him. They descend as he backs up against the wall of the mountain screeching "Ah! It's you two!" Garlic Jr. says as his eyes dart back and forth between the two of them "My great rival...and the idiot who doomed his planet!"

"Hey, I didn't know…" Goku says as Piccolo scoffs

"What did I say about calling me your rival…" Piccolo says grinning as he stares down at the feeble Garlic Jr.

"What's he calling you his rival for?" Goku asks

"Long story. However, as I said-" Piccolo says only for Jr. to cut him off.

"Oh I remember, you underestimated me severely! However maybe now I can demonstrate my true power!" Garlic Jr. stands looking up at Piccolo "But you wouldn't let me. You'd simply strike while you still have the chance…" Jr. taunts as Piccolo shakes his head

"Please… I'm a gentleman. I'll let you power up or whatever. It doesn't matter to me" Piccolo says floating into the air and back.

"Oh, I know his transformation! It's nothing too special… he's about as tough as this one Yakon guy I fought…" Goku says scoffing

"What!?" Jr. yells as Goku completely dismisses his power.

"It'll be a cakewalk for you Piccolo…" Goku says smirking

"Oh, I'll show both of you!" Jr. roars as he floats into the air transforming once again into the tall buff monstrous form of his. Piccolo's eyes follow Jr.'s moving up to accommodate his new height.

"Hmm that it?" Piccolo asks unimpressed

"That it? That it? That's all you have to say!" Jr. yells loudly as Goku sits on the sidelines watching. "He's actually weaker…" Goku says smirking

"Oh I know what's going on...you have a terrible grasp on power and can't comprehend my actual might!" Jr. claims as he clenches his fist with a grin.

"Listen, you are just so far out of your element to understand. Alright?" Piccolo says as Jr. rushes forward with his arm cocked. "You think I'm so weak! Try one of these on for size!" Jr. shouts as he throws a punch full force at Piccolo. Piccolo easily catches Jr.'s fist holding it tightly

"Jr. even if this punch landed, it would have done nothing. However, since you picked this fight… you're gonna feel true might!" Piccolo says as he cocks his free hand

"Enjoy!" Piccolo shouts as he crushes Garlic Jr.'s knuckles only to pull him forward. As soon as Jr. is within range, Piccolo throws and lands his punch. Jr. is sent flying. His body speeds by Goku crashing into the mountain he rested his back against. As he falls out of the hole in the mountain, he shrinks back to his original size. He lands belly first back on the cliff as Piccolo returns landing next to Goku.

"Not bad Piccolo," Goku says crossing his arms as the two look down at Garlic Jr.

"Ugh...just kill me, you monster…" Jr. says sitting up

"Please, your not worth it," Piccolo says coldly squinting as he stares down at the villain

"I see. Well, I assume you're going to be sending me back to that prison?" Jr. asks

"It's where you belong," Piccolo says crossing his arms

"I'd rather try something else," Jr. says as he reaches into a pouch and pulls out a tiny flask. He holds up to Piccolo and Goku "Am I allowed my last drink?"

"What does it do?" Goku asks expecting a strength potion

"It's poison. I had grabbed it from my hideout for a special occasion… was going to offer it to Dende." Jr. admits

"If you so wish," Piccolo says Goku lifts into the air.

"You go on ahead Goku, I'll catch up with you shortly," Piccolo says staying by Jr.

"Oh, ok Piccolo, I'll see you soon," Goku says as he flies off. Piccolo towers over Jr. as he removes his weighted turban. Piccolo then extends his hand down for a handshake.

"Before you go...I just need to say something." Piccolo says as Jr. looks at his hand confused. Later after his secret chat with Jr. Piccolo returns to Goku

"Yo!" Goku says greeting him "What happened?"

"He drank the poison and I left," Piccolo says

"What makes you trust him? For all, we know he was lying just to get us to leave?" Goku asks as the two flee

"His heart rate, his tone, everything told me he was being honest. I doubt he's that good of a liar." Piccolo responds as the two of them escape heading back to Dende.

"Sorry, father...I have failed you…" Jr. says to him, as he begins to drink.

Pan, Giru, and Hercule hide behind a rock as the Para Brothers catch up.

"Oh, there you are!" Bon says worried as he and his brothers sweat profusely while clinging to the hard surface of the rock as they all hide.

Uub saunters forward laughing all the while as he looks for his enemies

"Ok...This one is not only insane but he's ridiculously strong… what on Earth do we do!" Don says as he moves up and down on the spot worried.

"Well believe it or not… I think we have to team up…" Pan says as she peers over the rock seeing Uub randomly blast a rock. She then ducks her head back under quickly

"Hmm alright, I just realized something… He hasn't killed us yet…" Pan says as Don yells "You just realized that!?" Everybody around him, even Giru begin to shush Don

"My point...is Uub could normally sense us out! It seems right now he can't!" Pan says

"And what does that entail for us!" Bon asks as Uub begins moving towards their rock

"It means… he can only use his vision to find us...meaning we can sneak up on him and maybe stop his rampage," Pan explains as Uub starts to run towards the rock leaping into the air. He floats above the rock looking over it seeing the six of them all talking. "Oh no there he is! Scatter!" Pan screams as she throws a ki blast down on the ground creating a large cloud of smoke hiding them. Uub laughs maniacally as he throws his hands forward firing a barrage of ki blasts from one ki ball.

Inside the giant smoke cloud, Pan jumps around evading the ki blasts. She looks around only to see the others all stumbling around barely avoiding the attack. "You guys think of something! I'll try and hold him off!" Pan yells as she blasts through the smoke leaving the others. As she bursts out of the cloud of smoke it begins to fade. As she flies up towards Uub she hits away his ki blasts

"Come on your stronger than this!" Pan says in a cocky tone as Uub stops firing. Uub pounds on his chest as Pan lands a punch to his cheek "I did it! I actually hit him!" Pan thinks to herself as she retracts her fist. Uub turns his head back to her and continues pounding on his chest

"He's not even phased, he doesn't care about her!" Hercule cries as they all watch from the ground. Pan throws a second punch which lands. She continues throwing punch after punch as Uub just takes them without worry

"This won't end well! Come on we gotta help her!" Hercule yells in a panicked tone

"What can we do! That kid is a monster!" Son says scared

"If only we could reach into his mind!" Giru says

"Well… I mean we can…" Bon says "However its suicide, he'll see us prepare. There's a whole thing about it!"

"What if he didn't see you. Remember he can't just sense you, so Pan, Giru, and I will try and make sure you guys aren't noticed. Got it!" Hercule says with surprising conviction

"Alright well make it snappy!" Don says as the three of them run away.

Pan throws one last punch as Uub catches it and laughs. "Oh no!" Pan says worried as Uub throws a solid punch to her stomach. The punch knocks Pan nearly unconscious as her body begins slowly falling to the ground.

"I gotcha sweetheart!" Hercule cries as he runs to catch Pan. Giru flies by Hercule and floats upwards firing little lasers that Uub just floats and takes. Pan nearly hits the ground only to fall into Hercule's arms. Hercule falls to the floor holding her as Giru distracts Uub

"Nice catch…" Pan says weakly as she stands "Where on Earth are those idiots! Did they flee!"

"No sweetheart, they are going to try and go inside Uub's brain or whatever…" Hercule says pointing at them as they climb up on a cliff behind Uub.

"Nice!" Pan cheers "Well I guess I'll go make sure they have an opportunity to!" Pan says as she blasts upwards floating next to Giru

"Hey, Uub! Was that punch your full power...if so then you're toast!" Pan yells as she dismisses Giru. Uub cackles as he rushes towards Pan. His shoulders dropped and his hands-free. Pan takes a fearful swallow as she thinks to herself "Jeez that was like nowhere near his full power." Pan continues the cocky attitude as she descends to the ground avoiding a kick from Uub barley. She lands on the ground as she encourages Uub to attack. Uub laughs.

"Alright boys, we just have to try and use as much power as we can to make sure he stops," Bon says as they stare at him floating. They watch as Uub dives down into the ground and begins screaming. "Yeesh! He is quite terrifying!" Son says

"I know brother, trust me I do. However, we have to give it a shot!" Bon says

"Bon's right... let's take him down!" Don says

"Then...Para Para mental assault!" Bon yells as the three perform a simple synchronized motion.

Uub's laughter stops as he stares at Giru, Hercule, and Pan. He hits himself in the side of the head only after a moment of pause to repeat it.

"Huh?" Pan says as Uub continues only to then grab his head and scream as if he were in pain "Ohhh the Para Brothers telepathic move is just angering him! Well, that's good for nothing-" Pan says only to stop.

"Oh great, we are as good as dead!" Hercule cries

"No...Grandpa, I don't think we are… I just have to try something." Pan says as she exits her battle stance. She takes a deep breath and focuses deeply. Hercule scratches his head as he watches.

"Come on boys...everything we have!" Bon says as they continue. This causes Uub to drop to his knees and whale in pain. Pan twitches as though she's losing focus. "Come on Pan..just sense his power...feel it...feel the moment to strike.." Pan says to herself hoping to regain focus.

"Wait… I can feel it! His power, It's dropping by the second!" Pan thinks to herself as she looks at Uub. Pan re-enters her battle stance as she stands perfectly still.

"Uh, Pan what are you waiting for?" Hercule asks confused

"His power is dropping… I just have to wait till it's low enough…" Pan says all while Uub's screams continue.

"I can't do it any longer brother!" Don complains

"Don't say that brother! Just hold out!" Son says as Bon chuckles

"Son's right! We're the Para brothers after all! Hold!" Bon roars as the three yell

"Man those guys are weird…" Pan says to herself only to smirk "Now's my time!" Pan says happily as she dashes across the battleground cocking her fist for a punch.

"Heeeah!" Pan roars as her cocked fist is covered in a strange light pink aura

"What the?" Hercule says surprised by Pan. Pan throws her fist forward and lands a solid punch sending Uub onto his back unconscious. "We did it!" Hercule cheers as the Para brothers breathe heavily. "You… you hear that brothers…" Bon asks as he pants "We won..we did it!" Bon cheers as the three crack one final pose for the others "Para Brothers united and victorious!" The three cheer in unison only to pass out.

Uub sits up as he wakes up. "Guys?" Uub says as he stands up stretching.

"Oh good, it worked…" A bruised Pan says as she wipes dirt from her face

"What happened?" Uub asks as Hercule celebrates loudly

"Oh not much…" Pan answers. Giru floats up as he glides towards Uub

"That's not true at all! You actually went insane and we had to fight you. We luckily managed to come out alive!" Giru remarks as Pan and Hercule facepalm. Uub hangs his head sadly as he softly speaks "I understand." Uub then bows to everyone "I am so deeply sorry. I won't let it, ever happen again." Uub cordially says as he walks away.

"Wait what about those guys?" Hercule asks gesturing to the Para Brothers.

"I'll put them by their ship. That way when they wake up they can head home." Pan says as she flies up to grab them.

Piccolo and Goku stand on the Lookout as they talk to Dende.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's the last we'll be hearing from him." Dende remarks

"Yeah. I'm just glad I got to tell him before." Piccolo says

"Oh come on Piccolo, just tell me, what did you say to him?" Goku asks so invested

"I told him I was sorry for his father. I showed him respect." Piccolo says as flies away "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'm running late for my training with Gohan. Take care." Piccolo then leaves Goku stands impressed.

"Uh sorry, sir we failed in grabbing them…" Bon says calling someone as he and his Brothers sit in their spaceship

"No worries, you all will receive full payment. You performed perfectly!" Dr. Myuu's voice on the other end says as he then hangs up. The three brothers all look at each other with excited grins. Their ship blasts off heading on its own adventure as they all scream with excitement.

"Really, some Centapian hired them?" Pan says as Giru responds "We suspect!"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter, is the mission, so team, ready to head to planet Cretaceous!" Pan says with a huge boost of confidence

"Yeah...I suppose.." Uub says softly with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh come on, just relax. Enjoy yourself." Pan says

"Little hard to. Look I'll get over it, just give me a second." Uub says as Pan nods understanding

"Good thing we handled those bozos, our Dragonballs are still all here!" Hercule says with joy

"You know it, Grandpa! Now let's get a move on-" Pan says only for Giru to cut her off

"It seems the Dragonball at planet Cretaceous has been collected!" Giru says catching everyone's attention

"Wait what? Damn." Uub says

"Well, where is it? Surely it's close to the planet no?" Pan asks

"It is clumped together with the last four Dragonballs. The four are all moving and heading to planet M-2!" Giru happily announces

"Huh...so someone else is out there hunting these things!" Pan says

"Apparently! Shall we continue forward?" Giru says

"Give us a sec…" Pan says turning back to the others "Well team. The last four...are we ready for this?" Uub stands as he starts to walk to the sleeping area. "I'll be sleeping for a bit. Just start the ride there, lets finish this." Uub says entering the room.

"Well, I guess that settles it!" Pan happily says "Giru, full speed ahead to planet M-2!"

"Course prepared, we will arrive in one week!" Giru announces as the ship speeds forward on their way, to the final destination, and they prepare to confront whoever else is hunting the Dragonballs.


	14. Episode 14

Pan, Uub, and Hercule stand and stare out the central window of the spaceship. Pan's face shows her overwhelming excitement, Hercule's a palpable look of fear, and Uub's a conflicted look of uncertainty.

"Alright Giru, what do you know about this M-2?" Pan asks dying to know

"I have no information about the planet!" Giru declares shocking everybody

"What? But you have a name for it?" Uub says somewhat not believing

"The name is merely a designation to identify it without knowledge of its actual name!" Giru says causing everyone to sit their surprise. Hercule starts to moan upset that there is no info to help them. The three continue to stare, they continue looking out at the planet, they all sit in silence almost lost for words not knowing what to say.

"Well, are we ready to enter!?" Giru asks shattering the silence.

"I don't know. I mean, we just go in, grab the four Dragonballs and then...what we're done? That's everything?" Uub says trying to process everything

"I mean… I guess?" Pan says also struggling to understand. They all sort of, sit there just trying to find the proper way to understand everything. Hercule tilts his head as he gently says

"You guys sure sound rather confident. Someone on this damn planet's been finding these Dragonballs, they won't just give it up without a fight" Hercule remarks in a quiet tone

"I guess but what can anyone really throw at us at this point. Besides if we're in a pinch Uub can just freak out again" Pan responds chuckling

"I assure you, last time was a complete accident. That will not be happening again." Uub says with a serious, strict tone almost offended by the comment.

"Relax I was just kidding…" Pan says

"I understand, but if your identity and powers were randomly stripped from your control you wouldn't joke so much...then again you'd need to understand what it's like to actually control your powers, to begin with," Uub states in an aggressive tone

"Excuse me?" Pan completely floored by the comment says as she reels back in both shock and anger.

"Doesn't matter. Giru, take us in." Uub says to which Giru obliges

"Giru decrease speed by...uhh...one notch…" Pan says attempting to grab as much control as she can in this situation

"Affirmative!" Giru happily says as the ship does actually move ever so slightly slower.

"Grandpa, you and I are going to kick butt ok? Uub can wait on the ship." Pan says as Uub rolls his eyes. Hercule with an uncomfortable expression stares at the ceiling praying for this trip to just end.

The ship blasts forward as it heads towards the large grey planet with giant hexagon segments. They speed toward the center segment, the only patch of lush green nature. The gang all prepare, as they head to collect the last four Dragonballs to save the Earth from total destruction.

Goku sits at his table eating quickly, taking bite after bite as Chi-Chi watches with a smile. The phone starts to ring as Chi-Chi picks it up

"Hello!" Chi-Chi happily answers as Goku turns back looking at his wife. He then continues to eat.

"Oh hey, Bulma what's- no way!" Chi-Chi says tightly gripping the phone causing Goku to once again look back. Goku finishes chewing his food as he asks "What is she saying?"

"I'll let him know...good luck!" Chi-Chi says with excitement as she walks towards Goku.

"Sweetheart...Bulma just called and told me...that today she is finishing the ship!" Chi-Chi excitedly grabs Goku hugging him happy that this crisis will soon end

"Really!? Oh man, I have to get ready!" Goku says reeling back from Chi-Chi's hug and turning to the door

"Oh...that's fair…" Chi-Chi sadly says as she looks down sad to be losing her husband yet again.

"What are you doing?" Goku asks confused

"I am just mourning. After all after this, I'll have lost you just like it always goes. I just stay behind and be the mom…" Chi-Chi laments feeling lonely

"Well...not really what I was going for. I was actually going to take you with me…" Goku says laughing

"Goku I am not going into space!" Chi-Chi says confused and angry as to why he'd suggest that

"What? I wasn't talking about that. Here just come with me." Goku says grabbing her hand and rushing out of the door. "Nimbus!" Goku shouts as Chi-Chi stands interested. The fluffy yellow cloud flies towards the pair as Goku hops onto it. "Yeah! It's been so long! Still just as soft!" Goku remarks patting the fluffy cloud

"Oh, not that thing...I thought I told you to get rid of that uncivil thing!" Chi-Chi says angrily, as she's reminded of her more adventure-filled youth.

"I did...but Uub's in space remember, I am just going to borrow it until he gets back. Come on hop on!" Goku says inviting Chi-Chi to join

"Goku no! That thing is just barbaric! I am a classy woman!" Chi-Chi remarks "Besides don't you need to be pure of hear-" Chi-Chi is then grabbed by Goku as he puts her right behind him. Chi-Chi sits on it, able to ride.

"Hey, I guess you're still pure!" Goku happily notes as the two stand atop it just as it flies off into the sky

"Ahhh! Goku why!" Chi-Chi whines grabbing Goku's waist holding on tightly "Where are we even going!?"

"I don't know...anywhere you want!" Goku happily tells her as the two go to spend time together before the trip.

"Alright team, listen up!" Bulma shouts in her large lab as Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla all stand in a semi-circle facing her. "I just got off the phone with Gohan, I told him and the others that this ship can be ready by the end of the day." Bulma says as she gestures to the phone on the wall behind her "So what's going to happen with this damn ship!?" Bulma asks in a commanding tone somewhat stunning Trunks and Vegeta

"It means we're finishing the damn ship!" Bulla says excitedly cheering

"That's my girl!" Bulma happily says as the family prepares to finish constructing the heroes of Earth's spaceship.

Gohan and Piccolo stand in an open field across from one another. The wind blows gently pushing the weeds of the ground. Piccolo smirks as he stares at his student

"So. One more day huh?" Piccolo remarks "You think you're ready to save them? You think you have what it takes?"

"...Yes...yes I do," Gohan answers taking a deep breath.

"Well show me damn it. Prove you're ready. Show to me that you are capable!" Piccolo states yelling at Gohan. Gohan stands there as he hears Pan berating him. Gohan closes his eyes and floats into the air. He rests mid-air as Piccolo floats into the air matching his height. Gohan mentally stares into a dark void. In that dark void, Gohan begins to sink, slowly being dragged deep into a tar-like substance. Gohan in the real world winces as Piccolo watches

"I have to tell him. He needs to know the truth…" Piccolo says watching Gohan as he wonders how to muster the courage to tell Gohan his secret.

Giru pilots the ship as it flies high over the large, technological buildings of the planet. They tower over streets with uniformed robots all moving in a synchronized pattern without fail.

"Look at em all, they're all just marching. Weird…" Hercule says as he presses his face against the ship's glass looking down at the robots.

"Huh?" Uub says to himself as he sees a row of robots looking eerily similar to Giru, almost as if they were the same model. The row of robots sit on a rooftop as they appear inactive.

The ship continues as Pan turns back looking at Uub "I hope you know, I wasn't joking about you waiting on the ship. I think your talents, or better your lack of talent would be better utilized aboard the ship."

"Pan stop. You're being crazy." Uub says dismissing her

"I didn't insult you first, you made that mistake!" Pan yells as she quickly looks away

"Uh sweetheart, I would prefer it if he was with us...I think he does have some talent...class recognizes class and all that…" Hercule says as he laughs nervously not wanting to step out of the ship without Uub

"Oh forget it, the both of you can wait on the ship while I solve everything!" Pan says as she walks away heading to the resting room at the back.

"That's odd…" Uub says as he casually looks out the window only to notice some of the robot inhabitants following their ship. "Giru…" Uub says as he turns back

"Yes?" Giru answers

"Where did you say you came from again?" Uub sternly asks as the ship lands on a platform connected to a central high tech tower. The ship lands near the edge as seemingly other spaceships sit on the same platform. The ship door opens revealing a bridge connecting the platform to the tower. Uub looks through the door noticing two greyish blue aliens walk down the bridge towards the ship. One, Dr. Myuu, the other a buff warrior with gold armor.

"Planet Tillet…" Giru almost ashamed answers

"Oh no… Giru you set us up! You lied, you've been lying! You're from here!" Uub yells angered as Hercule looks at the little robot in the ship's console with a look of betrayal

"Why you little bastard! Come here you!" Hercule says ripping Giru from the ship's console and shaking him

"I was doing as commanded!" Giru yells with regret in his voice.

"Precisely. And I must say, you did wonderfully." Dr. Myuu says as he and the larger being stand outside of the crew's ship. Uub and Hercule walk out of the ship as the drones that followed descend and land next to the pair of aliens. The ship door closes behind the two of them

"Hmm, so you hired those thugs, the Para Brothers…" Uub says with an unhappy expression

"You don't look like a Centapian. Guess this runt hasn't told us anything true." Hercule says, matching Uub's tone. Hercule releases Giru as Giru flies over to Dr. Myuu's side.

"I have to ask. Wheres the third? Giru reported it was a three-person crew?" Dr. Myuu asks menacingly. Uub's eyes for a brief moment widen as he makes a plan

"Must be a bug, only two of us," Uub responds as Hercule looks at Uub confused only to play along

"Yeah, your runts busted!" Hercule yells

"Hmm possibly...I doubt it…" Dr. Myuu says not believing the two of them "I received three names, Uub, Pan, and Hercule. So I assume Pan is missing. Where is she?" Dr. Myuu asks revealing the level of knowledge he posses. Uub and Hercule stay silent as Uub stares down the more fierce-looking one

"She's aboard that ship, isn't she? General Rildo, how about a demonstration?" Dr. Myuu says as Uub and Hercule panic.

"Oh no they didn't they left me here! I was just having a quick meditation... Those jerks!" Pan says walking out of the back. As she walks she accidentally kicks the bag of Dragonballs knocking them out. They start to roll as she begins picking them up "Ugh and they forgot to tie the damn bag!" Pan says as she recollects them only to tighten the bag's end in hopes of keeping them in one place. She holds the bag by the end as she looks around. As she looks around the ship wondering where the others have gone, she starts to see out of the side window of the ship Uub and Hercule.

"No!" Uub shouts as he throws Hercule to the ground in front as the large creature, General Rildo fires a large ki blast at both Uub and the ship. The blast narrowly avoids Hercule as Uub blocks. The blast hits the young hero sending him flying back into the ship's door. This knocks the ship sending it off the edge of the platform plummeting into the streets below.

"Ahhh!" Pan screams as she bounces against the wall of the ship falling with it.

"Not bad...I've seen better but overall not too shabby. Now's my turn!" Uub says powering up, prepared to fight General Rildo.

"This is crazy! I need to get out of here!" Pan says to herself as the ship continues spinning around as it falls. Pan tightly grips the bag as she blasts forward bursting through the side of the ship emerging outside of it. She afterward floats mid-air watching the ship crash into the ground.

"Our ship...no…" Pan says with sadness and worry as she then looks up at the tall tower and the platform.

"Oh, I'm gonna show them!" Pan says gritting her teeth as she lifts into the air, she then stops herself as she looks at the bag in her hand "Wait- I should see what I'm dealing with…" Pan says as she focuses sensing out the power. Pan's jaw absolutely drops as she senses the immense power of both Uub and Rildo as they clash "What can I do!? That big guy Uub's fighting is way too much for me...hell Uub is too much for me...I am so weak!" Pan says snapping as she begins to tear up "Maybe...maybe the others were right...maybe Grandpa picked the right kid…" Pan says sobbing as she instead flies down heading into an ally to hide.

Uub's bruised body hits the ground next to Hercule. Uub's green gi with the yellow belt rest tethered and ripped. Only half-covering Uub's chest. Uub weakly leans up as he smirks looking at General Rildo. He stares with one eye as the other fails to open. Uub picks himself upstanding as he's prepared to continue fighting. General Rildo covered in slight markings smirks happy to continue

"Giru. Check the wreckage, find the other." Dr. Myuu says as Giru flies away from the fight heading down towards the fiery wreckage of the crashed ship.

Giru floats downward as he sees the smoke and flames rise out from the crashed vessel

"Oh no!" Giru exclaims to himself in a worrisome tone as he shows remorse. Giru floats to the ground and lands staring at the pile. The robotic citizens continue about their day as Giru stands on his two tiny mechanical feet looking at the ship he spent so much time in, burn in the street.

Two blue and white-colored robots rush to the fire as they firewater from their arm-mounted cannons. Giru floats upwards as he looks around saddened.

"She's gone…" Giru says only to be caught off guard by the sounds of crying. "Hmm?" Giru says as he flies towards them. He lands on an elevated street walking down it passing more and more of the robotic inhabitants. As he walks, he comes upon an alleyway. He begins moving into it as he sees Pan sitting against a wall crying

"Pan!" Giru happily exclaims as he rushes to Pan

Pan looks up at Giru and sniffles "Oh...Hey Giru, what's going on? Who was that guy attacking Uub...Are...are they alive still?" Pan fearfully asks

"Uub and Hercule will be just fine. Dr. Myuu needs them." Giru remarks

"Dr. Myuu? He the big guy?" Pan asks sobbing

"No...that's Dr. Myuu's main enforcer...General Rildo…" Giru explains

"General Rildo huh? Well, what does Dr. Myuu want from us!? Do they think we're attackers!" Pan frantically screams

"No. They want the Dragonballs…" Giru somberly states

"What…" Pan says as she looks at the bag in her hands "Their the ones with the other four… oh no!" Pan says clenching the bag tighter "What do we do Giru! They were tracking us the whole time! They were just waiting for us to land and then they attacked!"

"Yes…" Giru says Pan stands starting to piece things together

"Uub was hoping to knock the ship off to stop them from getting the Dragonballs!" Pan exclaims "Wait..but how do you know Dr. Myuu isn't just going to kill them… what does he need them for?" Pan asks as Giru hangs his head and stays silent

"...Uhhh just a hunch!" Giru says reverting back to his happy yelling tone

"...Giru….what aren't you telling me?" Pan asks softly as she walks closer towards him

"Uhhh Giru! Giru! Giru!" Giru repeats frantically

"Tell me damn it! Tell me what you know!" Pan shouts grabbing the small robot and shaking him

"I have been feeding Dr. Myuu information this whole time! He's my creator!" Giru screams as Pan drops him

"...I- you...bu-but...Are...are you serious!" Pan says as she starts to process his claim

"Yes...I was tasked with hiring Ledgic to hunt down the Dragonballs….but when I talked to Don Knee about it, he threw me away! Then you broke me out and you guys were heading after the Dragonballs I decided to use you…" Giru explains as he crawls back bumping into the wall as he stares up at an angry Pan

"So you're telling me...we trusted you...and because of that we're under attack!" Pan yells stomping toward him

"Yes…" Giru says as Pan lifts her foot prepared to crush him "No! No! Please! I feel bad! I want to help!" Giru pleas

"You've helped enough no?" Pan asks with a vengeful smirk

"I can help you save the others!" Giru shouts, reeling back afraid

"Oh right, because you know they're alive!? Hows that, why would they keep them alive! Why do they need them!?" Pan asks

"Because they don't understand the Dragonballs!" Giru answers. Pan has a moment of pause as she puts her foot down gently on the floor in front of him.

"Soooo even if they had the Dragonballs... it's not like they can use them. Hell, my grandpa and Uub don't know how to!" Pan says thinking more and working out an idea "Giru...you betrayed us. You brought us straight to the door of men that seek to hurt us and take what's ours…" Pan says in an almost lecturing tone

"Yes, that is true….but please I want to help!" Giru begs with an eager sound as he pleads

"How do I know you aren't lying, why on earth would you even care to help huh!?" Pan yells still angry

"Because you all were kind individuals...you all treated me kindly and were pleasant to be around...Giru never had more fun than the past months...Giru doesn't want to ruin those memories…" Giru says as Pan grows an understanding smirk

"Here." Pan says as she extends her hand down to Giru offering him the bag with the Dragonballs "Bring them to Myuu. While he's focused on that your gonna help me break-in!" Pan says as the two walkout from the alleyway and look up at the large tech tower preparing their next move.

Goku and Chi-Chi fly high above the waters of the archipelagos as the pair head to the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi's island.

"What are we doing Goku? Why are we all the way out here!"

"Because this is where we first ever went after we met!" Goku happily explains as the two pass by the cozy pink house labeled 'Kame'

"Oh, Goku that's so sweet. I remember that day as clear as ever…" Chi-Chi says blushing

"So do I! You were really mean back then!" Goku laughs

"What!? What are you talking about!?" Chi-Chi asks angered

"Well you did just throw me off Nimbus for no reason-" Goku says only for Chi-Chi to throw him off as they fly over a lush green island. Chi-Chi swiftly hops off crossing her arms as she walks towards Goku "No reason?" Chi-Chi angrily asks as Goku laughs. The Nimbus returns to them as they continue their journey.

"Bulma! Where on Earth does this part go!?" Vegeta asks calling out to his wife as he floats next to the roof of the ship holding a large panel

"Oh that piece, that's easy it-" Bulma attempts to say as she walks towards the ship

"Mom! In what order should the sequence be?" Bulla interrupts calling out to her mother back at a computer hooked up to the large ship

"One-sec sweety I just need to-" Bulma attempts to say turning to her daughter

"Hey mom, I finished calibrating the tracker, however, I can't seem to find a reading, you mind taking a look?" Trunks casually asks exiting from the unfinished ship

"Damn it woman where!?" Vegeta yells tired of waiting for an answer

"Oh hold your horses, Prince! It goes on the inside! That's protective interior covering! Bulla sweetheart I left a blueprint titled sequence five a, use that! Trunks I will take a look now!" Bulma snaps as she marches into the ship as Trunks follows behind.

"Yeah it should be able to give at least some direction to head but I can't get any reading...did I do something wrong?" Trunks explains as Bulma types away at the console

"No you didn't...that is odd...the only explanation would be if...no that couldn't be it...there is no way something is just blocking the signal…" Bulma says pondering

"What if the damn thing has been destroyed?" Vegeta asks proposing a dark possibility as he walks inside holding the panel

"No...no that can't be it...there has to be a better explanation...right?" Bulma laughs nervously trying to ignore the idea, looking to Trunks for reassurance

"Well, whatever it is...we have to think of some way to fix it...Here I'm gonna go work out possible remedies. You can finish the other programs." Trunks says rushing out of the ship

"Wait we have to work on the propulsion system at some point, I have the jet out there for us to tweak!" Bulma says as Trunks exits not responding "And he's gone, didn't hear me.." Bulma sighs with annoyance

"Damn it Trunks! Get back here!" Vegeta loudly roars calling his son back. Bulma blushes as Trunks walks back and the team continue working.

Piccolo chuckles as he stares at a determined Gohan

"That's it Gohan! Balance your power…" Piccolo remarks watching and waiting. His voice conveys dishonesty. Gohan's eye twitches. Internally Gohan is continuously dragged into the tar. Piccolo's statement "Balance your power" echos through the void as Gohan is dragged quicker down

"No.," Piccolo says concerned feeling a drop in Gohan's power.

Gohan is dragged deeper and deeper until Gohan is fully submerged within the tar esc substance. Gohan's mental self struggles to move

"It's heavy... it's crushing me…" Gohan describes as he slowly moves his hands "What was with Piccolo, something's going on...I need to know!" Gohan says as he swings his arms to his sides. The tar-like substance begins to slowly shake all around Gohan as he raises his power. In the real world, Gohan's clear aura flashes lifting rocks from the ground below.

Dr. Myuu sits at a large round table at the top floor of the huge tower. The table as a pedestal with his four Dragonballs in the center. Dr. Myuu sits with his back to a large grand window overlooking the city below. He types into the table's touch screen in front of him analyzing the Dragonballs. The door leading into the room slides open as an injured General Rildo enters.

"That damn kid was tough. The two of them are subdued, however." Rildo says as he cracks his neck walking towards Dr. Myuu

"He was rather strong...He doesn't appear to be a Saiyan however." Dr. Myuu says as he taps his table shifting the image from the Dragonballs to a digital image of Uub "His biology suggests he is the same as the other one we have…" Dr. Myuu says pulling a picture of Hercule up next to the other "However their sheer power is exponentially different. There is something odd about this boy...I am curious…" Dr. Myuu says staring at the image pondering

"So...any breakthrough? What exactly are we dealing with?" Rildo asks as he sits at the table at the opposite end of Myuu.

"Not quite...They emit this bizarre energy but it appears to be rather destructive...my original thoughts that they could be used as a power source. Or at least not as originally planned…" Dr. Myuu states chuckling

"I see. You're thinking we could weaponize the power? Convert it into something deadly…" General Rildo remarks nodding as he thinks

"Better that then to power our city with this extremely violent source. If we did it would probably overheat the core and destroy everything."

"I see. Now that's all well and good. However what about the other three?" Rildo asks

"No worries, Giru reported he discovered the bag in the wreckage...no sign of the third however.." Dr. Myuu says with a suspiciousness to his inflection

"You think he's covering for them?" Rildo asks almost angered by the idea

"No. I think we don't have a traitor on our hands. However, I think whoever this Pan is, she fled the scene. Set security on high alert, I think we'll be seeing this person soon…"

"Likely. Well if you need me I'll be monitoring the Heart." Rildo says as he stands and walks towards the door

"Rildo!" Dr. Myuu calls, Rildo stops in front of the door as it slides open "We have a Ballisto unit attending our guests, yes?"

"No..." Rildo says as he continues walking forward "We have two." Rildo remarks as he exits the meeting room. The door slides back open as Giru glides in with the bag of Dragonballs clenched in his claw

"The rest sir!" Giru proclaims as he drops the bag on the table in front of Dr. Myuu

"Ahh, excellent. All three are here, good work." Dr. Myuu says as he grabs the last of the Dragonballs as all seven are assembled "Giru I want you to head to the interrogation room. I want you there to confirm or deny some of their comments, fact checks if you will" Dr. Myuu states as he examines the Dragonballs Giru floats away as Dr. Myuu prepares for his studies.

Giru exits Dr. Myuu's office. In front of Giru, and outside of Dr. Myuu's office is a spiral stairwell leading to the less narrow parts of the tower. Giru floats down the stairway, unintentionally following Rildo. He descends from floor fifteen all the way to the first floor. He moves towards the sub-level stairway as he prepares to head to floor zero three. As Giru heads down these steps, he says to himself quietly "Pan better be on her way!" Giru then continues arriving at the floor in charge of imprisoning creatures.

Somewhere in the city, with her back to the streets, Pan stands in front of this odd canister labeled 'MM deployment unit CMBT location B7'. The canister rests comfortably against the wall of a building close to two other equally large buildings.

Pan opens the canister door and looks down seeing a tight narrow tube leading deep underground. "Giru, this tunnel better take me to that damn tower!" Pan says as she looks off into the distance at the tower which seems so disconnected. Pan hops down it as she starts to fly. After going down for a while, the tube forces Pan to lift up and head straight forward.

"There better not be many sharp turns in this damn thing!" Pan laments as she continues through the tunnel. Pan makes a sharp right turn followed by a left. She repeats this two more times before continuing to the right

"Of course I can't have nice things…" Pan says as she heads down a long straight tunnel. At the very end, Pan notices another turn to the right "Oh brother this design is just-" Pan complains only to stop as three larger and slightly purple Giru esc robots rush toward Pan

"Uh oh, Giru said they might be sending out some of their units…" Pan says as the robots continue moving to her "They probably reported me or something, whatever they did they know I'm coming…" Pan says somewhat sad as she powers toward them "Guess that means I can have some fun while I'm at it!" Pan says as a look of conviction covers her face and she puts her two hands forward. Pan speeds forward and using her power crashes through each battle bot clearing her path.

"Ha! Too bad you didn't anticipate a Saiyan!" Pan yells happily as she takes the right turn and keeps moving.

Goku and Chi-Chi on Nimbus stop mid-air as the float above Papaya Island

"Oh jeez, of course, you'd bring me here. Let me guess your best memories?" Chi-Chi says expecting the same old battle loving Goku

"Well I mean yeah I had some great fights here!" Goku says enthusiastically staring at the Tenkaichi Budokai structure

"I'm surprised you don't have a statue there, haven't you participated in more tournaments than anybody?" Chi-Chi says

"Probably not, maybe. It would be pretty cool to have a statue, that tournament sure is special. Wait what am I doing, sorry Chi-Chi I'm bad at this!" Goku laughs

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asks suspicious of Goku

"I didn't bring you here for those reasons, I brought us here because this is where you confronted me and our marriage sort of started!" Goku happily explains as Chi-Chi gives a warm smile

"Aww, Goku that's so sweet!" Chi-Chi says happily

"Alright, one more stop ok?" Goku asks with excitement

"Ok!" Chi-Chi says now infected by an excitement akin to that of a child.

Gohan in his mental void performs fast-paced strikes and kicks all while being submerged in the viscous substance that once hindered him. Piccolo watches in the real world as Gohan performs the exact same movements

"Uhh, very good Gohan! Very very good!" Piccolo says almost failing to know what to say. This sets Gohan back as the thick substance starts to affect him more and more.

"Why does he sound like that?" Gohan thinks to himself as the substance continues getting the best of him. It eventually gets to the point of crushing Gohan. In real life, Gohan descends and lands on the ground. His power stops flashing as it shrinks

"What the?" Piccolo says genuinely confused

Gohan in his dark void starts to fall and lose his progress

"Oh, just quiet dad! Space isn't that bad." Pan's voice says in Gohan's head "Come on dad is Goku ever going to train me! Be honest!" the voice continues, bothering Gohan. Suddenly several things Pan has said to her father race through his mind as the tar grows thicker and thicker. He closes his eyes as the words continue. After a while, the voices stop as his eyes shoot open "Yay! The Great Saiyaman! Save me!" Pan's voice says one last time as the mental Gohan roars with his aura expanding outward destroying the tar freeing him completely. Gohan in real-life shakes the whole Earth startling Piccolo as he starts to float again. He starts to perform the same fast combinations all while he rises higher and higher into the sky

"Huh, maybe there's more to this than I thought…" Piccolo says intrigued as he follows Gohan. Piccolo follows Gohan as the two fly higher and higher before sitting above the fluffy clouds. The sunsets as an orange sky surround the two with Gohan floating in front of the sinking sun. Piccolo smirks as he sits back and enjoys.

"Alright, time to test the propulsion!" Trunks says as he stands behind a large jet meant to connect to the bottom of the ship.

Bulla stands in front of it holding a tablet with a blueprint of the ship on the screen. Bulma tinkers on an opened piece of the side of the ship as Vegeta holds it open

"We're making great progress! We should be done sooner than you thought mom!" Bulla says as she examines the blueprints.

"So…" Vegeta says as he stands next to his wife

"So what?" Bulma asks not looking away from her work

"Do you feel better?"

"Haven't we been over this? Do you seriously care that much about admitting you were right?"

"No. I just want to make sure my wife who I care for is actually ok and not just saying it." Vegeta says smirking

"Well, I am. Thank you for asking." Bulma says. Trunks flips some switches at the back of the jet as he says to himself "Alright, all systems go!" Trunks chuckles as he turns on the jet. The heat starts to rise as Bulla unaware continues to stand in front

"Bulla no!" Vegeta shouts as he dashes away from Bulma and leaps in front of his daughter. Vegeta puts up a small wall of ki blocking the flames

"Trunks turn it off!" Bulma shouts as Trunks embarrassed switches the jet off. Vegeta's ki wall dissipates as Vegeta spins around turning to his daughter

"Princess, are you alright?" Vegeta asks sounding overly worried. Trunks concerned for his life looks to his mother as she rolls her eyes

"Yeah, thanks, dad!"

"Anything for you. Trunks watch what the hell you're doing! You almost hurt your sister you god damn oaf-" Vegeta barks only for Bulla to interrupt

"Wait...anything?" Bulla asks with a cheeky smirk

"Uh what, uh yes… I would do anything for you…" Vegeta reiterates

"Oh good, I need you to shave off that hideous mustache dad!" Bulla yells as Vegeta's face turns to one of horrified bewilderment

"Wha-wha-what!? My mustache! But why!?" Vegeta says as his legs go weak. Bulla walks away as Trunks steps out from behind the jet

"You...you alright dad?" Trunks asks with a confused expression

"My...my pride…" Vegeta says as he hangs his head. Bulma exhales scoffing at her husband.

Giru sits behind two large robots, the Ballistos as they each stand in front of one of the two heroes. Uub and Hercule sit in a strange harness holding their hands and feet still. A metal ring surrounds the back of them and it casts an energy field seemingly dampening any abilities they possess.

"What do you know about these orbs? Reports say you identified them as Dragonballs. Our research connects that term to the Namekians. Is this all true?" One of the Ballistos remarks as they look at Uub.

"What is a Namekian?" Uub says lying to the Ballisto

"Unhelpful response receives a level four shock." The Ballisto says as Uub screams. The metal harness flashes a light as it shocks Uub. It stops as Hercule grows very very afraid.

"Oh no… hey kid, why don't you freak out and break out of these things… they probably can't handle your...psychoticness...I am sorry by the way.." Hercule says requesting Uub become consumed by Buu

"Not happening. Besides, I could get bad luck and lose the ability to fly because I can't control it. For all we know that won't work…" Uub says as he hangs his head sad

"Strange power from the younger one noted. Reportedly shifts power dramatically." One of the Ballistos says as the interrogation continues.

General Rildo stands on a metal bridge in a strange almost intestine esc hall of grey tubing. In front of him, a large mechanical and red core glows brightly as small wires string it up

"It's perfect," Rildo says staring at the large sphere admiring it

"General." a robot says approaching him

"What is it?"

"Scout droids sent to location B7 were destroyed before exiting." the droid says as Rildo looks back at him confused

"What? How?" Rildo asks fully turning to the bot

"They sent an image. Its quality is of a rough nature. However, it shows another creature rushing them" the droid says as from its main eye it releases a hologram of an image. The image shows the dark tunnel and somewhat outlines a person rushing toward them.

"I see. Well, I think I'm rather busy. I am going to call in the Sigma Force to investigate the deployment unit. Thank you." Rildo says as the robot rushes away with Rildo growing a smirk.

Pan exits the other end of the tube arriving on one of the sub-level floors. Floor two, the armory. Pan stares at rows upon rows of robots of various models all powered off. She walks through the long aisle as she looks around

"There's got to be some camera on me...I guess I hope they get my good side." Pan smirks as she continues moving forward.

Pan arrives at the stairway. She looks at the wall finding out what floor she's on.

"One-off, just like he said!" Pan says happily as she rushes down the spiral staircase leading to the prison level.

Dr. Myuu sits analyzing the Dragonballs as a popup alert interrupts. He opens it to find live footage showing Pan roaming the halls

"So that's Pan. Hmm, I wonder how you got in…" Dr. Myuu says only to receive a call from Rildo

"General. Any good news?" Dr. Myuu asks

"No, quite the opposite. I learned something traveled down the B7 tunnel destroying some Scout units. They're probably in the Armory by this point." Rildo says over the call

"Try again. They are heading to break out our two new friends. That's interesting, however."

"What?"

"How in the world did they know where they were being held and about our tunnel system?" Dr. Myuu says

"You were wrong sir. We do have a traitor." Rildo answers

"Precisely. I admit I had too much faith. He'll be dealt with now, however."

"Good. I have requested the Sigma Force assist"

"Oh, that's wonderful! Take care General." Myuu says as he hangs up.

The two Ballistos stand in front of Uub and Hercule as the two prisoners rive in pain whilst being shocked. After the two are shocked the two Ballistos turn to Giru and subsequently the door.

"Huh?" Giru says confused

"Unit T2006, you have been found guilty of aiding the enemy. Your actions have lead to a threat breaking into the tower." One of the Ballistos says interesting Uub and Hercule as Giru cowers in fear

"I am sorry you two! I hope my actions weren't for nothing!" Giru screams as Pan breaks through the door dashing towards one of the Ballistos

"Pick on someone…" Pan says as she jumps towards one "Your own size!" Pan says pressing her foot against the robot knocking it to the ground. She then turns to her right to lob a ki blast at the other one destroying it. She turns back to the first one and stomps on it breaking it in half.

"Hurray! Giru survives!" Giru cheers as he starts to dance. Pan breaks Hercule and Uub out of their harnesses as they collapse to the ground exhausted

"Not bad Pan…" Uub says as he chuckles

"I try." Pan brags as the two pick themselves up

"Sweetheart, your next birthday you get whatever you want!" Hercule says as his knees wobble

"Oh really!? That's awesome!" Pan says excitedly as Uub starts to stretch

"Hate to kill the mood, but we should get going." Uub remarks as Pan smirks

"Follow me, I'll explain everything on the way!" Pan says as she leads the squad back down the halls as they head to the exit point.

A strange spaceship, one resembling older models floats in front of M2. The ship moves toward it slowly.

"You gave them the Dragonballs!?" Uub says as the crew continue moving

"Yeah! I had to make sure they trusted Giru, plus they can track them, If I had hidden them they'd find them eventually. Trust me, after being in one, I really needed those tunnels as empty as they can be-" Pan explains only to stop as they all arrive at the large room of combat droids

"Oh sweet lord no!" Hercule nervously shouts in fear as Uub steps forward

"This'll be a good warm-up!" Uub enters a battle stance as Pan joins him

"You don't get all the fun!" Pan says also entering a stance ready for battle. The two rush forward as they take on the small army as Giru and Hercule stand back and watch.

"I'm still mad at you…" Hercule says crossing his arms and looking away from the bot

"Noo! Please!" Giru says dropping to his little robot knees and begging to Hercule

Dr. Myuu watches the live feed seeing Pan and Uub fight the armory below.

"Hmm, they fight excellently. Especially that one…" Dr. Myuu says focusing in on Uub

"I am dying to see that power up!" Dr. Myuu chuckles as he continues watching the fight

After a while, Pan and Uub clear the room. "Alright, now what?" Uub asks as Pan gestures to the tube in the wall

"We bounce!" Pan explains

"What!? But they have the Dragonballs!" Uub says annoyed

"I know, but we need to think of a better plan...my plan just ended…" Pan says embarrassed

"We need to leave. Rildo could be here any moment, or maybe the Sigma Force. Either way, we wouldn't last!" Giru says worried as Uub considers the other options

"Fine...I'm not at full strength anyway…:" Uub says acknowledging his injuries. He flies forward entering the tube. Pan grabs Hercule and flies in with him. He squeals as he's flone. Giru then hops in and follows as they evacuate the base.

Bulma types away at a central computer with tubes and wires connecting it to the ship as her family hovers behind her and watches intensely as she works.

"Is it done?" Vegeta asks

"Not yet!" Bulma answers wiping sweat from her forehead as she continues

"You got this mom! I know you do!" Bulla says encouraging her mother

"Thank you, sweetie!" Bulma says still working

"Any way we could help?" Trunks asks softly

"Maybe if each one of you stayed quiet for more than two seconds your mother could- and it's done," Bulma says, initially aggressively, ramping up more and more only to finish with a polite response. The family cheer and celebrate all hugging and jumping as they conclude their work on the spaceship that will save the world.

Gohan opens his eyes as the sun has fully set. He and Piccolo float in the night sky as Piccolo applauds "I am impressed Gohan. You executed my training perfectly. You've mastered the skill of clarity." Piccolo says as the two descend back down to the ground.

They land as Gohan seems unchanged. He nods as he musters the courage to ask Piccolo

"What was all that stuff you were saying? You seemed to think I was doing something wrong. What was it?" Gohan asks as Piccolo stutters and fails to explain

"It's complicated...I-...you…" Piccolo says trying to tell Gohan "Alright Gohan. It's time you know the truth...I wasn't-" Piccolo tries to say only for the ring of Gohan's phone to cut him off. Gohan answers saying it's Bulma.

"Hello. What!? Really!? That's amazing!" Gohan says loudly as he speaks over the phone "Be there right away!" Gohan says hanging up and starting to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Piccolo says offended he would dismiss him in such a manner

"Sorry, the ships done though, I gotta daughter to save!" Gohan says

"I understand but I need to tell you something important! One final lesson!"

"If it's quick sure." Gohan answers

"Gohan...I have been making this up since you came to me...I wasn't training you to fight...not directly that is…" Piccolo says as Gohan is stunned

"What? But I came to you to train! What have we been doing this whole time!?" Gohan outrages exclaims

"Gohan when you came to me, your mind was racing. You were still processing everything and weren't thinking straight. I was trying to teach you how to relax and find clarity. I wanted to help you." Piccolo explains. Gohan stands there thinking for a moment

"I guess because of you I wasn't as mad at myself...I did actually manage to not just explode with guilt and rage..huh...I guess you're right...thanks, Piccolo. You always know what's best. I owe you." Gohan says appreciating Piccolo's support

"Now go Gohan, go be her hero," Piccolo says smiling as he crosses his arms

"That's not a bad idea…" Gohan says as he blasts off into the distance. Piccolo stares watching his closest friend, his student rush off.

"Save me Gohan. Save me from destroying everything…" Piccolo says smiling.

"Ta-da!" Goku says as he and Chi-Chi hop off of the Nimbus cloud arriving at the same lush field Yamcha took Goku.

"It's beautiful! Wait, you've been taking me to places that mean something to us...we've never been here…" Chi-Chi says

"No. But why not make a new memory. It's nice...right?" Goku asks hoping he did everything right.

"It's great, thank you Goku. Thank you." Chi-Chi says hugging her husband "This was a great last day Goku...but I can't steal you forever. I think you should take me home. I imagine the ship's ready…." Chi-Chi says sadly

"You're probably right. However, we should come back here. Yamcha says his wife loves it!" Goku happily says as he instead picks up Chi-Chi and flies her home.

Giru rushes down the tunnels as one by one the others spill out of the exit. Uub, Pan, Hercule, and Giru all stand surrounded by four robots. One, large silver, and dark blue. Another stubby, blue, black, and grey. Another, a short grey and green one. The final one, a tall red and white humanoid one.

"Oh no!" Giru exclaims worried

"Who the heck are these guys?" Uub asks

"They...they're the Sigma Force…" Giru says as the Uub and Pan enter battle poses, and prepare to fight an actual battle.

Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, and Goku all stand in the lab near the ship. Vegeta leans against a wall as the others stand in a circle.

"You sure you don't want me to go, mom?" Trunks asks as Bulla tightly hugs her mother saying goodbye

"I'm sure sweetheart, I think you should just take over the lab for me...just for a bit…" Bulma says

"I love you, mom! Be safe!" Bulla says as Bulma leans down

"I love you too! Who's mommy's little helper?" Bulma asks as Bulla quietly points to herself. Trunks gives her a quick hug as they all step back

"Stay safe." Vegeta says as Bulma nods saying "Oh I will…"

"Yeah Vegeta, I'm going with remember!" Goku says following it with a laugh "Man where's Gohan? He should have been here before anyone!" Goku says as they all stand around waiting

"Sorry to keep you all waiting...but I'm right here!" Gohan says as everyone turns looking at him. Gohan sits, in the iconic Saiyaman armor, helmet included, striking the iconic pose.

"Evildoers look out! Justice is to be had!" Gohan says finishing the pose as everyone looks at him uncomfortable.

"That's never looked cool…" Trunks says shaking his head. Gohan walks forward as he passes Bulma and his father.

"What are we waiting for? My daughter needs her hero!" Gohan says stepping aboard the ship. Goku and Bulma follow shortly behind as the door closes

"Wow, that's lamer then dad's mustache…" Bulla says as Vegeta scrunches his face embarrassed. The systems all are prepared, and the ship blasts off heading into the stars prepared to save Uub, Pan, and Hercule.

Meanwhile, on M-2. Out in a wasteland outside of the central city, the strange alien ship lands. Its door opens as it seems the inhabitant of M-2, have more visitors.


End file.
